Deadpool X: New World Saga
by XenoSlayer983
Summary: Part 1 of Season 1. A Sonic X/X-Men Origins: Wolverine crossover, set in an alternate universe. After Deadpool survives his battle with Wolverine and Sabretooth, he suddenly becomes the protector of a city where he, a mutant, isn't feared by its residents. With his vigilantism approved, he puts his powers to good use to help some new otherworldly friends take down their foe.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Weapon XI Online_

"Oh! That smarts!" Wade Wilson groaned as he struggled up from under a pile of debris. Looking around, he saw he was inside a damaged tower, there was the sound of sirens in the distance.

 _Systems Check_

"What?"

 _Optical Concussive Blast Online_

"Huh?"

 _Healing Factor Online_

"Duh!"

 _Primary Weapons…_ two long swords sprouted from his hands. _Operational_

"Hello babies." Wade stretched out an arm. "Huh, do these look a little long to anyone else?" He looked from the tip of the blade up along his arm. "I mean, how does this thing even fit in me? Shouldn't I be unable to bend my arms or something?" The blades retracted. "Hey! I wasn't done with those!"

 _Teleportation Online_

"Sweet!" Wade exclaimed.

 _Return To Base For Mission Update_

"All right, shut up you stupid text box."

 _New Mission Parameters Needed, Return To Base_

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm through working for Stryker. I mean really, sewing a guy's mouth shut is just, well, rude." Wade got up to his feet and pulled up his red pants a bit.

 _Mission Parameters Needed_

Wade started walking. "Relax. I'll think of something. Something fun!" The blade popped out of one of his forearms again. He brought it up and looked at his refection silently for a moment. His mouth was still sewn, but he was a bit surprised that he could still talk.

Suddenly he smiled.

"My, aren't you a handsome devil."

Whistling, Deadpool left the island, thinking of what he would do with his powers...


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero is Born

**1 month later…**

Wade stood atop of the edge of a building in his black hoodie. Recently, he moved to a town known as Station Square. At first, he was amazed by the scenery, but he realized that his facial appearance would cause a bit of a panic. Hell, even going shirtless would draw more attention. He quickly teleported to the roof of a tall building unseen.

"Bet this place has better views than in New York, but where's the thrill?" he asked himself as he looked over the town, his attention was then diverted to the sound of an alarm going off. Upon investigating, he saw 5 men in dark hooded coats with machine guns and bags of jewelry come out of a jewelry store.

"Looks like we have our first customers." Wade said as he teleported from his perch and on top of the crooks' van.

"Need help with that?" he asked, which caught the crooks' attention to him.

"Who the hell's that?" asked one of the crooks.

"Who cares? Let's just waste him!" said the leader of the group. The gang opened fire on Wade, and the bystanders screamed as the bullets pierced his skin. As the gang ceased their fire, they saw that Wade was still standing, and watched as the wounds disappeared and the bullets dropped to the floor.

"My turn." Wade said as he sprouted his blades from his wrists. Everyone was stunned and amazed by this, but that didn't stop the crooks.

"How'd he do that?!" asked one of them.

"Don't matter! Keep shootin' the freak!" the leader shouted. The gang opened fire again, but Wade managed to deflect the bullets with his blades. He performed several back handsprings toward one of the crooks before delivering a kick to the chest of said crook. Another one of the crooks came charging toward Wade, but he simply teleported to avoid his attack. He teleported on top of the criminal and threw him at the car. Before the crook could get up, Wade delivered a punch to his face with his adamantium coated fists, thus knocking him out cold. Two of the men came charging toward him from either side, but Wade teleported again, which made the two crooks run into each other and fall to the ground out cold. At this point, the leader of the gang realized that he could not win so he decided to flee. He got in the getaway car and drove off as fast as he could. He looked back, to see that Wade was nowhere in sight. He sighed in relief before looking back at the right seat, and his eyes widened at what he saw…

"Let me drive!" Wade shouted, smirking devilishly underneath his mouthless face. The leader screamed as the merc lunged towards him. He paid no attention to the road as the car ran into a nearby pole. Thankfully, nobody got hurt, and the bystanders looked at the damaged car. A few moments of silence later, the car's door swung open, revealing the beaten up thug, who was then tossed to the ground by Wade.

"Put a seatbelt on next time, hippie." he quipped, looking down at the knocked out thug. Right after he said that, the crowd started to cheer for him. Wade looked around and smiled a mouthless smile. Just then, the cops arrived, rushing towards the gang leader.

"You have the right to remain silent." the lead cop said as he picked up the crook and cuffed him as his partners began to escort him away.

"What? No 'thank you'?" Wade said, catching the cops' attention.

"Oh, sorry, Mr…" the cop trailed off as he took notice of Wade's mouthless face. "I'm sorry to offend you, but… your face looks like a bald, male version of the mouthless Alessa Gillespie from that Silent Hill poster."

"Thank you." Wade said as he narrowed his eyes as if to form a smirk since he had no mouth. "Anyway, the name's Wade Wilson. Call me Deadpool. AKA the Merc With A Mouth."

The cops, while they got his name, were too dumbstruck at the way he talked despite having no mouth.

"Well, how'd you stop these guys?" the lead cop asked, snapping out of his stupor.

"Easy! Some good old athletics," he did a sideways handspring, "Good old martial arts," he performed a roundhouse kick to the air, "And some good old superpowers!"

"I'm sorry, did you say 'superpowers'?" one of the cops asked.

"Yup!" Wade said as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reapearred next to the cops before clenching his fists and causing his blades to spring out.

"Jesus!" one of the cops exclaimed.

"How'd you get 'em?" the lead cop asked. "Freak accident? Lab experiment?"

"That last one was right." Wade said as he retracted his blades. "And I'm a mutant."

"A mutant?" one of the cops asked.

"Yeah, you never heard of one?" Wade asked.

"I know what a mutant is." the cop said. "It's just that there's hardly any mutants in Station Square."

"Well, now you've got one!" Wade said with a spin. "Ready for action, adventure, chimichangas, and possibly hot babes!"

The cops raised an eyebrow at that last part.

"Anyway, thanks for the help, Deadpool." the lead cop said.

"Actually, you should thank this guy." Wade said as he jerked his thumb at the cuffed crook inside the police car. "He brought the thrill back into my life."

"But these guys are rather thrilled." one of the cops said as he pointed at the cheering crowd. "Today, we've got ourselves a superhero."

"Oh, I'm super, but I'm no hero." Wade denied.

"What do you mean?" the lead cop asked. "You just stopped these crooks."

"Yeah, but I'm stopping crooks by my own set of rules." Wade said. "I've been hopping from city to city a month ago, finding and gutting some murderers and rapists alike, leaving their remains at the doorstep of their familes in a box, saving some damsels, yadda yadda yadda, but the authorities of those cities want to take me in, like every other mutant around the world."

The cops had disgusted looks on their faces when as soon as he mentioned killing those criminals.

"Hey, we're nothing like those mutant-hating punks." the lead cop assured him. "This city's crime rate has been way out of control for about two months. Psyhcopaths, some that are wealthy, getting off the hook, dirty cops in our operation, and other crime syndicates have been infesting this city. And it'd be wise if we asked a mutant like you, or better yet, a _vigilante_ , one that shows no mercy to psychopaths and sociopaths, to help clean up this city."

"Well, I'm definitely crazy myself…" Wade said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But I'll give these assholes something to be afraid of. I may be the Merc With A Mouth, but I'm a silent warrior… but I'm not that silent anymore since I can talk again, but you know what I mean."

"Fantastic!" the lead cop said with a smile. "But first you need to talk with our President if you wanna start slicing some psychos."

"Then I'm gonna love it here!" Wade said cheerfully. "Fame, babes, chimichangas, here I come!"

* * *

"It's been a week since the arrival of the mutant vigilante Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool." the news reporter said.

"With the approval of the President, Deadpool had begun his war on crime for the first time." another reporter said.

"Criminals, such as murderers and rapists, who have escaped the law have been put down rather quickly by the mercenary, but as of this week, he started killing them in the most… creative ways imaginable."

"Phillip Reese, age 30, serial rapist suspected of murdering 16 young women, and acquitted after his trial, was discovered dead and chained to a wall in an abandoned warehouse with pictures of his past victims clipped to the walls. Upon inspecting the body, the police have found his mouth to be stitched and plastered shut, thus confirming it to be the work of Deadpool himself."

"No charges have been pressed against the mercenary, and the citizens celebrate whenever he kills a criminal."

"We take you live to the streets of Station Square where Deadpool has been conversing with a crowd of fans." a news reporter said as he walked up to Deadpool who finished signing an autograph for a teenage girl. "Mr. Wilson, how do you feel about killing those criminals?"

"Well, I wish I could smile, but nobody can see me doing it." Deadpool said. "Though I'm thinking about expressing my feelings."

"A few hours ago, Deadpool had assisted in taking down a Spanish sex trafficking syndicate, slicing down many of the slavers and sparing the leader, Hector Ramon, age 28." another news reporter said. "He had been found dead and tied to a chair with various work tables and tools, which have been used by Deadpool as a means of torture. His face had been covered in scars on both of his cheeks in a crude fashion of the infamous Glasgow Grin."

"He said he wanted to express his feelings." a citizen said. "And he's doing it through some art. On those punks no less."

"It had been four weeks since the mercenary's arrival." another news reporter said. "And this has been the lowest crime rate in history!"

"We take you live to the center of the city, where Deadpool is beginning his speech." another reporter said as the camera focused on Deadpool who stood on a pedestal with a microphone in his hand and a crowd of citizens waiting for him to start.

"So I've been killing psychos for the past four weeks, either for the fun of it or because they pissed me off." Deadpool said through the microphone. "And that's why I don't see myself as a hero, but you, the people, see me as such. And I love you all for it." the crowd cheered loudly. "That's why I'm here to give this message to the remaining scum of the city: if you want chaos, you've got chaos!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaos Begins

**Planet Mobius**

It was night time, Big the Cat is seen sleeping next to a tree, while still holding his fishing rod. Next to him was a small frog named Froggy, Big's best friend and companion.

Suddenly, Big woke up at the sound of an alarm coming from the distance. Curious, he turned his head over to where the sound was coming from and saw a tall tower in the distance.

The tower was built in the middle of a futuristic looking military base of sorts, as robots and weapons appeared all around ready for battle as the alarms were still on, alerting everyone that an enemy was on the way.

Then a blue steak of light appears running toward the base, the robots fire their weapons at it, along with the defense weapons around the base. The blue streak moves around at supersonic speed, dodging every bullet and missile.

The blue streak slows down a bit, revealing to be Planet Mobius' Fastest Thing Alive and one of its greatest heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic dashes toward the entrance while avoiding incoming fire from the robots and the defenses. He jumps on top of one robot, then leaps toward the next one, using them as steps to jump over the gate. Now on the outer perimeter of the base, the blue hedgehog continued running while avoiding enemy fire.

Then more robot guards suddenly appear and chase after Sonic with the intent to kill the spiky intruder. As the chase went on, Sonic ended up stepping on a pad with a human face wearing glasses, a pair of goggles over his bald head and a huge mustache. This pad turned out to be a spring, as it sent Sonic flying. The blue hedgehog did not expect that as he yelled in surprise and shock. One of the robots leaped toward and punched him, sending poor Sonic flying.

"SONIC!" a voice shouted.

Up in the night sky, Miles "Tails" Prower, a yellow two-tailed fox and Sonic's little brother figure, and Amy Rose, a pink female hedgehog, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and a tarot card fortune-teller, were riding a yellow bi-plane, known as the Tornado 2, controlled by Tails.

Tails piloted the plane toward Sonic, with Amy acting as his navigator in the back seat. But as they did, some enemy fire hit the side of the bi-plane, damaging it.

"AH! Tails! We've been hit! What do we do?!" Amy nearly panicked.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll be fine!" Tails said.

Tails then fires a missile at Sonic, who was still flying due to the robot's attack. Sonic recovers and saw the missile close in on him. As it got closer, the missile split open in half, a large golden ring fell out of it.

The blue hedgehog grinned as he grabbed the ring.

The ring began to glow a strong, blinding light, as Sonic closed his eyes and channeled its energy into him. He curls into a ball and Spin Dashes at supersonic speed, back into the base.

The robots panic but are immediately destroyed as Sonic Spin Dashes against them, reducing them to scrap metal, then he Spin Dashes the gates down blasting through and destroying the robots and the defenses on the base's outer perimeter. One robot manages to catch Sonic with its robot claw and tries to pin the blue hedgehog down, but it was futile as Sonic manages to break himself free and destroys the robot with his Spin Dash move. He then proceeds toward the tower, spin dashing the side of the tower up and smashing through one of its search lights.

Meanwhile, Tails was having a hard time trying to keep the plane steady due to the damage it suffered, so he tries to land, however a rock was in their way as the two panicked.

"We're gonna crash!" Amy screamed.

"I KNOW!" Tails panicked as he could turn the plane around or the breaks weren't working.

But just as they were about to hit the rock, a red streak suddenly appeared and smashed the rock to pieces, allowing the plane to pass through where it used to be, Tails finally manages to stop the plane.

The two sight in relief that they were safe. They look back at where the rock was and standing on it's remains was their red friend…

"Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed as he recognized the red echidna. "Thanks for the help!"

Knuckles didn't reply back as he looked back at where the base is.

"Knuckles…?" Tails wondered.

"Just what's wrong with him?" Amy asked annoyed.

Knuckles didn't listen as he sighed to himself. "Overkill. Just like always."

Meanwhile, inside the tower, security gates close shut throughout the hallways. In the control room, two robots: Decoe, a yellow tall one, and Bocoe, a short grey one were monitoring everything happening in the tower.

"Dr. Eggman, the facility is on 100 percent lockdown." Decoe announced to his human master.

The human was none other than Dr. Eggman, Sonic's long-time nemesis.

"Why does that cursed Sonic always get in the way of my plans?!" Eggman growled in frustration.

"He doesn't get in your way, Dr. Eggman." A cute and kind female voice spoke.

Eggman turned to see his prisoner (and the owner of the voice), Cream the Rabbit and her Chao friend Cheese, both of them friends of Sonic and the others.

"Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do." Cream explained.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"Is that so?" Eggman grinned as he pulled out the red Chaos Emerald from his pocket; an evil grin appeared on the mad doctor's face. "Well, he's too late to stop me this time! Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible!"

"But you can't do that!" Cream begged.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese chippered.

As they continued to argue, they were unaware that Rouge the Bat, the mysterious and sexy treasure hunter, seeking to steal the Chaos Emeralds when they least expect it, was hiding in the shadows above them.

"That's right! Sonic won't let you get away with this!" Cream said.

Eggman simply chuckled evilly. "Well, you're wrong Creamy-dreamy!"

Eggman continued on. "He can't sto-" his gloating is suddenly cut off when the doors were suddenly blasted open.

Everyone looks at the destroyed door, they saw Sonic standing there with his ring in hand, and a sly smile on his face.

"Sonic!" Cream cried with joy.

"Chaooo!" Cheese cried as well.

"Sonic…" Eggman growled.

"Too late!" Eggman grinned evilly as he wasted no time and placed the Chaos Emerald inside the machine and grabbed the switch. "You'll never stop me now, Sonic! All I have to do is push this little button!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"Yeah? If you can push it before I grab it." Sonic grinned.

Eggman fell silent for a moment, until an E-13 Guardbot came into the room.

"Why don't you just try?" Eggman asked evilly.

The robot lashes at Sonic with his claws, but the hedgehog dodges it swiftly. "Alright, bring it on!" Sonic taunted as he ran across the room, Guardbot gives chase, using his jet engine to catch up with Sonic.

"Don't let him get away!" Eggman shouted at the robot.

Rouge watched and immediately took cover as Guardbot started shooting laser beams from its belly, but Sonic dodges them swiftly. Do I smell perfume? Sonic thought as he could have sworn he picked up Rouge's scent, but shrugs it off as he continued dodging the bot's attacks.

"Stop him, no matter what!" Eggman cheered for his metal creation, but then Sonic jumps in front of Eggman as Guardbot begins to charge up electricity. Realizing what Sonic is doing he screams in horror. "NO! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

But it was too late, as Guardbot fired electricity from his body, Sonic jumped out of the way and Eggman ducked the electricity then hit the machine where the Chaos Emeralds were in, damaging it.

"You metal idiot!" Eggman yelled at Guardbot, who stood there motionlessly. "Never mind, I'll teach that hedgehog a lesson!" He pressed the switch, without realizing the damage that Guardbot caused to the machine.

"Huh?" Eggman looked back and noticed the damage, as the machine began to short-circuit, sending sparks flying everywhere. "It's broken!" he cried in terror.

As the machine began to malfunction, the Chaos Emeralds started to glow brightly, everyone in the room looked at the machine, worried of what is about to happen. And then it happened, the machine unleashed a giant light explosion, Sonic, Cream, Rouge, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe were all caught in it. But the explosion didn't stop there as it emerged from the tower and started growing even bigger. Meanwhile, Tails, Amy and Knuckles saw the explosion and they looked worried.

"W-What's that?" Amy asked worried.

Knuckles stared silently with his arms crossed, he whispered. "Chaos Control..."

Then the explosion caught all three of them, Big the Cat and Froggy, who were only bystanders in all of this were caught in it as well. The explosion continued to expand as it caught even more creatures from across Mobius. When the explosion was finally gone, everyone, including Eggman's tower, were all gone.

 **Station Square**

Wade couldn't be more happier. 5 weeks after that little "party" on his first day here, he has been praised and respected for his act of heroism. He had been given a tour around the entire town by the President and recieved a warm welcome. If he were to purchase something expensive, he'd just have them for free since the peeps are his biggest fans! Since that day, the crime rate began to crumble. Robberies, corrupt police (he'd just beat them to a pulp), terrorists, violent gangs, sex and drug traffickers, rapists, and murderers (those he'd kill, and probably torture for the fun of it, because they're a real pain in the ass!), had gone straight to Hell much quicker. He had become feared by the crime population that none of these crooks would come wide with him.

During his time in the town, he caught the attention of a few girls half his age. Though he'd blame Stryker for not giving him a suit during his transformation into Weapon XI, he still was lucky. Hell, even the markings on his torso caught their attention. Sadly, he didn't get the chance to have some "special quality time" with any of them, but he felt okay with that. Now here he was, in a huge house that was surprisingly clean and organized for a guy like him. He sat on a large sofa playing Black Ops 3 on his Xbox 360 in his living room. The TV was a large, flat screen HD that was attached to the wall. The merc had a glass of beer next to him and a piece of chimichanga (which is his favorite dish because everyone knows that) on a plate in his lap. He already had 15 cups of beer, and this was his last one.

As Wade finished his food and drink, something caught his eye. He turned off his console and looked out the window. What he saw was a bright light flashing through the night sky.

"Shiny!" he said, sounding like a little child. Moments later, the light disappeared, and Wade got serious this time.

"Maybe I should go check it out." the merc said to himself, until his vision started to get blurry, and he wobbled to his sofa as if he got off a really fast roller coaster.

"Damn beer." he muttered as he collapsed face-first on the sofa, and loud snores filled the entire room throughout the night.

(A/N: This is where the real chaos begins! Sorry for the lateness. I had tons of schoolwork in my head. Anyways, It'll take some time for me to create the next chapter. In the meantime, have a wonderful new year!)


	4. Chapter 4: Road Rage

Sonic was knocked out and laid down on the floor after the light explosion hit him. He slowly begins to regain conscious as he opened his eyes. He sat up, shaking his head from the dizziness.

"Ugh. Man, I must've passed out or something!" Sonic said to himself as he rubbed his head.

Suddenly, a truck honked its horn as it moved towards Sonic's direction. The blue blur quickly moved out of the way. He shouted as another car honked its horn while moving towards him.

Sonic soon found himself in the middle of a traffic continuously honking their horns at him. The hedgehog took a moment to look around his whereabouts, realizing he is at a different location.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked himself, looking at his new surroundings. "What are they all staring at?"

"What is this? Halloween?!" the truck driver shouted angrily at Sonic right as a couple of police officers rushed to the scene.

"So they can talk…" Sonic muttered.

"What is that thing?" one officer asked.

"Looks like a big hedgehog." his partner said.

"A blue hedgehog?" the officer asked, seeing the color of Sonic's fur.

"Well, whatever it is, we better get it out of here." the other officer said before turning to Sonic. "Hey, buddy. Wanna ride with us down to the station?"

"Should I call for backup?" the lead officer asked.

"I have three kitty cats at home. I think I can handle this little fella." the officer's partner said before imitating kissing sounds, as if Sonic were a cat, which made the blue blur frown, crossing his arms in disapproval.

"Did you see that?" the officer said in surprise. "That thing's got an attitude. A bad one."

"Yeah? Well, he won't get away from me!" the cop's partner shouted before jumping at Sonic, who easily avoided him.

"Why you little!" the officer shouted angrily, but was stopped by the sergeant.

"Take it easy." he said. "I think we can handle this without getting rough."

"Yeah, but sarge…" the officer was interrupted once again when the sergeant called to another cop.

"Duffy, get behind him." he ordered.

"Right sarge." Duffy said.

"Okay, now when I say the word, we're all going to jump into him at once. Alright then, is everyone ready? LET'S DO IT!"

With that, all four officers jumped on Sonic.

"Okay sarge, I think I got its leg!" one officer shouted.

"I got him 'round its neck, sarge!" shouted another.

"Alright let's put him out at the count to three." the sergeant said. "One. Two. Three!"

At "three", the police officers realize too late that they grabbed onto one another and pull each other around. Sonic shrugged, watching their failed attempt while sitting on the roof of a nearby car, right as another police officer successfully nets him.

"Don't worry, sarge! I got him!" he exclaimed.

Sonic runs through with all the other police officers grabbing onto him. Before they knew it, they all found themselves stuffed into an arriving S.S.P.D. cruiser. The sergeant grabs the radio.

"Attention all units! Attention all units!" he shouted. "A blue hedgehog is headed north on Central Street. Shut down all thoroughfares that lead into and out of Station Square and set up a roadblock just before the on-ramp to 101!"

In a very quiet highway, a police car is driving through calmly.

"I've never seen a blue hedgehog before, have you?" the cop driving the car asked his partner, who chuckled.

"It must've been one of those fancy sports cars from overseas. Hey, if we catch it, maybe the captain will let us drive it." he joked.

"I bet it has one of those cute little hood ornaments that looks like a hedgehog." the other officer joked also. Suddenly, they look in surprise as Sonic appeared on the hood of their car.

"I don't know how I got here, but I've gotta find a way to get out." Sonic said before taking off into the road ahead, while the two police officers stared in shock.

"Hey, did you see… what I just saw?" the officer asked his partner.

"I think I did, but I wish I didn't." he said before looking up to see a helicopter flying above the highway.

"They were in hot pursuit and it got away?" a Delta 1 policeman asked in disbelief. "Can't those clowns even catch a hedgehog?"

"There he is!" his partner shouted, pointing down to where Sonic was running.

"Visual contact." the other officer said on his radio. "Subject's headed north on the Central Street extension. About a mile and a half from the entrance to 101."

Another part of the highway is encased with a massive roadblock full of S.S.P.D. cruisers, heavy contruction vehicles, and barricades.

"Roger, Delta 1. Unit 3, subject is headed your way. Repeat, subject is headed your way." the officer said on his radio.

"Don't you worry." the Unit 3 officer said. "This hedgehog can't get under us, around us or through us. We'll stop him!"

That's what you think, officer.

Sonic approached the roadblock and miraculously jumped high and far over the roadblock, clearing the entire collection of vehicles used to stop him before landing on the other side and speeding away. The Unit 3 officer sheepishly radios his command center.

"Well, he didn't get under us, around us or through us." he said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Ah, they're gonna love this down at headquarters." the officer on the chopper said before going on his radio. "Delta 1 to base. I'm afraid that roadblock didn't work."

"No! Don't tell me he got through." the intel policeman said.

"Okay." the policeman on the chopper said.

"Ugh, bad news." the intel policeman said.

"Don't worry." Sam Speed, leader of the Speed Team, assured. "I think we've got what it takes to round up our furry little friend. Speed Team, get ready to roll!"

With that, Sam, along with other members of the Speed Team, walked along a long hallway leading to their cars that are undergoing minor maintenance.

"What's the temperature of the road surface tonight?" he asked Roger, a mechanic working on Sam's Formula-One cruiser, who turned around to tell him.

"It's about 70 degrees and dry as a bone." he confirmed.

"Like breeze from the west?" Sam asked.

"Almost nothing." Roger said.

"Road, pitted or smooth?" Sam asked again.

"Nice and smooth." Roger answered.

"Then, let's see… give me the 5 groove medium-soft." the S-Team leader said.

"Here you go." a mechanic said, drilling the wheels into Sam's car; it is now ready for him to use.

"I programmed gears 5 and 6 to freeway speed." another mechanic named Jason said.

"Great." Sam said.

"Oh, and I built that secret fuel tank on your car just like you asked me to." Jason concluded.

"Good work." Sam congratulated, giving Jason a thumbs up.

"Chief, they last spotted the subject in mile 79 on 101 north." Duffy informed him.

"Roger." Sam said. "Alright team, let's move out!"

With that, the S-Team made their exit from the garage slowly before going out at fast speeds onto the highway, sirens blaring. Meanwhile, Sonic, who was sitting on top of a lamp post, looked up at the sky with curiosity.

"The sky looks the same." he said. "So do the stars and the moon."

He recalled his earlier battle with Eggman, and soon realized how he got here…

"I guess Chaos Control must have sent me here." he wondered. "I've traveled through space. Did I travel through time too? Am I the only one here? _Are all the others, gone?_ Well, guess I'll find out soon enough!"

With that, Sonic jumped off from the lamp post and discovered the arrival of the Speed Team. Sam stepped out of his car and walked towards the hedgehog.

"Hi there!" Sam greeted him kindly. "You're a hard hog to keep up with." Sonic began to turn away as if he were offended by this statement. "Hey, hold on!" Sam stopped him, and the hedgehog obeyed. "We don't get such fast company very often. In fact, I'm glad you showed up. This place is way too peaceful. Over the last 12 months, I've only made one arrest. Some joker got it into his head that he was a hot-shot driver. Had his own Formula-One car and everything. I guess he thought he give me a run for my money," Sonic turned back slightly in curiousity, "but it was all over in a minute. It took me longer than that to suit up!" Sonic turned, completely facing Sam and smirked in amusement with his hands on his hips.

"He never had a chance." Sam continued. "Of course it's our own fault, this town's dull mainly because of us. Just five weeks ago, some clown who calls himself Deadpool showed up in town and started to take down every crook here, even when we're about to break our record. You see, we're the high-speed pursuit unit, the S-Team. And I'm the leader of the team. They call me the 'Highway Star'. So even if you think you're the fastest thing around, think again!"

Sonic gasped and ran off as the other members of the S-Team began to chase after him.

 _Run fast, hedgehog! I wanna be the one to catch you!_ Sam said in his head.

"Ha! The S-Team, huh? The 'S' must stand for 'slow-motion'!" he taunted before speeding up.

"It's accelerating!" Aaron shouted. "Boost your rear-wing angle to 20 degrees!"

"Roger!" another S-Team shouted pressing a button, allowing the other S-Team members to catch up to Sonic, who grinned.

"Well, well, well! It's starting to look like the rush hour!" he taunted as he cars slowly close-in on him. "Oh no, how will I ever escape?" he asked with mock fear before chuckling.

"Where is he? Did I run him over?" Simon, another S-Team member asked, before hearing a tap coming from his car's window. He turned to look around as Sonic ran to another car. A driver suddenly sees Sonic's head peeking on his windshield. He is revealed to be standing on top of the car.

"Huh? Hey you!" Hector, the driver, shouted. "This is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What happens if kids start trying this?"

Sonic turned to the readers. "Kids, don't use Formula-One race cars to chase hedgehogs!" he said.

Hey, Deadpool's supposed to break the fourth wall! Read the script! Ah, forget it, he can't hear me. It'll happen later on in the story. Okay, back to this. Sonic dismounted himself of the car and took off into the road.

"You're not gonna treat the S-Team like chumps! We'll teach you a lesson!" Hector shouted before turning to his teammates. "Boost all wings 5 degrees and let's get this guy!"

"Roger!" an S-Team member shouted as the wing frames of Hector's car adjust themselves accordingly, allowing each member to move faster.

"Full throttle! Huh?!" Hector turned to see Sonic running backwards with a smirk on his face.

"What the-? How can-?" he was too awestruck to ask. "It's playing with us!"

"Where did this thing come from?" another driver named Lynch shouted.

"Chief, you gotta do something!" Hector shouted to Sam.

"Playtime is now officially over!" Sam shouted before turning to his teammates. "Attention all units, open the center line!" Hector and the other S-Team officers split to clear a path between them for Sam to pass. "I didn't think I have to do this, but I have no choice. I will not have anybody faster than me on _my_ highway!" Sam shouted before activating his Super Nitro, rocketing past the other S-Team officers and accelerating his car to well over 400 mph. "The only way he can beat me now is if he goes supersonic!" he chuckled, but at the corner of his sight, Sonic zoomed right past him at supersonic speeds.

"A sonic boom!" Sam shouted in awe. "He's moving faster than the speed of sound!"

"Chief, you're running out of road!" an S-Team member shouted.

Sam looked straight to see that he is indeed running out of road. He deployed three parachutes on his car and stepped on the brake pedal hard, while Sonic realized that the road ahead of him is about to end. He zoomed right past the edge while passing by several wind turbines that accelerate with his speed. The blue blur flew over the Station Square lights which, as a direct result of him, increase in brightness.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad." Sonic said. "At least I know somebody who I can have fun with!"

Sam, whose car was parked safely at the ledge of a mountain, stepped out and stared out towards Sonic's direction. Meanwhile, Sonic realizes that he is heading towards a large swimming pool of a large mansion.

"Huh? A-a pool?" he said with a nervous chuckle whilst looking at the reader, breaking the fourth wall yet once again. He attempted to run in order to redirect his route, but it was of no use and fell into the pool.

A twelve-year-old boy named Chris Thorndyke, who was sleeping, woke up by the sound of the splash. He quickly stepped out of bed and went to investigate. Meanwhile, Sonic tries his best to hold his breath in the pool, He attempts to jump out, but fails. He then sees a ladder and tries to swim over, but the water drag completely nullifies his speed. Just when things seemed over for Sonic, Chris dove into the pool, holding his hand out for the hedgehog. Sonic took the opportunity and is rescued.

"That was close! Are you okay?" he asked the blue blur.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks a lot!" Sonic exclaimed.

Chris looked dumbstruck at seeing a hedgehog talk. "I didn't think you could talk."

"Well, I can do a lot of things." he explained.

"Wow, that's awesome… that you can talk." he cleared his throat. "I mean… My name's Christopher. Do you have a name?"

Sonic smirked. "Yeah, I have a name. My name… is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

(A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, guys! I once again blame it on school. It'll take some time to make a new chapter, don't worry. Please leave a review, as always, and have a good weekend!)


	5. Chapter 5: Infiltration

Sonic decided to stay and relax at Chris's mansion. However, he needed to stay out of everyone's sight, except for Chris, so not to scare them, especially because of what happened that certain night.

The next day, Sonic was relaxing on the roof, looking bored, while Chris was on the balcony, talking with his mom on the phone.

"Oh, this picture has been a disaster, darling!" his mom, Lindsey, famous beautiful movie star spoke through the phone. "A complete disaster! We've had to stop shooting because there's been torrential rain for days so there's nothing I can do besides sit and wait. I don't think I'll be back 'til late next week at the earliest. But I had plenty of time to go shopping and I'm having lots of wonderful presents that I hope you'll like them. They're coming on daddy's jet so you should have them tonight!"

"Thanks Mom!" Chris said. "By the way, there's something I did which I'm kinda not supposed to do."

"Christopher, what happened?! Are you alright?" Lindsey asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. But remember about how you've said about that I'm not allowed to swim at night and how you wanted me to stay away from the adult pool?" Chris asked.

"Did you go swimming in the adult pool at night all by yourself?!" Lindsey gawked in shock.

"Not exactly…you see…" Chris looked up at Sonic who was relaxing on the roof. "There's this cat in the pool and I got it out!"

Sonic gave Chris a weird look at the fact that he's been called a "cat".

"Oh, you have a big heart just like I do!" Lindsey praised her son. "Next time, ring for Mr. Tanaka and he'll take care of it, all right? Oh darling, I must run. Kiss mommy goodbye."

Chris made a kiss noise at the phone, blushing at his mother's praise.

"Ciao, sweetheart!" Lindsey bid farewell before she hung up.

Sonic jumped off the roof and landed on the balcony's railing, and sits down on it. "Take a good look, I'm a hedgehog, not a cat!" he told the boy.

"Um I know. Please don't be mad. You see, my mom wouldn't understand." Chris explained.

"Why wouldn't she?" Sonic asked.

"Well first of all, she knows that I wouldn't risk diving into a pool in the middle of the night just to save a little hedgehog."

"Really?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"What else could I say to her? I couldn't tell it that I saved a blue, talking hedgehog." Chris finished. "That reminds me! Where and when did you learn how to talk, Sonic?"

"Good question…" Sonic replied, embarrassed. "Unfortunately, I don't have a very good answer because I don't remember."

Then the phone started ringing, Chris answers it. "Hello?"

"Chris, is everything alright?" a male adult voice spoke.

"Oh, hey, dad! How are you?" Chris greeted happily.

"I'm fine." the father, Nelson replied. "Your mother just called and told me that you made an emergency rescue last night. I guess our security system can't protect against stray cats that decide they want to go for a midnight swim."

"I guess." Chris chuckled.

"Chris, I know you like animals but what you did was dangerous. Were you hurt?" Nelson asked in concern. "Did the cat scratch you while you were trying to save it?"

"No scratches at all!" Chris replied. "I'm fine, Dad, honest I am. It wasn't really that big a deal. After I jumped in and got it out of the water, it was really happy. I can tell."

"Yeah, gotcha." Nelson replied in relief.

"Besides, I could've had grandpa or Ella or Mr. Tanaka to help me if I needed to." Chris told him. "Don't worry, dad. They're taking good care of me."

"Yeah, they better be. Listen, Chris. I've got an important meeting to run to. You call me anytime if you need anything and no more late night swims, promise?" Nelson asked.

"Okay, dad. I promise." Chris answered. "See you soon."

With that, Chris hung up the phone. When he looked at Sonic, he looked exasperated at the fact he was still being referred to as a cat, even if the boy was only talking with his dad. Chris realized this blushed in embarrassment.

"I almost forgot, you must be pretty hungry!" Chris said. "I was thinking you might like to eat."

"Yeah, I guess I could go for something to eat. What's on the menu?" Sonic asked.

"I checked out hedgehogs on the internet and found the perfect thing." Chris said as he grabbed a bowl piled with unknown food of some sort and Sonic took a piece for a bite.

"Uh, what is this?!" Sonic asked in disgust.

"Cat food." Chris answered.

"Uggghhh! No wonder it tastes like there's cat in it!" Sonic yelled.

"The website I went to said most hedgehogs love cat food. I guess that doesn't go for all hedgehogs." Chris said. "I can get you a bowl of crickets."

Sonic responded by knocking the bowl of cat food away and jumping off the balcony and onto a tree.

"No! Please don't run away!" Chris pleaded.

"Sorry, kid, but crickets don't do it for me!" Sonic said.

"I'll get whatever you want but just don't go!" Chris said.

"Hah, see ya!" Sonic taunted as he jumped off to go for a run.

"Come back!" Chris shouted. "Sonic, you could get hurt out there!

* * *

Meanwhile, Wade's eyes slowly opened, taking in the sun's rays coming from the window before stretching. Certainly if our brave hero were to look at a news report or even owned a watch, he would realize that the setting is a bright and sunny afternoon. After his vision cleared, he turned to you, the readers.

"Oh! Oh, hello." he said to you. "I know right? Whose balls did I have to fondle to get my very own story? I can't tell you, but it does rhyme with 'pullverine'."

"And let me tell you," he spoke in a thick Australian accent, "he's got a _nice_ pair of smooth criminals down under."

While it is unlikely that our hero will ever grow as a character or a human being "I heard that!" It seems that our hero wishes to go the unconventional route, which may make this story a smidge more interesting for you, the readers. "The readers? I thought this story was about me?"

Anyway, he grabbed the remote and turned on his television. To his surprise, the news was on.

"The supersonic Speed Team and seen here on police helicopter video has the city fanful." Scarlet Garcia, the beautiful news reporter explained.

"It was about this high, it was blue and it looked like a freak!" the police officer described.

"I was doing about 60 when this thing went "wooo" right by me!" one citizen explained.

"That thing moved too fast to be a regular animal!" another citizen said.

"As to the question of whether this is a UMA, Unidentified Mutant Animal, it is positively not." Dr. Kai Narasu assured. "Even the cheetah, which is widely believed to be the fastest member of the animal kingdom cannot outrun a speeding Formula-One police car. Because of this 'thing', in an inescapable conclusion one must inevitably come to is that this so-called 'hedgehog' is a reality of a machine."

Wade listened to this with a raised eyebrow.

"And I thought Logan was the short and furry one." he chuckled. "But this guy would sure give Quicksilver a run for his money. Heh, run."

He turned to his table and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box and took a bite.

"Huh… didn't really think this mouthless thing through, did I." he said to himself.

* * *

At the same time at the Thorndyke Mansion, Sonic and Chris were also watching the news, the former munching on some crisps with the latter frowning at him for running off.

"There you are!" said Chuck, Chris's grandfather and inventor, who entered the room unexpectedly. "Guess what?! A big, blue hedgehog came out of nowhere and outran the S-Team yesterday!"

Chris started to stutter as Sonic just so happened to be in the same room with him. As the boy stuttered, Sonic and Chuck stare at each other at close-up. Chris noticed this and, with a yell, grabbed a pillow and started covering Sonic with it in hopes of hiding him.

"Hey, cut it out, I can't breathe!" Sonic yelled, prying the pillow off of him and revealing himself.

"Blue. Just like that." Chuck said, before realizing what he had just said. "It's him!"

Sonic let out a yelp while Chris tried his best to cover up the situation.

"Easy, grandpa!" Chris said to his grandfather, who pulled out a screwdriver and started to approach Sonic. "What are you doing?!"

Chuck didn't answer as he started to poke Sonic in the chest with the screwdriver, making the hedgehog yelp uncontrollably.

"I have to see how this thing is put together!" Chuck said as he continued to poke Sonic with the screwdriver, only for the blue blur to jump out of his grasp. "Well, STAND STILL!"

"Grandpa, wait!" Chris said, finally getting Chuck's attention. "He's not a machine! He's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Now let's go live to this late-breaking story." Scarlet said in her report.

"Please!" cried a familiar cute voice. Sonic turned to look at the television and saw Cream and Cheese, who both looked frightened.

"Please, leave us alone!" Cream pleaded.

"It's Cream and Cheese!" Sonic said.

"It's who?" Chris asked.

"I'm not the only one who got transported into this weird world after all." Sonic said to himself. "I'll save those two!"

With that, the blue blur ran off to save his two friends.

Or so he thought he would.

"Do you know where they are?" Chris asked.

Sonic screeched to a halt, turning around, running back, and stopping before shrugging. In the mansion's garage, Chuck is on the phone with a military official.

"I thought they probably do something along those lines." Chuck said to the official. "Well, thanks very much for giving me the scoop and I'll talk to you soon."

With that, Chuck hung up the phone before turning to Sonic and Chris.

"Well, it seems like Sonic's friends have been captured by the police and moved to Area 99." Chuck stated.

"Area 99?!" Chris asked in disbelief. "That's that top-secret military base!"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"It's where the national defence force keeps all their tanks, fighter jets and high-tech spy equipment." Chris explained.

"That sounds like Eggman's kind of place!" Sonic said.

"Your friends have been taken there by the army and placed under 24-hour guard." Chuck explained also. "The authorities believe they could be aliens or perhaps members of a mutant species developed by an enemy power designed to attack our population. I wonder if they might not be right, Sonic, eh?"

"Think what you want! I'm gone!" Sonic said in a determined tone. "Now I know where my friends are, I'm outta here!"

With that, the blue blur proceeded to walk out of the garage, only to be stopped by Chris.

"But if you show up at Area 99, they'll lock you up too!" Chris said.

"They can't lock me up!" Sonic said before heading for the garage door, only to have it close on his face. He turned to Chris and looked at him as if he did it.

"Open that door!" Sonic demanded.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" Chris said defensively.

"Heh, it was me!" Chuck admitted. "You're going to need some help, Sonic. I'll go with you!"

"Grandpa, are you serious?!" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm serious and you're coming along, too." Chuck said. "You told me you don't want to live a boring life like your father, so here's your chance for some excitement!"

"Well, if you're up for it, _I'm_ up for it!" Chris said excitedly. "Just don't tell Dad!"

"Alright, let's get going!" Chuck said, hopping onto his truck.

* * *

"Nothing like a good ol' fashion rescue mission in the morning!" Wade said.

He was in his garage located on the back of his apartment; the little rabbit girl and the blue thing sounded like they were in trouble. Luckily, he had been to that place before during his tour around the town and out. It almost reminded him of… the island.

"No need to remind me, author." Deadpool said.

He approached a large object covered in a sheet. He pulled it off and revealed his favorite red Ferrari motorcycle in all its glory. He quickly got on and put on his helmet.

"Just sit back, readers!" the merc said to you guys, putting his hands on the handles. "We're about to change your freaking life. Bring the noise!"

* * *

Chuck was driving his old but still functional convertible car, with Chris on the front seat, and Sonic sat in the back. They have been driving for 2 hours from the city, into the desert area, Sonic was growing impatient.

"It's gonna take forever to get there!" Sonic complained. "I rather just go by myself!"

"Chill out!" Chuck replied while driving.

"Is it time, grandpa?" Chris asked.

"It's time!" Chuck confirmed.

Chris brought out a device that looked like an ear-plug communicators along with red and blue colored scopes each, that covers one of your eyes, and handed it to Sonic.

"Put it on!" Chris explained.

"What's this?" Sonic asked, while he examined it.

"Aninfrared scopes." Chuck explained. "I'm certain that Area 99 is full of infrared motion detectors that set off security alarms. If you wear that, you may be able to avoid them."

Sonic put on his scope. "See you later, guys!"

Sonic jumped out of the car and raced down the road at supersonic speed.

"WOW!" Chris looked in amazement.

"He certainly is a speedy little critter, isn't he?" Chuck asked his grandson. "YEAH!" he yelled as he hit the gas hard and drove at high speeds after Sonic, while Chris held on for dear life to his seat.

* * *

Area 99 was a military laboratory run by G.U.N. (Guardian of United Nations), a military organization who works for the United Federation. The purpose of this lab was to invent and develop weapons and gadgets to protect their country from enemy forces and research any life form that may be an alien or a biological weapon from another country, which brings us to Cream the Rabbit and her Chao friend, Cheese. The duo was locked away inside of test tubes, as scientists researched them using their computers and many other devices at their disposal.

"We didn't do anything, please let us out!" Cream pleaded as she is then examined by a camera. "What kind of place is this? Cheese, we've gotta get out of here!"

The camera conducts further examination while Cream looks out in fear.

* * *

Sonic was racing down the road, until he saw the building up ahead.

"Sonic, can you hear me?" Chris asked through his communicator.

"Yeah." Sonic answered.

"Remember, when you get to the main building, go in through an air vent." Chris instructed. "That should be a blind spot for security. Got it?"

"Got it!" Sonic said.

"But grandpa, after he gets inside, how will he find where his friends are?" Chris asked Chuck.

"Give me that!" Chuck said as he took the communicator from Chris. "Listen to me, Sonic! Once you head inside, you won't have much time so think quickly and act quickly!"

"Grandpa, what if he doesn't?" Chris asked.

"Thanks for the tip!" Sonic replied. "I'm going in!"

Sonic and headed for the gate and jumped over it. As soon as Sonic touched the ground, the alarm went off.

"Intruder alert, sector D!" the computer voice announced.

Sonic moved around at such high speeds, the security cameras couldn't keep up with him. He did as Chris told him and entered the air vent without being spotted by the cameras.

"I'm inside the air vent!" Sonic announced while sliding down the vent.

"Be careful!" Chris replied.

Sonic didn't get a soft landing as he landed on his butt at the bottom of the vent. "It feels like I have skid marks on my butt." He said while rubbing his butt in pain.

"How does it look down there, Sonic?" Chris asked.

Sonic looked ahead and his scope revealed security lasers all over the way. "Just great." he complained.

He then noticed a window on the floor of the vent and looked through it; there was a hallway with security cameras watching over the place.

The blue hedgehog ripped the window's cover off. He jumped down to the hallway, but careful enough not to get spotted by the security cameras.

"Heh! This is too easy!" Sonic chuckled as he avoided the cameras, using a mix of speed and stealth.

"Searching for intruder." the computer voice announced.

The security was having trouble searching for the intruder in the laboratory, but no matter how hard they tried, Sonic moved around too quickly for the cameras to spot them.

Meanwhile, Chuck stopped the car by the edge of a cliff near the building. "I wonder if he's ok." Chris said worried.

* * *

Back in the laboratory, Cream and Cheese were still being researched on, this time the researchrs were using the 3-dimensional scanner on them.

"I don't like this." Cream said as she hugged Cheese, who cried in worry. Unbeknownst to them all, Sonic was just outside the lab.

 _Hmm, maybe that's where they are._ Sonic thought. _I have to get inside and check it out but this won't be easy. If it was just me, I could get out quick but if I have to bring Cream and Cheese with me, I can't get too reckless._

Sonic tried to think of something, when all of a sudden, the lights went off, leaving the hallways dark.

"Huh?!" Sonic looked surprised.

"Abnormality detected in the electrical system… Abnormality detected in the electrical system…" the computer screen reported.

"Ah, great." one of the workers said.

"Now we can't see a thing!" another worker complained.

Taking advantage of the dark, Sonic snuck inside the room and as soon as he saw his friends in the tubes, Sonic used his Spin Dash to smash the tubes open, freeing them.

"What the?!" the workers reacted.

"What was that noise?!" a female worker demanded.

They couldn't see well in the dark, but Sonic managed to take his friends to a safe spot where they can't be found so easily.

"Soni-"

Sonic hushed Cream, covering her mouth with his hand. Cheese hugged Sonic, who laughed at the Chao's antics.

"Over there!" the workers heard them.

"Let's go!" Sonic whispered.

Cream and Cheese nodded in agreement as they use the darkness to their advantage to escape the workers before any of them were spotted.

Meanwhile, in the power generator's room, the workers were searching the room for the problem. They noticed many of the cables were cut in half and there were small pointy objects impaled onto some cables and parts of the generator, sparks flying everywhere.

"What are these things?" one worker picked one pointy object up and examined it.

It looked like a paper airplane as he described, except it wasn't made out of paper, instead it looked like a small computer chip folded in the shape of a paper airplane, it had some electricity flowing through some parts.

"Somebody has sabotaged the whole system!" he gawked. "Boys, let's move it! We need the power back now!"

"Yes sir!" the other workers obeyed.

Meanwhile, Sonic was running down the hallways with Cream and Cheese, taking advantage of the power outage as their means of escape.

"Wow, Sonic! How did you shut off all of the electricity?" Cream asked in curiosity.

"I didn't do it, Cream!" Sonic confessed. "I guess it just happened."

"Maybe it just happened because you bring good luck everywhere you go, Sonic!" Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"You might be right" Sonic said.

But all of a sudden, the back-up generator came online, our heroes gasped in shock as the lights came back on, they stopped on their tracks as the security cameras all pointed directly at them.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Cream felt guilty. "This must be a jinx!"

"This isn't your fault." Sonic said.

On top of the cameras, they noticed small laser beam cannons come out and aim at them.

"Cream, hang on!" Sonic shouted, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Okay!" Cream said.

The Laser Cameras started shooting at them. Sonic, while holding Cream, raced down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Chris and Chuck heard the alarms going off like crazy from their hiding spot outside the building. "Sonic, what's going on?!" he asked. "Are you and your friends alright?"

"Not exactly!" Sonic simply replied.

Back in the hallways, our heroes continued dodging the lasers, but Sonic soon got fed up with being treated as moving targets, he looked at Cream and Cheese.

"Run!" Sonic ordered.

"Right!" Cream agreed.

Sonic jumped up, punched and kicked the cameras, destroying them, while Cream and Cheese continue on down the hallway. Sonic grabs onto a camera from behind and aims it at the other cameras, destroying it with it's lasers. Cream and Cheese reacted in fear as destroyed cameras fall around them.

"D2 area lockdown in progress." a computer voice spoke.

The security gates begin to close across the hallways. As Cream and Cheese keep on moving, a security gate was closing up in front of them.

"The door! We can't make it out!" Cream cried.

Sonic and noticed the problem; he rushed after his friends to aid them. He picked up Cream and held her in his arms, and they dashed under the security door, before it closed.

More laser cameras shot lasers at them, they dodged it and prepared for combat. But before they made a move, Cream and Cheese noticed something (or rather THINGS) headed their way.

"Hey, what are they?" Cream gawked.

Sonic looked and saw small paper airplane like devices, followed by spearhead shaped energy beams, flying down the hallway toward them. The heroes prepared, except instead of attacking them, the airplanes and spearheads attack the laser cameras instead, destroying them.

"Huh?" the heroes looked confused.

"I don't understand, what's going on?!" Cream asked.

"We can't stick around to find out!" Sonic grabbed Cream's arm and made a run for the security gate, while Cream held Cheese under her arm. They all manage to get past the gate before it closed.

"Intruder alert… Intruder alert… Iiiinnnntruuderr alleee…"

The whole security system went down and the lights went off, due to the damage caused by the airplanes and spearheads. However the laser cameras were still on, except they were malfunctioning as they shot lasers at random directions.

"We've lost control of the laser cameras!" one worker announced.

"Turn them off!" another worker yelled.

"We can't! They won't turn off!" a worker kept slamming buttons in vain.

Back with our heroes, they were running up the stairs while dodging the lasers from the out-of-control laser cameras.

"Sonic, are we going to make it out?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll make it!" Sonic assured her.

"How about we speed things up a little bit?" a voice asked.

Sonic, Cream and Cheese turned to the source of the voice, only to be grabbed by a mysterious force and a puff of black smoke blocked their vision. As the black smoke cleared, they saw that they were outside on the top floor.

"Did you do that, Sonic?" Cream asked with curiosity.

"It couldn't be me." Sonic answered.

"Well, this is a perfect timing for an epic entrance!" the same voice from earlier said. The three turned to see their savior, who wore only red pants and black shoes. He was bald, muscular, and had no mouth. His entire torso was covered with strange markings.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I say run now, ask questions later!" the man answered.

 _Oh, come on! You already know who I am, author!_

Fine, _Wade_.

"Thank you for saving us, sir!" Cream said. "Especially you, Sonic!"

"Ah, anytime Cream. Anytime." Sonic said with a smile. Just then, he heard a familiar sound of propellers turning.

"Sounds like a plane." Sonic said. That was when the realization hit him. "The Tornado!"

"This must be the place." Tails said as he saw Sonic holding Cream and Cheese, who jumped at a great height. He flew closer to Sonic so that he can land on the plane with Cream.

"Hey!" Sonic said happily as his little brother laughed.

"It was you!" Cream exclaimed, remembering the paper airplanes. "You're the one who helped us get out of there!"

"I helped, but Sonic's the real hero!" Tails said smiling to his brother figure, who smiled back at him. The Tornado flew past Chuck and Chris as they watched in excitement.

Chuck chuckled in delight. "Well Chris, mission accomplished, let's head for home!" he said as he started the car and drove down the road back to the city. Our heroes enjoyed their reunion as they flew over their heads in the Tornado 2, with Wade, who had teleported back down, riding his motorcycle next to Chuck's car, on their way back to the city.

* * *

It took the group 2 hours to get home. Wade parked his motorcycle outside the house and met up with the others in the garage, who were getting to know each other better.

"My name is Christopher." Chris introduced himself to Tails, Cream and Cheese. "Sonic landed in our pool last night and I dove in and saved him."

"I'm Tails, and I'm Sonic's very best buddy!" Tails introduced himself. "Right, Sonic?"

"Right!" Sonic said.

"My name is Cream and this is my very special Chao friend, Cheese. Thanks for saving us." Cream introduced herself and Cheese, while bowing politely to the two humans.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I have a feeling we're gonna to be great friends!" Chris said with a smile before turning his attention to Chuck, who was sitting on a chair admiring the paper airplane like device in his hand. "Oh yeah, this is Chuck, he's my grandfather!"

"Extraordinary!" Chuck said. "Tiny, radio-controlled airplanes. Extraordinary!"

"We've got lots of unique gadgets." Tails said.

"Uh, are you forgetting someone?" Wade asked, catching everyone's attention. "Rude!"

"Oh! Sorry, Mister…" Tails trailed off.

"Wade W. Wilson." the merc finished for him. "Call me Deadpool. It rhymes with 'no school', 'too cool', 'ain't no fool', and 'I'm the best there is at what I do - ool'."

"One question." Sonic said. "Where's your mouth?"

"Oh, this?" Wade asked, pointing to where his mouth should be. "I got this way by volunteering for the Weapon X program. They promised to cure my cancer, and they cured it, alright. Thank god the author saved my reputation as the Merc With a Mouth."

"Right." Sonic said, raising his eyebrow at the "Merc With a Mouth" part, including "author" and "chapters".

"We've heard about you." Chris said. "You're that guy who stopped a bank robbery five weeks ago, right?"

"Bingo!" Deadpool said. "Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm a mercenary you see. A mercenary that can't die! So basically, I am a god! I also have any type of weapon at my disposal. My personal favorites are these." he clenched his fists, causing his long blades to spring out, while Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese watched in awe.

"That's awesome! Sonic said in awe.

"I know. I normally use my powers hunt down whoever I am paid to or whoever I want to." Wade said, retracting his blades. "But, hey. It's not my fault the author's too lazy to write these chapters."

"Okay, then." Chris said, looking at him as if he were crazy before turning his attention to Sonic. "Listen Sonic! This isn't some game we're playing, you know. You could've had all of us thrown in jail!"

"Maybe I could but I didn't, didn't I?" Sonic asked.

"Couldn't you try to be more careful?" Chris asked. Sonic simply shrugged off, but Chris continued to scold him for his reckless behavior.

"This is an amazing piece of equipment. It goes beyond anything I have seen!" Chuck said to Tails, still admiring the paper airplane. "How did you develop it?"

"It's nothing special. Not in the world we come from." Tails said.

"And where exactly is that world, Tails?" Chuck asked eagerly.

"Beats me, but I think we got here through a warp in time and space." Tails explained.

"Hmm, very interesting." Chuck said. "Not very helpful but interesting."

"I just thought of something." Tails said to Sonic. "If you, me, Cream and Cheese are here, maybe the others got here too."

"You might be right about that, Tails." Sonic agreed. "And if you are, that means, maybe…"

"Eggman's here too!" he, Tails and Cream exclaimed in unison.

* * *

In the middle of the ocean in the far of east of the main land, there was a small desert island, except it wasn't really deserted because of the giant sinister looking tower built on it, with several floating cameras around its top.

Inside the tower, Dr. Eggman and his robotic minions were watching the new world they ended up on through the monitors.

"So, we were transported into this world by Chaos Control…" Eggman said. "Very well then, I will rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here and soon I will rule the entire universe!"

With that, the mad scientist let out an evil laugh, beginning the next phase of his plan…

* * *

Sorry for the long hiatus! Once again, schoolwork. But that won't matter anymore since I get out this week! Watch out for more chapters. They'll come soon! I promise.


	6. Chapter 6: An Epic Battle

It was early morning; everything was peaceful in the city of Station Square. However, they were unaware of the danger that was about to befall upon them, as the villainous scientist was preparing to make his move.

"Conquering this puny planet will be a picnic!" Eggman said. "As an appetizer, I'll finish off this city!"

"Whish robot will you use, doctor?" Decoe presented Eggman a tray with a deck of cards, with pictures of robots on them.

Eggman picked up the deck and looked over the cards, trying to decide which one. "Hmm… let's see. They all look so lethal, I can't choose." He said, he places the entire deck inside a slot-machine like gizmo and pulls the lever. The slots roll and after 10 seconds, the same picture of the robot appeared in all three of them.

"Ah, Missile Wrist! Perfect!" Eggman grinned evilly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Station Square…**

There isn't much to say what is going on in the big city inhabited by humans. There were only people walking through the streets, cars driving down the roads, children playing in the park and at the sport fields, like basketball, skateboarding, etc. Everyone was just minding their own business.

In the sewers below the city, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose were using the underground tunnels to avoid the attention of any humans who would get too curious.

"This whole thing is Sonic's fault!" Knuckles roared out loud.

"All Sonic did was try and stop Eggman." Amy tried to reason with the stubborn echidna. "He didn't mean for us to get us sent here."

"Even if Dr. Eggman is the one to blame, Sonic shouldn't have pushed it so far!" Knuckles growled in anger.

"He's not afraid to fight back!" Amy declared.

Knuckles stopped and replied "Sonic just likes getting into fights for kicks!"

"I'm not going any further if you talk trash about Sonic!" Amy said crossing her arms.

"I don't have time for this. See ya!" Knuckles simply walked away.

"You're not going to leave me alone down here, are you?" Amy asked.

"Do what you want. That's your business." Knuckles replied back while walking away.

"This is gonna be impossible!" Amy said to herself. "Hey, c'mon Knuckles! Don't be mad!"

* * *

Ah, the beach. People were having a great time, playing in the water, surfing on the waves, digging holes in the sand, building sand castles and playing beach volleyball.

But all this fun was soon about to be ruined as the life guard noticed something moving underwater and it wasn't a person or an aquatic mammal. Instead, it was a giant machine that sent everyone fleeing in fear.

Dr. Eggman appears flying over the scene in his Egg Mobile, a little round steel flying metallic dish, with a green headlight with a red rim around it, red wings on the sides, and a long red rod sticking out of the bottom. He was laughing maniacally.

"There's nothing more fun than making waves at the beach!" he said to himself as his killing machine, Missile Wrist continues to rampage all over the beach. "Well, now that we've established a beachhead here, let's set our sights at the city!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Thorndyke Mansion…**

Not yet aware of the danger going on in the city, our heroes were simply relaxing for a bit. Tails was washing the Tornado 2 with a gardening hose, while Chuck stood next to him; Cream and Cheese were sitting at a tea table, enjoying some snacks and refreshments, and Wade was reading a magazine while listening to "Angel of the Morning" by Juice Newton on the radio that stood on the table.

"I like to keep the Tornado nice and clean!" Tails said while washing his plane.

"Tails, I love to study this plane's mechanics some day." Chuck said.

"How do you like the donuts Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered happily, enjoying his donut.

"I'm glad, Cheese!" Cream giggled.

"Hey, Tails!" Chris showed up following behind. "Have you seen Sonic?"

"H left this morning." Cream explained. "He was going somewhere to explore… downtown I think."

"If the police spot Sonic, they'll try to catch him." Chris said.

"Catch Sonic? I don't think so." Tails said.

"I just hope he's careful." Chris said.

"Mmm, that's not his style. Sonic likes danger." Tails pointed out.

"Just as much as I do." Deadpool added, chuckling to himself.

"We have to bring him back! Right away!" Chris said hurriedly.

* * *

 **Back in the city…**

Missile Wrist continued on causing rampage across the city streets, with people running away in panic. The police fired their rifles at it, but it was futile as Missile Wrist was bullet proof.

"There's a word for this: boring" Eggman said sarcastically.

Then a policeman with a flamethrower fired a wave of fire at Missile Wrist, setting the robot on fire.

"That thing's toast!" the officer cheered.

The flames extinguished, only to reveal Missile Wrist completely unscathed. Eggman descended down in his Egg Mobile, chuckling at them.

"You cannot win!" Eggman gloated. "I can clobber you clutters at will! Now move over or get run over!"

"Uh… we give up?" the officer with the flamethrower said meekly.

"I can't stand quitters!" Eggman yelled. "Give them what they deserve!"

Missile Wrist aimed his missile arm at the entire police force and began firing at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was flying over the skies in the Tornado 2.

"This is like trying to find a hedgehog in a haystack!" Tails said.

On the ground, Chris and Chuck searched for Sonic at the park in their truck. They stop by the park, and the duo climb out and start calling out for him.

"SONIC! SONIC!" Chris called out. "IF YOU'RE HERE THEN COME ON OUT!"

But sadly, there was no answer and no sight of the speedster anywhere, only people minding their own business and enjoying themselves at the park.

They then hear the sound of an engine getting louder before turning to see Wade hopping off of his motorcycle.

"Any luck?" Chris asked.

"I searched everywhere!" the merc answered. "I checked Taco Bell, the bank, the bowling alley, city hall, the school, Taco Bell again, the diner, the bar, the porn shop, both the bar and porn shop again, the park, which we're in right now, the hospital, that one barber shop that I thought was a strip club that wasn't a strip club but…"

"We get it!" yelled the duo, getting annoyed by all his talking.

"Looks like he's not here." Chuck said. "Let's go search someplace else."

"Ok…"

"Right…"

Chris and Chuck got in the car while Wade got back on his motorcycle before they started their engines and drove down the road, as their search continues.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic was nowhere to be found in the city. Way up high in the mountains in the outskirts of Station Square, the blue hedgehog stood on the mountain side, admiring the mountainous scenery.

He then got into a starting position and went off at the speed of light. Sonic raced down the mountain in the direction in front of him. It was an epic moment as the fastest thing alive on Mobius tested his speed.

Back in the sewers, Knuckles and Amy were still walking along the underground tunnels of Station Square.

"Knuckles, can't we take a break?" Amy asked.

"You take one if you want, but I'm not stopping." Knuckles growled.

Amy was irritated by that. "A little casual conservation will lighten things up!" she said to herself. "So, what do you think our chances are of getting back home, Knuckles?"

"We'll get back, for sure." Knuckles said.

"How can we?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but we will." Knuckles said quietly. "Somehow, we will! No matter what it takes, I have to get back. It's my mission to guard the Master Emerald. Nothing's gonna stop me from doing my job! You can count on it! Until I do find a way, I am not going to rest or be side-tracked."

Before Amy could question him any further, a huge tremor was heard coming from the streets above them.

"What was that?!" Knuckles asked.

* * *

Inside a building, the people who were working there scream in fear and panic, as Missile Wrist continues his rampage and carnage spree. The people hide inside broom closets and other places they could hide in. Eggman saw everything through Missile Wrist's point of view using the small computer screen on his Egg Mobile.

Police cars arrive, surrounding the whole building. Eggman chuckled evilly. "Go to the roof, we can do more damage from up there!" he ordered.

"Acknowledged!" Missile Wrist complied.

The killer robot shot his missile arm through the ceiling and all the way up to the rooftop; grappling hooks came out of the missile part and grappled onto the rooftop's floor. Missile Wrist then pulled itself up all the way to the rooftop, causing explosions and even more destruction to the building's interior. The Chief of the Police and his men gasped in shock when they saw the robot on the building's rooftop and Eggman floated next to it in his Egg Mobile.

"Alright, enough fun and games for now, time to send this city a message!" Eggman pressed a button on his Egg Mobile.

He activated a large holographic screen projected over the city, using it to broadcast himself to the city; he was also broadcasting himself on every TV in the city.

"Greetings people of this planet! I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, and soon to become its greatest ruler!" he announced.

* * *

Back in the Thorndyke Mansion, Tails, Cream and Cheese gasped when they saw Eggman on TV.

"So Eggman _is_ here!" Tails exclaimed bitterly.

* * *

"I would like to announce that from now on, this city is officially mine and I shall convert it into the crown jewel of my new empire: Eggmanland! Make any attempts to resist, and you shall be met with brute force!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"Turn yourself in now, bobber and we'll hold your end!" The Chief of the Police yelled using his mega phone.

"You must be joking!" Eggman exclaimed in disbelief.

"We're not playing around here, buddy!" The Chief of the Police yelled. "Pull over and let's see your license and registration!"

"I'm the one giving orders here!" Eggman barked.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think so?" the Chief asked.

" _This_ makes me think so!" Eggman answered.

With a snap of his fingers, he ordered Missile Wrist to fire his missile arm at the police, which he complied, destroying the police cars, knocking every police officer out.

"Now will you surrender your city?" Eggman asked sinisterly.

The Chief of the Police recovered from the attack, coughing.

"Sorry doc, but that's not my call. We need to run it by the mayor." The Chief said.

"Then go and bring him to me!" Eggman ordered, his glasses glowing in sinister way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Torndyke mansion, Tails started up his Tornado 2.

"C'mon Chris, let's go!" Tails called out.

"Ready, Tails!" Chris said as he put on his football helmet.

"Don't forget me!" Deadpool called out as he came in with a black vest with a red tank top under, which revealed his muscular arms, and some black gloves, though his red pants remained on.

"Where did you get the suit?" Chris asked.

"Well, just a few paragraphs ago, while the news was on, I went back to my place to get it." Deadpool explained. "This was just a souvenir from Team X. Pretty cool, right?"

"I think it's awesome!" Chris exclaimed, though he raised an eyebrow at "paragraphs". Wade ran over to his motorcycle and hopped on before putting on his red helmet.

"Good luck out there, and be careful." Chuck said.

"Buddy, I always have good luck on my side." Wade said, sprouting his left blade before starting his motorcycle.

"We'll find Sonic and stop Dr. Eggman. Don't you worry!" Chris assured Chuck, Cream and Cheese.

"Goodbye, guys." Cream said, waving at them; Cheese followed.

"Okay Chris, hang on!" Tails said, starting up the Tornado 2.

"Maximum effort!" Deadpool cheered before driving off.

* * *

Back in the city, Eggman watched how the police desperately attempted to stop him and Missile Wrist, this time they brought the mayor with them.

"Who are you?!" Eggman demanded.

"I am the mayor of this city, and I won't be blackmailed to negotiate with the likes of you!" the mayor yelled through the mega phone.

"Oh, really?" Eggman grinned sinisterly as he snaps his fingers.

Missile Wrist fired his missile arms at the building behind the mayor and the police, causing a huge explosion of dust and debris that rained down on them.

"Mayor, _now_ are you ready to negotiate with me?" Eggman demanded.

The mayor and the police recovered from this, while still covered in dust and pieces of the building. "I'm afraid… you will have to talk about that… to our country's leader, the President!" the mayor said between coughs through the mega phone.

Eggman frowned in disappointment. "Missile Wrist, destroy this place before-"

"EGGMAN!"

Tails and the others showed up flying in the Tornado 2, headed straight for Eggman. The mad doctor screamed in shock and barely dodged their attack.

"Ugh, it's Tails!" Eggman growled in anger. "I'll teach that flying furball! Attention, Missile Wrist, take aim at that plane. Blast it out of the sky!"

"Acknowledged!" Missile Wrist obeyed and shot his missile arms at the Tornado 2.

"TAILS! Incoming missile arm at 9 o' clock!" Chris announced.

"Two can play at that game! Hang on!" Tails announced as he barrel-rolled out of the way.

"WHOOOOOA!" Chris screamed in surprise as he held on during the barrel-roll.

"Take this!" Tails fired the Tornado 2's machine guns at Missile Wrist.

It had no effect.

"It's no use! Its armor's too thick!" Tails shouted.

"Tails, LOOK OUT!" Chris screamed when he saw another missile arm headed for them.

Tails tries to dodge it, but the missile arm ends up destroying the propellers on the front of the plane.

"AAAH! We've lost the propellers!" Tails screamed, as the Tornado 2 started losing altitude.

"This is what I call an emergency!" Tails pressed a few buttons and then pulled a lever. "Tornado 2, Battle Mode, engaged!" he yelled.

The Tornado 2 transformed into its battle mode. In this mode, the wings were placed in an "X" position and the tail of the plane was lifted up a little, it's broken propellers were withdrawn and it's speed increased greatly via the back-up engine.

The heroes braced themselves as Tails pilots the Tornado 2 around Missile Wrist, dodging its missile arms. Meanwhile, the people of Station Square, the police, the mayor and the news reporters all surrounded the building witnessing the battle. Knuckles and Amy were witnessing it from the other side of the street.

"Tails is in trouble!" Amy exclaimed. "We've gotta find a way to help him!"

"I've got more important things to do." Knuckles selfishly refused.

"Fine, who needs you?!" Amy yelled angrily and headed for the building.

"AMY!" Knuckles yelled in protest.

Inside the building, Amy called the elevator and entered. "Don't go in there!" Knuckles called while headed for her. Amy crossed her arms, still angry at Knuckles as the elevator doors close.

"NO!" Knuckles yelled. "Great, what will I do now?!" he said to himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic was now racing his way back into the city. As he made his way back, Sonic noticed a crowd gathered around an electronics store display. He jumped on a tree to get a better view and to hide from the people. Sonic looked surprised when he saw Eggman broadcasting himself on the TVs.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled. "So that clown got sent here too! Time for me to join the party!"

Sonic jumped off the tree and boosted toward the city.

* * *

Back in the city, Tails and Chris struggled to dodge Missile Wrist's attacks, while their own attacks were having no effect on it.

While they were battling, Knuckles managed to get onto the rooftop and noticed Missile Wrist from behind.

"Alright, I need a strategy."

Before Knuckles could continue on, he noticed Amy come out of the elevator.

"What took you so long?" Knuckles taunted.

Amy ignored Knuckles as she pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer, it was yellow and had red around its "head", causing Knuckles to react in surprise or shock.

"Leave Tails alone, you tech-bully!" Amy charged at Missile Wrist from behind with her hammer.

"DON'T DO IT, AMY!" Knuckles yelled.

Tails noticed Amy charging at the robot. "Amy?!" he said.

When she got close enough, Amy swung her hammer at Missile Wrist with all her great might…in vain. Her attack hardly left a dent and she only ended up hurting herself.

"Ow…" Amy groaned as she shook her arm in pain.

Missile Wrist took notice of Amy and while still was still in pain, he brings out its "fingers" from its missile arm and grabbed her.

"AAAAAAH!" Amy scream in horror as Missile Wrist took her hostage.

"Let her go!" Knuckles charged at the robot.

"Hold it, Knucklehead!" Eggman showed up in his Egg Mobile.

"Take another step, and the girl's a goner!" Eggman threatened sinisterly, as he snapped his fingers, ordering Missile Wrist to crush Amy under its grip, which he did!

Amy screams in pain as Missile Wrist's grip, as it began to break every fragile bone in her body, while Knuckles was forced to do nothing but watch helplessly.

"Leave Amy alone, or you'll be sorry!" Knuckles growled.

Eggman laughed evilly. "Sorry?! I'm already sorry that you and your friends have survived; by consolation is that it seems Sonic didn't." he said, but then he looks around, feeling a bit paranoid. "Or did he? Perhaps this is all a trap!" He said feeling uneasy.

He turned his attention back to the captive Amy, only to find her gone!

"Where did she go?!" the mad scientist asked Missile Wrist.

"You, sir, have no respect for other women!" a voice shouted at him. He looked over the source of the voice and saw a bald, mouthless man who wore a black vest and red pants. This man held the freed Amy behind him.

"Who do you think you are?!" Eggman demanded.

"It's Deadpool," he answered, "aka the Merc with a Mouth!"

Eggman only laughed at the merc's nickname.

"The 'Merc with a Mouth'?!" Eggman shouted with laughter. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?!"

Deadpool put on an unamused look on his face before clenching his fists and sprouting his long blades. The mad scientist only stared in awe at his power.

"How did you do that?!" Eggman asked. "No matter. Missile Wrist, get rid of him!"

"Acknowledged!" the robot complied. Suddenly, from its head, what appeared to look like a single eye, began to fire at the merc, who took in all the shots.

After many shots, the robot stopped, while Eggman grinned evilly, expecting the merc to drop dead.

He didn't.

To his great shock and horror, he saw Deadpool's wounds seal slowly until his skin looked completely unscathed.

"That's gonna leave a mark. Oh wait, no it isn't." Deadpool said. "I have a healing factor, you see. Which means you can't do shit to me!"

He then gave his ass a smack before blowing a raspberry at the mad scientist.

"Keep firing!" Eggman commanded Missile Wrist.

The robot opened fire again, only for Deadpool this time to begin waving his arms like some kind of insane windmill, using his blades to block the blasts. Like a berserk propeller, Deadpool whirled around, blocking Missile Wrist's blasts until he was close enough to strike, this time slashing its arm and chest with both blades, but the cuts weren't deep enough to take the robot down.

"Enough of this!" Eggman yelled before turning his attentoin back to Missile Wrist. "Deploy missiles!"

The robot complied as suddenly, from its chest, missiles shot out at a fast rate and blew up in front of the merc. Once the smoke cleared, Deadpool was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes!" Eggman cheered, jumping up and down at his victory.

However, that victory would be short lived.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Eggman's eyes widened as he looked to where that voice was. He looked to see Deadpool on the ledge of the building.

"How is this possible?!" Eggman asked in disbelief.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, you M. Bison wannabe?" the merc said in a cocky tone.

"Hit him again!" the mad doctor ordered Missile Wrist. The robot shot another blast from its eye, only for Deadpool to disappear into a black puff of smoke. The merc then reappeared behind the robot before delivering a slash to its leg.

Tails and the others saw the situation from the Tornado 2 and they were becoming worried.

"Great! Wade's holding it off!" Tails said. "But what if Sonic doesn't make it?"

"It's okay, help is on the way!" Chris assured him. "Wade's got a healing factor, after all. We got time!"

As if their prayers were granted, Tails and Chris noticed a blue streak racing down the streets.

"It's Sonic!" Chris exclaimed happily.

Sonic raced down the streets at high speeds. He looked up and saw Tails and Chris in the Tornado 2. Chris picked up a Power Ring and threw it at Sonic. The blue blur grabbed the ring just in time.

"Thanks!" Sonic said.

"There he is!" Eggman roared in anger. "Get ready to fire!"

"Roger." Missile Wrist obeyed and turned away from Deadpool.

Sonic tapped onto the Power Ring's power as it glow brightly. "It's party time!" Sonic grinned as he curled into his Spin Dash form and raced up the building. "OH YEAH!"

"FIRE!" Eggman barked his order.

Missile Wrist fired its missiles from its chest at Sonic and Deadpool. They dodge most of them, until one of them seemingly hit them, as the missile exploded upon impact.

"YES! THEY'RE DEAD! FINALLY DEAD!" Eggman cheered happily.

"Think again, Eggface!" Sonic and Deadpool came out of the explosion cloud, completely unharmed, and jumped high above their heads.

"Sonic…" Amy whispered lovingly when she saw her hero.

Eggman growled furiously. "MISSILE WRIST, KILL THAT HEDGEHOG AND THAT MOUTHLESS SIMPLETON TOO!" he barked angrily.

Missile Wrist obeyed and fired its missile arms at Sonic and Deadpool. Sonic landed on one of the arms, with one hand, and then he jumped high, as Deadpool landed on the other one with one blade. Sonic landed back on the missile arm with one hand and pulled his lower eye shadow down with his finger and sticks his tongue out, making a funny face at the killer robot, before jumping off high again, while Deadpool lands on the other one and slaps his ass with one hand, taunting the robot.

"That rat and that loud mouthed fool are making fun of me!" Eggman roared in rage. "KILL THEM ALREADY YOU USELESS BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

Missile Wrist continues firing his missile arms at Sonic and Deadpool, but they both continue on messing with it, as they dance, laugh and taunt at both it and Eggman.

"Sonic! Try the old 'slap on the wrist'!" Knuckles called out.

"You've got it!" Sonic and Deadpool agreed.

Deadpool lands on one missile arm, while Sonic landed on the other. As the missile arm was retracted back, Missile Wrist looked at them, only to see them making a pull-the-lower eye-shadow-with-your-finger-and-stick-your-tongue-out-funny-face combo. Missile Wrist's eye turned red in anger, he tries to smash them with his other arm, except Sonic jumped up high, and Deadpool teleported out of the way, causing Missile Wrist to end up smashing his own arm into a pile of scrap metal.

"I can't believe he fell that THAT!" Deadpool laughed.

"Yeah, most of Eggman's robots are slow and dim-witted." Sonic laughed.

"How DARE you!?" Eggman roared in rage. "FIRE!"

Missile Wrist fired even more missiles from its chest, all headed for Sonic and Deadpool. The missiles exploded on impact.

"YES! This time, I've done it!" Eggman cheered.

"Wrong again, Eggface!" Sonic and Deadpool came out of the explosion cloud, free falling down toward Missile Wrist.

"I got an idea!" Deadpool yelled. "Use the ring!"

Sonic taps into the Power Ring's power and curls into his Spin Dash form while Deadpool's eyes started to glow red, and the top and bottom sides of his eyes begin darkening, giving it a pair of black marks before a red crimson beam finally shot out and…

 **KA-BOOOM**

Missile Wrist exploded into a million pieces from Sonic and Deadpool's attack and Eggman screamed in horror as he was caught in the explosion himself.

"ALRIGHT SONIC!" Tails and Chris cheered. "YOU TOO, DEADPOOL!"

When the explosion cleared away, Missile Wrist was reduced into nothing but a pile of scrap metal, Sonic and Deadpool stood there victorious.

"Good thing the author remembered to add that as an emergency." Deadpool said, wiping some dust off of him.

The duo turned to see Eggman and his Egg Mobile both covered in suite from the explosion, coughing.

"Hey Eggy, it's been a while!" Sonic greeted Eggman with a sly grin.

"Take that, Egghead! Sonic's told me about you! You'll never take over the world, not as long as there's a crazy old metal-bending creep back where I'm from!" Deadpool said, glaring at Eggman.

"Sonic…" Eggman coughed. "I see you've made a new friend… well, listen well, and you too **Deadpool**! This isn't over! You haven't heard the last of Eggman. Soon I'll rule this world, this universe and the Chaos Emeralds will be mine!" Eggman declared as he flew away in his Egg Mobile until he was out of sight.

"Coward…" Sonic and Deadpool whispered.

"SONIC!" Amy suddenly tackled Sonic, hugging him. "Oh Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Amy… that hurts…" Sonic gasped for air, while still being hugged.

Amy let go of him before turning her attention to her other savior. "You must be Deadpool, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." Wade said, folding his arms. "Did you catch my name paragraphs ago? Rude!"

Amy was about to open her mouth to say something, but Sonic stopped her.

"Yeah, he was like this when we met." he whispered.

Knuckles looked silently at the reunion, before he noticed some soldiers wearing their G.U.N. army attire and armed with machine guns and rifles. "Guys, we've got company!" he warned the others.

Sonic, Deadpool and the others noticed the G.U.N. soldiers, all pointing their weapons at them.

"Alright you freaks, put your hands where we can see them!" one soldier threatened them.

"What do you want from us?!" Knuckles demanded.

"Just do what we say and no one gets hurt!" the G.U.N. soldier ordered.

Knuckles growled in anger, as a purple aura flowed over his body. "Knuckles never runs from a fight!" he threatened.

"H-Hey, just calm down!" the G.U.N. soldier tried to reason with him.

"Guys, I got this." Deadpool said to his Mobian friends before walking in front of the G.U.N. soldiers. "I've dealt with a few soldiers years ago, I'm not afraid to do the same to you again if you don't put your toys down."

"Wilson, move out of the way." one of the soldiers ordered. "We only want them."

"You know these guys?" Sonic asked, but Deadpool ignored him and went on.

"They're just friends!" he defended. "They're just confused about this world, that's all! So if you want to get their furry heinies so badly, you're gonna have to go through me."

He finished his sentence by clenching his fists and slowly drawing out his blades. The soldiers look at each other for a few moments before lowering their weapons.

"We're letting this one slide, Wilson." the lead soldier said, making the others sigh in relief. "But just because we're letting you do our job for us doesn't make us officially 'friends'."

"Trust me, I've heard better." the merc said before looking up and then to his Mobian friends. "I think your ride's here, guys."

"Hey guys!" Tails called out. "Grab on!"

Chris tossed out a rope ladder off the side of the Tornado 2.

"Time to go!" Sonic wraps his arm around Amy and jumped and grabbed onto the ladder.

Knuckles on the other hand was still growling and glaring at the soldiers.

"Knuckles! Come on! Let's get going!" Sonic called out.

Knuckles was still glaring at the soldiers.

"Please Knuckles, we have to go!" Amy called out.

Knuckles continued on, until he finally gave into his friends' pleads and went after them.

The soldiers, keeping their promise, watched the red echidna jumped off the edge of the building and grabbed onto the rope ladder.

The soldiers stood there as they watched the Tornado 2 fly away from the scene until it was out of sight. They then turned their attention to Deadpool, who shrugged.

"Screw flying or walking!" he said. "I got my own ride!"

With that, he jumped off the building with a backflip and teleported away in midair. The soldiers looked over the edge of the building and watched as Deadpool got on his motorcycle and drove off to the direction the Tornado 2 was headed.

With our heroes, Sonic held onto the rope ladder while holding Amy in his arm, while Knuckles held on.

"We'll go back to my house, guys!" Chris said.

"Cream and Cheese are already there waiting for us!" Tails added.

"Wow, them too? So we're all here together!" Amy said happily.

"Count me out. This is where I get off!" Knuckles said.

"Huh?!" Everyone looked at Knuckles.

Next thing they knew, Knuckles let go of the rope ladder and fell, much to their shock and surprise.

"See ya!" Knuckles called out as he used the air cutting through his dreadlocks to glide away, until he was out of sight.

"He's not coming with us, why not?" Amy looked worried.

"That's Knuckles. He does things his way!" Sonic said.

* * *

And thus, the day was saved and Eggman and his robot were defeated, as our heroes fly away back to the Thorndyke Mansion in the Tornado 2, while Wade parked his motorcycle outside. However, it wasn't over yet, for Eggman is more than determined to take over the planet and complete his ambitions and our heroes will have to work together to stop him before they can return home. And with the help of their new human friends, Chris and Deadpool, they were in for one huge adventure! And chimichangas!

"Thanks, author!" Deadpool said. "End of chapter, baby!"


	7. Chapter 7: Getting the Chaos Emerald

That evening, Sonic and his friends, Chris, Chuck and Wade have all gathered in the attic of Chuck's workshop. Sonic was relaxing by the window, while Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese lay down on some pillows, relaxing and enjoying their reunion.

Chris, Chuck and Wade watched them as Sonic told everyone about how he evaded capture from the police and finally his epic race against the S-Team.

Chris on the other hand, decided to change the subject. "Anyways, you guys haven't yet explained how you all ended up here on Earth." he said.

The Sonic Heroes looked at each other, wondering if this was a good idea. But in the end, they decide that it would be wise to explain, because hopefully, doing so would also give them a clue on how to return back to their own worlds.

The Sonic Heroes explain that they were battling against Dr. Eggman and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds from the mad doctor himself, but after an accident, the Chaos Emeralds ended up creating a huge light explosion that knocked them out and the next thing they knew, they all woke up in world full of humans.

"Wow, that was a long story." Wade said. "Good thing the narrator sped that up."

"Were you even listening?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I was!" the merc answered.

"Ok, I get the part where you were pulled in here by some light explosion, but what I _don't_ get are what these Chaos Emeralds are." Chris said.

"Yeah, what are they?" Chuck asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds are seven mystical gemstones that can be used to power up machinery or grant special powers for those who can harness their power!" Tails explained.

"Legend tells that whoever collects all seven, they have the power to create miracles or total destruction, depending on the users' wishes!" Amy added.

"Dr. Eggman is always trying to use them to conquer our world, but in the end Sonic manages to get them first and use them to stop his plans!" Cream explained.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"Oh, so it's like Dragon Ball!" Wade said, earning puzzled looks from everyone in the room. "What? It is!"

"But, no one has ever found all seven emeralds and now it's highly improbable that anyone ever will find them." Chuck deduced.

"Why is that?" Cream asked.

"Well you see, Cream, every one of the precious Chaos Emeralds has disappeared." Chuck said.

"That doesn't mean they're gone for good." Sonic replied. "Anytime the seven Chaos Emeralds come together in one place, they scatter and disappear all over again!"

"Then that means they're still out there someplace." Chris deduced.

"That's right!" Sonic said.

"Only we don't have any way of knowing where." Tails said. "If they're on this planet, that's good but if they're still in the planet we came from, we may never get home."

"Listen, if the emeralds ARE somewhere in this planet, and if we can find some way to locate them all, maybe we'll be able to reverse that time warp." Chris said. "You guys will be back on your home planet before you know it! Right, Sonic?"

"Yeah! No worries!" Sonic grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a construction site, the workers were busy building a new building in the city, minding their own business and nothing out of the ordinary was happening, at least not at the moment. A digging machine was digging up some more dirt from the ground and they have yet to notice the large green gemstone, which was buried, but slightly visible in the ground. It was the green Chaos Emerald, shining brightly, awaiting someone to find it.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the Sonic Heroes succeeded in saving the city from Dr. Eggman, the human inhabitants, especially the government, still didn't trust them. At The United Federation headquarters, the President of the country was just receiving word from his workers about our heroes' whereabouts.

"Mr. President, we've managed to locate them." a worker announced.

"What? Where are they hiding?" the President asked.

"It seems that the hedgehog and his friends are staying with a family in Station Square, and our agents have traced Eggman to an island somewhere in the Southern Sea." the worker explained.

"Well, get going! I want them captured!" the President ordered.

"With all the respect, it might be best to keep them under surveillance so we can observe their behavior." the worker said.

"Fine, that's all well and good but you'd better pay special attention to that dangerous Eggman character!" the President ordered.

"We've already sent out a reconnaissance team, Mr. President." the worker explained. "We'll be sure to report back any suspicious activity."

"Good. Any word on the animals?" the President asked.

"We've had our operatives watching them, too sir." The worker announced. "And we're dispatching an undercover agent to get information on the boy. If there's any unusual activity, we'll know about it. But there's one bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem is it?" the President asked.

"Deadpool is staying there as well." the worker said.

Hearing this, the President turned to the worker with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"It's true." the worker said. "He's also guarding the animals. We can't let him know about this, or else he'll… you know what he might do."

"Well, find a way to negotiate with him!" the President ordered.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

In the Thorndyke Mansion, the Sonic Heroes were enjoying their breakfast in Chuck's workshop. Chris had told them they didn't want to risk letting them being seen by either Ella or Mr. Tanaka (who had given Wade a guest room, but both are still a little uncomfortable by his mouthless face), concerned about what they might do if that happens. They understood as they enjoyed their breakfast.

"Ok, I'm leaving now!" Chris announced, carrying his school bag and skateboard before exiting the mansion.

"Ok, see you later!" Chuck said.

"Bye!" the Sonic Heroes and Wade said. A few moments of silence later, Wade got up from his chair and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"For a walk." the merc simply answered.

"Shouldn't you worry about those agents out there?" Tails asked, worried.

"Hey, I'm Deadpool, remember?" he pointed out. "Besides, the people here love me! And so do the people reading this story! Anyway, see ya!"

With that, he slammed the door and left.

* * *

 **With Chris…**

The Station Square Elementary School is where all the young boys and girls living in the city come to attend math, language, history and gym classes. Chris had only failed one year.

In his class, all the students were sitting at their desks chatting with each other, or studying. Chris was sitting next to two of his friends and classmates, Danny and Frances.

"I bet you that that little hedgehog thing is so fast that they're never gonna get him!" Danny bragged at Frances.

"I betcha right." Frances replied before turning her attention to Chris. "Chris, you think they'll ever catch that hedgehog?"

"Uh… I don't know." Chris nervously replied.

Just then, the School Principal entered the classroom, followed by a mysterious looking man, who is actually their new teacher.

"Children, may I have your attention?" the School Principal began. "I'd like to make a brief announcement to you all. Your teacher, Ms. Westerly, will be taking a leave of absence. Therefore she will be not with you for the remainder of the semester."

The students looked shocked and surprised by this news. Chris, Danny and Frances looked at each other.

"Please say hello to Mr. Stewart, who will be your substitute." The school principal announced, referring to the person next to him.

"Hello children." Mr. Stewart politely greeted his new class.

"Hello, Mr. Stewart!" the whole class greeted him back.

As everyone returns to what they are doing Mr. Stewart secretly eye-balled Chris and gave off a secretive smile as if in interest.

* * *

 **After class…**

During break time, everyone was heading out to play and hang out outside. Chris was waiting for Danny, who was getting ready.

"Danny, c'mon, hurry up!" Chris shouted.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" Danny called out.

Chris sighed as he waited. Then he noticed Mr. Stewart walking up to him. Chris didn't know what to expect as his new and mysterious teacher looked down at him with a smile.

"Christopher Thorndyke. The principal told me your name… while I was wondering if you were the same Christopher Thorndyke whose father is the CEO of the Starship Software company, Nelson Thorndyke, and whose mother is the famous film actress, Lindsay Fair." Mr. Stewart said.

"Yeah, that's me." Chris said.

"Well, I must say, Christopher, it's a privilege to meet the son of such distinguished parents." Mr. Stewart extended his hand for a shake.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you to say." Chris shook Mr. Stewart's hand.

"Good meeting you, Christopher." Mr. Stewart said.

"Good to meet you, too." Chris said.

"By the way, this might sound strange but do you have a favorite animal?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Uh…?" Chris stared at Mr. Stewart at that question, but answers him anyway. "…hedgehogs I guess."

"Oh?" Mr. Stewart gave him a look.

"Is that weird?" Chris asked nervously.

"Oh no, not at all." Mr. Stewart chuckled.

"Chris!" Danny finally showed up. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It was nice talking to ya, Mr. Stewart." Chris said goodbye to his teacher before leaving with Danny. "You're so slow!" he told Danny.

* * *

Later that day, Wade was sitting on the ledge of a building, playing Flappy Bird on his iPhone 5. As the bird on the screen crashed into the pipe, the merc grunted in frustration. His high score was only 10.

"Dammit, narrator!" he shouted.

Sorry.

Deadpool's attention was then diverted to the sound of an alarm going off. Upon investigating, he saw five men with guns and bags of jewelry come out of a jewelry store.

"Let's see if these guys are wearing their brown pants." Deadpool said as he put away his phone and jumped off the ledge, teleporting safely on top of the thieves' vehicle.

"Hola! Me llamo Piscina de la Muerta! (Hello! My name is pool of the death!)" He said to them in a Spanish accent.

"Shit! It's Deadpool!" shouted one of the crooks.

"Waste him!" said the leader of the group. The gang opened fire on Deadpool, but he quickly teleported out of the crooks' range. He then teleported in front of one of the crooks before doing the one thing he does best.

"Cock-shot!" he shouted before punching the crook right where the sun doesn't shine. The crook clutched his crotch in pain, dropping his weapon in the process. This gave Deadpool the advantage as he grabbed the crook by the neck and threw him at the other crook, knocking them both out.

Another one of crooks came charging toward Deadpool, but the merc simply teleported to avoid his attack. He then grabbed the criminal by the head and slammed him to the ground, also knocking him out. Two of the men fired their guns at him, but he teleported to one of the crooks and delivered an uppercut before teleporting to the other and delivering a kick to his face. Thanks to his adamantium-laced skeleton, the blow knocked them out. At this point, the leader of the gang realized that he couldn't win, so he decided to flee. He got in the getaway car, but to his horror, it was out of gas.

"You got that gas money?" a voice asked next to him. He turned around and saw Deadpool, who was smiling slyly at him. The crook quickly got out and ran towards a nearby alley. Deadpool simply walked towards his direction.

When he reached the alley, his senses kicked in just in time for him to deflect a bullet that came at him with his blade. He kept swinging his blades and deflecting all the shots. "Go ahead and keep going mac, I can do this _all_ day."

He could see the crook now hunched next to a dumpster. The man stepped out and pointed his rifle at him.

"That's cute, you think your little toy will work on me." Deadpool taunted, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, a feminine figure landed on top of the crook and slammed him on the ground. The downed thug tried to get up, only for the figure to thrust her heel into his face, knocking him out. Deadpool was left shocked and surprised. "Wow! Maybe girls rule after all."

The woman came closer to him and he was able to see her figure. She had blue skin and white hair along with red eyes.

"Don't leave out the tits, narrator." Deadpool said.

Fine Deadpool, you win this round, the woman also had some pretty large tatas. "There you go buddy." Deadpool said, rubbing his hands together.

"Boner engaged!" Deadpool said excitedly, looking at the woman's feminine figure, mainly her chest.

"Thanks, Wade." the woman said, probably ignoring his comment.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, snapping out of his trance, but then he gasped. "You must be my dream fangirl! Thank you, author!"

"No, Wade." the woman said. "It's me."

Before his eyes, Deadpool watched as the woman began to morph into another body. This time it was a woman who Deadpool recognized. She had long black hair and light brown eyes. Deadpool retracted his blades as he realized who it was.

"Vanessa?" he said.

* * *

 _"We can get through this, Wade Wilson." Vanessa Carlysle said. She was Wade Wilson's girlfriend, and she was hugging his arm as they had just discussed his cancer. She kissed his cheek and then his shoulder as he got up._

* * *

"It's you!" Deadpool said, overjoyed at seeing his girlfriend again before hugging her, which she eventually returned.

"I didn't know you were a mutant." he said, breaking the hug and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was afraid that if you found out, you might not wanna see me again." Vanessa said, looking down in sadness.

"Listen." Wade firmly said, gently bringing her head up to face him. "No matter what you look like, you'll always be sexy in my eyes."

"Thanks." Vanessa said, smiling a bit.

"So, how'd you know I was here?" Wade asked.

"I saw you on the news back in New York. You stopped that bank robbery five weeks ago." she explained. "I took a jet all the way here. I also saw you beat that robot yesterday, and I heard that there was a… hedgehog up there helping you."

"Yeah!" Wade said. "In fact, you should meet him and his friends yourself!"

"Um, okay." Vanessa said. "But, where do you think where they live?"

"Don't worry, I know a place." he said, grabbing her hand and teleporting away with her, leaving the crooks to the police.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Back in the construction site, the workers were still doing their job and unaware of the Chaos Emerald buried in the ground. The digging machine was about to dig up some more dirt, but then, the Chaos Emerald sent out a radiation of Chaos Energy at the Digger, covering it in an aura of green light.

"What in the world?!" the workers and the driver gawked at this.

Then all of a sudden, the driver lost control of the digger as it began moving on its own and started attacking the workers and knocking down other vehicles and construction supplies. Everyone took cover; the driver was forced to jump out of the digger as it continued rampaging across the construction site, until it stopped.

"What the hell just happened?!" one worker demanded.

"It… just moved… by itself!" the driver said scared.

"Hey, what is that?" another worker noticed the Chaos Emerald on the ground.

All the workers gathered around the Chaos Emerald. They all stared at it in awe and curiosity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and his friends were gathered in the school's cafeteria, enjoying their lunch, while having some conversations with each other.

"Hey Chris, what was Mr. Stewart talking to you about in the hall?" Danny asked.

"He… asked me what my favorite animal was." Chris replied.

"Huh, that must be weird." Danny said.

Their conversation is interrupted when they saw the news played on the TV hanging from the wall of the cafeteria.

"An unusual gemstone was discovered today at a department store construction site." Scarlet Garcia announced. "Eye-witnesses at the site report that construction machinery seemed to malfunction whenever it gained within close contact of this strange jewel."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion, Cream and Cheese were in the living room, watching TV.

"The stone does appear to be radiating an invisible, highly-charged energy. Now some of you watching at home, may be experiencing static. This is a direct result of the gem's magnetic power." Scarlet continued before showing a rough sketch of the green Chaos Emerald. "Here is a sketch of what the gemstone looks like."

Cream and Cheese gasped in shock. "A CHAOS EMERALD!" she shouted, while Cheese chippered. "We've gotta tell Sonic! Hurry!"

Cream left the room with Cheese.

* * *

At the workshop, Wade was by the entrance with Vanessa by his side.

"This is it!" Wade said.

"So, this is your new hideout?" Vanessa asked, staring at the workshop.

"It's only part of the mansion over there." Wade said pointing out the mansion nearby. He had already introduced her to Ella and Mr. Tanaka, who both welcomed her with open arms. "But yeah, this is where we're staying."

"Ok, but where are your friends?" Vanessa asked.

"They're probably upstairs." Wade said. "Let's go inside!"

They step into the workshop, as Wade shout out: "Hey guys, I'm back!" Sonic, Tails, Amy and Chuck came down to see them.

"Welcome back, Wade…" Tails noticed Vanessa. "Uh, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Vanessa Carlysle." Wade answered.

"Girlfriend?!" The four asked in unison.

"Yeah, we met about a year ago before I became… this." Wade explained before pointing at his mouthless face.

Amy's face turned red with envy at seeing Wade and Vanessa, she could only imagine if it were just her and Sonic.

Vanessa then turned her attention to Chuck.

"You must be Chuck." Vanessa said, holding out her hand for a handshake, and Chuck took it generously. "Wade's told me about you."

"Always nice to meet someone new." Chuck said with a smile.

"Vanessa, I'd like you to meet Sonic, speedster and team leader." Wade said.

"Honor to meet you, miss." Sonic said with a wink, causing Vanessa to chuckle, while Amy's face turned even red with jealousy.

"Next, we have Tails, the brains of the team and quite an einstein for his age." he introduced Tails.

"Hi there." Vanessa said lightly, croching down to the young fox's eye level and smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet someone as smart as you are."

"Thanks." Tails said, blushing slightly.

"And finally, we have Amy, Sonic's little girlfriend." Wade introduced Amy, who blushed at being called Sonic's girlfriend, while Sonic hid his face in embarrassment.

"Not my girlfriend." Sonic whispered.

"Vanessa's a mutant just like me." Wade said. "Except her powers are way more cooler. Show 'em, babe."

Vanessa got in front of the group and her body morphed. The entire group stared in awe until Vanessa's form became that of Wade's.

"Shape-shifting?" Sonic asked with awe in his voice. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks." Vanessa said as she shape-shifted back to her regular form.

"Sonic! Sonic! You won't believe it!"

Sonic went to check and saw Cream and Cheese rushing over toward them.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said.

"Yeah, they found a Chaos Emerald!" Cream said.

"What? Really?" Sonic gawked.

"Chaos Emerald? What's that?" Vanessa asked.

Cream and Cheese gasped in surprise at seeing Vanessa. "Um, who's this?"

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Vanessa." Wade answered. "I'll tell you the rest during this scene break!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Eggman's base…**

Eggman and his robotic minions were watching the news about the Chaos Emerald on TV, grinning evilly at this.

"Authorities are conducting a thorough investigation of the surrounding area to determine the possible source of the gem. SSTV will continue to keep you posted with further updates. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from the site for SSTV news." Scarlet Garcia announced, before the scene changed to the commercials.

"Well, what do you know?" Eggman said sinisterly. "A Chaos Emerald right under my nose!"

"Which will it be this time, Doctor?" Decoe asked as he handed the tray with the card deck on it.

"Let's see…" Eggman picked up the deck and looked over the cards. "Hmm, which one, which one…"

Unable to decide, he places the entire deck in the slot-machine and pulls the lever. The wheels slide and in a few minutes, all of them stop, all showing the picture of a purple bird-like robot.

"Ah-ha! E-11, Codename: Beacon! We'll use this robot!" Eggman decided.

Eggman took off in his dropship, followed by Beacon.

"Once I get my hands on that Chaos Emerald, I'll create an even more powerful robot, and getting rid of that pesky blue hedgehog and that mouthless freak will be a breeze!" Eggman laughed maniacally.

However, he didn't realize that one of the Southern Sea police officers spotted them on the move. He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Enemy aircraft spotted!" he announced.

* * *

In the Thorndyke Mansion, Vanessa was already briefed about the Chaos Emeralds. After learning that the green Chaos Emerald was found in a construction site, Sonic already left for the city and do some scouting. Tails and Amy got onboard the Tornado 2, as they get ready for take-off.

"Be careful! Don't get hurt, Tails!" Cream said.

"Don't worry, Cream! We'll be okay!" Tails said.

"I hope Sonic knows where he's going. If he gets lost, we won't know where to look for him." Amy wondered.

"Don't worry about Sonic, if anyone can find the Chaos Emerald, he can." Tails said.

They took off into the skies in the Tornado 2.

Wade put on his black tactical suit and got on his motorcycle while Vanessa approached him.

"I'll be back, babe." Wade said.

"Be careful." Vanesa said.

"Good luck, and be sure to keep your eyes out for Sonic!" Chuck said. "I certainly hope they can find that Emerald."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was searching the city streets from top to bottom while avoiding the attention of the human citizens.

"The place is around here somewhere." Sonic said as he raced up to the top of a building. He then landed on top of a banner's pole and watched over the city.

"Bet I can see it easier with a bird's eye-view! I'll just chill out up here and wait for Wade, Tails and Amy!" Sonic said as he looked over the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Eggman, Beacon and his robot goons head for the city, the mad doctor noticed something on the radar. "What's this?" he wondered.

When he looked behind he saw a barrage of missiles headed for them. Eggman grinned evilly. "This should be fun! What do you say, Beacon? Let's sink the vinks!" he ordered.

Beacon acted itself as a decoy and drew the attention of the missiles, making them come after it. As Beacon flew around, with missiles on its tail, it flew down toward the ocean, when it was near, it slowed down and turn forward, as the missiles ended up landing in the ocean.

"How do you like them apples? You foolish flyboys thought you could pull one over on the good doctor didn't you?!" Eggman mocked with an evil laugh. "Well, I guess the bad doctor proved you wrong!"

The villains continue on en route to Station Square.

* * *

Back in school, Chris was attending his class with Mr. Stewart.

In Chris' class, the boy noticed the Tornado 2 fly by the window and gasped in surprise.

"What are you looking at, Chris?" Frances asked him.

"Uh… it's nothing…" Chris turned to his teacher. "Excuse me, Mr. Stewart. I'll be right back, I gotta do something." he said as he ran out of the classroom.

"Chris?!" Danny and Frances said in confusion, along with the other classmates.

"Keep working, class." Mr. Stewart calmed his class down. "I need to step away from a moment. Study quietly on your own." He said before leaving the class room.

"Huh?!" the entire classroom fell into confusion.

Leaving the school, Chris jumped on his skateboard and went after the Tornado 2. He also noticed Deadpool's motorcycle following them, but it was going too fast for Chris to catch up.

Little did he know that Mr. Stewart was following behind him in his car, but not too close otherwise his cover would be blown.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was were still waiting for his friends, until he noticed the Tornado 2 and Deadpool in his motorcycle.

"It's about time!" Sonic said.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted waving at Sonic. "It's over there!"

"Chaos Emerald, here I come!" Sonic said as he ran and jumped from building to building.

* * *

 **At the construction site…**

The media and the police had the whole place surrounded, and there was a crowd of people wondering what was going on and those who already knew wanted to see the emerald, but the police barred them out. The spot where the emerald was found was covered by a blue sheet, preventing its energy from magnetizing any electronic device around.

"Wow, pretty freaky, huh?" A camera crew man said.

"Yeah, you said it!" a camera man said. "First that weird hedgehog comes out of nowhere, now this magnetic emerald! Hey!"

The camera man noticed three flying objects approaching. "What are those?"

"Huh? What's the matter?" the camera crew man asked.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked.

"It's probably nothing but… let's see…" the camera man zooms in with his camera on the three objects and gasps in horror, as he at least recognizes one of them. "It's Dr. Eggman!"

Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

* * *

Sonic was on their way to the construction site, except he stopped for a moment when he noticed a crowd of people running down the streets in panic.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked himself confused, until he noticed Eggman, Beacon and the Dropship heading for the construction site. "So, Dr. Egghead thinks he can nab that Chaos Emerald before me!"

The speedster then ran after Eggman and his minions.

"Heh, we're closing in!" Eggman saw the construction site, but then he noticed Sonic headed for them. "It's that blasted hedgehog! Change of plans, we'll come back for our little treasure later on. First, we'll get rid of that meddling Sonic!"

Beacon complied as it turned around and flew toward Sonic, while Eggman and his goons continued on to the construction site.

"What?" Sonic noticed Beacon but…

WHAM!

"Ouch!" Sonic was knocked away by Beacon's charge attack.

As Sonic was having trouble dealing with Beacon, Tails and Amy showed up in the Tornado 2.

"Sonic's in trouble! Amy, the ring, quick!" Tails ordered.

"Right!" Amy pulled out a power ring. "SONIC! OVER HERE!"

Amy threw the ring at Sonic. The blue hedgehog tried to catch it, but Beacon ended up pushing him aside, causing him to miss the ring as it fell down to the streets.

"No way!" Sonic yelled as he lost the ring.

"Not good!" Tails shouted.

"We're too far away!" Amy said worried. "What if we try to get closer?"

"It won't be easy, but I can try!" Tails said.

Before Beacon could land another hit on the blue blur, the robot felt another force hit it directly at its chest. Beacon turned around and saw Deadpool finishing up firing his optic blast.

"Looks like we're having cooked turkey tonight, folks!" he said to the readers before teleporting on top of the robot and began slashing at its back.

However, no matter how hard he tried, the robot didn't seem to go down even after the merc shot his lasers at it.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Meanwhile, Eggman managed to get to the construction site. He removed the sheet off the ground and started digging, until he found the green Chaos Emerald.

"There she is!" Eggman was about to pick it up, but someone else grabbed it before he did. "Wha-?! Who dares?!"

"I can't believe it, I've found a Chaos Emerald!" Chris exclaimed holding the Chaos Emerald.

"Excuse me." Eggman tapped Chris' left shoulder with his finger.

"Huh?" Chris looked, and with his right hand, Eggman knocked the emerald off of Chris' hand and it landed on Eggman's left hand. "Hey! You thief!" Chris yelled.

"Thief? Sorry, kid, but this Eggman is a thief by nature!" Eggman chuckled evilly. "Sayonara!"

Eggman jumped onboard his Egg Mobile, but Chris jumped in as well and tried to grab the Emerald from him, but Eggman kept holding him back.

"Give it back!" Chris yelled.

"The Chaos Emeralds are MINE!" Eggman yelled.

"No they're not! They belong to Sonic and his friends!" Chris yelled.

"Well, TOO BAD!" Eggman pushed him off his Egg Mobile and flew away.

But he didn't realize that Chris managed to grab onto the rod underneath it.

Meanwhile, Sonic was getting tired of being treated like a ball by Beacon, but when he noticed the Tornado 2 coming up and Amy having another ring ready, he took his chance. As Beacon charged at him again, with Deadpool holding onto the robot by ramming his blades onto its back, Sonic regained his balance and kicked Beacon right on top of his head before jumping up to the Tornado 2.

"Here Sonic, CATCH!" Amy threw the second ring at Sonic.

"GOT IT!" Sonic grabbed the ring and focused as he channeled its power into him. He glares down at Beacon who was charging up on him again.

"IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Sonic yelled and curled up into his Spin Dash ball form and homes in on Beacon, while Deadpool jumped off of the robot and charged up his lasers once again.

"You know what my favorite season is?" Deadpool asked as the crimson beam finally shot out of his eyes. "Duck season!"

Sonic smashed his way right into Beacon's head and out from behind, while Deadpool's lasers shot through its back and out from its chest. The damage on Beacon caused the robot bird to short out and explode into a million pieces.

"Looks like his goose was cooked!" Deadpool said, looking at what was left of Beacon before breaking into laughter, with Sonic joining him, until they saw the Tornado 2.

"Alright! Way to go, you two!" Amy cheered.

Then they heard screaming from above. They look up and gasp in shock as they saw Eggman flying away in his Egg Mobile, with Chris holding onto the rod.

"CHRIS!" Sonic, Deadpool and their friends gawked.

"We've gotta save him!" Tails said.

"Let's go!" Sonic raced ahead of them, with Deadpool following. Tails and the others on the Tornado 2 followed them afterwards.

Onboard the Egg Mobile, Eggman sneered as he stared at the Chaos Emerald in his hand. "I only need six more and then I'll build the ultimate weapon!" he declared.

Chris manages to climb up to the Egg Mobile's tail and snuck up behind Eggman. What he didn't know is that Eggman was already aware of this as he sneered and began to tilt his Egg Mobile left and right, trying to shake him off.

"You thought I wasn't aware that you managed to sneak on board did you?" Eggman laugh sinisterly as he tried to shake him off.

Chris screamed in horror as he struggled to hold on, until he managed to grab onto Eggman's mustache, from each end, causing him to scream in pain.

"LET GO OF MY MUSTACHE, YOU!" Eggman yelled as he continued to try and shake him off, as Chris held onto his mustache.

Ultimately, he managed to shake him off, sending him screaming while falling to his doom.

"That catabolic brat certainly was a handful!" Eggman said adjusting his mustache. "It's just a little stretched…"

But then he noticed something horrible. "AH! THE EMERALD!" he screamed.

Indeed, Chris managed to snatch the Emerald from Eggman, but now he and was falling toward his doom, screaming.

Mr. Stewart noticed it as he gasped in horror.

"I'll save him!" Mr. Stewart pressed a button opening his car's roof and inflating the backseats. "I just hope I make it on time!" he said as he hit the gas.

When he noticed that Chris was almost about to hit the concrete ground, Mr. Stewart tried to speed up, but then he saw another figure in the sky. He looked and gasped in shock as he saw Deadpool catching Chris in his arms and teleporting safely to the ground. Deadpool got on his motorcycle with Chris sitting in the back and raced down the street, followed by Sonic and the Tornado 2, Tails and the others cheering for them.

Mr. Stewart stopped the car by the side-walk; he sighed in relief, as he deflated the back seats and closed the roof.

"Well, it's good to know that someone else is looking out for the kid." Mr. Stewart said to himself. "Speaking of looking out for kids, I better get back to school."

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Everyone was at Chuck's workshop, where Vanessa was introduced to Chris. With that out of the way, they moved on to the main subject.

"I got it!" Chris showed the Chaos Emerald to everyone.

"Well done!" Tails said.

"Nice work, kiddo!" Wade said.

"Now that we have one, we just need six more!" Cream said.

"That's right, Cream!" Amy agreed.

"I'm not certain we should keep it here." Chuck said. "After all, it might have an effect on my equipment."

"No problem, if anything goes wrong with them, I'll fix 'em for ya!" Talis said.

"Alright, it's a deal!" Chuck said excitedly.

"Um, Sonic, I'm sorry…" Chris said to the speedster.

"What are you sorry for?" Sonic asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, for… for losing…" Chris said sadly.

"Got it back, didn't ya?" Sonic asked, referring to the Chaos Emerald. "That's all that matters! I think you did a great job!" he said with a grin, a wink and a thumbs up.

"I did?" Chris asked.

"You sure did, Chris." Chuck said. "Just be a little more careful next time, huh?" he chuckled.

"Or maybe you would end up like me." Wade added. "Trust me. I learned the hard way."

He ended the comment with a laugh; Vanessa followed after him.

"But, anyway, you really did put some maximum effort into it today, kid." Wade said, giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Chris said.

Chris looked at Sonic and Deadpool, then at Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanessa and last Chuck. He looked down and admired the green Chaos Emerald on his hand, glowing radiantly.

"It's beautiful." Vanessa said, admiring the Chaos Emerald.

"I know, right?" Chris asked.

The first Chaos Emerald has been collected, thanks to the efforts of Chris, Deadpool, and the Sonic Team. Only six more remain. And what will Eggman do next? The adventures of the Sonic Heroes, Deadpool, a new addition to the team, Vanessa, and the Thorndyke family were far from over!

* * *

A/N: I wanted to go with the comic version of Vanessa Carlsyle, a.k.a. Copycat, because I felt that it would be better if she had her powers in the movie. Anyway, as always, check in for more chapters, and have a wonderful summer vacation!


	8. Chapter 8: Cracking Knuckles

It was already past midnight, everyone in the city of Station Square have already turned in for the night and rest up for the next day. Everyone, except for Knuckles the Echidna.

Knuckles simply sat down on a turned over metal bucket, still wondering what his next move should be. A newspaper that was being carried away by the wind came into contact with his legs. The red echidna picked it up and read an article about Sonic and Deadpool and their friends fighting Eggman for the Chaos Emerald. Knuckles sighed as he threw the newspaper away, sending it flying along the wind, as he just sat there, worried about his sole life mission: to protect the master Emerald on Angel Island.

This was all he could think of, just sitting at the Altar, with the Master Emerald in place, in the middle of the Island that floated in the heavens thanks to the Emerald's power. He had a peaceful, carefree, yet lonely life on the Island. He never understood why he was given this job, or why it was his fate, destined to live on that Island, guarding the Master Emerald, forever, but then again, he didn't care much, because he was living in peace and tranquility.

His thoughts however were interrupted when he sensed someone approaching him from behind. He turned around and gasped in shock to see Dr. Eggman emerging from the shadows.

"Dr. Eggman?!" Knuckles gawked, ready for battle.

Eggman's expression turned from sly to sad. "Oh Knuckles! I'm so glad I found you! Please, you've got to help me!" he started to cry and begging.

"Huh?" Knuckles looked confused.

"The Chaos Emeralds, they are lost, somewhere in this strange new world, if only I had all seven of them, I could use Chaos Control and return back to my own world!" Eggman explained while sobbing. "The reason why I had the Chaos Emeralds in the first place was so that I could keep them from causing any more harm to anyone! But Sonic… he didn't care about it, he didn't listen to me! And that's why…he used Chaos Control to send us all to this world!"

"WHAT?!" Knuckles gawked in shock. "You're saying…Sonic…did this?!"

Eggman cried as he held a blanket over his face, hiding his evil grin from him. "It's true! Sonic believes that I only profit the Chaos Emeralds for myself! He already has one the Emeralds, but even if he finds the other six, he doesn't plan on going back! And with his fast feet…all he ever does is play around in this new world!"

Knuckles could not believe it. Sonic was the one who created Chaos Control and send him to this new world. He became pissed off.

"That selfish hog!" Knuckles growled under his breath.

Eggman continued to hide his evil expression under his blanket, while pretending to cry. "He said that we can't leave here until he says so! He thinks this world's a lot more fun than ours and if we don't agree it, our tough luck! You'd think he'd be more concerned about his buddy?"

Knuckles snapped in rage when he heard that. "Sonic isn't my buddy! I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning everything into a game! Either Sonic gives us that emerald or I'm going to take it from him!" he said, denying the fact that he and Sonic were friends.

"Be careful!" Eggman warned. "Sonic says he'll crush anybody who tries to get it back!"

"So then, a battle to the bitter end!" Knuckles declared.

"Oh Knuckles, thank you so much, you truly are a good guy!" Eggman said, before turning away and makes an evil expression. "And so _GULLIBLE_ too!"

* * *

The next day, the day was pretty much normal, nothing big has happened so far. Sonic took a nap on the balcony, while Chris and Chuck were busy hiding the animals from Ella and Mr. Tanaka. Everyone else was doing their thing: Wade and Vanessa were chatting; Tails and Chuck were researching the Chaos Emerald in Chuck's workshop; Amy was making sweets and snacks in the kitchen; and last Cream and Cheese were in the living room, watching TV. As usual, they all made sure that neither Ella nor Mr. Tanaka saw them, or there would be a _hell_ lot of trouble.

Amy came in. "Guys! I just saw a news report. It looks like they've found another Chaos Emerald!" she said.

"What?!" Tails and the others gawked.

"The strange energy spikes which seem to be coming from the Silver Valley area have played havoc with computers and machinery across the entire region." the news reporter announced.

"I bet that's a Chaos Emerald." Tails wondered.

"You know, Silver Valley isn't very far from here." Chris said. "Let's check it out!"

Meanwhile, Sonic was still taking a nap on the balcony until Amy showed up.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy called him. "You've heard the news?"

"Huh?" Sonic woke up from his nap.

"We're going to Silver Valley. Come along and we'll have a picnic there!" Amy said hopefully.

"But we're going for the Emerald!" Tails said apathetically as he showed up along with the rest of the party.

"Nah, I've been there before." Sonic said.

"You went without me?!" Amy asked with disbelief. "So you stopped there during one of your runs, huh?"

"Yep, you guessed it!" Sonic said.

"FINE!" Amy couldn't help but yell before turning to the group. "C'mon, we'll have more fun without him anyhow."

"How can we get there without a car?" Chris asked. "My grandpa's resting and I can't ask Mr. Tanaka to drive."

"If I drive, I'm gonna get spotted." Tails said.

"What can we do?" Chris asked.

"I got it!" Wade said, getting everyone's attention. "It's in my apartment. Not too far away from here, either. I'll be back in five paragraphs! Just wait!"

With that, he teleported out of the mansion and got on his motorcycle before driving off to the direction of his apartment.

"Didn't he mean five _minutes_?" Chris asked.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the others, minus Chris, who was waiting at the front door for Deadpool to show up, were waiting in the workshop, hoping they will get word from the boy. Just then, Chris showed up with an excited look on his face.

"What's gotten you excited?" Vanessa asked.

"Come on! I'll show you!" Chris said as he lead the others to the front door of the mansion, making sure not to get seen. Once they reached the front door, their eyes widened at the sight.

It was a large red Lamborhini car with red printings and black tires. The windows were also black, making it hard to see the inside. In the car was Wade, who peeked out the window of the driver's seat.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's awesome!" Chris said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hop in!" Wade said.

Chris looked around to see if anyone was there. Luckily, there wasn't, and he led Amy and Tails towards the car and opened the door. Inside, the seats were all black and so was the ceiling. In the front, there was a red air freshener and next to Wade was a bobblehead of a woman in a hot red bikini.

As soon as the trio got on, Chris noticed something.

"Aren't you coming too, Cream?" he asked the small rabbit girl.

"I think I'll be staying here with Sonic." Cream said.

"Chao, chao." Cheese agreed.

"What about you, Vanessa?" Wade asked his girlfriend.

"We don't want Cream playing all by herself." Amy said. "Sure, Sonic would do, but he's taking a nap right now."

"I'll keep my eye on her." Vanessa said.

"Fine. Take care, babe." Wade said as he and Vanessa pecked each other on the lips before the merc took off, prompting Vanessa, Cream and Cheese to go back into the house.

Five minutes went by as Wade drove through the streets. Thanks to the windows being black, Tails and Amy were safe from any attention.

* * *

Deadpool himself caught the attention of a few citizens and they greeted him with cheers, and he waved back at them.

He noticed the red light and stopped his car.

"HELP!" a female voice shouted.

Wade turned and saw a young woman whose purse was being pulled by a masked mugger.

"What's going on?" Chris asked as he turned around, only to find no one in the driver's seat.

"Thanks, Deadpool!" the woman said.

Chris, Tails and Amy turned and saw Deadpool finishing beating up the mugger by kicking him in the crotch, while the woman had her purse back.

"And that's why we do it." Deadpool said. "But mostly for the money."

"Think you can mess up my boyfriend?" the woman asked.

"If I give a guy a pavement facial, it's because he's earned it." Deadpool said before teleporting back into his car.

As he put his seat belt back on, he turned to Chris, Tails and Amy, who all had astonished looks on their faces.

"What?" he asked before driving off at the green light, leaving the bystanders cheering for him, while the police arrived and took the mugger away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Sonic continued his nap on the balcony, while Vanessa was playing with Cream and Cheese. The sound of a jet engine was heard approaching, and it woke Sonic up. He saw a strange looking black robot with curvy spikes on both sides of his head, one on each, yellow eyes, white gloves, red boots, a green belt with a yellow "M" shaped belt buckle and was carrying a green mailbag. He also had a jet-pack attached to his back, which he uses to fly around. His name is Messenger Robo Bokkun, one of Eggman's robots.

"Message for you. Here you go!" Bokkun said as he pulled out a small TV out of his bag.

"Huh?" Sonic looked puzzled, as Bokkun placed the TV on his foot.

"There, I'll just leave it here." Bokkun said as he pressed the ON switch, and the TV displayed the message.

"Sonic!" Knuckles appeared on the screen. "I'm sick of all of your selfish stunts! This time, you've gone too far! I'm challenging you to a showdown! Meet me at Silver Valley in one hour. Don't be late!"

"Typical Knuckles…" Sonic groaned with a deadpan look, breaking the 4th wall by looking at the screen.

Dammit! You did again! Oh, well.

Bokkun backed away as he started to fly away from him.

"This message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire which is not responsible for its content, except this part!"

"Huh?"

BOOM!

Cream, Cheese and Vanessa stopped playing as they heard the explosion and they saw Bokkun flying away while laughing his little ass off. They both looked and saw Sonic all covered in suite due to the TV exploding on his face.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Cream asked in concern.

Sonic didn't reply, except he was seriously pissed off. "Knuckles is gonna regret that!" he roared in rage.

* * *

Silver Valley was one of the most beautiful places in the country, including trees, fresh air, majestic cliffs, and a huge lake of sparkly blue water.

The Sonic Heroes (minus Sonic), Wade, and Chris were all together for a picnic near the lake, enjoying the sweets and snacks. Wade also served them his favorite chimichanga, which everyone seemed to enjoy.

"This is good!" Chris said. "No wonder why you like them so much."

"Thanks!" Deadpool said.

"It's a shame Sonic didn't want to come…" Amy said sadly.

"Maybe he wasn't interested in the Chaos Emerald?" Tails wondered.

"I see." Chris said.

Everyone enjoyed their picnic, but then suddenly something huge emerged from the lake, causing them to react in panic.

It was a large crimson capsule-shaped robot, with digger claw like arms, machine guns and missile launchers around the neck and the waist, and a single green eye. His name is E-47, Codename: Pumpty.

Pumpty attacked the party with one of its digging claws. They try to escape, but the claw managed to scoop up Tails, Chris, Wade and Amy.

Pumpty opened its belly and dumped all the captured heroes into his body, before closing it.

"Look at what we've got here!" Eggman showed up in his Egg Mobile.

"Eggman!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You whacked! You tricked them into broadcasting that news story!" Chris accused.

Eggman laughed. "I've generated artificial energy spikes just like the ones made by Chaos Emeralds!" He explained. "It isn't my fault that those news hounds barked up the wrong tree!"

"I hate to admit it, but Eggman even had me outfoxed!" Tails said.

"Well, his plans fail because we're out of here!" Amy started whacking the glass with her Piko Piko Hammer, but to no avail, as she got tired. Eggman laughed.

"You can't leave!" he shouted. "I need you in case my first plan to beat Sonic fails!"

"Uh, are you forgetting something?" Deadpool asked, getting his attention.

Eggman turned his attention to the merc and his eyes widened.

"Oh, no." he squeaked.

"Oh, yeah!" Deadpool said with a grin before disappearing into a puff of black smoke and teleporting outside.

"Dammit!" Eggman cursed before turning his attention to Tails, Amy and Chris. "Oh, well. At least I have you three!"

* * *

 **On the other side of the lake…**

Knuckles sat on a rock, waiting impatiently for Sonic to show up. "Where's Sonic? He should've been here by now!" he growled in anger in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sonic show up with a sly expression on his face. "Hey there, Knuckles!" He greeted him, with a sly grin.

Knuckles got up. "You're late, slowpoke!" he yelled.

"Yeah well, I stopped to enjoy the scenery!" Sonic said while holding and smelling a flower. "This planet is pretty cool! It's nice here! Yeah, you'd like this world too if you weren't such a party pooper!"

"Enough talk, let's go!" Knuckles growled.

"Oh relax, will ya?" Sonic said all calm, cool and collected. "We have all afternoon to duke it out, buddy boy!"

"I'm not your buddy and don't forget it, smart aleck!" Knuckles growled as he got into a fighting stance. "Now put 'em up! I didn't come here to sniff the flowers!"

"Don't start the party without me!" a voice came.

Sonic and Knuckles turned to the source of the voice and saw Deadpool standing next to the former. This time he didn't wear his tactical suit, revealing the tattoos on his torso.

"You again?!" Knuckles asked.

"Miss me?" Deadpool asked. "If I remember last time I saw you, which was two chapters ago, I saved your ass from those agents and this is how you repay us? Fans are lucky they made you less of an asshole in the recent cartoon."

"Shut up!" Knuckles yelled before turning his attention to Sonic. "And you! Give the emerald you stole! OR ELSE!"

Sonic and Deadpool looked a bit surprised at Knuckles' accusation before Sonic turned back into his cocky and sly self. "Your brain's even slower than your feet!" he said.

Knuckles snapped at hearing that, now he REALLY wanted to sucker punch that annoying, cocky and arrogant hedgehog in the face along with that mouthless freak.

As the atmosphere began to become intense between Knuckles, Deadpool and Sonic, the blue hedgehog continued to smile the flower in peace, until he tossed it into the air.

"RAAAAAARGH!" Knuckles battle cried as he made his first move.

He threw punches at Sonic, but the supersonic hedgehog kept dodging every one of them, the punches simply hitting nothing but air or nearby rocks. Sonic backflip jumped and landed on top of a rock.

Sonic sighed as he thought. _'Oh Knuckles, when are you gonna learn?'_

Knuckles began throwing punches at Deadpool, who dodged every single one of them, blocking the two spikes on Knuckles' fists with his blades.

As soon as Deadpool blocked Knuckles right fist with his blade, the red echidna quickly punched the merc in the gut, which punctured two holes in it and sent him flying into a tree.

Knuckles smirked, but then frowned as he saw Deadpool get back up to his feet, and saw the wounds on the merc's gut seal slowly, until the gut looked better.

"Seriously?" Deadpool asked. "You forgot that I have a healing factor?"

Knuckles yelled as he charged towards the merc, who quickly teleported behind him and delivered a dropkick to the echidna's back, sending him flying face first ito the tree Deadpool was thrown to.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Deadpool said as Knuckles got back up to his feet.

Knuckles growled and yelled as he charged at Deadpool, who quickly teleported behind him and kicked his back again, and then teleporting in front of him and delivered a punch to his face, before delivering a variety of both to the echidna while teleprting around him.

"Too slow!" Deadpool taunted as he delivered another punch to Knuckles' face.

Eventually, before Deadpool could deliver another kick to the echidna's face, Knuckles grabbed the merc's ankle and threw him into a tree.

"Okay, I was spamming a bit." Deadpool said to the readers, trying to recover from the blow.

With him out of the way, Knuckles noticed Sonic still sitting on top of the rock and leapt towards him before swinging his fists at him, but the hedgehog kept dodging every single one of them, leading the hot-headed echidna into hitting rocks or nothing but air.

"Heads up, Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he threw a roundhouse kick at Knuckles, but he dodged it.

"Nice try!" Knuckles shouted as he started throwing punches at Sonic again.

Sonic kept dodging every one of them, leading Knuckles to hit nothing but thin air. "Come on!" the blue hero taunted as he raced into the forest, Knuckles chased after him.

Sonic raced up the cliff using his supersonic speed, Knuckles used the spikes on his fists to climb the cliff after him. As they reach the top of the cliff, Sonic raced up to the top of a tree and balanced on the tip of it.

"Wow! What a great view!" Sonic said admiring the valley while balancing on the tip of the tree.

His trance is interrupted when Knuckles grabbed and ripped the tree he was on off the ground. "Take this!" he swung the tree around, sending Sonic flying across the forest.

Sonic managed to regain his balance and land on his feet. Knuckles however started punching and knocking down trees on him, but the blue hedgehog used his amazing speed and agility to dodge them.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted and made a funny face at Knuckles, while dodging falling trees.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Knuckles yelled in rage as he continued knocking down trees on Sonic.

As the chase went on, Sonic jumped on a knocked down tree on a rock, when another tree landed on one end of the tree he was on, it launched Sonic into the air, like a seesaw. Sonic landed on a tree that was being knocked down and Spin Dashes toward Knuckles. The red echidna tried pushing Sonic in his Spin Dash form, but the spinning blue hedgehog managed to push him back toward the edge of the cliff, smashing through a knocked down tree in the process. Both of them end up falling off and rolling down the cliff on top of each other, until they both…

SPLASH!

…landed in the creek.

"AH! WATER! HELP ME!" Sonic panicked as he splashed on the creek's water.

"Uh, what are you doing Sonic…?" Knuckles asked apathetically.

"Yeah, what the hell, man?" Deadpool, who had finally recovered, agreed.

Sonic stopped splashing and realized that the creek was only deep enough to reach the ankles, making it impossible to drown.

"What? I'm not slow-witted!" Sonic shrugged and laughed sheepishly at the screen.

"Hey! This is my gig!" Deadpool scolded him. "Get back into character right now!"

"Sorry." Sonic said.

Deadpool turned his attention to the readers and jerked his thumb at Sonic.

Sonic, Deadpool and Knuckles jumped out of the creek and each landed on each side.

"Come on Knuckles, you had enough?" Sonic teased.

"Not until I'm finished with you!" Knuckles yelled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with the others…**

"Get them, Knuckles!" Eggman cheered.

Our heroes saw Sonic, Deadpool and Knuckles fighting and they couldn't believe what they were watching.

"What's going on? Why are Sonic, Wade and Knuckles fighting?" Chris asked.

"Did they had to fight right now?!" Amy complained. "Can't they free us first?!"

Meanwhile, Tails was looking into the console in the center of Pumpty's interior. He managed to remove the cover and find the wires and buttons.

"There!" Tails said as soon as he finished.

"Good work! How'd you do it?" Chris asked.

"I… used my screwdriver." Tails said, holding up said screwdriver in his hand.

"You're really handy!" Chris said.

"No big deal… now I've just gotta figure out how this thing's wired." Tails said, as he looked over the wires and buttons.

"Argh, we don't have time for this, Tails!" Amy whined as she pulled out her hammer. "Step aside, I'll 'fix' that robot!"

Tails and Chris reacted when they saw Amy with her hammer. "NO, AMY DON'T!"

Amy smashed the console to pieces with her hammer, causing it to explode, and leaving a hole in the glass around Pumpty's body.

"AAAH!" Eggman reacted.

* * *

 **With Sonic, Deadpool and Knuckles…**

Sonic heard the explosion and looked over his shoulder, only to lose focus on the fight and receive a punch from Knuckles while he wasn't looking.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic cried in pain as he was sent flying by Knuckles' punch.

"Don't look away during a fight Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

Ignoring Knuckles, Sonic recovered quickly while he was in mid-air. He looked over to where the explosion came from and he saw Eggman yelling at where the explosion happened.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled.

Sonic landed on his feet, he noticed Knuckles coming in for another punch. However, before he could land a blow on the hedgehog, a crimson beam hit Knuckles directly in the chest, sending him into a tree. He turned to the source of the beam and saw Deadpool's eyes change back from red to black.

"We love to stay and play and all that, but we just remembered we have to, uh, floss!" Deadpool said he and Sonic made a dash for it.

Knuckles recovered and saw the duo leaving. "GET BACK HERE, you quitters!" the hot-headed echidna yelled as he chased after Sonic and Deadpool.

"Geez, you're so stubborn…" Sonic said apathetically as he continued on toward where Eggman was.

* * *

 **Back with the others…**

Tails, Amy and Chris poked their heads out from the hole left on Pumpty's belly, gasping for air due to the smoke coming from the destroyed console.

"Look what you've done!" Eggman yelled. "You've wrecked my robot, and it isn't insured!"

Eggman was cut off when he saw a blue streak run right past Pumpty's legs, destroying them and causing the robot to fall over.

"What in the…?!" Eggman gawked.

"Hey guys!" Sonic revealed himself before everyone; Deadpool teleported next to him.

"Sonic! Deadpool!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Curse you, Sonic!" Eggman yelled.

"Looks like your toy's gained a lot of weight, Eggy!" Deadpool taunted, pointing at the downed robot. "Maybe you should take it out for a run. Oh, wait. It doesn't have legs anymore!"

Both Deadpool and Sonic broke into laughter, making Eggman's face turn red in anger.

"It's not over! My robot may be down but it certainly isn't out!" Eggman declared.

Pumpty picked itself up, using its digging claw arms and turned its own body upside down, with Tails and the others still trapped inside. The head withdrew and came out on top, with its only green eye.

"Attack!" The villain ordered.

"Oh, crap!" Sonic and Deadpool said in unison. "Jinx!"

Pumpty made its first move, firing its machine guns at Sonic and Deadpool. They manage to avoid the bullets.

Sonic managed to land a roundhouse kick on Pumpty from behind, followed by Deadpool's optic blast.

Pumpty fired its machine guns at the duo, but they dodged it yet again. Deadpool teleported behind Pumpty and slashed it several times with his blades, causing a bit of damage and knocking it away a bit. Pumpty responded by firing its machine guns at him, but Deadpool managed to teleport out of the way.

Pumpty was about to attack again, until Knuckles suddenly crashed in and dragon kicked one of his machine guns.

"What?!" Eggman noticed what happened.

"This is a battle between Sonic and me! I'll fight _my_ way!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles?" Tails and the others looked a bit surprised, but Sonic wasn't that surprised.

"By your way?! If you're going to insist on fighting a clean fight, then I'm going to start playing dirty!" Eggman yelled.

Then, Pumpty took flight into the air, while still with Tails and the others trapped inside, and it landed on the other side of the lake.

"Plan A didn't work so now we'll have to go to Plan B!" Eggman grinned evilly. "Bring me the Chaos Emerald, or you'll never see your friends again!"

"What is this?!" Knuckles looked shocked. "Eggman swore to me that all he wanted was to live in peace."

"He's sure tricky, isn't he?" Sonic grinned slyly.

"Then, that means I've been…" Knuckles tried to say it, boiling angered.

"Looks like it!" Sonic replied, while still keeping his sly grin.

"He trolled you real good, man!" Deadpool added.

Knuckles was boiling angered that he's been tricked by Eggman, again. "That swindler, he lied!" he growled.

"Trust me, I know someone who felt the same way." Deadpool said as he turned to Eggman and released his blades for battle.

Eggman laughed evilly. "So, what are you going to do? Give up the Emerald, or go on a suicide rescue mission?" he taunted them.

Sonic and Deadpool grinned as they already figured out a major flaw in the mad doctor's plan. "Guys, hang on!" Sonic grabbed Amy, while Deadpool teleported next to Chris and Tails and grabbed them, and the speedster raced AROUND the lake while carrying Amy, while Deadpool teleported onto dry land with Chris and Tails.

"WHAT?!" Eggman looked dumbfounded. He did NOT anticipate this!

Sonic and Amy ran to where Deadpool was, where Chris and Tails got up to their feet.

"You alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'm okay." Chris replied.

"Oh SONIC!" Amy jumped on Sonic with a big hug.

"Hey, take it easy, Amy!" Sonic said.

"I just knew that you'd come here and save me!" Amy said.

Our heroes' moment of victory was short lived when they notice Pumpty getting back up, despite its destroyed feet. Sonic shouted to the ones near it to get away, which they did.

"Guess I'll just have to defeat them myself." Eggman said. "Go! E-47 Pumpty, ATTACK!"

Pumpty went into beserk mode as it fired its machine guns and rockets all over the valley. The Sonic Heroes and Chris took cover behind some rocks, while Deadpool stayed behind and deflected the bullets with his blades in a propeller-like motion, while he teleported out of the rockets' range, resulting in them hitting nothing but the ground and exploding. Some of the bullets caught him, but thanks to his healing factor, he continued dodging Pumpty's attacks.

"Now you see the true power of Pumpty, don't you?" Eggman laughed maniacally.

Knuckles couldn't stand back anymore, nor would he let Eggman get away for tricking him again. "Let me take care of Eggman!" he told them.

"OK Knuckles, it's all you now!" Sonic said.

Knuckles then charged at Pumpty, avoiding its machine guns and missiles, and the drones' lasers. Once he got close enough, he climbed up Pumpty and jumped high toward Eggman.

"OH NO!" Eggman reacted in fear.

"YOU LIAR!" Knuckles shouted and unleashed a powerful punch at the Egg Mobile, sending it flying, with Eggman in it. Eggman screamed as he was sent flying into the sky and disappeared in a twinkle star.

"Ha! Another anime reference!" Deadpool mused at the readers.

Knuckles finished the job by landing a powerful punch onto Pumpty's head, cracking it in half, and causing it to explode into a million pieces. The heroes remained in cover from the explosion.

"Nobody's gonna be putting _you_ back together, Pumpty Dumpty!" Deadpool taunted before laughing his ass off, the others joining him.

Sonic however saw Knuckles being blown away by the force of the explosion and rushed to his aid.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Knuckles' wrist and a tree's branch with the other hand.

Sonic and Knuckles jumped off the tree and landed on their feet on the ground. They stare at each other for a moment, before cracking some friendly smiles at each other.

"SONIC!" The heroes, rushed over to them, Amy hugging Sonic in the process.

"Are you two alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we're alright!" Sonic said.

"Sonic! Are you really alright?" Amy asked while still hugging her hero.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm alright!" Sonic insisted.

Everyone turned to Knuckles, only to see him walking away and waving goodbye to them, leaving them confused as to why, except maybe Sonic.

Amy rushed over to Knuckles' side.

"I bet you wanna apologize to Sonic for believing all the lies that Eggman told about him, and you probably wanna thank him too while you're too proud!" Amy said.

"Zip it!" Knuckles yelled in annoyance.

She didn't say a word, but her expression showed that she knew he was just covering up his embarrassment. Knuckles looked at her, and then at Sonic and the others and smiled, everyone smiled back at him. After waving goodbye to them, he left on his own and disappeared into the unknown.

 _'Looks like you're not the only badass after all, Logan.'_ Deadpool thought.

The camera zoomed out into a full view of the valley, and looked up into the sunset sky.


	9. Chapter 9: Class is in Session

In the mansion's dining room, Chris, Wade and Vanessa were eating their breakfast prepared by Ella. The phone started ringing and Mr. Tanaka answered it. "Thorndyke residence…" he said. He remained silent as he listened to the caller on the other side, until he was done. "Very good sir." Mr. Tanaka said before he hung up.

The butler of the Thorndyke family entered the dining room and looked at Chris. "Your father has requested that I inform you that he and your mother will be stopping by for a visit this afternoon." He said.

"Mom and Dad are coming home?!" Chris asked excited.

"What a nice surprise!" Ella said.

"How I love reunions!" Wade added before wrapping an arm around Vanessa. "Especially with you~"

"It's not even my birthday! Err… uh oh…" Chris paused, due to the fact he was concerned about Sonic and the others. Wade and Vanessa were able to tell, but not Ella and Mr. Tanaka.

"Is something wrong?" Tanaka asked Chris in concern.

"No, I'm all done! Can I go now?" Chris asked as he got out of the table.

"Yes, go ahead!" Ella said with a smile.

"See ya later!" Chris took off.

"Yeah, we're finished too, thanks!" Wade said as he and Vanessa got out of the table and went after Chris.

Ella looked confused at Mr. Tanaka, who just looked back with an equally confused look.

"Something is up." she said.

Meanwhile, the Sonic Heroes were enjoying their own breakfast with Chuck, in Chuck's room. Chris, Wade and Vanessa came in, with Chris getting his backpack ready.

"I've gotta go to school so I'm counting on you guys to stay out of sight when my parents show up." Chris announced.

"Gotcha, no problem!" Tails said.

"Yeah sure, you can count on us!" Amy said.

"It won't be for long. Mom and Dad's visits have to be short because they both have busy schedules." Chris said.

Sonic finished eating his breakfast and left the room without saying a word, much to Chris' confusion and concern. "Sonic?" he asked. "Is he mad at me?"

"Don't mind him!" Amy said.

"Get going, Chris! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Chuck reminded him, pointing at the alarm clock, it showed 7:04 AM.

Chris reacted in alarm as he started running out of the room. Chris ended up tripping and falling down the stairs.

"I'm okay!" he shouted.

"Chris sure is happy about his folks visiting, huh Chuck?" Tails asked Chuck.

"He is." Chuck replied.

"What did they do?" Amy asked.

"Chris' dad is the president of a huge software company." Chuck explained. "He spends most of his time in the office or travelling on business."

"And what about his mom?" Amy asked.

"She's a star." Chuck said. "A famous actress who jets all around the world making movies."

"I bet it's pretty tough for Chris for not having his parents around most of the time." Tails said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Chuck replied sadly.

"Poor Chris…" Cream said.

"Now that you mention it, his childhood sounds a lot like mine." Wade suddenly broke in.

"What? Parents didn't spend time with you also?" Chuck asked.

"Nah, it wasn't a happy one." Wade replied. "My dad neglected me as a kid, and my mom was hooker, also I'm lying to you all right now, except for the hooker part. Except instead of my mom, it was a next door neighbor. Well, really, she lived down the street, but…"

"Okay, we get it." Tails said, not wanting to hear the rest of the merc's story.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Eggman…**

The waves crashed and plashed against the coast. In the tower's control room, Eggman sat on his chair, enjoying the sound of the waves.

"I've got to think of something…" Eggman sighed, until his head shot up with an idea. "Perhaps the children, maybe one of my robots could brainwash the school kiddies so that they'd love me and honor me and look up to me as a hero and they could persuade their parents to accept me as their ruler!"

"Here are your choices." Decoe said as he handed the tray with the card deck on it to Eggman.

Eggman picked up the deck and looks over the cards. "Hmm, let's see... this is a tough one! I'll let the machine decide!" He murmured before he decided to put the deck in the slot machine and pulled the lever.

The slot machine showed the picture of a robot who looks like an old fashioned teacher.

"Ah, E-51 Intelligente! Perfect! We'll use him!" Eggman decided.

Eggman sent out the order, as he launched E-51 Intelligente. The robot flew into the skies over the ocean and then over the city of Station Square. Until it arrived at the SS Elementary School, the same school that Chris and his friends attend.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Chris' class…**

They were having math class. Chris, Danny, Frances and their classmates were struggling with the equations that Mr. Stewart had written on the chalk board, and believe me, they were hard as hell:

 **1987 / 56 x 1/5 + 1001 =**

 **6 ¼ x 7074 / 5/52 x 8/59 =**

 **781 x 1/6 / 50 x 9874 =**

Chris groaned. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't even know where to start!" Frances agreed.

Chris stared at both the board and Mr. Stewart who was taking a nap on his desk. "Do you guys think we should wake him up?" he wondered.

"No, don't!" Danny panicked.

"Maybe he'll put us to sleep." Frances wondered.

Everyone groaned in frustration as none of them were able to solve the equations, nor did they have the guts to wake up Mr. Stewart for help.

Suddenly, E-51 entered the classroom. "What an intelligent-looking class!" he greeted, all the students reacted in surprise by his sudden appearance, Mr. Stewart woke up all groggy. "Perhaps I've arrived during nap time!" E-51 looked at Mr. Stewart.

"Um…what are you?" Mr. Stewart asked still sleepy.

"I'll give you 3 guesses, young man!" Intelligente said.

"You're a robot?" Mr. Stewart asked in confusion and still sleepy.

"A robot _teacher_!" Intelligente corrected him. "And starting today, I'm this class's new teacher!"

"But… I'm this class's teacher." Mr. Stewart said.

"Not anymore." Intelligente picked up Mr. Stewart and threw him out of the classroom. "Off you go!"

Chris and his classmates reacted in surprise at this, as Mr. Stewart was kicked out of the classroom by the robot. As the door closed, Mr. Stewart stood up in anger.

"They're replacing me with a robot, huh? Wait 'til I give the principal a piece of my mind!" Mr. Stewart growled in anger.

* * *

At the Principal's office, the Principal was sitting on his desk enjoying his coffee. "Principal!" Mr. Stewart barged into the office all of a sudden, causing the Principal to jump in surprise and spill his coffee on his own head. "Ouch!" he whimpered at the coffee spilled all over and how hot it was. "Mr. Stewart, don't you know how to knock before entering a room?!"

"Sorry about that, but LISTEN!" Mr. Stewart explained the situation to the Principal.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

"I see, so a strange robot kicked you out of the classroom and took over your class huh?" the Principal asked as he followed Mr. Stewart back to the classroom.

"Exactly, I need your help to get him out and help the students!" Mr. Stewart said.

But as soon as they arrived at the classroom, all of a sudden they heard laughing and giggling coming from it. Mr. Stewart and the Principal both looked at the door's window and saw Intelligente helping the students solve the equations.

"And that's how to crack an equation! Mathematics is a breed where you keep your eye on the pie!" Intelligente explained with yellow happy eyes glowing on his visor.

"Now it's starting to make sense!" Chris said.

"It's easy!" Frances and Danny agreed, along with the rest of their classmates.

The Principal smiled upon seeing this. "That robot is a great teacher!" the Principal said, causing Mr. Stewart to stare at him with a stupid look on his face. "Send him on this class and study his technique!" He said before heading back to his office.

"NO WAY!" Mr. Stewart cursed in distress.

He glared at Intelligente who was happily teaching the students. "There's something fishy here! I better check this out with headquarters!" he whispered with a sly grin.

* * *

 **In the hallways…**

Mr. Stewart walked into the boys' bathroom, careful enough not to get spotted. He locked the door to one of the toilets and pulled out his wrist communicator and placed a small headphone in his ear.

"Come in, this is 'Chalkboard Charlie' calling homeroom with a cold, red priority alert." Mr. Stewart called his intelligence agent back in HQ.

In HQ, the agent received the message from Mr. Stewart. "Let me get this straight, you want us to send in our land, sea and air forces because a robot kicked you out of your classroom?" the agent asked.

"Roger, I'll transmit my coordinates!" Mr. Steward said.

The agent bursted into laughter. "We'll control him, use this!" he laughed so hard he accidentally slammed his fist on the panel, causing a VERY loud noise into Mr. Stewart's ear through its headphone.

Back with Mr. Stewart, he sat there fazed by the sudden noise in his ear, before recovering. "There's no need to get so mad." He said. "Fine, I'll have to go to the police!"

* * *

At the Police Headquarters, one police officer was sitting in his office enjoying his burger, when he got a phone call, he answered it. "SS Police Department." He said and listened. "So you're assaulted by a robot who took over your class and now he's holding all your students as prisoners?! Stay right there, I'll be over in a jiff to investigate!"

* * *

Back in the school, Mr. Stewart stood by the gate waiting impatiently for the police to arrive. "Where is that cop? He's late!" he groaned under his breath, and then he saw the police car coming. "Finally!"

The police car stopped and the police officer came out while still eating his burger. "You the one who called me?" he asked Mr. Stewart.

"Yes! Hurry and follow me to the classroom, the students are in danger!" Mr. Stewart desperately escorted the police officer into the school building and back to the classroom. "He's in here, get ready!" he warned the police officer.

"Alright, let's get this done and over with." The police officer said while eating his burger.

Mr. Stewart opened the door, but when they looked inside, Intelligente and the students were gone. "Oh yeah, they must have gone outside for Gym Class." He guessed. "To the Gym Field!"

* * *

 **At the Gym Field…**

"Alright class, for today's gym class, we're playing baseball!" Intelligente announced, all the students cheered. "Our first step will be catching the ball! Let's go!"

The students cheerfully started practicing in catching the ball in baseball as Intelligente helped out those who needed help the most. Mr. Stewart and the police officer arrived.

"Right there!" Mr. Stewart pointed at Intelligente. "You knock it down and I'll attempt to disable its power supply! There's no time to lose!"

The Police officer simply enjoyed his burger as he watched Intelligente helping Chris in throwing the ball, while the others students practiced.

"Remember to keep your wrist relaxed all through the pitch, like so! You see?" Intelligente explained.

"Got it!" Chris said.

The police officer smiled while enjoying his burger. "It doesn't seem like these kids are in danger to me, in fact, it looks like they're having a great time! I wish I was out there playing!" he said as he watched and ate his burger, much to Mr. Stewart's annoyance.

"Stop pegging out and arrest him!" Mr. Stewart snapped and ended up snatching the burger from the officer's hands.

That was a HUGE mistake as the police officer gasped in horror and turned to Mr. Stewart in anger as he pulled out his baton. "I'm nailing you for burger burglary!" the officer roared in rage.

Mr. Stewart screamed like a little girl as he ran for his life as the angered police officer chased after him, who threatened to bash him with his baton and yelling at him to give him his burger back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at Eggman's base…**

"I wonder if Intelligente has successfully brainwashed those brats into admiring me yet!" Eggman wondered impatiently. "I better look and see if it's going!"

The monitor showed Intelligente playing baseball with the students. Chris made the pitch and threw the ball; Intelligente managed to hit the ball with his bat, sending it flying as it disappeared with a twinkle star in the sky. It was a Home Run as Intelligente ran around the field happily, all the students cheered and Frances commenting that he just earned her respect.

"Intelligente sure is a hit with his students. They love him." Decoe said.

"He's supposed to make those kids love _me_ , not himself!" Eggman growled in anger.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

There were three helicopters; two of them were military choppers, while the third one looked more like a luxurious helicopter.

Tails and the others watched from the window of Chuck's room as they saw the luxurious helicopter land on the landing pad on the mansion's balcony. Ella and Mr. Tanaka were there to welcome the two, escorted by some security agents, who climbed out of the helicopter.

It was a couple, a 43-year-old man with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a cream yellow business suite, blue sweater, dark blue tie and brown shoes; and a 37-year-old woman, with light ginger hair, blue eyes, wearing a red dress, dark red belt, red high heel shoes and a pearl necklace.

They were Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke, Chris's parents.

"Welcome home." Ella and Mr. Tanaka welcomed them.

"Thank you." Nelson and Lindsey replied.

"Ah, Nelson, Lindsey! So you've finally arrived!" Chuck greeted them happily.

"It's good to see you again too, dad!" Nelson greeted his old man.

"Hello daddy, good to see you!" Lindsey greeted her father-in-law.

"It's a miracle that you two actually made it!" Chuck chuckled. "Well now, why don't you come on all in?"

"Excellent!" Nelson said.

They all entered the mansion, followed by Ella and Mr. Tanaka who helped carry their luggage. Meanwhile, the Sonic Heroes observed from the window of Chuck's room, while Sonic simply laid down on the workshop's roof.

"Chris' dad seems like a nice guy." Tails said.

"His mom is really pretty!" Amy added.

As Chuck lead Nelson and Lindsey into the house he turned to them.

"By the way, we also brought some guests a few days ago." Chuck said before turning around. "Wade!"

"What are you shouting for? I'm right here!" a voice next to them said.

Chuck, Nelson and Lindsey turned to their left and saw Deadpool noncholantly playing on his phone.

"Wait. You're _the_ Deadpool?" Lindsey asked.

"The one and only, hottie." Deadpool replied.

"We're huge fans!" Nelson said, also surprised at the merc living in their mansion.

"Yeah, and so are the people reading this story." Deadpool added, shaking Nelson and Lindsey's hands.

"Right." Nelson said with a raised eyebrow. "We're surprised that you're living in _our_ home!"

"I almost forgot." Wade said as he teleported into his guest room and came back with Vanessa.

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Vanessa Carlysle." Wade introduced. "We met about a year ago."

"It's nice to meet such parents like you." Vanessa said as he shook both Nelson and Lindsey's hands.

"Wanna see something cool?" Wade asked.

"What is it?" Nelson asked.

"This!" Wade said as Vanessa changed her form into that of Lindsey's, whose eyes widened along with Nelson.

"You can shape shift?" Nelson asked with awe.

"Of course." Vanessa said as she changed back to her regular form. "You like it?"

"It's fantastic!" Lindsey said.

"Should we take this to the living room?" Wade asked.

Everyone nodded as they entered the living room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in school…**

Chris' gym class continued as they continue playing baseball. Danny managed to hit the ball with his bat, sending it flying high.

"Wow, nice shot!" Chris cheered.

"That is gone!" Frances watched the ball flying.

"Diving Catch!" Intelligente speed up using his rocket thruster and flew up high, catching the ball, much to the students' surprise.

"That's the greatest catch ever!" Chris exclaimed.

"Wow!" Danny was agape in awe.

"Wow, he's cool!" Frances said.

Intelligente landed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Wow, I actually did it! Seems that the retro thrusters aren't as rusty as I thought! Reminds me of the early days on the cricket field from when I was no bigger than a laptop!" he commented.

"Message for you!" Bokkun appeared flying with the rocket on his back.

"Bokkun!" Intelligente recognized him.

"Dr. Eggman has a message for you." Bokkun said.

"A message?" Intelligente looked confused.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO VISIT THE JUNKYARD?!" Bokkun yelled out the message, expressing Eggman's anger.

"Huh? You mean he's sniffed at me?" Intelligente asked.

"Sure, the doc said he's angry at you that those kids are supposed to get stuck on him, not you, bucket brain!" Bokkun yelled angrily.

"That _used_ to be my mission!" Intelligente said, leaving Bokkun dumbfounded. "I'm afraid that's all changed!" he said.

"Huh?! How come?!" Bokkun demanded.

"I was sent here to make these students admire Dr. Eggman, but I found it more rewarding to be admired myself!" Intelligente explained.

"WHAT?! YOU BLOWN A CIRCUIT OR SOMETHING?!" Bokkun yelled furiously. "Don't you know Dr. Eggman will turn you into scrap metal, you barrel of bolts?!"

The students walked over to them curiously and concerned.

"Mr. Intelligente, what's going on?" Frances asked.

Intelligente scoffed at Bokkun. "Dr. Eggman may do with me as he wishes, but I refuse to abandon the students in my charge!" he declared.

"You're the greatest teacher I've known! I wish all teachers were as great as you are!" Frances squealed.

"Me too!" Chris said.

"Same here!" Danny agreed.

All the other students agreed, leaving Intelligente touched by their praise, his eyes glow pink and heart shaped through its visor.

"Oh... thank you... that's wonderful!" Intelligente wept with joy.

Bokkun watched this and grew jealous. "Stop crying and teach those kids to admire Dr. Eggman!" he cried. "Now _I'm_ crying!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe were monitoring the situation and it wasn't looking good for them.

"He lost it." Decoe said.

Eggman watched and was pissed off. "That crybaby! They should like _me_!" he roared in pure rage.

* * *

Back in school, the final bell ring sounded, marking the end of school.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, class!" Intelligente dismissed the students.

All students put away their baseball equipment and pick up their things before leaving and heading home.

"I've gotta hurry home now, guys!" Chris said.

"How come?" Frances asked.

"My Mom and Dad are finally coming home for a visit!" Chris said excited, but his excitement turned into horror when he saw something in the sky.

They look up and gasped in horror when they saw Eggman in his Egg Mobile. The evil mad doctor jumps out and lands on the field, holding his tool belt in hand.

"Intelligente!" Eggman roared in rage.

"Oh my hard rive, it's you!" Intelligente exclaimed in fear.

"I bet you think you're smart for disobeying my orders, you transistorized traitor, but I'll fix you!" he declared as he put on his tool belt over his shoulder.

"No, please don't disassemble me!" Intelligente pleaded and rushed to Chris, Frances and Danny's side. "Chris, help me get away!"

"But what about what you said that a few minutes ago when you swore you'd never abandon us no matter what Dr. Eggman threatened to do to you?" Chris reminded him.

"I really said 'no matter what'?!" Intelligente asked.

"You did." Francis said.

"We all heard it!" Danny agreed, along with the other students.

Intelligente realized his mistake and looked down in defeat. "I suppose there's no way around it! What was I thinking?!" he cursed to himself.

Suddenly, Eggman laughed evilly.

"What's so funny?!" Chris glared at Eggman.

"You really don't believe that snivelling circuit box plans to keep his promise!" Eggman chuckled sinisterly. "I'm ordering him to keep you in detention where you will be forced to respect me!"

"No way!" Chris refused.

"What a snake!" Danny joined Chris' side.

"Listen robot, unless you want to end up in a scrap heap, you will follow my orders!" Eggman ordered Intelligente.

"Yes, sir!" Intelligente complied.

"I'm not staying! I've gotta go home!" Chris started walking away, until Intelligente picked him up by the shirt. "What?!"

"Not so fast! You'll stay in detention with the rest 'til Dr. Eggman dismisses you!" Intelligente said with angry red eyes.

* * *

Back in the Thorndyke Mansion, it's been two hours since the time when school would end passed and Chris hasn't returned yet. Everyone was starting to get worried sick.

"I wonder what's keeping Chris." Chuck wondered. "He knows that you two are here to see him."

"What if there's been an accident?" Lindsey wondered.

"Or maybe an alien abduction?" Deadpool gasped. "Nah, just kidding."

"I'm sure my security people would find out and contact me." Nelson said.

"You're right. He's probably playing with his friends and simply hasn't noticed the time." Lindsey agreed.

Meanwhile, Ella was preparing dinner in the kitchen with Mr. Tanaka's help.

"I wonder what's keeping Chris." Ella asked. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Perhaps I should go and look for him." Mr. Tanaka suggested.

"You know that the Thorndykes don't want Chris babied or treated different from the other kids! I'm sure he's fine!" Ella said.

Back in the living room, Nelson couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to look for the boy!" Nelson got off the sofa.

"Nelson, have some faith in your son." Lindsey said.

"Huh, right." Nelson said. "He's a level-headed boy and I'm sure there's a good reason why he's late. WE HAVE TO STAY CALM!"

"That didn't sound calm to me." Deadpool mused before turning to the readers and jerked his thumb at him.

Chuck sighed. _'He hasn't changed since he was a boy.'_

"I'm gonna go wait out here, okay?" Deadpool said as he got up from the sofa and exited out the front door.

Outside, the Sonic Heroes watched them at the window.

"I'm getting worried now, too!" Amy said and looked up the roof. "Hey Sonic, could you go look?"

They all noticed that Sonic was already gone, making them wonder where he went.

Indeed, Sonic was already racing across the city with Deadpool, who had put on his black tactical suit, riding his car next to him, both going at the same speed as they made their way to Chris' school.

* * *

 **Back in SS Elementary School…**

"For today's art class, we will sketch the illustrious figure of the great Dr. Eggman! As you draw, take special notes of the doctor's noble visage and dignified bearing!" Intelligente explained.

Chris, his friends and fellow classmates were all forced to take their seats on the sports field's audience seats, as they were forced to draw pictures of Dr. Eggman.

"Does this pose inspire you?" Eggman asked while making poses. "Or how about something more dynamic?"

Chris groaned in annoyance. "It doesn't matter how that man stands, he'll _always_ look terrible!" he said.

Just then, a blue blur sped past them, sending the students' drawing books flying in random directions, until it stopped, all note books were all gone.

"Hey, what was that?" Frances wondered along with the others.

"Perhaps a pose as a champion?" Eggman asked still making poses.

"You mean a CHUMP!" Intelligente yelled in annoyance.

"Huh?" Eggman looked at him.

"You're so busy showing off, you haven't noticed that we're under attack!" Intelligente yelled.

"What?" Eggman gawked.

One student looked up at a flag pole and gasped. "Everyone, look!" he pointed out.

Everyone looked and saw Sonic standing on top of the flag pole arms crossed and grinning. Deadpool teleported next to him in a similar pose, which was crossing both his blades in an "X" symbol.

"Hi, kids!" Deadpool greeted. "For today's lesson, we're gonna teach you how to disassemble a robot the ol' fashioned way!"

"Deadpool!" the kids cheered, but still didn't get the name of the blue blur.

"I'd always knew you were a poser, Eggman!" Sonic grinned.

"Yeah! Not to mention way lamer than your original counterpart!" Deadpool added.

"Intelligente, go and destroy Sonic!" Eggman ordered.

"Who's Sonic?" Frances and Danny wondered.

"Yes, sir!" Intelligente obeyed.

Sonic and Deadpool simply grinned at each other.

"Ready?" Sonic asked.

" _Always_ ready!" Deadpool answered.

"Take this! HOMEWORK ATTACK!" Intelligente's head opened and a series of homing missiles flew out from it.

Sonic jumped down from the pole, while Deadpool teleported away, dodging the missiles. Sonic landed on the ground and raced toward Intelligente as the missiles flew back after him.

However, Deadpool teleported on top of a few missiles, causing them to fly into the ground and exploding upon impact.

There was one more missile that headed behind Deadpool, who quickly looked back and fired his optic blast, causing it to explode into thin air.

"Good news, kids! No homework tonight!" Deadpool said as the students cheered.

Sonic boosted toward Intelligente and rammed his head right in the sweet spot, causing a chain reaction and causing the robot to explode into a million pieces.

"We deserve an A+ for that one!" Deadpool said.

"Wooow!" Danny, Frances and the other students gawked in awe.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed.

"That was amazing!" Frances commented.

Sonic and Deadpool turned and glared at Eggman.

Eggman simply chuckled at them. "Well done, you two! You've got a prize!" he said.

"What prize?" Sonic demanded.

"For your latest victory of course!" Eggman said.

"Oh! Is it a super sexy supermodel robot?" Deadpool asked eagerly.

"No." Eggman said.

"Or is it a thousand bucks?" Deadpool asked.

"No!" Eggman said again, this time his voice starting to become an angered one.

"Or is it a lifetime supply of chimichangas and tacos?" Deadpool asked.

"NO! _This_!" Eggman yelled as he pulled out a small badge with his grinning mug on it, and handed it to Sonic and Deadpool.

"I don't want a booby prize!" Sonic gave Eggman a refusal look.

"Ha! You said 'booby'!" Deadpool laughed, earning an angered look from Sonic.

"Fine, you take it!" Eggman handed the badge over to the laughing Deadpool.

"Okay!" Deadpool said, still laughing as he took the badge.

"Really?" Eggman asked, surprised.

Deadpool responded by holding still and ripping the badge in half.

"Hell no." he muttered.

Eggman looked at the remaining half of the badge and frowned.

"Alright, I'll wear it myself!" Eggman said tagging the remaining half of the badge on his shirt. "See you some other day!"

Eggman jumped on his Egg Mobile and flew away.

"He's a weirdo!" Frances said.

"Yeah!" Danny agreed.

"He could keep me after school for a million years and I still wouldn't admire him!" Chris said.

"You'd better hurry home, Chris. Your parents are waiting." Sonic said.

"Oh that's right! Let's go!" Chris said.

Chris picked up his schoolbag and left, along with Sonic and Deadpool, who stayed behind and looked at the students.

"Class is dismissed! And make sure to put some maximum effort on your next test!" Deadpool said before giving a salute to the students and teleporting away.

The other students stood there for a moment, admiring Sonic and Deadpool.

"They're so cool!" Danny said.

"Way past cool even!" Frances commented.

Sonic raced down the street, while Chris, who was more than excited to see his parents again, hopped in Deadpool's car next to the driver's seat. Mr. Stewart watched them go.

"You know, maybe there's more to being a school teacher than just passing out homework and taking naps in class." Mr. Stewart said as he took a bite out of the burger.

"Enjoying my burger, bub?" the police officer appeared, tapping his baton on his hand.

Mr. Stewart looked back and panicked when he saw the officer, and ran for his life, the officer chased after him. "STOP CHEWING, YOU THIEF!" the officer yelled. "One more and I'll call out the SWAT team!"

* * *

Chris may have left school very late due to that incident, but better late than never as he entered his home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Chris called out.

His parents appeared to greet their son. "Chris! You're home!" Lindsey immediately hugged him; Nelson hugged them both, into a huge family hug.

"Gave him a ride back here." Wade said as he entered.

"Thank you so much, Wade!" Nelson said before turning to Chris.

"I told your mother you could look after yourself, but she wouldn't listen!" Nelson said.

"Sorry, I've got held up in school." Chris said.

"Of course, there was absolutely nothing to be worried about!" Nelson said. "You know, when I was your age, I was kept after school a few times myself."

Chris nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sure Chris is better-behaved than you, dear!" Lindsey said.

"We all have our moments like that from time to time." Vanessa giggled.

Chuck chuckled. "That's for sure!" He said with a grin. "Actually Chris, your father was more worried about your absence than he lets off! Wasn't he, Tanaka?"

"Well…" Tanaka said nervously. "Mr. Thorndyke was concerned enough to phone the President."

"Say WHAT?!" Chris gawked in shock.

"That's right!" Ella confirmed. "And your mother even called all of the SSTV network channels to report about your missing whereabouts!"

"Wait! I didn't call ALL of them!" Lindsey defended herself.

"But you did act like a total drama queen when you did!" Vanessa chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the Sonic Heroes watched them from the window.

"The Thorndykes sure seem like a really nice family, don't they, Amy?" Tails asked.

"I'm glad Chris made it back home on time!" Amy agreed.

"Uh huh, it always feels good to be back at home!" Tails said with a grin.

Sonic was laid down on the roof, resting as gazed at the star filled night sky.

* * *

Back inside, Deadpool turned to the readers and grinned.

"Stay classy, readers!" he said. "Because you're all going back to school next month!"

He then broke into laughter.

"Wade." Chris said, and Deadpool stopped laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Deadpool answered.


	10. Chapter 10: Party Hard

It was morning, Chris had already washed his face and gotten dressed and was about to head down for breakfast. Before he did, he turned to Cream and Cheese.

"Now remember Cream, you too, Cheese, stay inside while I'm gone, okay?" Chris reminded them.

"Ok!" Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered.

With that, Chris went down for breakfast, leaving his friends in one of the guest rooms. But Cream and Cheese sighed in sadness and boredom.

"It's just not fair." Cream said. "I don't want to stay inside, I wanna go outside and play."

As they looked out the balcony, Cream saw some flowers growing in the garden and they reminded her of making flower crowns for her mother and all people that she loved the most. That's when an idea sparked in her head, along with Cheese.

"I know what to do! Come on, Cheese!" Cream said as she used her ears to fly down the balcony.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered as he followed Cream.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Chuck's workshop…**

The rest of the Sonic Heroes and were all doing their thing to pass the time. Sonic was resting by the window, and Amy and Tails were researching the Chaos Emerald.

As they continued on doing their thing, they heard Cream giggling outside, along with Cheese. Curious, Tails and Amy walked over to the window and they saw Cream picking flowers in the garden, along with Cheese.

"I wonder what's she doing out there, Amy." Tails wondered.

"Cream is just picking flowers." Amy said.

"She knows we're supposed to stay inside while Chris is at school." Tails reminded her. "What's so important about going outside to pick flowers?" he paused and gasped as he suddenly remembered something about Cream and flowers.

* * *

 _Tails was seen walking down the path of a flower patch in the Green Hill Zone, minding his own business, until he noticed Cream picking flowers with Cheese's help. Curious, Tails walked up to her._

 _"Hi, Cream." Tails greeted her._

 _"Hello Tails!" Cream greeted back happily._

 _"Chao!" Cheese greeted as well._

 _"What are you doing out here?" Tails asked them curiously._

 _"I'm going to surprise my mum by making her a crown out of flowers!" Cream said showing him the flowers she picked, along with Cheese._

 _"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered._

* * *

"I guess she misses her mom." Tails wondered.

"Yeah…" Amy said.

Sonic heard it, he also felt bad about Cream being separated from her mother.

Sonic thought about it as he stared at the "Peace Park" poster on the wall, he got an idea.

"I've got it!" Sonic grinned as he got off the window, grabbed the poster and raced out of the room.

"Huh?" Tails and Amy looked and noticed Sonic and was gone, along with the Peace Park poster.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the dining room…**

Chris was at the table as Lindsey served him his breakfast. But unfortunately, the breakfast she served was anything but eatable. Chris facepalmed.

"Here you go!" Lindsey said with a smile. "It's marvellous to be back at the kitchen again! At my movie sets, the chefs won't let me cook a thing! Here are your buttermilk pancakes, dear! Enjoy!"

She placed a plate of pancakes on the table, Chris could tell right away it looked burned to a crisp. He picked one up and it immediately crumbled to bits. He sighed.

Then Ella came into the room and gasped in horror when she saw Lindsey serving her own breakfast. "Oh mistress! You shouldn't trouble yourself!" she said.

"Oh, Ella, it's so good to be home again!" Lindsey said. "I have an idea! Let's have a big party!"

"Party?" Chris asked.

"PARTY?!" Deadpool shouted from the other room as he teleported into the dining room with Vanessa, wide eyed.

"A party tonight?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes! Dinner party!" Lindsey said. "Tonight, we can all dress up! I'm sure Ella can prepare something absolutely scrumptious!"

"A party's a great idea, and do you think you can invite your brother, Sam to come over since he's my favorite uncle?" Chris asked.

"Of course, darling!" Lindsey said hugging her son happily. "You can have anything you want, anything from my adorable baby boy!"

Vanessa giggled, while Deadpool couldn't help but snicker before turning to the readers.

"Parents these days." he said.

"If you are having a party tonight, this calls for heavy-duty cleaning! Time to clear some water!" Ella said as she headed out to clean up.

"You'll never guess what we're having tonight!" Deadpool said excitedly.

"Let me guess: chimichangas?" Chris asked.

"You are good!" Wade commented.

Cream and Cheese overheard their conversation while they remained hidden. "Wow, a party!" Cream said in excitement. "This is great, I love parties!"

"Chao!" Cheese chippered in excitement.

* * *

 **Later that afternoon…**

At SS Elementary school, Chris was talking with his friends about the party that his mother was setting up.

"A party?" Danny asked in excitement.

"Yeah, my mom wants us to have fun while she's home!" Chris said. "My uncle's coming for the party too!"

"The racer?" Frances asked.

"Yeah, he's the coolest, and he's the leader of the S-Team!" Chris explained.

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

In the guest room, Cream was trying to make a flower crown with the flowers she picked from the garden, with Cheese's help. But sadly…

"This crown doesn't have enough flowers." Cream sighed as she checked the progress. "I better pick more!"

Careful to avoid unwanted attention, Cream and Cheese left the guest room and head outside. On the way, they remain hidden as they watched Lindsey decorating the house with party decorations.

"Maybe I can help decorate for the party." Cream said.

* * *

 **Back in school…**

The final bell of the day rang, marking the end of school for today. Chris said his goodbyes to his friends before heading out. Before he stepped out, he bumped into Mr. Stewart.

"Hey, Chris!" Mr. Stewart greeted.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"I haven't been teaching here long, but I just wanted to say thanks." he said. "I'm lucky to have some intelligent and talented kids in my class!"

"Uh…" Chris couldn't say anything.

"You kids are terrific and I want to know all of you better!" Mr. Stewart said. "So, I'm coming to visit you and your family later today!"

Chris was shocked and horrified to reply.

"I can't wait to meet your mom and get her autograph!" Mr. Stewart said before leaving.

After his teacher was gone, Chris was horrified at the thought of the Sonic Heroes getting caught, feeling worried and concerned about what will happen to them if that was the case.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

"I'm home!" Chris shouted as soon as he arrived home.

"How was school today, Master Christopher?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"It was pretty good, Mr. Tanaka." Chris replied.

"Oh, Chris, darling, you're home!" Lindsey rushed over to her son, giving him a huge hug.

"I hope it's okay if my teacher Mr. Stewart's coming over to visit." Chris said. "And it sounds like he's a really big fan of your movies, mom!"

"That reminds me! What am I going to wear?" Lindsey wondered in excitement. "I should've had the studio send over a gown!"

"Oh, good grief! What's with everyone coming over here today?!" Everyone looked to see Chuck walking down the steps, wearing a suit and struggling to adjust his necktie.

"How come you're wearing those clothes, grandpa?" Chris asked, walking up to him.

"Mr. Tanaka said I couldn't wear my lab coat to the party! I don't see why not!" Chuck explained while trying to adjust his necktie.

"Has anyone seen Wade?" Chris asked.

"Ah, yes." Tanaka answered. "He's putting on a very special suit I made in his favor."

"What kind of suit?" Chris asked.

"Outta my way, suckers!" Deadpool shouted.

Everyone turned upstairs and saw the merc clad in a red tuxedo with a black bowtie. He also wore some red pants and black shoes to complete the package.

"Heh, package." Wade said as he went downstairs. "What do you think?"

"It looks awesome!" Chris complimented.

"Wait for me, Wade." Vanessa called.

The merc turned to his girlfriend and his eyes widened, gasping and putting his hands on his cheeks at the sight.

Vanessa came out wearing a purple open back dress that showed off her gorgeous curvaceous frame. Needless to say, Deadpool was totally aroused at the beauty of Vanessa along with whatever skin was exposed for the eyes to see.

Wade's eyes literally popped out of their sockets, before the merc put them back the way they were, and continued staring.

Chris, Chuck and Tanaka were also awestruck at Vanessa's beauty.

"Hormone overload!" Deadpool said in a sing-song tone as he slid his hand into his pants.

"Don't even think about it." Chris said, causing Wade to frown at him.

"Party pooper." Deadpool muttered before blowing a raspberry at him and removing his hand from his crotch area.

Chris ignored him and turned to Chuck.

"Hey grandpa, if you see Sonic and the others, could you ask them to please stay out of sight until Mr. Stewart and my uncle go away?" Chris asked, in a quiet voice.

"I know that Amy and Tails are in my room but I haven't seen Sonic or Cream and Cheese all day." Chuck whispered in a deep thought pose.

As the two discussed in silence, from the corner of their eyes, they saw Cream and Cheese setting up decorations in the sitting room. Chris and Chuck gasped in shock.

"It's Cream and Cheese!" Chris whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Lindsey walked up to her son and her father-in-law.

Chris and Chuck reacted and turn to Lindsey as they desperately tried to block her view of the living room, trying to prevent her from seeing the humanoid rabbit and the chao.

"Uh, what's the matter with you two?" Lindsey asked in confusion.

"Uh everything's okay here, mom!" Chris replied nervously. "You better hurry up and get ready! Me and grandpa will take care with the rest of the decorating for tonight's party!"

"But there's plenty of time!" Lindsey said.

"Yeah, but you know how time flies when you're putting on your make-up!" Chris said. "Right, Grandpa?"

"Uhhh, yes and don't forget, all of the food that has to be prepared, too!" Chuck agreed, playing along with the plan.

"Oh, well, I'll go see how Ella's doing in the kitchen!" Lindsey ended up agreeing as she left for the kitchen.

Chris and Chuck sighed in relief, before Chris rushed to the living room, while Chuck headed outside.

* * *

 **In the sitting room…**

"What are you doing here, Cream?" Chris demanded before he saw Ella came in carrying the laundry. He quickly pulled Cream behind the sofa in the nick of time.

"Oh, busy, busy, busy." Ella murmured, and then she noticed the decorations that Cream set up. "Mrs. Thorndyke decorates like a little kid!" she commented with a smile before she left.

After Ella was gone, Chris turned to Cream. "Cream, I asked you to stay upstairs so nobody would see you!" Chris tried to reason with her.

"That room was boring, and we only wanted to help you get ready for your party." Cream tried to explain.

"Master Chris understands, it is very thoughtful for you to help us get ready, Cream."

They all react in surprise as they turn around to see Mr. Tanaka.

"Mr. Tanaka, you know about these guys?!" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Mr. Tanaka replied.

"You knew all along! Do you think you could help me and grandpa keep this as a secret right now?" Chris asked Mr. Tanaka.

"I will." Tanaka.

"Thanks a lot." Chris sighed in relief.

But soon his relief turned into horror when he noticed that Cream and Cheese were gone.

"They're gone!" Chris panicked. "Cream, Cheese! I wonder where they wandered off to."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the kitchen…**

Ella was preparing some deserts and refreshments for the party until she heard Lindsey calling her. "Ella! Ella!" Lindsey called.

Ella turned off the mixer. "Yes?" she called.

"I can't find my green musagi!" Lindsey called. "You didn't send it to the cleaners, did you?"

"I know, it should be there!" Ella called.

"It's not here!" Lindsey called.

Ella sighed. "I'm on my way!" she called and left the kitchen, heading for Lindsey's room. "Good grief."

After she left the kitchen, Cream and Cheese snuck in without being spotted. As they look around, they saw the food that Ella has been preparing for the party, they gasp in awe as they admire it.

"Wow, look at all that food!" Cream commented in awe.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

Cream looked at the mixer cup filled with fruit pulp, while Cheese looked at the hand mixer on the bowl. Their curiosity got the best of them when they end up pressing the ON button, turning them on and they started sending bits of fruit pulp and cake dough everywhere, causing a huge mess!

"OH NO!" Cream and Cheese ended up rushing out of the kitchen in panic.

Ella came back after helping Lindsey out with finding her dress, only to find…

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Chris, Wade, Vanessa (who both have been informed of Tanaka's knowledge of the animals) and Tanaka were still looking for Cream and Cheese, until they heard screaming coming from the kitchen.

"That was Ella!" Chris gasped.

* * *

 **Soon…**

The group arrive at the kitchen only to find a huge mess caused by the out-of-control mixers and a mortified Ella sitting next to the wall, covered in fruit pulp and cake dough.

"Ella! Are you alright?" Chris asked his maid in concern.

"My dinner's a disaster…" Ella lamented.

Suddenly, they heard womanly screaming coming next to them. They turned and saw Deadpool on his knees next to his splattered chimichangas.

"Why?!" Deadpool cried.

"Wade. There's already chimichangas at the table." Chris pointed out.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M MOURNING?!" Deadpool shouted before going back to crying. Chris sighed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Lindsey had just finished dressing up her red dress and was now sitting by the mirror, putting on some earrings.

"This should do, at least for my entrance!" Lindsey said.

Her phone started ringing. She answered it. "Hello? Thorndyke residence…" she listened to the man on the other side, it was her director. "Oh! A movie? The starring role?" she asked, as she continued to listen. "Wow, really?" she asked in excitement, but then she remembered something. "Oh, actually I'm having a little party for my son tonight."

While she was talking, Cream and Cheese overheard her from the door.

Lindsey sighed sadly. "Oh, I didn't realize. We have to shoot on location first thing tomorrow morning. I know you can't put off a hundred million-dollar production on hold for a party. I'll leave immediately. Goodbye."

Lindsey hung up the phone; she looked down in a state of deep sorrow. She began to sob. "Why does it always have to happen this way? I don't even have time to spend with my little boy." she covered her face with both hands as she sobbed loudly. "I may be a great actress but I'm a… terrible mother. Please forgive me, Christopher!"

Cream and Cheese saw Lindsey sobbing, a sight that made them feel terrible. Cream looked very down in sorrow, along with Cheese.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Cream… Cheese…" Chris looked around the house.

"Ah, maybe they went back into the lab with grandpa!" Chris thought and dashed out of the house.

Wade and Vanessa were about to follow him, until they heard Ella calling. "Master Chris! Where are you?" they saw her come into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"Have you seen Master Chris?" Ella asked them. "I'm afraid their mother will be leaving for another movie."

"What? So she won't be staying for the party then?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ella said. "Oh, what am I going to do…" she then left the room.

Wade and Vanessa looked at each other in concern, but they decided to follow after Chris

* * *

Meanwhile, Lindsey had her coat on as she was ready to leave in her limousine, as Mr. Tanaka helped the chauffer put her bags in the luggage area. Ella walked up to Lindsey.

"I've looked all over but I'm afraid I couldn't find Chris anywhere." Ella apologized.

"Ella, please tell Christopher how sorry I am, and apologize to Mr. Stewart and my brother." Lindsey said.

"They'll understand. You take care, Mrs Thorndyke." Ella bid her farewell.

"Call me if Chris needs anything." Lindsey bid farewell as she got in her limousine.

"Certainly, Mrs. Thorndyke." Mr. Tanaka bowed as his way of bidding farewell.

The chauffer drove the limousine with Lindsey sitting in the back, as they left the mansion. Ella and Mr. Tanaka watched their mistress leave, saddened by the fact that she had to leave her son again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris, Wade and Vanessa quickly arrived at Chuck's room as they swung open the trap door. "Cream! Cheese! Are you here?!" Chris looked around.

Chris looked around until he saw Chuck, Tails and Amy staring at them.

"What, they're not here?" Chris asked.

"Weren't they with you?" Chuck asked.

"They're wandering around some place and Mr. Stewart's gonna be here any minute now!" Chris said. "What am I gonna do when he sees them?"

"I have an idea!" Deadpool said as he pulled out a detonator-like device from behind him. "We'll use this in case he finds out!"

"No!" Chris scolded him.

"Stay calm. Let's all split up and each one of us will search through a different part of the house 'til we find them." Chuck declared.

Everyone else agreed to help them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Lindsey looked down in sorrow as her chauffer drove her to the hotel. They fail to notice the green car that drove past them, heading for the Thorndyke Mansion. It was Mr. Stewart driving the car. In the back was a bouquette of roses that Mr. Stewart had bought for Lindsey Fair Thorndyke as a gift from her fan.

* * *

 **At the front door…**

Mr. Stewart arrived at the mansion. Mr. Stewart carried the bouquet as he walked up the front door. He then rang the bell. It was Mr. Tanaka who answered the door.

"May I help you?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"I'm Chris's homeroom teacher, Mr. Stewart." Mr. Stewart said.

"Welcome, sir. We've been expecting you." Mr. Tanaka made a small bow before letting them in.

As the Mr. Stewart came in, Chris came to greet him. "Hi, Mr. Stewart!" the boy greeted him.

"How are you, Chris?" Mr. Stewart greeted his student.

"Ah, welcome, you must be Chris's teacher." Ella came in to greet them, along with Wade and Vanessa.

"You must be the famous Deadpool." Mr. Stewart greeted him with a handshake.

"Yeah, I'm famous even outside this story." Wade commented.

"I'm Vanessa Carlysle, his girlfriend." Vanessa introduced herself with a handshake.

They all entered the living room, as they made their proper introductions and settled down to get to know each other. Mr. Stewart noticed the decorations that Cream and Cheese had made.

"Do you like them? Mrs. Thorndyke isn't only a great actress but an artist too!" Ella said.

"Well, it's great! I can't wait to meet Chris' mother and give her my compliments!" Mr. Stewart said.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Stewart, but just before you arrived, she was off for a very important movie part and she had to leave right away to start filming." Ella looked down sadly.

"No way!" Chris looked in shock and sadness.

"Oh…I see…" Mr. Stewart said sadly. "I was really looking forward to meeting her in person. I guess I'll offer these to you." He handed the bouquet over to Ella.

"Oh, why thank you, Mr. Stewart!" Ella thanked him as she took the bouquet. "What beautiful roses!"

She was about to leave as Mr. Stewart sat on the sofa next to his student, until they heard a loud cracking sound coming from outside. The Sonic Heroes heard the sound too.

While everyone was going to look out the window, Mr. Stewart walked up to a nearby portrait, as he took out a listening device.

Ella looked out the window and saw Chuck lying on ground, with broken plant pots and dirty all around and on top of him. Chuck quickly got up, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. I was looking for something and they fell on top of me." Chuck explained.

"I don't think I know what you are up to but you better be on your best behavior because Chris' teacher is here!" Ella told him.

"Oh, I better come in and say hi!" Chuck said as he ended up coming in through the window.

"Oh sir, why can't you just use the front door like everybody else?!" Ella scolded.

"One way in is just as good as another!" Chuck said.

"Oh good grief." Ella sighted.

Chris sighed also, until he noticed a pair of feet wearing orange and yellow shoes, causing him to scream in terror, grabbing everyone's attention…

"What's the matter, Chris? Why did you scream?" Ella asked in concern.

"Uh, it's nothing!" Chris lied, as he sat back on the sofa, acting like nothing happened.

"Well, my, this certainly is an extraordinary painting!" Mr. Stewart said admiring the painting, also acting like nothing happened.

Cream and Cheese were indeed hiding behind the curtain. They looked out the window and saw Sonic appearing on a tree, carrying bouquets of the flowers he picked from Peace Park. Sonic used a sign gesture explaining what he was up to, before he left.

"Oh!" Cream exclaimed. "Thanks, Sonic!" She ended up walking out of her hiding spot while carrying Cheese, not realizing the mistake she made. "How kind of him to go find some flowers for me!"

As Cream and Cheese blew their own cover, Ella gasped in shock, Chris reacted in horror, Chuck facepalmed, while Wade slowly pulled out the detonator, but Vanessa forcefully pulled his arm down.

"No… It can't… is this little animal talking?!" Ella gawked in shock, as she picked Cream up from the ground.

"Talking animals?" Chuck asked, pretending like he knew nothing. "What a joke!"

"Yeah, who'd believe that?!" Wade added.

"Yes, that's some joke." Mr. Tanaka piped in.

"I haven't heard anything at all!" Vanessa played along.

"Woah, this painting…" Mr. Stewart said as he continued to admire the painting.

"Thanks for finding my stuffed animal toy for me, Ella!" Chris said picking up Cream and Cheese from Ella.

"Stuffed animal?" Ella gave a puzzling look. "Look, I've heard that thing talking and nobody is going to convince me otherwise!"

"Pretend you're a toy!" he whispered.

"Ok…" Cream whispered.

"Chao…" Cheese chippered in a quiet voice.

Then Sam Speed came in. "Hey hey! Ha ha, where's the party?" Sam greeted them.

"Oh, hello Uncle Sam!" Chris greeted him.

"This is Mr. Stewart, my teacher!" Chris introduced Mr. Stewart to his uncle.

"A pleasure!" Mr. Stewart shook hands with Sam. "I understand that you're involved in the highway patrol somehow."

"Well I don't like to brag, but I'm the leader of the S-Team!" Sam introduced himself.

"That statement is only half-correct." Chuck gave Sam a deadpan look.

"Really?" Mr. Stewart asked curiously.

"My uncle drives fast! No other driver's quick enough to catch him! That's why he's called the 'Speed King'!" Chris explained and mentioned one his uncle's many speed-based nicknames. "You came up with the name yourself, didn't you?"

"Sure! A little self-promotion wouldn't hurt anybody!" Sam chuckled. "But let's cut the chit-chat here and get this party moving, it's too slow!"

"And your mouth is too fast!" Ella added.

"Shots fired!" Deadpool commented.

Sam turned his attention to the merc.

"Deadpool?" he asked. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, kid's just a big fan." he said referring to Chris, but covering up the fact that the animals were here. "Just wanted him to spend time with his big hero."

"Uh, that's right!" Chris said, playing along.

"Anyway, I'll admit it, I like living in the fast lane! Even when I'm in the supermarket, no matter how many items I have, I'd use the express checkout!" Sam continued on. "I can't even walk my dog; I'd make him run! There's only one guy who's faster! I'd never saw anything that moved that fast, but don't you worry. I'll catch up with him someday!"

Sam chuckled, while everyone gave off deadpan looks at "Speed King's" arrogance and obsession with speed.

"And I thought I was a better wisecracker in this story." Deadpool commented while looking at the readers with a raised eyebrow.

"What did he look like?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"It's weird, but it looks like a blue hedgehog! He even had a spike…"

Before Sam could continue his description, however, he looked toward the window, and he gasped in shock to see Sonic lying on a tree's branch, waving at him with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey, there he is!" Sam reacted pointing at the window.

Sonic quickly vanished by moving so fast, Chris, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Wade and Vanessa managed to catch only a glimpse from the corners of their eyes, while Ella looked too late.

"There, did you see? It was the blue hedgehog I was talking about!" Sam said.

"Sorry, I was admiring this painting!" Mr. Stewart pretended like he saw nothing while admiring the painting.

"I didn't see anything, did you?" Chuck asked Tanaka innocently.

"Perhaps your eyes were playing tricks on you, sir." Mr. Tanaka said.

"I haven't seen any hedgehogs on that tree at all." Vanessa played along.

"Neither have I." Wade said.

"But I'm telling you, I saw it! You saw it too Chris, didn't you?" Sam asked his nephew.

Chris simply shook his head, while smiling innocently.

Sam rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "I saw it! My eyes don't lie! That thing waved at me and ran off!" he said.

"You know… they thought I was crazy too when I heard that animal talking!" Ella said.

"Animal talking?" Sam asked Ella, who replied with a nod. "Well I didn't hear it say anything, but I'm sure it could understand what I said! We both saw the same creature! That proves I'm not crazy!"

"The animal I heard was over there!" Ella said, pointing at Cream and Cheese on Chris' arms.

"You know, I'm sorry Mom can't be here for the party but she got a phone call and had to leave to make a movie! I was pretty mad!" Chris immediately changed the subject. "Mr. Stewart was looking forward to meeting her but she went away before he even got here! That was pretty rude, huh?"

"Nah, that sounds like my sister alright!" Sam said.

However, what Chris didn't realize is that the way he just talked about his own mom, made Cream suddenly remember about Lindsey's lament, but most of all, the fact that she herself was separated from her mother by Dr. Eggman. She broke herself free from Chris's arms and landed on her feet.

"You're wrong!" Cream yelled angrily at Chris. "Your mum felt very badly about she had to go and she tried to find you to say goodbye! You're lucky! You get to talk with your mom on the phone all the time; I can't do that!"

Cream started to cry as she ran out of the door, followed by Cheese, leaving everyone looking in shock.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that!" Mr. Tanaka spoke up. "I've been rehearsing my ventriloquism acts for weeks now and if I do say so myself, I'm not half-bad!" He cleared his throat.

Vanessa giggled nervously, while Wade looked away and whistled, pretending like it was none of his business.

"Ah yes, this painting is stunning!" Mr. Stewart said while he continued admiring the painting on the wall.

"Would you cut that out?!" Deadpool shouted. "We heard you say that three times a few paragraphs ago!"

And then, right out of the blue, Tails and Amy came in rushing into the room.

"Cream!" Tails called out.

"Come here, Cream!" Amy called out.

Everyone reacted in shock and surprise again, as Tails and Amy ran right past them before they left going after Cream and Cheese, completely oblivious to the fact that they just blew their own cover.

Sam and Ella stood there with their mouths agape in shock and surprise.

"Well, we tried." Wade said as he pulled out the detonator and prepared to push the red button.

"Don't!" Chris scolded him.

"I'm seeing more of them now!" Ella murmured as she was about to fall over, until Chuck caught her.

"Hey, Ella, would you care to dance?" Chuck asked with a big grin on his face.

The next thing you know, Chuck started dancing with Ella. Vanessa couldn't help but giggle, while Wade pretended like it had nothing to do with him.

Mr. Stewart looked down at the listening device. After overhearing what happened with Cream yelling at Chris, he began to have second thoughts about it. He decided not to plant the device as Mr. Stewart put it away in his pocket.

* * *

After the party was over, Sam got in his sports car.

"Well Uncle Sam, I hope you can come and visit me again!" Chris said.

"Yeah, but you know me, Chris! It'll have to be a quick visit!" Sam said as he and Chris shared a laugh.

"I better get going, I've got homework to grade." Mr. Stewart said. "Please give your mother my regards and tell her that we hope to meet soon!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stewart." Chris apologized.

"Later boys, see you in my rear-view mirror!" Sam bid them farewell before taking off. Mr. Stewart got in his car and left.

Chris, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Wade and Vanessa returned back to the living room, to find Ella sitting on the sofa, looking sober, with the bouquet on her lap.

"Oh dear, I'm working too hard! I'm hearing things!" she murmured.

Chris looked at Ella, feeling horrible for her. Tanaka leaned over to him. "Mr. Chris, would it not be wise to let Ella in our little secret, too?" He whispered to him.

"He's right. Things would be a lot easier if she were on it, too." Chuck agreed.

"I agree as well, if you really trust her as not only a maid, but also your friend, I'm sure she'll understand." Vanessa said.

"In case it doesn't work out, we'll use this." Deadpool said as he pulled out the detonator.

"Please don't." Chris said calmly, and Deadpool complied by putting the detonator away in his pocket.

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

Chris told Ella about their first meeting with Sonic, telling her about the adventures they had with Deadpool, helping them find missing friends, and how they are helping them collect the Chaos Emeralds, the keys to returning to their dimension, and how they are battling against Dr. Eggman. They took Ella over to Chuck's workshop where the Sonic Heroes were (with Cheese, Tails and Amy comforting Cream). Chris told them it was alright and introduced Ella to them and vice versa.

With all the explanations, Ella came to understand everything and accepted them as her friends, especially with Cream and Cheese, who agreed to help her around the house and the kitchen. Cream explained her situation to Ella about how she and Cheese were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and got separated from their mother, before ending up on Earth along with the rest. She also admitted that she and Cheese were the ones who caused a mess in the kitchen earlier.

"What a relief!" Ella said. "I'm so happy you don't have to hide from me anymore, sweetie!"

"Yeah, we can be friends and I can help you out in the kitchen!" Cream said.

"You're such a dear, I'm sure that your mother misses your family!" Ella said as she began to sob emotionally.

"Please don't worry, Sonic and my friends will find a way to get us back home and you can take care of me until then." Cream reassured, with tears streaming down her eyes, emotionally.

"I will, Cream. I will." Ella said emotionally.

"Thank you, Ella." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

Sonic, Wade, Vanessa and Chris watched from the door.

"Looks like Cream and Ella are getting along." Sonic said.

"Yeah…" Vanessa said with a smile.

Wade didn't say anything except he felt emotional as a tear ran down his eye. Sonic noticed and grinned. "I saw that, tough guy!" he remarked.

"What? N-no… I'm not…it's… manliness juice." Wade tried to cover up, wiping away his tears.

Sonic continued to look at Wade with a sly grin. The merc exasperated. "Okay, fine! I'm just trying not to look like a wuss in front of the readers!" he admitted.

"Screw you, narrator!" Deadpool muttered through his tears.

Sorry, had to.

Chris smiled, but then his heart sank when he realized the earlier incident with Cream, he looked down in guilt as he left. Sonic, Wade and the others noticed.

"What's up?" Sonic wondered.

"I don't know, but we should check on him." Vanessa said.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Sonic, Wade and Vanessa soon found Chris in his room. Sonic went to check on Chris.

"What's up, Chris?" Sonic asked Chris.

"I didn't mean it when I complained about mom missing the party, but Cream got really angry." Chris said, looking down sadly. "I didn't even think about how bad she misses her mother. I… just hope she doesn't stay mad at me."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay!" Sonic reassured with a wink. "Yeah, I did have a lot of disagreements before, but I got over it now. And I'm sure Wade here feels the same, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"Aw, bite me!" Wade scoffed and looked away.

Then, Cream came in with Cheese carrying a flower crown made of flowers that Sonic picked from Peace Park. "Chris! I have this for you!" she said.

"Wow! Thank you!" Chris knelt down. Cream placed the crown on his head.

"You can wear it to school and tell your friends that I made it for you!" Cream said.

Cream placed a flower crown on Sonic, Vanessa, and even Wade's heads.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"This is really nice, Cream. Thank you!" Vanessa said.

"Umm… thank you… I think…" Deadpool nervously said.

"You're welcome!" Cream said. "Now I'm going to give Ella her flowers!"

As soon as she left the room, the merc turned his attention to the readers and frowned.

"You're laughing at this, are you?" Deadpool accused, pointing at the readers with his finger. "And I'm especially talking to _you_ , narrator!"

Sorry.

Sonic smiled happily. "Congratulations guys! Cream only gives out flower crowns to everyone she loves very much and considers them her friends!" he explained.

"Really? You think she likes me?" Chris asked Sonic.

"Of course!" Sonic said with a wink and thumbs up, as he showed his own and placed it on his head.

* * *

 **In the dining room…**

Everyone had gathered at the dining room for dinner. The Sonic Heroes, Wade, Vanessa, Chuck and Mr. Tanaka had all been given flower crowns by Cream and Cheese, as a token of friendship. Ella was the last one to get hers as she knelt down, allowing Cream to place it on her head.

"There you go!" Cream said.

"Thank you, Cream and Cheese." Ella said.

Everyone cheered with joy, Ella laughed with joy as she held Cream and Cheese in her arms, both also laughing with joy.

It was a happy moment as the Sonic Heroes no longer needed to hide from anyone in the house anymore.

"I never felt so emotional in my life!" Deadpool tearfully said as he threw his arms out, unaware that he still had the detonator in his hand and accidentally pressed the red button.

Eventually, everyone noticed and entered into panic mode.

"No!" everyone yelled as they all waited for an explosion to go off.

It didn't.

Instead, the detonator in Wade's hand exploded, causing confetti to fly into his face.

There was a moment of silence between the family, until they all broke into laughter.

Chuck walked up to the merc, still laughing.

"I see you've found the special party popper I just made!" Chuck said between laughs. "I was wondering where that went!"

Deadpool stood silent, until he too broke into laughter.

Eventually, everyone calmed down as they enjoyed the rest of the party all together, as the camera zoomed out the window and into a full view of the Thorndyke Mansion under the night sky.

* * *

A/N: Looks like the secret's out, for now I mean! Seems I'm uploading quicker than I thought! Anyway, please leave a review, until then!


	11. Chapter 11: Wilson, We Have A Problem!

Dr. Eggman placed his set of cards inside his slot machine, pulled the lever and the wheels spun until they stopped, all showing the picture of the same robot. It was a giant green, bird-like, spacecraft, equipped with powerful missiles, lasers, a powerful suction force and the ability to fly into outer space.

Its name was E-90, codenamed: Super Sweeper.

"Perfect!" Eggman declared.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Super Sweeper was moved toward the launch tunnel by the moving platform. As soon as the door opened, the giant spacecraft launched itself into outer space.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Area 99…**

The scientist working on the facility were busy examining the remains of all the robots that Sonic, Deadpool and their friends had destroyed so far. They were fascinated that the technology Eggman used was unlike anything they had seen before.

Unfortunately, they had to put their research on hold as something was up. The Intelligence agents were having some kind of trouble handling the worldwide monitoring due to some interference.

"Status report on the situation!" the G.U.N. Commander ordered.

"An unknown object was spotted about five minutes ago. I'm afraid that's all we know, sir." One of the agents reported.

"Then, Dr. Eggman is up to something. I only wish I knew what it was." The Commander wondered, before turning back to the agents. "Has it been identified?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." The agent replied.

The G.U.N. Commander looked concerned; he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Eggman…**

"Well now, time to have a little fun!" Eggman said as he pulled a handle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in space…**

Super Sweeper's powerful suction force activated as the spacecraft opened its beak at the front, revealing a vacuum-cleaner like tube that came out of it. It began sucking in all nearby satellites.

* * *

 **Back in Area 99…**

"System alert! System alert!" an agent called out.

"What's wrong?" the G.U.N. Commander asked.

"Our satellites have been jammed! No wait, they VANISHED!" the agent reported.

"WHAT?!" the G.U.N. Commander gawked in shock as he looked at the monitor.

The monitor showed a radar with a space-point view of Earth. There were smaller white dots, which were the satellites, and a big dot that was the source of the problem. All the smaller dots were moving toward the big one.

"What is this?!" the Commander gawked in shock. "How could this be?!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Super Sweeper sucked all the satellites in, while Eggman monitored the situation from the base. Decoe and Bocoe were sitting at the table and drinking oil tea, in a Japanese style manner.

"Just look at all my shining, new toys!" Eggman said as he monitored. "Oh well, too bad I have to grind them all into robot parts! Who knew that recycling can be so much fun! And cost-effective!"

* * *

 **Area 99…**

"I don't believe this…" The Commander was now concerned. "We've got to alert the President!"

"Yes sir." One of the agents replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Everything was peaceful at the Thorndyke Mansion. Ouside, Sonic was seen taking a nap on the roof. Mr. Tanaka was seen mowing the lawn with a Push-Mower.

In the guest room, Vanessa was combing her hair while Wade was laying in the bed, watching something that only _you_ could see in rated M stories.

"Got that right." the merc said.

Inside, in the living room, Cream and Cheese were singing and dancing along with Next, as they watched the Next Show on TV, while Tails and Chris were sitting down on the couch.

"Hi! Snack time, everyone!" Ella said cheerfully, as she came in, followed by Amy as they all carried their snacks and placed them on the table.

"Wow!" Tails and Chris, except Cream and Cheese who were still watching TV, exclaimed as they saw the snacks on the table.

"Ella showed me home-made apple pie!" Amy said.

"I think our little Amy has a knack for backing!" Ella said. "I just may be out of the job soon!"

"Hey Ella, maybe Sonic would like some pie." Amy said in excitement.

"He can have the other one." Tails said as he picked up the pie.

"No you don't!" Amy glared at Tails, knowing he was lying about delivering the pie to Sonic and was planning to eat it himself. "That pie is for Sonic!" she grabbed the pie and shook Tails off, sending him flying toward the TV.

"OUCH!" Tails cried as he crashed against the TV, of which the screen turned into static.

Cream and Cheese gasped at this as they stopped dancing and singing along.

"Tails, you broke… our TV." Cream sniffled.

"Sorry." Tails apologized after he recovered.

"Don't worry Cream, maybe this will help." Chris said as he picked up the remote.

Chris pressed the Power button on the remote to turn the TV off, and then he pressed it again, hoping it would bring the TV back to normal, except the static was still there.

"Huh? That's odd…" Chris said as he tried again and again, and even started changing the channels, but all they got was static.

"Okay, guess that didn't work." Chris said apathetically.

"Now we can't watch our program!" Cream said, starting to tear up.

Next thing they knew, Cream and Cheese started crying a river, anime style after Chris said that. Sonic heard the crying from outside and came in through the window.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Cream and Cheese are upset because the TV's busted." Chris told him.

"That's what they're crying about?" Sonic asked.

"Uh huh."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They heard Wade yell from the guest room. They turned and saw Wade come downstairs with an angry look on his face, with Vanessa following him.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I was just laying in bed watching something sexy on TV only the readers would dare read for their enjoyment on this website, until all of a sudden, the TV died on me!" Wade explained.

Everyone stared at Wade with awkward looks on their faces, before the merc broke the silence.

"You did pay the electric bill, did you?" he asked.

"What do we do? Now I can't watch my cooking show." Amy said.

"Or fashion shows." Vanessa said.

"Or sexy shows." Wade said.

"Or Mrs. Thorndyke in the Movie of the Week." Ella said.

"Or the martial arts matinee." Mr. Tanaka said as he appeared out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump.

"Sorry, Mr. Tanaka…" before Chris could finish his sentence, they heard a childish laugh.

The situation turned from bad to worse, when Bokkun the Menssager Robot arrived, Ella and Amy took their snacks off the table, allowing him to land on the table.

"Oh crap! Not this guy again!" Sonic reacted remembering the last time he saw Bokkun. "TAKE COVER!"

Sonic, Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Wade and Vanessa took cover behind the couch, the chair and the fireplace, and grabbed things like pillows or firewood and used them as shields.

"That was a disappointing welcome if you don't mind me saying so." Bokkun said apathetically as he pulled out the small monitor from his mailbag. "Got a brand-new message for Sonic from Dr. Eggman, so listen up good!"

Eggman appeared on the monitor's screen. "Greetings, my little warthog! Sorry if it's been so long since my last message, but I've been such a busy, little bee. Take a look!" the screen changes to E-90 Super Sweeper sucking up all the satellites in space.

"That thing's swallowing up satellites!" Chris exclaimed, while everyone looked both horrified and outraged, mainly Wade, who turned to the readers.

"Well, that sucks!" he said before chuckling at his pun. "See what I did there? Suck?"

The screen changed back to Eggman. "Don't get any ideas, Sonic! After all, I'm only having a little fun. So stay out of it if you know what's good for you! As we speak, my E-90 is floating above the stratosphere collecting all matter of space junk so I can make more and more of my ever-so-helpful mechanical friends! Well, what do you say to that?" he laughed maniacally, as if he already won. "Pretty soon, you'll be obsolete, Bokkun!"

After that message was over, Bokkun started to cry, in a very loud and high-pitched tone that caused everyone to cover their ears as it was getting on their nerves.

"What's E-90?" Chris spoke loudly.

"I don't know, Chris, but I bet it's one of Dr. Eggman's robots. I wonder what a stratosphere is." Tails tried to answer while trying to ignore Bokkun's crying, until Chuck came in.

"A layer of air miles above us. It's as high as the sky!" Chuck said somewhat excited.

He wasn't sure if anyone heard him right, because of Bokkun's annoying, nerve-wrecking crying.

As Bokkun kept crying, Wade put his hand on the little robot's mouth and brought him towards his face.

"Listen, you little shit." Wade growled. "Keep crying and you're gonna end up just like me." He pointed at his mouthless face. "Except that it'll actually keep you from talking."

"Yeah! We can do without you, you big crybaby!" Chuck said as he snatched Bokkun from Wade and carried him out of the mansion.

"No! Put me down!" Bokkun yelled as he escaped Chuck's grip, pulled out a bomb and placed it on Chuck's hand.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Ouch…" Chuck coughed out smoke as he was covered in suite from the bomb's explosion.

"Gotcha!" Bokkun yelled while laughing maniacally, before he flew away.

Chuck didn't say anything as he walked back in, but still covered in suite and smoking.

"Looks like that robot's da bomb!" Chris said, causing Wade to laugh out loud.

"Very funny, Chris, but this is serious." Chuck said. "Eggman's causing havoc miles above anyone's reach."

Chuck shows them a map of the Earth's atmosphere, pointing out the location of the stratosphere, which is at the very top of it and the part that separates the planet's sky with outer space.

"I bet the Tornado can get up there." Chris wondered.

Tails wasn't so sure.

"Come on, Tails! Why not?" Sonic suggested. "I'm game! Let's go!"

"Right!" Tails agreed.

"I'm going with you." Deadpool said. "I'm only doing it so I can go back to watching my hardcore sexy shows after we cook this turkey!"

"Okay?" Sonic said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Tails got onboard the Tornado 2, while Sonic stood on top of the plane's upper wings. Deadpool, in his tactical suit, did the same with the other wings.

"Everyone hold on! Tornado 2, take off!" Tails announced as he pilots the Tornado 2 down the runway until it took off.

"Good luck you guys, we'll be waiting!" Amy and the others shouted as they watched our heroes take off into the skies.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Eggman…**

"It's the hedgehog and his playmates!" Eggman said. "E-90, zap those meddlers!"

* * *

 **Back in the sky…**

Our heroes were approaching E-90 Super Sweeper on the Tornado 2. "Move in close!" Sonic ordered pointing at Super Sweeper.

"No need to say it twice!" Tails said as he charged at Super Sweeper.

Super Sweeper attacked them with a bite, but they dodged it. Tails did a U-turn and attacked it. Tails fired the Tornado 2's guns at Super Sweeper, but it didn't do much damage. "It's bullet proof!" Tails said.

"Don't forget to count your bullets!" Deadpool shouted. "You're gonna need 'em!"

E-90 Super Sweeper summoned its torrents and fired at them. Tails dodged them, while Sonic held on. Deadpool, on the other hand, block a few shots with his blades.

Tails got an idea. "Don't worry, I know what to do!"

He then flew around and around Super Sweeper's head. As part of his plan, it tried to spin around while trying to not lose sight of them, but Tails started going faster and faster. It started spinning faster and faster too. Meanwhile, Eggman, who was witnessing the battle from his base, began to feel dizzy and sick.

"What the heck are they doing?!" Eggman demanded feeling his head spinning.

Back in the battle, Tails began to fire the machine guns at the torrent, destroying it. "It worked!" Tails cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Sonic reminded.

As E-90 was beginning to recover, it decided to fly higher toward the stratosphere, Tails followed it in the Tornado 2.

"Time for some fireworks!" Eggman said as E-90 fired missiles at them.

Tails dodged them by barrel rolling out of the way, while Sonic held on to the wing he was standing on, with Deadpool holding on to the other with his blades. The torrents came out from the sides and the top of Super Sweeper and fired at them; they dodge them as well using the barrel roll.

"Shit just got real!" Deadpool said.

"Stay here and protect the Tornado!" Sonic said.

"Got it!" Deadpool replied and looked at Tails, who nodded in agreement, knowing what their plan was.

He waited for the right moment until Super Sweeper fired its missiles again. Sonic jumped off the Tornado 2, while Deadpool shot a few of the missiles that flew towards him and Tails with his optic blast.

Sonic then curled into his Spin Ball form and homed in on the missiles, sending them flying back at Super Sweeper.

The missiles landed on Super Sweeper, causing massive damage and destroying the torrents.

Sonic landed back on the Tornado 2. "That was awesome!" Deadpool cheered as he and Sonic did a bro fist.

Super Sweeper's mouth opened, revealing its vacuum-cleaner like tube, unleashing its powerful suction force. Sonic, Tails and Deadpool reacted as they were being sucked in.

"It's sucking us in!" Sonic shouted as he held onto the wing, along with Deadpool.

"Ha! Suck!" Deadpool laughed.

"Get us outta here!" Sonic shouted.

"I'm trying!" Tails said as he struggled to turn the Tornado 2 around.

He somehow managed to turn around and fly away from the vacuum, but it wasn't over yet as Super Sweeper continued to use its name-sake move on them.

"Dammit! It's still after us!" Sonic cursed.

"Hang on guys and don't let go!" Tails announced as he flew even higher toward the top of the sky, while Super Sweeper ended up sucking all the clouds around them while it continued chasing after them.

Tails kept flying higher and higher while trying to come up with a plan, however, as he was about to reach the very top of the sky, his engine failed and blew a fuse, as smoke came out from it.

"Oh no!" Tails reacted in horror, while Sonic and Deadpool reacted in horror when they noticed the propellers on the front stop spinning.

The next thing they knew they were screaming at the top of their lungs as the Tornado 2 started to fall out of the skies. Eggman saw this and laughed maniacally, thinking he had won the battle.

* * *

Our heroes screamed in horror as they held on as the Tornado 2 kept falling from the skies. Tails was struggling to get the plane started again and avoid crash landing.

"This is it! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Deadpool screamed. "Well, maybe you two will since I have a healing factor, BUT STILL!"

"Will you shut up?! We are not gonna die!" Tails yelled as he struggled to get the plane started again.

Sonic and Deadpool held onto the Tornado 2's top wings as they continued falling, they noticed the ocean floor was right below them, making Sonic enter a state of insecurity. "Tails, we're heading for the water, DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" he yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Tails yelled.

It took about a minute and a half, but somehow Tails managed to get the plane started again and got it steady JUST in time before it hit the water's surface, as they flew up again. Tails sighed in relief, along with Sonic and Deadpool.

"Thank god!" Deadpool said as he sighed in relief. "By the way, does anyone have another pair of underwear?"

The two ignored him before Sonic turned his attention to Tails.

"What happened back there, Tails?" Sonic asked the two-tailed fox.

"I don't really know but…" Tails tried to say it, except… "Sorry guys, but we have to retreat for now…"

"WHAT?!" Deadpool gawked. "And let me suffer without any pleasurable shows?!"

"Tails has a point, Wade." Sonic said, while raising an eyebrow slightly. "I hate backing out from fights too, but we have to go back to the Mansion for now."

"Fine…" Deadpool sighed as he reluctantly agreed to them.

With that decision, they decide to fly back to the Thorndyke Mansion.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Once our heroes had returned back to the Mansion, everyone welcomed them back, thinking they had succeeded. But when they noticed the depressed looks on their faces, they could tell the mission didn't go the way it was supposed to.

Deadpool fell on his knees and slammed his fists on the ground before crying like a baby.

"Shut up, narrator!" he shouted.

Sorry.

"Don't worry, I know you'll win next time." Ella said. "I know you will feel better after dinner."

"Yeah, you can try the chimichangas we made for you, Wade." Vanessa offered.

Sonic and Deadpool (who had stopped crying once his girlfriend mentioned chimichangas) smiled, but frowned when they looked up in the sky, they could see Super Sweeper still in the sky causing trouble, and they looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Everyone had enjoyed their dinner and returned back to doing their usual things to pass the time at Chuck's workshop. Sonic was on the roof of Chuck's workshop, reflecting over the battle they had with Super Sweeper. Tails, Chris and Chuck were currently repairing the Tornado 2.

"It appears that our foe is more powerful than we thought." Chuck said.

Tails looked worried as he started at the Tornado 2, while Chris patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic showed up as he jumped off the roof. "Problem is the Tornado is too slow. So, what you oughta do is to suit this birdie up a little bit."

"I could try." Tails said.

"Really, Tails?" Chris asked.

"Maybe I could use the Chaos Emerald." Tails suggested. "But there could be a problem." everyone looked curiously. "It's all that energy."

"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked.

"The Chaos Emerald's got huge amounts of energy." Tails started to explain. "It would only take only a tiny bit to run the Tornado, so all that extra energy wouldn't have anywhere to go, and that could be a real big problem."

Chris and Chuck were shocked to hear that.

"What do you think, Grandpa?" Chris asked.

"We need to find a way to burn off the emerald's excess energy." Chuck suggested.

"I wouldn't want to just waste it." Tails protested.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Chuck asked.

"Well, we could install a back-up engine." Tails explained. "That way, with two engines instead of one, the energy would have another outlet."

"Do you think two engines could retain all that power?" Chuck asked.

"Well, if we wanna beat Dr. Eggman, it's sure worth giving it a try." Tails said.

"In order to install that back-up, we would have to rebuild the plane." Chuck said. "Are you sure that you have the know-how to do that, Tails?"

"Well, I've never done anything like this before, but I'll give it a shot." Tails said.

"You can do it, Tails! I know it!" Sonic encouraged him.

"Sonic is right!" Chuck agreed before escorting Tails over to wherever he is taking him. "Come with me, Tails. I've got something that might interest you. In fact, I'm certain it will."

* * *

 **Soon…**

Chuck lead Tails over to a steel door way in the back of the workshop. Chuck typed in the access code on the small keyboard next to the door and it opened. He escorted the fox into what appeared to be an elevator. After the door closed, Chuck pressed the button and it starting going down underground.

"What's this?" Tails asked.

"You'll see." Chuck smiled.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened, revealing only darkness. Soon, the lights went on, revealing a huge laboratory full of machines, tools, bottles, beacons and other mechanical parts, leaving Tails astonished.

"It's my secret laboratory!" Chuck proudly announced.

"It's amazing!" Tails admired the place.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Chuck smiled in delight. "I think you'll find everything we need."

"Sure!" Tails said.

"Now let's rebuild the Tornado!" Chuck said in excitement.

The two geniuses got started on building a new plane, one that has speed fast enough to match E-90 Super Sweeper, equipped with a spare booster combined with an energy conversion system, using the Chaos Emerald as a power source. Tails and Chuck did most of the physical work, putting together all the nuts, bolts and wires. Chuck and Tails worked together on putting together the conversion system. They kept on going, as they double check the blueprints, iron out the bugs, installing the weapons, studying the Chaos Emerald carefully, as they worked together through the night.

"You've been working all day long, Tails. Why don't you take a break?" Chuck said as he yawned.

"It's okay. I'm almost done." Tails said.

"Alright." Chuck shrugged as he left, leaving Tails to finish the job.

The fox continued on working hard on putting the finishing touches to the new plane. He felt someone tap on his shoulder and he looked back and saw Chris.

"Want some help?" Chris asked. He whispered into the fox's ear what his request was and explained why he wanted him to do that. Tails quietly nodded in agreement and to keep it a secret until he showed the new plane to everyone.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

The sun was rising and a new day was born as Sonic stood on top of the roof of Chuck's workshop watching the Sun rise.

Inside the mansion, Chris, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Wade and Vanessa were all asleep in the living room. Cream and Cheese were the first ones to wake up when they noticed something appear on the television.

"Yay! Mr. TV has come back to life!" Cream said cheerfully.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered happily.

The rest woke up feeling a bit groggy, but noticed the TV coming back on, Cream rushed up to it, followed by Cheese. The title "EGG TV" appeared on the screen, and then…

"Good morning!" Cream, Cheese, Wade and Vanessa screamed in horror (while the merc himself screamed in frustration) when they saw Dr. Eggman suddenly pop up on the television. "It's time for… the one and only Dr. Eggman Show! This program is coming to you live via a satellite from a beautiful island in the Southern Sea. Today's show is brought to you by Super Sweeper for a cleaner, safer stratosphere."

Everyone watched what was on television, and they clearly could tell it wasn't something they would want to watch, especially Cream and the others.

"I don't like this show at all!" Cream said almost tearing up.

"Me neither! Where's the freakin' remote?!" Wade said, looking around for the remote.

"Right here!" Chris grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel, but he ended up getting the same show. "What the-?!"

"Today's special broadcast is 'The Cleaning of the Stratosphere's Space Satellites' plan!" Eggman continued on, while Chris tried to change channels, hoping to find a different show, but it was in vain.

"Goddammit!" Wade cursed. "This is worse than Litton taking away Saturday morning cartoons, including this one!"

Everyone looked at Wade with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's true!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Area 99…**

"Sir, the object appears to be launched." an agent reported as they detected the robot flying back into the stratosphere.

"Then I'm afraid that we have no choice but to launch a counter-attack." the G.U.N. Commander said.

"Yes, sir!" the agents complied.

* * *

 **Back at Chuck's Workshop…**

Sonic had just finished watching the sun rise, when he heard Tails calling him. The speedster jumped off the roof to meet up with him.

"Is it ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, everything is set!" Tails said. "Go gather the others over here so we can show it to everyone."

"You got it!" Sonic saluted, before he ran off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Stratosphere…**

Super Sweeper had reached the stratosphere. It activated its vacuum-like tube, ready to suck up the satellites. However, G.U.N. wasn't going to give it up that easily as they activated the laser beams installed on the satellites.

* * *

 **Back in Area 99…**

"Fire laser!" the G.U.N. Commander ordered.

All the satellites fired their lasers at E-90 Super Sweeper in union, ready to blast that cursed robot to bits, as the Commander and his men, and their agents watched on the screen. But just as the lasers were about to hit the robot, a force field appeared around it, blocking the lasers.

"What in the world!?" the G.U.N. Commander gawked at what he just witnessed.

"Sir, attack unsuccessful!" one agent said.

* * *

 **Back at the Stratosphere…**

Super Sweeper activated its suction force, sucking up all the satellites.

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Everyone witnessed what was going on as it was being broadcasted on TV and they weren't pleased by what they were witnessing.

"I can't take it anymore!" Wade commented while covering his eyes. "Where's the cyanide?! Oh, wait. I can't die!"

Just then, Sonic showed up. "Hey guys, Tails and Chuck just finished working on the new plane!" Sonic said. "If you wanna see it, come on over to the workshop!"

* * *

 **Soon…**

Sonic had gathered everyone as they stood in front of Chuck's workshop, Ella and Mr. Tanaka were also there to see it.

"It was a long night, and took a lot of work, but we've managed to pull it off." Chuck said as he pulled out a remote and looked at Tails. "Shall we?"

Tails nodded. Chuck pressed the button on the remote. The others expected the doors to open, but instead, they were surprised to see the workshop lift up from the ground, revealing a secret garage that was hidden right under it. In that said garage, was the new plane that Tails and Chuck have been working on.

It was a large, white, X-wing Jet-Fighter, with yellow on the front, red boosters in the back with a spare one hidden underneath them, some smaller wings on the front and the back, machine guns and homing missile launchers on the sides of the front part, and some cockpits on top, the main one being on the front. Everyone admired it as it was an updated version of the Tornado 2, as they smiled in delight.

"Everyone, we give you, the X Tornado!" Tails announced.

"It's amazing!" Wade said. "You managed to pull off something from Star Wars!"

"Well, a little bit." Chuck said, with Tails nodding in agreement; it was somewhat half true.

Sonic let out a whistle. "You really outdid yourself this time, Tails!" he commented.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Chuck." Tails said.

"Well, no time for sitting around, let's go!" Sonic said.

"Wait, Sonic!" Chris stepped in. "I'm coming along too!"

"Chris, you can't come with us." Sonic explained. "You know the plane's only a two-seater."

"Guess I forgot to tell you." Tails said. "Chris came to me last night and asked us to add extra cockpits."

"I asked Tails if he could put in an extra list." Chris said. "I hope you don't mind, Sonic."

Sonic took a moment to ponder this.

"Well, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Just so long as you don't get in the way, okay?" Sonic said.

"You got a deal!" Chris gave them a thumbs up back.

"Then let's get moving!" Wade said. "But first…"

He pulled out a small radio from his pocket with his name on it and turned it on, and it started to play the Star Wars theme.

"Can't have a good action scene without a little music." he finished.

"Alright!" Sonic, Tails and Chris said as they rushed to the X Tornado and got onboard.

"Good luck out there, Wade." Vanessa said.

"Will do, babe." Deadpool said as he hopped on the X Tornado. "Now, let's get that robot off the air, both pun intended _and_ literally!"

* * *

 **Soon…**

Everything was set. Tails was on the main cockpit serving as the pilot, while Chris sat in the seat behind him, acting as his co-pilot. Sonic and Deadpool stood on top of the plane. Everyone watched as Tails started the engines and piloted the X Tornado slowly onto the runway.

"First wings flap, set-up!" Tails announced as he pressed the button, setting up the wings on top of the X Tornado.

"Stand-by for launch." Chuck announced as he pressed another button on his remote, making the palm trees around the runway to tilt about 35º away from the runway, clearing the path for launch. "This is it! No turning back now!" he said in excitement.

"X Tornado, launch!" Tails announced as he began to increase speed as they moved down the runway. Sonic was determined along with Deadpool, who dug his blades into the wings in the jet to avoid falling, everyone onboard held on tight as the speed kept increasing over 300 mph.

"And… take off!" Tails announced as he pulled the handles, making the X Tornado lift off from the ground and fly into the skies.

"Second set of wings flaps, set-up!" Tails announced as he set up the wings under the plane.

With the X Tornado in full form, they take off into the skies at full speed, while everyone held on tight.

"Ok guys, here we go! Get ready!" Tails announced as they reached the top of the sky and they could see Super Sweeper in the distance.

"THAT'S how you end a scene, folks!" Deadpool said to the readers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base…**

"Sorry to disturb you, Dr. Eggman, but something is headed straight for E-90 and it sure is fast." Decoe announced.

"But not fast enough! I'll teach them to sneak up on me!" Eggman declared.

* * *

 **Back in the sky…**

Super Sweeper started firing its missiles at our heroes right off the bat. "Alright, time to party!" Sonic jumped off the X Tornado and started hoping from missile to missile, Deadpool teleported next to him and did the same thing, as they made their way toward the robot.

"Don't worry guys, I've got your backs!" Tails shouted as he fired the machine guns at the torrents, destroying them as they explode into a million pieces.

"Thanks, Tails!" Sonic shouted as he waved at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Super Sweeper activated a laser satellite and fired its lasers at the X Tornado.

Tails used his piloting skills to dodge the lasers, but was having trouble in getting anywhere near the robot. "I can't get any closer!" Tails said.

Sonic, and Deadpool saw their opening as the satellite was too focused on the X Tornado. They looked at each other and nod in agreement before jumping toward the satellite and attacked. Sonic jumped up and dove into the satellite with a dive kick, while Deadpool combined the attack with his optic blast.

The satellite took critical damage as it started breaking down with smoke and fire coming out of it. The two heroes burst out from the top, as the satellite bursted into flames, sending them flying, but they manage to land back safely onto the X Tornado.

"You alright, Wade?" Tails asked the merc.

"No worries kid, I'm good." Deadpool replied. "Besides, I have a healing factor. I'm fine _every_ day!"

"What about you, Sonic?" Chris asked the blue hedgehog.

"A-Ok!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Even though Eggman only meant to broadcast his robot stealing all the satellites, the intrusion of the X Tornado soon turned into a dog fight show, being broadcasted on TV, Amy and everyone else who remained behind at the Mansion were witnessing the battle.

"Isn't Sonic the bravest?" Amy asked holding her hands over her chest and had a love-struck expression on her face.

"So is Wade." Vanessa added.

* * *

 **Back in the sky…**

The battle was taken up even higher toward the top of the sky. Sonic and Deadpool jumped off the X Tornado and landed on top of Super Sweeper. Unfortunately, because of the strong wind and increased speed, Sonic lost his balance and fell off, but Deadpool managed to save him as he grabbed Sonic's hand and teleported back on top of Super Sweeper.

"Thanks a lot, Deadpool." Sonic said.

The merc grinned at that. Meanwhile, Super Sweeper managed to drive away the X Tornado with its missiles, before it brought out the vacuum-like tube, ready to suck up Sonic and Deadpool.

Deadpool yelled as he dug his blades into the robot to keep himself from getting sucked. "Not that kind of suck, if you're asking!" Deadpool shouted to the readers.

But the powerful suction force was too strong as Deadpool started to get pulled closer to the tube, he could tell by his blades forming scratches on top of Super Sweeper. Sonic's running wasn't helping either. He could teleport themselves to safety, but Deadpool realized that couldn't help either.

"Why do you do this to me?!" Deadpool shouted.

Meanwhile, Tails and Chris noticed this. "Oh no! They're gonna get sucked up!" Chris said. "We'll never make it on time at this rate!"

"Don't worry, buckle up!" Tails said as he grabbed the lever on his left side. "Booster switch, ON!" he announced as he pulled it, activating the spare booster, combined with the energy conversion system, giving the X Tornado a powerful boost of speed, due to the energy of the Chaos Emerald.

He made a U-turn, making his way back toward the robot, they saw that the heroes were very close to getting sucked in, but Tails fired his machine guns. The bullets hit the vacuum-like tube, causing critical damage and blowing it up to pieces, saving the heroic duo's lives.

"YEAH!" Tails and Chris cheered.

"Thanks again, guys!" Sonic gave them a thumb up.

"Ha! Suck on _that_ , birdy!" Deadpool taunted Super Sweeper.

Sonic and Deadpool landed back on top of the X Tornado as the battle continued. Super Sweeper summoned more lasers and continued to fire at them, but Tails had some tricks left up his sleeve. "Hold on everyone! Chaos Overdrive!" he announced as he performed a barrel roll. As he did, the Chaos Emerald ended up creating an energy field around the X Tornado. As the lasers came into contact with the field, they were reflected right back at Super Sweeper, causing damage to the robot.

"Wow! Tails, what just happened?" Chris asked.

"The Chaos Overdrive." Tails explained. "It's the secret weapon that we've developed, using the Chaos Emerald to grant the X Tornado special abilities."

"SWEET!" Chris exclaimed.

The battle kept on going all the way into the skies until they breached the Stratosphere, entering the edge of outer space. Sonic and Deadpool, who were standing on top of the plane suddenly started to shiver due to the low temperature. Chris noticed this.

"Sonic and Wade look cold." Chris announced in concern.

"That's because we're close to the stratosphere." Tails said. "It's 50 below here, but they can take it."

Sonic and Deadpool thought they could handle it, despite how cold they were feeling. However, they noticed that there was ice forming on parts of the X Tornado and they were getting frozen themselves.

"This is not cool!" Deadpool said as the ice formed all over his body. "See what I did there?!"

"Don't worry, this isn't over yet!" Sonic remained calm, even though he already became frozen up the neck.

Soon, the two of them became encased in ice; Chris and Tails noticed this and reacted in shock and horror.

"Uh Tails? Sonic and Wade are frozen solid!" Chris announced.

"What?!" Tails gawked.

"Hey, the Ring!" Chris said.

"No good! I can't open the cockpit!" Tails said, as he pushed the button but nothing happened. Then he remembered what Chuck said about releasing the excess energy. "Wait, what if we…" he said, before typing something on the keyboard, while Chris looked puzzled.

Then a small case opened, revealing a ring.

"Listen carefully, Chris. Take the ring and connect it to the yellow cable underneath the seat." Tails announced.

"What's that gonna do?" Chris asked.

"There's no time for questions!" Tails said.

And so Chris did what Tails told him, despite struggling to maintain the balance due to the fox piloting the X Tornado and dodging incoming missiles and lasers. But after a few seconds, Chris attached his ring onto the yellow cable. As he did, the excess energy was released as sparkly waves of energy come out of the X Tornado, melting all the ice around it. Meanwhile, Sonic and Deadpool felt the energy coursing through their bodies.

"Now we're talking!" Sonic grinned as he easily broke free from his icy prison, followed by Deadpool.

"Good thing I didn't end up like another character from the comics." Deadpool said, feeling the energy coursing through his body.

After they recover from that, with the released excess energy coursing through their bodies, Sonic tells Tails to turn the X Tornado around and head for the incoming missiles. Tails did so, and then, the real party began. Sonic curled into his Spin Ball form and uses his homing attack on the missiles, while Deadpool teleported on top of the incoming missiles and fired his optic blasts at them, destroying them completely. The two of them soon reached the mouth of Super Sweeper and charged right into it before it closed.

* * *

 **Inside of Super Sweeper…**

Sonic and Deadpool began ramming and slashing parts of the robot respectively. Leaving no part of the robot untouched, they made their way to the main engine's generator.

"We're all clear! Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Deadpool said to Sonic before he shot his optic blast at the generator, followed by Sonic's Spin Dash and blew it to a million pieces.

"Alright, guess it's time for: up, over and gone!" Sonic announced as he Spin Dashed into the ceiling, followed by Deadpool, who teleported after him.

* * *

 **Outside…**

Tails and Chris, who remained on the X Tornado, watched as E-90 Super Sweeper broke down into small explosions around the body. They noticed Sonic come out flying out from its interior, with Deadpool teleporting by his side, as E-90 Super Sweeper exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

With E-90 Super Sweeper's destruction, the broadcast was over and the screen turned into static. But no one was worried since they knew this meant Sonic, Deadpool and their friends had succeeded on their mission.

"They did it!" Vanessa cheered.

"Of course they did, because Sonic was there to save the day!" Amy said all love-struck.

"What brave warriors." Mr. Tanaka said.

* * *

 **Back with our heroes…**

Sonic and Deadpool landed safely back on top of the X Tornado. Tails and Chris gave them a thumbs up.

"Remember, the force will be with you. Always." a voice suddenly whispered in Tails' head, who raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then turned to Deadpool, who was whispering "always" repeatedly until it faded.

"Dammit, narrator! You ruined the moment!" Deadpool shouted.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"Nothing." Deadpool answered as Tails continued to fly the X Tornado back home.

* * *

 **In Eggman's base…**

The whole screen went to static and he had lost contact with Super Sweeper. Eggman sighed as he sat on his chair. "Another plan… down the drain…" he groaned in frustration.

* * *

 **And finally…**

Our heroes have returned back to the Thorndyke Mansion, all triumphant on their mission. Even though they didn't come out unscratched because Sonic and Deadpool had been encased in ice and got a cold from it. Sonic had to sit down on the sofa, remove his shoes and place his feet in a bucket of cold water, and wrapped himself with a warm blanket around the body. Wade also had a warm blanket wrapped around his body to keep himself warm.

"Here you go, Master Sonic and Master Wade." Ella said while carrying a tray containing two dishes of soup and two spoons. "This is my special health soup, drink them up and you'll feel better."

"Thank you, Ella." Sonic and Wade said as Ella placed the soup on the table.

"You two sure told Eggman a lesson." Chuck said.

"Not this time, Chuck." Sonic objected.

"Yeah, Sonic and I may have been the ones who destroyed that thing, but the ones who really deserve the credit are Tails and Chris, even though I'm the star of this story!" Wade said, actually giving someone else credit, instead of keeping it to himself.

"Yeah!" Tails and Chris high-fived.

"Now that it's over, I can finally go back to jerking off offscreen to my erotica films!" the merc exclaimed, earning surprised looks from everyone in the room. "What? It's what I always do in every story! Including the comics!"

"Hey everyone!" Everyone turned and saw Amy come in carrying a tray full of cups of ice cream. "I've made all this ice cream just for Sonic!"

Sonic flinched when he heard Amy say all that ice cream was just for him, while Wade felt bad for him, as if the poor guy wasn't cold enough already.

"No thanks… too cool…" Sonic stammered as he looked at the screen and shrugged.

"Ain't that cold." Deadpool said to the readers.


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Resort

_"The Grand Opening of the Emerald Coast Resort! The white sandy beaches, the clear sky and the blue ocean… after you go diving or take a cruise tour; you can have dinner at the hotel restaurant."_

It was a lovely morning like any other. Our heroes woke up in the morning and went down for breakfast made by Ella. After they finished breakfast, they were all gathered at Chuck's workshop packing up their things and their beach stuff onto the X Tornado.

"The new Emerald Coast resort sounds like the perfect place to getaway from it all!" Amy said happily. "You can hang out in the beach, or float in the crystal, clear ocean all day long, then dine as you watch the spectacular sunset. It sounds absolutely romantic! I wish we were going to the opening party!"

"This is Cheese and mine's first time going to the beach. This is so exciting, isn't it Cheese?" Cream asked her Chao friend.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

"This is my first time going to a beach, too!" Vanessa agreed.

"Ah, the beach… I sure do enjoy that peaceful sound of the ocean waves!" Wade said as he put on some sunglasses. "And the sights of people building sandcastles, sailing, surfing, couples making out, skinny dipping, banging on the shores…"

The merc stopped what he was saying and looked at the group staring at him with awkward looks on their faces as he mentioned the last three.

"You have a twisted mind." Chuck said, shaking his head.

"I know!" Wade said cheerfully, causing Chuck to facepalm.

"I'm ready too, guys! My flight plan will take us to the Emerald Coast." Tails announced, quickly changing the subject.

"Be careful, Tails, and try not to let anybody see you." Chris said.

"They won't have a problem for as long as they stay on the grounds of the villa." Chuck said with a smile.

"I wish I could hang out with them instead of going to the resort opening." Chris said, looking at the invitation for the Grand Opening of the Emerald Coast Resort party.

"I know, but your mother can't make it so she needs you to go in her place." Chuck explained. "You won't have to stay long, and after, you can join the others at the villa."

"That's great!" Chris said in excitement before turning to Sonic, who was taking a nap on top of some machines. "I can give you a swimming lesson, Sonic."

"You guys go on without me. I'm gonna stay right here." Sonic said, causing everyone to look at him in shock, even though Tails and the other mobians didn't look too shocked.

"Sonic! You mean you're NOT coming with us?" Amy asked with a stern look and her fists over her hips.

Sonic got up from his nap spot and said: "That's right! Have fun, I've gotta run!" And then he left running down the street in a blue streak of light.

"What's with him?" Wade asked, but then realized something. "Oh, I get it. He's afraid of seeing chicks in bikinis, right?"

"No, it's not that, Wade, he just hates being near the water." Amy explained in a sad tone. "He won't go near the ocean because he can't swim."

"I forgot that!" Chris remembered the first time he met Sonic, the blue hedgehog fell and nearly drowned in the pool, until he saved his life.

"But Sonic doesn't have to swim, he could go running on the beach." Tails explained.

Amy looked sad to the distance. "It's not gonna be much fun without Sonic…" she said.

They heard the sound of a car horn, they looked over and saw Mr. Tanaka driving the car, with Ella on the passenger seat.

"Mr. Chris, we have to leave now or you'll be late for the ceremony!" Ella called out.

"Have a great time, Chris." Chuck said.

"Right." Chris said.

"Okay, don't be long." Amy said.

"See you there!" Tails said.

"And don't be nervous, Chris. That opening party will be just fine." Amy said.

"Yeah." Chris chuckled nervously as he exited the mansion, followed by Wade and Vanessa, who both got on the merc's motorcycle.

* * *

 **Soon…**

The Sonic Heroes (minus Sonic) all got onboard the X Tornado, as Tails pilots it over to the runway. "Next stop, Emerald Coast!" the young fox announced as he set up the wings-flap. Chuck pressed the button on his remote, tilting the trees around the runway away from it, clearing the path for launch. "Everyone ready?" Tails asked.

"Ready!" Amy and Cream replied, while Cheese chippered.

"Here we go!" Tails announced as he took the X Tornado off into the skies.

Chuck watched them as the X Tornado took off into the skies, then he looked down to see Chris leave in the car.

Meanwhile, Chris remained silent as he sat in the back seat, while Mr. Tanaka drove the car with Ella on the passenger's seat. The sound of a plane's engine roared above them as Chris looked up and saw the X Tornado fly right above their heads, as he watched in astonishment. Wade caught up with the car and winked at him, with Vanessa waving, before they sped up after the X Tornado.

Mr. Tanaka turned his head back slightly while still driving. "Master Chris, remember that you are representing the Thorndyke family on this trip." He reminded him.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Tanaka." Chris replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Sonic…**

Not much was happening with our blue hero. After he left the Thorndyke Mansion five minutes ago, he was now laying down in the middle of a beautiful landscape between the mountains, enjoying the peaceful nature of the place.

"Who needs the ocean!" Sonic said as he picked a flower and sniffed it peacefully.

* * *

The Emerald Coast was a peaceful and beautiful beach on the coast of Station Square. There was a hotel built right next to it and the people who were staying there either came to the swimming pool, or came down to the beach to relax and play on the sand or swim in its peaceful blue waters. Not too far away from the city and the hotel, the new Beach Resort was just built and the opening ceremony was about to take place and where Chris was playing the hosts of the party, with the assistance of Mr. Tanaka and Ella.

Behind the resort's plaza, there was a small but pleasant beach house, where the Sonic Heroes were staying while they were having fun at the beach. The X Tornado was seen parked next to the house. Amy was wearing a red bikini with little white hearts all over and a skirt over her bikini bottom with the same design, plus red sandals with a green and purple strap and yellow heart-shaped buckles, one on each, while Cream was wearing a yellow swim suit with flowers on each end of the overall straps and a pink skirt, plus pink sandals with flower-shaped buckles on each.

Cream and Cheese were playing in the water along with Tails, who was splashing them with his tails. Under the water, Amy was swimming over a coral reef before she swam up to the surface with a gasp for air.

"This place is unbelievable!" Amy said.

"Sure is, Amy! I'm really glad we came." Tails said agreeing with Amy.

"And we'll have more fun when Chris gets here!" Cream said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The new beach resort was now officially open as the ceremony begun. At the main gate to the plaza, Chris, formally dressed, acted as the host of the party as he greeted the arriving guests. Mr. Tanaka, Ella aided him.

 _'This is so boring…'_ Chris said in his thoughts as he sighed in boredom.

"Young Master, are you feeling alright?" Mr. Tanaka asked him.

"Oh, just… fine, I think." Chris said, trying to hide his boredom as he continued greeting the guests.

But Mr. Tanaka and Ella could tell that he was bored and wanted to go play with his friends instead.

* * *

 **In the other beach…**

Wade and Vanessa got out of their respective changing rooms; the former wore a red tank top and some black swimming trunks, and the latter wore a dark blue two-piece swimsuit that showed off her curvaceous form.

Wade stared at Vanessa and immediately went wide-eyed. "Holy titties!" he exclaimed quietly. Vanessa turned around with her back facing the merc, and he suddenly got an idea.

He quickly pulled out his phone and tapped on the camera icon before turning to the readers. "Remember, kids. This is how you take a _real_ picture!" he said before looking back at Vanessa, but as soon as he did, his eyes widened.

Vanessa was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing, Wade?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh… I was just… taking a selfie!" he lied, turning the camera around so that it faced him.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Vanessa asked. "Can I join?"

"Uh, sure." Wade replied.

* * *

 **Back on the beach…**

Cheese was dancing and singing near the water while Tails and Cream were building a sandcastle together.

Meanwhile, Amy was walking down the beach on her own while admiring the water and the forest of palm trees nearby. "Lovely." Amy sighed lovingly. "I'd just wish Sonic were here to enjoy this with me…"

Then Amy had a daydream about her and Sonic playing in the water together, laughing happily, and then she also had a vision of her and Sonic sitting together at sunset.

"Amy…" Sonic said placing his hand next to her.

"Sonic…" Amy placed her hand over Sonic's hand.

The two then embrace each other lovingly as they look into the sunset. Back in reality, Amy was seen happily enjoying her daydream. "It'd be so romantic! WE'D BE SO HAPPY!" she said while she was enjoying it.

Suddenly, a coconut hit Amy on the head, snapping her out of it as she yelped while falling to the ground. "Ouch…" Amy groaned in pain. In an instant, Amy glared at the coconut that snapped her out of her daydream. "Why you!" Amy growled angrilly as she pick up the coconut. "You've just ruined my fantasy!" she yelled as she threw the coconut toward the ocean.

The coconut bounced a couple times on the water before it hit the head of something purple and metallic and fell into the ocean as a lump appeared on the metallic thing's head as it sunk into the ocean. Underwater, the purple and metallic thing was revealed to be the head of a robot that looked like an octopus, with long tentacles made out of sloppy alloy and had red claws on its tips, plus a white bandage now over where the coconut hit.

Its name was E-38, codename: Octoron.

Without being seen by anyone, Octoron remained underwater as it swam toward where the party was taking place.

Back on the beach, Amy was panting in anger and exhaustion from what she just did to the coconut that ruined her daydream. When she finally calmed down, she suddenly realized the scene she just made. "Just thinking about Sonic can make me crazy!" Amy said as she took deep breaths and exhaled.

Just then, Amy heard laughing, getting her attention. She turned and saw a couple sitting together on top of a rock. She could hear them talking and and laughing together, getting along well. Amy watched how happy they seemed and looked down in sadness. She also remembered that Wade and Vanessa were in another beach. All she could do was scream to the heavens: "SONIC, YOU JERK!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic sneezed and rubbed his nose. "Was someone calling me a jerk behind my back?" he wondered while he was rubbing his nose.

* * *

 **With Wade and Vanessa…**

Back with the mutant couple, we see Wade, who seemed to be on top of Vanessa, who lay on her belly as they both moaned while the merc did his business.

"Yeah, like that?" Wade asked as he continued his work on Vanessa.

"Oh, yeah. Right there." Vanessa moaned and shivered at Wade's touch.

Wade slowly placed his hand on Vanessa's smooth back… and began rubbing the lotion in a slow manner. The camera zooms out to see that Wade was only rubbing the lotion across the back of Vanessa's body, starting with her long, smooth legs. He turned to the readers and frowned.

"What did you think we were doing, you perverts?!" he hissed. "This is a T-rated fic, for crying out loud!"

* * *

 **Back on the beach…**

Amy was walking down the beach again, looking down in sadness. "What's that?" Amy heard the man from the couple ask the woman. The pink hedgehog girl hid behind some rocks while watching them. She saw the woman was offering the man a bracelet made out of sea shells.

"This is going to help you swim." the woman said.

"Really?" the man asked.

"Yes, it's a lucky charm that I made just for you. Please, take good care of it." the woman said.

"Thanks." the man said taking the bracelet and putting it on. "Alright, let's go try swimming again!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" the woman said as she followed the man into the water.

After seeing this, Amy got an idea.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Tails, Cream and Cheese were still having their fun at the beach. Meanwhile, Amy had collected some sea shells and was at the house's balcony trying to make a bracelet with them, just like the woman from the couple she saw earlier.

"Is it supposed to be like this?" Amy asked in confusion as she looked at her bracelet.

"Who's that for, Amy?" A familiar voice asked as she came up to Amy, startling her into hiding her present. It was Cream.

"Oh, nobody." Amy tried to hide it.

"You didn't make that for Sonic, did you?" Cream asked as she pointed behind Amy's back.

"No, of course not!" Amy lied, still trying to hide it.

Suddenly they heard the sound of an explosion from the distance and the ground shook just a bit. Everyone at the beach looked at the source of the explosion in concern.

Everyone looked at the Beach Resort in the distance and they could see smoke coming from it, along with more explosions.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Wade and Vanessa…**

Wade and Vanessa heard the explosion nearby right as they were about to do the _do_.

"Can't we get two hours to ourselves, narrator?!" the merc groaned with irritation, but then shrugged. "Oh, well. This is a T-rated fic. Won't be doing that anytime soon unless it's offscreen."

With that, he grabbed his beach bag and ran into the changing room.

The _women's_ changing room.

"AAAH!" a woman shrieked from inside.

Wade quickly exited and entered the correct changing room. "My bad!" he apologized as he slammed the door.

Vanessa sighed as she also grabbed her beach bag and ran into the women's changing room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Beach Resort…**

E-38 Octoron had emerged from the ocean and brought nothing but chaos and destruction to the place. All the party guests panicked and ran from the mechanical monster, while Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella watched in horror. Eggman appeared on his Egg Mobile laughing maniacally as he watched Octoron destroying the Beach Resort and the guests running away in panic.

"I'm turning the Emerald Coast resort into my kind of stomping ground!" Eggman declared. "Alright, time for my de-construction crew!" Eggman gave the order.

An army of little construction robots known as E-39 Quizon came out of the water. They had a body shaped like a flat cube, red on the sides and diagonal yellow and black stripes on the front and back, four arms each equipped with various tools, a small wheel to move around and last a small one-eyed head wearing a construction helmet.

"Yes, Eggman! Here we go! Go, go, build, build!" The robots all shouted in unison as they started demolishing the beach resort, using their tools. "Demolish!" they shouted in union as the building collapsed into a pile of breaks and debris.

After the beach resort was demolished, the robots started building what appeared to Eggman-themed amusement park attractions.

"I have to find a way to call Sonic." Chris said in concern.

But then, some steampunk robots appeared and surrounded Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella. Eggman chuckled evilly. "You're my first guests!" he declared. "Welcome to Eggman's Scream Park, where your first vacation is guaranteed to be your last!"

Mr. Tanaka stepped forward. "Stand back Chris, I will guard you. As your father's servant, it is my duty to protect you even if it means sacrificing myself." he said and looked up to the villain. "Now it is time for both of us to face our fate!" Then Tanaka did some stupid-looking karate poses as he grunted.

Until Ella pulled him back over. "Tanaka, you aren't even strong enough to take a stand!" she explained.

"It's true. Right now, our only hope is Sonic and Wade." Chris agreed.

The trio remained silent and still as the thugs and the robots kept watching them, while being forced to watch the Quizon build the amusement park.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Sonic returned to the Mansion, carrying a bouquet of flowers he collected from the mountains. "Hey guys, I'm back!" Sonic announced as he entered the living room. To his confusion, he noticed that the room was empty.

"Oh. I forgot that everybody's gone but me." Sonic remembered. He then put the bouquet in a vase. "You don't see beautiful flowers like these at the seashore. The mountains are _far_ superior!" Sonic said examining the bouquet in the vase.

Just then, the door to the backyard opened. Sonic turned and saw Chuck. "Sonic! Thank God you're back!" Chuck said in relief.

"What?" Sonic asked in confusion.

Chuck picked up the remote and turned the TV on, showing the news.

"A gang of robot destroyers has been wrecking hotels and resorts all along the Emerald Coast." the news reporter announced live from Emerald Coast and the demolished Beach Resort behind him. "The situation is growing more dangerous by the hour. Authorities have issued evacuation orders."

Eggman appeared on the screen laughing maniacally. As Sonic looked on in shock, Eggman shouted evilly, "The owners of the Emerald Coast resort didn't invite me to their opening, so I've knocked it down and turned it into my own vacation destination! It's now…"

"Eggman's Scream Park!" Eggman finished along with a familiar voice.

Sonic had a chill run down his spine when he heard a second voice from behind. He turned around and saw Bokkun, standing on the stool, carrying a bomb. "I've brought you a personal invitation. Your friend Chris is already there! He's having a great time!" Bokkun said as he lit the bomb's fuse. "Stop by, we'll have a real blast!" he laughed evilly before flying away.

Sonic looked panicked as he picked up the bomb before it explodes in his and Chuck's faces.

"GOTCHA!" Bokkun shouted with a laugh as he flew away.

After the bomb exploded, the explosion left Sonic and Chuck all covered in soot and the bouquet that Sonic got in the vase was killed by it. After shaking off the soot, Sonic whined in exasperation, "The ocean?!" but shrugged and left the mansion while running at supersonic speed, on his way to Emerald Coast, while Chuck just stood there dumbfounded and still covered in soot.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on the beach…**

Amy was looking through binoculars, and she saw someone familiar as she exclaimed in shock, "It's Eggman!"

"Get out of the way!" Tails warned while piloting the X Tornado. Everyone moved out of the way, making room for take-off. "I've gotta save Chris!"

Amy threw her binoculars over to Tails, who caught them, as she got onboard the X Tornado. "Amy, what are you doing?!" Tails asked.

"Sonic's gonna show up and help, but if he doesn't, we'll have Deadpool for backup and Chris will need all the help he can get!" Amy said with a look of determination.

After a pause, Tails said with a smirk, "Okay. Here we go."

With that, Tails and Amy took off into the skies in the X Tornado. Cream and Cheese watched them leave.

"I hope they make it back safely." Cream said in concern.

"Chao." Cheese said in agreement.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the (former) Beach Resort…**

The construction robots had converted the entire place into an Eggman-themed amusement park. Eggman watched in delight while making suggestions, while his robots kept Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella hostage.

"Build faster!" Eggman said to his robots, "Don't use too many nails and bolts, and make sure you water down the cement. I want these rides to be the most dangerous in the universe!"

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed into the area and slashed the top part of a tower with some robots on it, causing it to fall off and crash to the ground.

"WHAT IN THE…?!" Eggman gawked in shock, while Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella noticed it.

Then, the blue blur revealed himself as a familiar hedgehog as he said with a smirk, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Sonic!" Chris shouted happily.

"Maximum effort!" Deadpool's voice rang as he rode on his motorcycle, now wearing his black tactical suit, with Vanessa in the back holding on tight, and fired his optic blast at all the robots that held Chris, Ella and Mr. Tanaka hostage. He then parked his vehicle and teleported next to Sonic.

"Way to go, Wade!" Sonic said.

"No problem!" Deadpool smirked as he bumped his fist with Sonic's before turning to Vanessa. "Get these three somewhere safe."

Vanessa nodded before hopping off the motorcycle and led Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella to safety.

Suddenly, E-38 Octoron appeared before Sonic and Deadpool. Eggman laughed maniacally.

"You two fell right into my trap!" Eggman taunted with an evil grin. "Today, I shall crush you two like bugs! And don't forget that I am fully aware that you can't swim, Sonic!"

"Bring it!" Deadpool shouted confidently.

"Go E-38 Octoron! Destroy them!" Eggman ordered his robot octopus.

The octopus sent its tentacles towards Sonic, who ran towards it as he shouted, "Here I go!" he managed to dodge the tentacles and land a head butt on Octoron, sending it back a few feet away and leaving a visible dent on it.

"My turn, octo-pussy!" Deadpool shouted as he ran toward Octoron. The octopus robot slashed its tentacles at him, but he managed to dodge them and slash pieces of them off with his blades before teleporting in front of the robot and landing a kick to the head, causing it to fall on its back.

"Now to finish him off!" Sonic shouted as he jumped into the air and got ready to land a Dive Kick on Octoron, who lifted its tentacle and Sonic kicked right into it, but shockingly, it didn't get a dent. "What?!" Sonic gawked in shock and then the tentacle wrapped itself around Sonic, trapping him.

Eggman laughed evilly. "You fell for it!"

"Hang on!" Deadpool shouted as he teleported on top of the tentacle holding Sonic in an attempt to save him. But before he can swing his blades at it, the other tentacle wrapped itself around him, pinning his arms down.

With both Sonic and Deadpool trapped in Octoron's grasp, the octopus robot placed them both underwater, with the tentacles still wrapped around them.

"Sonic! Wade!" Chris and Vanessa cried in worry.

Eggman laughed evilly as he said. "This is my newest invention! Octoron's tentacles are made out of a super sloppy alloy that can stretch and bend in anyway it wants to!"

Underwater, Sonic and Deadpool were forced to hold their breaths while trying to escape from the tentacles wrapped around them. Then, almost abruptly, they were pulled out of the water.

"Had enough yet?" Eggman asked them with an evil grin.

After spitting out some water, Sonic replied with a smirk, "Do your worst!" And after recovering some oxygen, Deadpool agreed and said, "Yeah! We're not afraid of getting wet! Not that kind of wet, if you know what I mean!"

Deadpool teleported out of the tentacle's grasp and prepared to slice the tentacle holding Sonic, but is smacked hard into a nearby tree by another tentacle right before he could.

"I really hate you." Deadpool muttered before sliding off the tree.

Eggman cackled evilly before turning to Sonic.

"So you want to go for another swim?" Eggman asked and turned to Octoron. "Put him back in!"

Octoron was about to put him back in the water. Thinking fast, Sonic dashed onto the ground and tried to get free from Octoron by running. Octoron was slowly being dragged from the might of Sonic's speed.

"Don't let Sonic slip out of your grip, Octoron!" Eggman shouted at his octopus robot. "Haul that hedgehog back into the ocean and don't let him up for air!"

The octopus then started heading into the water as Sonic kept trying in vain to break free by speeding.

Onboard the X Tornado, Amy saw Sonic was in trouble as Octoron kept pulling him into the ocean, while they were trying to escape in vain. "Sonic!" Amy cried in concern.

She opened the cockpit's windshield and jumped out of the X Tornado. "Amy, wait!" Tails tried to protest, but she didn't listen.

"LET HIM GO!" Amy shouted as she fell towards the battlefield and while she was skydiving, Amy let out a battle cry as she pulled out her trusty Piko Piko Hammer.

She landed her hammer on the tentacle holding Sonic, breaking it in half. The broken tentacle was sent flying right onto Octoron's face, sending him flying back into the water.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Eggman shouted in anger at Amy.

"Keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic or you're gonna be sorry!" Amy shouted back at the villain.

After getting free from the tentacle, Sonic called out to Amy while waving towards her, "Thanks, Amy!"

Sonic ran up the unfinished rollercoaster, while Deadpool, who had recovered, teleported to the top. When Sonic reached the end, he leapt off into the air, while the merc stayed on top of the unfinished rollercoaster.

"Sonic! Catch!" Tails shouted as he shot a ring at Sonic.

"Got it!" Sonic said as he caught the ring.

After gaining enough energy from the ring, Sonic performed his Spin Dash. Deadpool waited for the right moment for Sonic to reach Octoron and fired his optic blast. With their attacks combined they smashed through Octoron's head, smashing and burning every mechanical part inside it and leaving gigantic dents on the outside. Sonic came out and landed back on the ground, while Deadpool teleported next to him.

Octoron suffered too much damage and couldn't fight anymore as it fell back into the ocean, before exploding into a million pieces.

"Oh, no!" Eggman cried.

"We fried your calamari! Get used to it!" Deadpool taunted him, while pointing at his crotch and saying "Uh! Best joke ever!"

Sonic smirked, then Amy came rushing up to him with a big hug as she cried "Sonic!"

"Lighten up, Amy!" Sonic said trying to catch his breath while Amy was hugging him.

"You've won this time, but I'm not through!" Eggman cursed before flying off.

"Whatever…" Deadpool rolled his eyes.

"See you later!" Sonic called out.

After Eggman left, Vanessa ran up to Deadpool and hugged him. Sonic turned to Amy and said, "What you did was crazy!"

"I know, but you made me do crazy things!" Amy told Sonic innocently and lovingly, making Sonic roll his eyes.

"Everything okay down there?" Tails asked as he flew through the sky with the X Tornado.

"Yeah, Tails! Thanks for the ring!" Sonic shouted at Tails.

Then Sonic looked at Amy and said, "And Amy… thanks for saving me." and then he started to leave.

"Ah, wait!" Amy called out, causing Sonic to stop and turn to her in confusion. "Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you in the water." She said as she presented the sea shell bracelet that she made.

"You made it… for me?" Sonic asked her.

"If you wear it, it will bring you good luck." Amy said while still holding the bracelet out for him, hoping that he takes it.

Sonic stared for a moment in surprise, while Deadpool and Vanessa chanted in a whisper "Take it, Sonic! Take it!" After a moment, Sonic reached out to take the shell bracelet. Suddenly an earth tremor caused them to lose balance and Amy dropped the bracelet.

"Your bracelet!" Amy cried out as she makes an attempt to get it.

Before she could catch it however, one of the construction robots landed right on top of it, crushing it to pieces. "I can't believe it!" Amy cried in horror on seeing the bracelet she made destroyed.

Sonic, Deadpool and Vanessa looked up and saw the construction robots combining into a tower sized serpent-like robot, with a bug like head on top and multiple robot arms equipped with various tools. Eggman showed up again laughing evilly.

"I told you I wasn't through with you, didn't I?" Eggman said with an evil grin. "My Quizon have merged to form Serpenter, and it's ready to strike! Impressive, isn't it?"

"Well, that thing is pretty tall, but I bet in a battle, it comes up pretty _short_!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I bet your toys come in all shapes and sizes!" Deadpool joked with a laugh.

"Good one!" Sonic complimented smugly.

"SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING RUNTS!" Eggman yelled in rage.

"Yo, fangface! Over here!" Sonic taunted Serpenter before running off.

"No! Over here!" Deadpool taunted the robot as well before teleporting to the other direction.

"Go, Serpenter!" Eggman shouted as the robot chased after Sonic and Deadpool, who teleported Vanessa to safety before returning to the battlefield.

While Sonic and Deadpool continued taunting the robot that is chasing them, Amy knelt down and picked up what was left of her shell bracelet in sadness.

"I guess my charm… wasn't so lucky…" Amy said sadly as tears began to well in her eyes, and then, the pink hedgehog began to cry, as her tears fell on her hands and on her bracelet's remains.

"Amy…" Vanessa looked at her, feeling bad for her.

As Amy cried, she clutched onto her bracelet's remains, and then, she looked up with fury as fire burned in her eyes.

Back in the battle, Sonic and Deadpool continue taunting the robot. "Go, Serpenter! Crush those two like pasta and then throw them far into the ocean!" Eggman shouted at his robot.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Amy yelled in fury as she lifted her Piko Piko Hammer over her head.

Eggman looked back in confusion, along with Sonic, Deadpool, Vanessa, Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella, who all saw a furious Amy dashing toward the robot, with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Amy roared before she hit Serpenter's tail with her hammer real hard.

Serpenter screamed in pain. Everyone gasped in shock to see Amy taking her anger out on the robot.

"What in the ass?!" Deadpool exclaimed in shock.

"Wow!" Sonic simply said while in shock.

"My God!" Vanessa just looked in shock.

Amy screamed in anger as she started swinging her hammer at Serpenter, knocking away parts of his snake-like body while shouting, "Take this! And this! And that! Have some of this!" While everyone else just watched in shock.

"Oh no…" Eggman squeaked in fear after dodging a piece of Serpenter that Amy knocked away, "Perhaps… I'd better go…"

After knocking away enough parts of the robot, Amy smashed Serpenter's bug-like head and she jumped on top of it while swinging her hammer and yelling. Then, the robot head sprung out, launching Amy up to the sky towards Eggman.

Amy managed to reach him and smacked him and his Egg Mobile into the ocean, using her hammer.

"EAT THIS!" Amy yelled in rage as she dove towards Eggman with a glowing pink aura while holding her Piko Piko Hammer.

Eggman looked up and saw her and he screamed in horror. The next thing that happened caused a giant towering splash of water. Everyone just looked in shock, while Sonic rushed over to the ocean and shouted, "AMY!" and then he does the unthinkable: he jumped into the ocean!

"Sonic?!" Deadpool gawked in shock. "Did you just…?!"

"I can't believe it, Sonic's swimming!" Tails shouted in disbelief as he flew through the skies in the X Tornado.

"Sonic!" Chris cried in worry.

Underwater, Amy was slowly sinking down to the ocean floor while still holding her bracelet's remains. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sonic diving toward her. "No Sonic, please don't do this… you can't…swim…" Amy said in her thoughts before she passed out.

After she passed out, she started dreaming about her and Sonic running down the beach, with Sonic in the lead and Amy right behind him. It wasn't long before Sonic went farther ahead of her as she shouted, "Hey Sonic! Hold on!" But Sonic just kept going farther ahead as she cried out, "Wait for me!" Then all of a sudden, Sonic stopped running and so did Amy. Amy wondered why he suddenly stopped as Sonic looked back and said, "Amy!" in Cream's voice.

This caused Amy to wake up from her dream. She found herself lying on a sun chair and the sun was setting. She looked up and saw Cream and Cheese by her side.

"Amy, thank goodness!" Cream said happily.

"Where… where am I?" Amy sat up looking around.

"You're back at Chris' villa." Cream explained. "I've brought you here after you were pulled out of the water."

"Who brought me?" Amy asked.

"Chris and Tails in the X Tornado." Cream said.

Amy gasped as she remembered something before she asked in concern, "Is… Sonic okay?"

"Yes, but he went back home." Cream replied.

"Oh…" Amy said sadly. She looked down at her hand and noticed that the bracelet she made was gone. "The bracelet's gone…" She then began to cry as she said, "I made it just for him, and now it's gone…"

"Don't cry." Cream said almost crying herself.

"But…" Amy looked up with tears still running down her face. "It was a good luck bracelet to protect him in the water, but I guess Sonic had good luck anyway."

"I think Sonic's very lucky anyway." Cream said with a smile.

* * *

On the beach, everyone was having fun, now with Chris in the mix, while Wade and Vanessa sat on their sun chairs.

"Hey, guys! Let's play some beach volleyball!" Tails exclaimed to the mutant couple.

"Alright!" Vanessa said.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Wade said while putting his hands on the back of his head.

Vanessa nodded and got up from her sun chair. As soon as she walked to where Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese (who have caught up with the rest of the group) were, Wade silently took out his phone and took a picture of the back of his girlfriend's body.

"Yeah, that's gonna be the only thing pulling in and out tonight." Wade smugly said to the readers while zooming in and out of the photo. "Oh, just a little reminder to you fellow readers, this chapter's gonna mark the end of your two-month summer vacation. So, start buying your school supplies and enjoy the next few weeks off! Until school starts, that is."

And so, everyone at the beach went to play volleyball while Wade watched from his sun chair.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the beach, Sonic was sitting near the water before he sneezed. "Sonic, you've gotta stay out of the water!" Sonic said to himself while rubbing his nose.

Then, the hedgehog stood up with a familiar item on his wrist: It was the shell bracelet Amy made for him, all fixed with a new string.

* * *

 **A/N: I planned on uploading this chapter by the end of this month, which is today. Until then, buy some school supplies and enjoy the final weeks of summer vacation!**


	13. Chapter 13: Play Ball!

It was a beautiful evening in the outskirts of Station Square as Tails flew through the night sky in the X Tornado.

"The X Tornado seems to be running really great since we installed the Chaos Emerald." Tails said to himself as he looked at the console with the green Chaos Emerald in it. "This has just to be about the smoothest flight I've ever been on."

Suddenly, the X Tornado began to shake, "Huh?" Tails said as he stared at the Chaos Emerald glowing even brighter than before.

"I think it's picked up on something." Tails wondered as he looked out the cockpit's wind shield. He saw a stadium in the distance. "Maybe it's another Chaos Emerald." he said.

Tails began descending toward the stadium with the intention of actually landing INSIDE it, that is until a man showed up yelling, "Watch out! You can't land here!"

Tails reacted to this and ascended back into the air almost running him over, if he hadn't ducked, as he braced himself against the tailwind caused by the X Tornado's speed.

"Better go down there." Tails said.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Tails landed the X Tornado just outside the stadium. The two-tailed fox got off the plane as he headed inside the stadium through the entrance. He walked down the hallway as it was dark and kind of spooky, until he saw the light shining from the entrance to the field, just up the stairs at the end of the hallway. He shielded his sensitive eyes from the light as he entered the field through the entrance. As he unshielded his eyes, he looked around in amazement as he found himself in the middle of the audience stand.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

Tails spun his twin-tails like helicopter blades and flew over to the field itself. As he searched the Baseball field, he noticed the same man from before trying to pull the string and start the lawn mower.

As he looked closer, he saw that it was a middle-aged man with brown eyes and grey short hair. He wore an orange baseball cap with a white "D" on it and a blue peak, a white shirt with a blue jacket over it, a red tie, light brown pants and black shoes.

Tails walked up to the man and said, "Excuse me, sir!"

But the man didn't seem to have heard him, as he continued trying to start the lawn mower, so Tails tried again, "HEY, mister!"

This time the man heard him and looked up to see Tails looking at him with an innocent look on his face, "What are you doing?" he asked politely.

The man jumped in surprise, "The fox spoke!" he exclaimed as he hid behind the lawn mower.

Tails reacted to this and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm in my plane and the Chaos Emerald started glowing and… don't worry mister. I won't hurt ya."

The man came out of hiding, as he sensed that the talking fox was friendly.

* * *

 **Moments later…**

Tails and the middle-aged man, whose name is Albert Butler, sat on the chairs at the audience as the twin-tailed fox told his story to Albert.

"Sure is some story, little fella. Never would've guessed that was you flying that plane up there." Albert said.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you just now, sir." Tails said. "I've never seen a stadium as pretty as this before. You know, the grass is practically glowing!"

Albert laughed as he replied, "Thanks for the compliment. Lots of folks say that turf here in Diamond Stadium is the best in the world, which makes me happy because I've been the groundskeeper in Diamond for 30 years."

"30 years?" Tails asked with curiosity.

"You bet!" Albert replied. "Only I'm afraid that today's my last day here at the ol' place." he grim-faced, "You see, the Diamond's manager wants to build an indoors stadium with artificial turf, so this place is gonna be demolished. I'll tell you, leaving this place behind feels like the end of an era." he explained, until he remembered something. "By the way, little fella, did you mention something about an emerald?"

"Oh yeah!" Tails exclaimed as he reached his hand into one of his tails and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "See, I'm looking for an emerald just like this one. It's called a Chaos Emerald."

"A what?" Albert asked as he stared at the Chaos Emerald, and suddenly gasped in shock and realization, "Oh! Would this be what you're looking for?" he asked as he pulled a light blue gemstone out of his pocket.

Tails gasped in surprise, "A Chaos Emerald!" he exclaimed.

"I saw it laying next to the dumpster a couple of nights ago. Wasn't sure of what it was." Albert said while holding the light blue Chaos Emerald next to Tails' green Chaos Emerald.

Suddenly, the two emeralds began to glow even brighter, much to their surprise and then a light beacon shot from the two emeralds. The light beacon was so tall it reached the top of the night sky. Meanwhile, the citizens of Station Square all saw the light beacon from the distance as they wondered what the heck that was along with Scarlet Garcia and her camera crew, who just happened to be eating snacks at the local café.

* * *

In the outskirts of the city, Knuckles the Echidna also noticed the light beacon in the distance.

"I know that light!" Knuckles exclaimed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base…**

"Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman!" Decoe shouted as he pointed out the light beacon shown on the monitor. "You might want to take a look at this, sir!"

"What is that light?!" Eggman gawked.

"It appears to be coming from the baseball stadium." Decoe said.

"A stadium, you say?" Eggman asked in wonder, as a grin appeared on his face. "Fascinating!"

He suddenly rushed over to his private quarters and opened the drawer on his desk, showing what appeared to be baseball equipment, including a custom-made baseball uniform, a baseball cap which was also custom-made, a baseball mask, a baseball bat and finally a baseball. Eggman grinned evilly as he picked up and stared at the baseball.

"I have a feeling that there's an emerald out in that Diamond!" Eggman said with excitement. See what he did there?

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

The whole gang (minus Tails) was gathered at the table for dinner. Ella was showing the Sonic Heroes how to set up the table and which silverware to use.

"Now, let's start with the first course." Ella said. "Which knife and fork do we use?"

"Ummm, these!" Amy said while picking up one set of fork and knife.

"I agree." Cream said while doing the same.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said also doing the same.

"Right. You're such smart children and what good manners!" Ella said praising them.

"I don't see why do we need to learn all this etiquette baloney in the first place." Sonic said while eating an apple.

"Me too." Wade agreed as he took a bite from his banana. "Nobody sees _me_ doing that in any other story."

"My mom says it's important to learn good manners so we can eat properly." Chris said.

"Well, I've never learned anything about manners and I've been eating my whole life." Sonic said as he took another bite out of his apple.

"Sonic, try to use your fruit knife." Mr. Tanaka said.

"Wow. Now everyone's been wondering what you've been doing since the games." Wade quipped.

"Okay?" Sonic said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's Wade for you." Vanessa said as she took a bite from her salad.

"I wonder what's keeping Tails. He should be back by now." Chuck said while eating his food.

Wade and Vanessa didn't say anything as they continued enjoying their food. Everything was peaceful at the moment, but sadly, that moment was ruined when a familiar childish laugh was heard. They looked up and saw Bokkun flying over their heads, while holding a small TV and wearing a black baseball cap with a grey peak and the letter "E" on it in bold and yellow.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was meal time." Bokkun said. "But Dr. Eggman's got a real important message for ya!"

"Not again!" Sonic groaned in irritation.

"Dammit! Your little voice just killed the rest of my appetite!" Wade said while pointing a finger at Bokkun.

"How dare you barge in on us like this!" Mr. Tanaka snapped at Bokkun. "You need to learn some manners."

"Who the hell cares about manners?" Bokkun brushed off Mr. Tanaka's protest as Eggman appeared on the TV.

"Good evening, Sonic. I suggest you take a look out your window." Eggman said.

"Window?" Sonic asked in confusion.

Despite this, he and the others walked up to the window and opened it. They gasped in shock when they saw the light beacon coming from the distance.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"That light is coming from a Chaos Emerald!" Cream exclaimed.

"Is she right?" Chris asked.

"Half-right, but that's not just one Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

Eggman laughed through the TV, "Correct. We both want those emeralds, but why not be good sports about it? That's why I suggest that you suit up, and meet me over at the Diamond Stadium." he suddenly disappears and shows up again wearing his baseball uniform, consisting of a black shirt with the word "Egg" written in purple, white pants and a black baseball cap with a grey peak and the letter "E" written in bold and yellow on it, and was holding a baseball bat over his right shoulder.

"Diamond Stadium?!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"What for?" Chuck asked.

"I challenge you and your friends to a game of winner-take-all baseball!" Eggman declared while doing his baseball stance while holding his baseball bat with one hand and a baseball with the other. He laughed maniacally as the message ended and the TV turned off. After the message was done, Bokkun reached into his pocket, only for Wade to sprout his blades out of his wrists.

"Cook _one_ bomb in your little baby hands and I swear…" Wade growled at Bokkun.

"Relax, you mouthless dope! I've got nothing this time!" Bokkun said defensively. "But you guys might be a little rusty, so how about some batting practice?" he asked as he pulled out a baseball bat and a baseball.

"Huh. Well, it's not that bad." Wade said with a shrug.

Next thing you know, Bokkun threw the ball up and then he batted it at the group and SOMEHOW, as he batted the ball, it turned into multiple balls being batted all over the place, while Bokkun spun his body while holding the bat. Sonic, Chris, Chuck, and Tanaka are seen running around like crazy people, while dodging the incoming baseballs in a humorous manner, while Amy, Vanessa, Cream and Cheese take cover under the table. Wade blocked a few of the incoming baseballs with his blades while spinning them around.

"I did NOT see that coming!" he said to the readers while still blocking the baseballs.

Bokkun laughed maniacally in a childish manner as he batted hundreds and thousands of balls at the heroes, until he was stopped by Ella who grabbed him from behind.

"You got a decent swing, but you keep hitting it foul!" Ella yelled before throwing Bokkun out the window with great force, as the little robot screamed in horror as he was sent flying until he was gone.

"Nice shot!" Wade complimented her. "But I'm the one who's supposed to make the jokes in this story."

"What kind of pitch was that?" Chris asked.

"I think that was a screwball." Chuck wondered.

"We have to get to that stadium!" Sonic shouted.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Chuck got in the car, along with Chris, Mr. Tanaka, Amy, Cream and Cheese, while Wade put on his suit and got on his motorcycle with Vanessa sitting in the back. Chuck started the car as he drove down the road at full speed, while putting on a Diamond baseball cap as he grinned. Sonic raced down the road using his supersonic speed, as they all headed straight for Diamond Baseball Stadium.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in Diamond Baseball Stadium…**

Tails and Albert continued watching in awe as they saw the light beacon coming from the two Chaos Emeralds, until it vanishes completely.

"What just happened there, little fella?" Albert asked.

"That always happens when Chaos Emeralds come together." Tails explained. "I just hope that _one_ person didn't see it…"

Suddenly, he heard a familiar evil laugh. Tails looked up and gasped in shock to see Eggman wearing his baseball uniform and holding his baseball bat over his shoulder, while standing in his Egg Mobile.

"Well, if it isn't my foxy high-flying friend!" Eggman laughed.

"Dr. Eggman!" Tails exclaimed.

Eggman noticed someone missing. "Where's the rest of your team?! It's almost game time!"

"Forget it! You want the Chaos Emeralds but I won't give 'em to ya!" Tails said with determination as he glared at his arch-nemesis.

"Could it be that Sonic and his pals are choosing to forfeit?" Eggman wondered where Sonic and the others are. "I must say that's very un-sportsman like of them. If there's one thing I hate more than a meddling hedgehog, it's a quitter!"

"I don't get it. What are you talking about?" Tails asked in confusion.

Eggman scoffed, "If they won't play ball with me, I still win!" He said as he withdrew the rod under his Egg Mobile and then a robot arm stretched out from underneath it coming directly toward Tails, who dodged it at the last minute.

"W-W-What's going on here, anyway?!" Albert gawked.

Suddenly, the robot arm turned its attention to Albert and latched onto Albert's Chaos Emerald that he was holding with left hand. Albert struggled to break free, but ultimately the robot arm ended up snatching the light blue Chaos Emerald from him.

"Oh no, he's got the emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

Eggman chuckled evilly as the robot arm extended over to him and gave him the light blue Chaos Emerald, "One down, one to go!" he said, before turning back to Tails. "Hand it over! I won it fair and square. Now give me that second emerald or I'll have to use a 'forced' play!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Tails shouted as he made a run for it.

"Get him!" Eggman ordered his robot arm after him.

"LOOK OUT, TAILS!" Knuckles suddenly appeared and punched the robot arm, destroying it. Tails reacted when he saw him.

"Knuckles! Am I glad to see you!" Tails exclaimed.

Knuckles turned to Eggman, "Well look who it is. I like your costume."

Eggman looked surprised, "You again, and what brings you here? Doing Sonic's dirty work?"

Knuckles turned to Tails, "Let's get out of here, Tails."

"Okay." Tails said.

"There's no need for that!" a voice rang up as a blue blur speed around the stadium until it came to a stop, revealing to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself, "Hey, how's it going, Knuckles?"

Knuckles simply smirked.

Then a puff of black smoke appeared before the trio. When it cleared, it revealed to be none other than Deadpool, who turned to Knuckles, "Red! How you doin'?" he greeted. "So good to see you again! It's been like, what, five chapters?"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at "chapters", but shrugged and high-fived the merc.

"We're here too!" Amy said as she joined Sonic's side, along with Cream, Cheese, Chris, Vanessa, Chuck and Tanaka, who was wearing his Diamonds uniform, which included an orange shirt with short blue sleeves, white pants and a baseball cap like the one Chuck was wearing.

"Seriously?" Deadpool asked while staring at Tanaka with a raised eyebrow. "This is how you come dressed to a battle?"

"Sorry." Tanaka apologized.

"Well, if isn't Sonic and Deadpool!" Eggman said, "I thought you weren't going to show up, so I took one of the emeralds and I was just collecting the second. But now that you're here, maybe we can play ball."

"Alright, just give us back that Chaos Emerald!" Sonic demanded.

"Yeah, or else we're gonna turn ya into a scrambled egg!" Deadpool threatened before slowly raising his left fist and releasing his blade. "And I mean _really_ scrambled!"

Eggman gulped in fear at Deadpool's threat, but chuckled at them, "Well, if you want the emerald back that badly, you're going to have to fight for it. Come forth, my robot baseball team!"

A large shadow passed over our heroes, as they looked up and gasped in shock to see a huge hovership flying just above their heads. Underneath the ship, the automatic door opened as robots come floating down via tractor beam as one by one, each landed on the baseball field. They were about the same size as a normal person, with their bodies designed to look like they were wearing the same baseball uniform that Eggman was wearing.

"They're scaring me, Amy." Cream said while hugging Amy in fear.

"It's okay." Amy comforted her.

Soon, one side of the field was now crawling with the baseball player robots known as E-21, codename: Ballios.

Eggman jumped off his Egg Mobile.

"Not too shabby, eh?" Eggman asked. "Now why don't we knock off the pre-game ceremonies and get to the reason that we're all here. It's now game time!"

"Let's play ball!" Decoe and Bocoe showed up, joining their master's side.

Tails angrily protested, "You can't have your game here!" he gets interrupted when Chuck suddenly stepped in.

"Wait. It just so happens ol' grandpa Chuck is a big baseball fan from way back!" Chuck said, giving the mad scientist a challenging look, while Tails stared in confusion.

"Huh?" he said, while Chuck continued.

"A nice, friendly game of baseball sounds like a great idea to me!"

Eggman chuckled, "Ah, so you're Chuck, are you? Well, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you. A ball game must sound most exciting after being cooped up in that laboratory of yours day after day!"

"Hey, if you want to have a ball game, then you have to have it some place else!" Tails protested, but saw that no-one was paying attention. "Isn't anybody listening to me?"

"Uh, I am." Deadpool said raising his hand, only for Vanessa to slap it down.

"Well Eggman, if the others are up-court, I will be more than happy to accept your challenge!" Chuck said giving a badass determined look.

"But you can't have your game here, or you're going to ruin all the beautiful turf!" Tails protested.

"What's that loudmouth fox getting out of shape for?" Decoe wondered in confusion.

"Who knows?" Bocoe replied, being just as confused as Decoe.

"Hey!" Tails yelled at the two robots, "I'll let you know that this stadium means a lot to my friend!"

Albert walked up to Tails and placed his hand over his shoulder as he said, "It's okay, Tails." Tails looked up at him with confusion, "Only a matter of time before it's demolished anyway." he added.

Chuck and Chris turned and saw Albert, "Have I seen you somewhere?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe during the seventh inning stretch. My name's Albert Butler and I'm the head groundskeeper." Albert introduced himself.

"Ah! I thought you looked familiar, I've seen you on television!" Chuck exclaimed, "You were good friends with the owner of the Diamond, Elmer Johnson, right?"

"Wow, you know him?" Chris asked.

"Elmer and I don't talk much anymore…" Albert said.

Suddenly, Chuck was emotionally pushed to tears as he bawled, while wiping away his tears with his arm, "This is such an honor to think that I get to play baseball on the world's greatest Diamond Stadium!"

"Grandpa…" Chris muttered in embarrassment.

"You're making a scene in front of everyone…" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, there's no crying in baseball!" Deadpool said. "By the way, you're also making a scene in front of the readers!"

"Shut your blubbering and let's play baseball!" Eggman declared.

"Alright everybody, time for the Chaos Emerald baseball Playoff!" Chuck declared while looking at the camera, breaking the fourth wall. Eggman suddenly pushes him aside and breaks the fourth wall too by talking to the camera, "It's the first annual Eggman Intergalactic Baseball Challenge!"

"Cut!" Deadpool suddenly yelled in Chuck and Eggman's face while pushing the camera away. "There's already a few people in this story doing my gig, and nobody, I mean _nobody's_ gonna break the fourth wall but me! Got it?!"

"Yes." Eggman and Chuck squeaked in unison.

Deadpool turned to the readers and grinned. "Sorry you had to see that, folks." he said before turning to Eggman and Chuck with a glare. "Now get back into character and let's do this!" he said as he teleported back to his friends.

"This is sad…" Knuckles said with a deadpan look.

"And totally embarrassing…" Chris sighed.

"One-two, one-two!" Mr. Tanaka said while stretching his legs.

"This is totally my first time playing baseball!" Vanessa said enthusiastically.

"Finally, a really fun way to face off the baddies!" Deadpool cheered.

"Does he have to be on our team?" Sonic asked, while sitting on one of the Ballios' head, much to its annoyance.

"Hey, Amy. Do we get to play, too?" Cream asked Amy.

"Don't see why not." Amy said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Not sure what's gotten into his head, but I guess a baseball battle for the Emerald doesn't sound so bad." Vanessa said.

"Okay everyone! Let's play ball!" Mr. Tanaka shouted while still warming up.

"Hey grandpa, I'm not so sure this baseball game is such a good idea." Chris said to his grandpa, while watching Eggman practicing his swings with his baseball bat, "What if Eggman's got something up on his sleeve?"

"You may be right, Chris. For all we know, that guy could be using a couped bat." Chuck said.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Chris said.

Eggman and his team turned to the heroes and said, "Let's decide which team will be first to bat. Rock, paper…"

"You can't be serious!" The group turned to see Knuckles, who looked very serious.

"You do know what will happen if Dr. Eggman wins, don't you? He won't be just winning the game, but the Chaos Emeralds too. If Eggman wins this game, it will be nothing but catastrophe for all of us." Knuckles said in annoyance.

However, his reasoning fell on deaf ears, as Chuck, Eggman and everyone else stared at Knuckles with sly expressions, leaving him confused and nervous.

"I'd say that's nothing but stinky thinking!" Eggman chuckled.

"Why ruin everyone's fun?" Chuck asked him in a teasing manner.

"C'mon Knuckles! Don't you wanna play?" Amy said grinning slyly.

"Don't be chicken!" Cream said also grinning slyly.

"Chao, chao." Cheese said with a sly expression.

"You've got no balls, am I right?" Deadpool asked slyly before laughing. "Ha! See what I did there?"

"Oh yeah, he's not very tough at all." Vanessa said in a teasing way.

Knuckles reacted to this as everyone started teasing him, "H-hey, what are you…?!"

"Perhaps Mr. Knuckles is simply afraid to play a game of baseball!" Mr. Tanaka said grinning slyly.

"Afraid?! I'm not afraid of anything!" Knuckles shouted in anger, taking their comments as insults.

"Great! Then you'll play, huh?" Sonic said teasingly as he nudged the echidna by his arm.

Knuckles looked down in silence for a few seconds, before karma kicked him in behind as he shouted, "Alright! You asked for it! You want a team player, I'll give you a team player! Let's get this game on!"

"Yeah, PLAY BALL!" Deadpool cheered.

* * *

"Let's play ball!" Decoe shouted while wearing his baseball equipment.

The Sonic Heroes, Chris, Deadpool, and Vanessa had all put on their Diamonds baseball uniforms.

Chris was the first one to play as the batter, as he got into position with his baseball bat. The Ballios who served as the pitcher threw the ball; it flew so fast, Chris didn't react on time to swing the bat, as the catcher Ballios behind him caught the ball.

"Strike 1!" Decoe announced.

"So fast…!" Chris whispered in shock.

Sonic whistled while lying back on the bench with his head against the box with baseball supplies, "Come on kiddo, concentrate!" he shouted.

Chris heard the others cheering as he got his confidence again and got ready for another. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to swing the bat again as the ball flew past him and the catcher Ballios caught the ball.

"Strike 2!" Decoe announced.

"Come on, Chris!" Vanessa shouted.

"Yeah squirt, focus!" Deadpool shouted.

Chris nodded as he got ready, but unfortunately the ball flew too fast past him, to even swing the ball, and the catcher Ballios caught the ball.

"Strike 3, you're out!" Decoe announced.

Chris sighed sadly as he walked out the field, "How could anybody hit a ball that fast?"

Eggman laughed maniacally, "Loser! Okay boys, send in the next sucker." he said.

"It'll probably be a fastball!" Tails said as he took his turn as a batter.

Unfortunately, his luck was just the same as Chris as the pitcher Ballios used cheating tactics to ensure he didn't hit the ball at all, as it landed on the catcher Ballios' hand. After three strikes, he was out already.

"Unless it's a _slow_ one." Deadpool said.

"Man!" Tails cursed as he walked out of the field.

Amy got up her seat as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, "Well, looks like it's my turn to bat!" she declared as she entered the field and took her position as batter, "Give me your best pitch, ball boy!"

The pitcher Ballios threw the ball as it came flying at slow motion toward Amy, as she got ready, "It's mine!" she shouted as she swung her hammer, hitting the ball.

"We might not lose after all." Knuckles said.

Amy started running around the field, but before she could reach home base, one Ballios threw his partner up toward the ball as the flying Ballios caught the ball with his glove and landed safely back on the field.

"Correction: we _might_." Deadpool quipped.

"You're out!" Decoe announced.

"Aw, no way…" Amy gawked sadly, while Eggman laughed maniacally.

Deadpool teleported into the field and got into position. Once he was ready, the group noticed something missing.

"Uh, Wade?" Chris asked. "Where's your bat?"

"Oh, they're comin'." Deadpool said with a mouthless smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked, confused.

Deadpool pulled his hands from behind, revealing that his blades were implanted in the bottoms of two baseball bats. The group looked in awe, while Eggman was just as surprised as them.

"Huh. Clever." Eggman admitted. "Alright, let's get started!"

"Maximum effort." Deadpool said to himself as he got ready.

"Soon to be _minimum_!" Eggman taunted.

The pitcher Ballios threw the ball as it came flying toward Deadpool, as he got ready, "Got it!" he shouted as he swung his left bat-implanted blade, hitting the ball. His right one also made contact with the ball and adding more speed to it, sending it flying right out of the stadium.

"YES! He did it!" Vanessa cheered as she watched Deadpool run around the field.

Right after Deadpool hit the ball, the baseball bats flew out from his blades and flew directly towards Decoe and Bocoe, who turned around too late to see the bats headed for them.

"Uh oh…"

POW!

One bat hit Decoe directly in the head, while the other hit Bocoe where the sun doesn't shine, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain.

"Sorry!" Deadpool apologized. "Not really!"

As soon as he reached the final base, Deadpool slammed his baseball cap to the ground and started slashing at the ground with his free blades before forming an "X" shape with them.

"That was amazing!" Vanessa cheered.

"Way to go, Wade!" Chris added.

As the group cheered for him, Deadpool turned his attention to Eggman, whose face was red from frustration, while Decoe and Bocoe were still lying on the ground in pain.

"It hurts…" Bocoe moaned.

"Aw, don't be such a baby. They'll just add some more nuts to your system." Deadpool assured him before breaking into laughter. "HA! Get it?! 'Nuts'? 'Cause he's a robot! And I hit him in the nuts!"

The others laughed, including a few of the Ballios, while Eggman continued to fume with anger.

* * *

 **Later…**

The two teams switched their positions. Now it was Amy who was going to play the role of pitcher, while a Ballios played the role of batter and Tanaka as the catcher.

"Now I'll show you what I can do. I'm a much better pitcher anyway." Amy said as she threw the ball.

The Ballios was ready to swing the bat, but what he did not expect was that the ball ended up hitting him in the chest, causing him to fall apart in pieces.

"WHOA!" Everyone reacted at that.

"Damn!" Deadpool said in shock.

"She's got a strong arm!" Vanessa said as equally shocked.

"That's Amy for you." Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said in agreement.

"Uh, sorry about that!" Amy apologized to the batter Ballios, who was now in pieces.

The batter Ballios cursed at Amy while putting himself back together.

Amy pitched again, as a Ballios started running from the base he was on to the next. Amy threw the ball with all her might, Tanaka managed to catch the ball and then he threw it at Tails, who managed to catch the ball, but then the incoming Ballios stretched his legs up high and landed on the home base behind Tails.

"Safe!" Decoe announced.

"Losing isn't fun…" Tails said.

* * *

 **Later…**

Now it was Deadpool's turn to do the pitching, "Ready?" he asked.

"Okay Wade, I'm ready!" Vanessa announced as she was ready to catch the ball.

"Here goes! YAAA!" Deadpool shouted as he spun his arm with all his might, and threw the ball at Vanessa, who was ready to catch the ball. The batter Ballios, however, managed to hit the ball with his bat.

"It's a home run!" Eggman shouted.

The ball was about to fly out of the field, but Sonic used his supersonic speed to get up to the top of stadium and caught the ball with his glove.

"YEAH, SONIC!" Sonic's friends cheered.

"And it's a home run…" Decoe said unenthusiastic.

"You caught it, Sonic, but if it's outside the fence, it doesn't count." Chuck said apathetically.

"Ugh! Who says we gotta play by the rules anyway?! Cut me some slack!" Sonic complained from the top of the stadium.

"Yeah, Chucky. After all, this _is_ a fan fiction." Deadpool broke the fourth wall.

* * *

 **Later…**

The two teams switched places again, as the heroes' team was back on to batting and Eggman's team was back on the fielding. The pitcher Ballios threw the ball, but Amy swung her Piko Piko Hammer as the ball flew back at the pitcher Ballios, causing it to fall apart upon impact.

"Sorry, that's a hit!" Amy apologized with an innocent look.

"Again?" Deadpool asked. "We really should've started practice before we got here."

The pitcher Ballios cursed at Amy as he put himself back together.

Next up it was Knuckles' turn to be the batter. The Ballios threw the ball, but Knuckles managed to swing the bat and hit the ball, sending it flying out the stadium.

"Sad to say, but it's a home run." Decoe said unenthusiastically.

"GO KNUCKLES!" The heroes cheered as Knuckles smugly ran around the field once.

However, unbeknownst to everyone, Scarlet Garcia and the TV crew has arrived at the stadium and couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the Sonic Heroes and, surprisingly, Deadpool working together as they play baseball against Eggman's robotic baseball team. The camera man got the camera in position, "Alright, we're set."

"Really?" Scarlet asked, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"And we're live in 3… 2… 1… Action!" the camera man announced.

Scarlet Garcia stood before the camera as she made her report while talking to the microphone, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is Scarlet Garcia with the live report from Diamond Stadium!" she said, "There appears to be a most unusual baseball game happening right this moment."

The camera man moved the camera down to the field, showing the heroes and the villains playing baseball, as Scarlet continued her report, "The notorious Dr. Eggman and the team of robots are playing a game between Sonic and friends, including resident mercenary Wade Wilson, better known by his surname, Deadpool, here at the stadium, the soon-to-be former home of the Diamonds. This is certain to become sports history!" as the excitement nearly got the better of her, except she managed to calm down, as she cleared her throat, "This is Scarlet Garcia reporting. Stay tuned to SSTV for continuing coverage for this momentous game."

Meanwhile, the broadcast was being shown on multiple TVs at home, cafes, restaurants and other public places, and on the big screens around Station Square, or the TVs at the windows of electronic stores. At the Thorndyke Manor, Ella was also watching the match being broadcasted on TV.

* * *

 **Back at the game…**

Vanessa nervously took her spot as the batter. The pitcher Ballios threw the ball, but Vanessa wasn't looking as the ball flew right past her and the catcher Ballios caught the ball.

"Strike 1!" Decoe announced.

"Vanessa, babe! You gotta focus and swing as soon as they throw the ball!" Deadpool shouted.

"I'm sorry… it's just my first time playing the batter." Vanessa said as she got in position again.

The pitcher Ballios threw the ball again, and this time Vanessa managed to swing the bat, but missed as the catcher Ballios caught the ball.

"Strike 2!" Decoe announced.

"I'm just no good…" Vanessa said feeling discouraged.

"Come on, baby, you can do it!" Deadpool cheered for her.

"Yeah, you still have one more chance!" Sonic cheered.

"Okay, just… one more." Vanessa said as she got into position again.

The pitcher Ballios threw the ball and Vanessa swung the bat, this time hitting the ball.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Deadpool cheered for his girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah…!" Vanessa cheered as she ran across the field to the next base.

Deadpool took his position as batter again (and once again planting his two baseball bats on his blades) as the pitcher Ballios threw the ball and Deadpool swung and hit it, doubling the speed of the ball with his other bat, while Vanessa ran across the field until she reached home plate before the Ballios managed to beat her.

"Safe!" Decoe announced.

"YEAH!" The Sonic Heroes and Deadpool cheered. Vanessa looked surprised at herself, but cheered with them as she had managed to win a round for the first time.

"We're closing in on them!" Chuck announced, "Now let's give it our best shot! Tanaka!"

"Yes, sir!" Tanaka said.

"I'm putting a pitch-hitter for you!" Chuck shouted.

"Huh…?" Tanaka looked dumbfounded.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered in excitement as he took his position as batter.

The pitcher Ballios tried to scan the direction how to throw the ball, but frowned as he would probably miss the catch, due to Cheese's small size. He decided to risk it as he threw the ball. Cheese did absolutely nothing as the ball flew past him, but the catcher missed the ball.

"Ball!" Decoe announced.

The pitcher Ballios tried again, but the same thing happened again as the catcher failed to catch the ball.

"Ball 2!" Decoe announced.

The pitcher Ballios tried again, but the catcher missed the third time, while Cheese continued to do absolutely nothing while holding the bat.

"Ball 3!" Decoe announced.

The pitcher Ballios tried one last time, but failed to aim at the catcher as he missed the ball, yet again.

"Ball 4! Take your base!" Decoe announced.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered happily as he ran around the field.

Deadpool and Vanessa were surprised, but pleased at the same time as they cheered for Cheese.

Eggman couldn't believe his eyes as he glared at the pitcher Ballios, "YOU BIG LOSER! YOU CALL YOURSELF A PITCHER?!" he yelled furiously, causing the pitcher Ballios to react in fear.

Meanwhile, Chuck whispered a few tricks to Cream's ear, "You got that?" he asked, "Go, do it!"

"You got it!" Cream said as she took her position as batter.

"And play ball!" Decoe announced.

The pitcher Ballios was about to throw the ball, except…

"Oh, Mr. Pitcher!" Cream called out while making an adorable face. "Could you… maybe not throw the ball too hard?"

The pitcher Ballios looked at Cream, suddenly blushing at Cream's extremely adorable face, as she continued on, "I've never played before."

This caused the pitcher Ballios' face to turn red in shock and embarrassment as he ended up dropping the ball on the field.

"Ball. Batter takes first base." Decoe announced.

"Yay!" Cream cheered as she ran around the field, while everyone cheered her on, while Deadpool and Vanessa were astonished that someone like Cream actually had the guts to say stuff like that, but cheered for her anyway.

Eggman was more than furious at this, "I OUGHTA THROW YOU INTO A SCRAP HEAP!" he yelled at the pitcher Ballios, causing him to react in fear.

Deadpool took his turn as batter once more, and succeeded in hitting the ball with his bat-implanted blades, as the ball went flying out the field.

"Another home run! Looking good, Wade!" Chris cheered.

"Nice shot!" Vanessa cheered for her boyfriend.

Deadpool smiled as he ran around the field.

Next up, it was Vanessa's turn to bat, this time she was ready. The pitcher Ballios threw a fast ball, and Vanessa swung the bat and hit the ball, sending it flying across the field.

"Way to go, babe!" Deadpool cheered for his girlfriend.

Vanessa giggled as she ran for the next field, however, as she did, she looked up and noticed something in the audience, "Huh? Hey everyone, look!" she called out.

Everyone looked up and saw a lot of people from Station Square, gathered at the audience seats to watch the baseball match. "Hey you guys, hit it over this way!" some baseball-loving children shouted from the audience.

Chuck and Albert looked in surprise at people sitting at the audience, "This is…" Chuck said, "Where'd all these people come from?!" Albert asked in shock.

The baseball match continued as Knuckles played the role of batter and hit the ball, while Vanessa made her way around the field and managed to reach home base before the Ballios could stop her.

"Safe." Decoe announced.

"Yeah!" Vanessa cheered as Deadpool ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist before spinning her in the air.

"That means we're tied!" Amy cheered, as the score between the two teams was now 53-53.

Next Sonic took his turn as batter and hit the ball with his bat. The Ballios tried catching the ball, but Sonic used his supersonic speed to run around the field and reach home base before they could. "Heh, heh." Sonic chuckled.

"Woohoo! Go Sonic!" the others cheered.

Eggman growled in anger, "That's it! The next one goes down!" he declared.

Chris took his position as batter again. The pitcher Ballios threw a fastball, causing Chris to flinch as if he expected the ball to hit him, as it flew past him and the catcher Ballios caught it.

"Strike 1!" Decoe announced.

Chris groaned in disappointment, "What if I let the whole team down?" He asked himself.

Sonic watched as Chris was playing miserably as Decoe announced a second strike, as he decided to take matters into his own hands, "Time out!" he shouted as he gestured.

"Huh?" Chris looked confused.

"Come here, Chris." Sonic called.

Chris walked up to Sonic, "Sonic…" he said sadly.

"I know you can get a hit." Sonic assured him. "There's nothing to it, Chris. All you have to do is concentrate."

"That's easy for you to say. He's pitching so fast." Chris said sadly.

"Who decided that?" Sonic asked, "Baseball or not, all games work like that, Chris. You just have to believe that you can do it."

Chris looked at Sonic in surprise. Deadpool walked in, "He's right, kid. You're not gonna give up on us, are you?"

"Wade…" Chris said as he looked at the merc.

"He's right." Sonic agreed, "Remember Chris: as soon as the pitcher throws the ball, all you have to do is swing the bat."

"Yeah, kiddo!" Deadpool teleported next to him. "Don't let those punks get the better of you! Just get out there and show 'em who's boss! Everytime I'm about to do something that I'll probably fail at, I just say, 'Maximum effort'! It actually boosts my confidence."

"Guys…" Chris looked at them, as they looked back with encouraging faces, "Okay!" Chris said as he got his confidence back.

"Go for the kill Chris!" Sonic said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Right!" Chris said as he returned to the field.

"You've got this, kid!" Deadpool cheered.

Chris took his position as batter again, with renewed courage and determination, "They're right! I just have to keep trying!" he said within his mind as he kept his eyes on the pitcher Ballios, as he took position and threw the ball at him, "It's coming! It's now or never!" he said to himself within his mind as he remembered Deadpool's words. "Maximum effort!" Chris yelled as he swung the bat with all his strength, causing his helmet fell off his head.

"Strike 3!" Decoe announced.

Chris chuckled to himself, "At least I tried my best." he whispered.

"CHRIS! RUN!" Sonic and the others shouted.

Chris looked up and saw that the catcher Ballios failed to catch the ball as he struggled to catch it as the ball rolled away.

"Oh, right!" Chris shouted as he started running around the field, heading for the next base.

Sonic covered Chris' back as he batted the ball thrown by the pitcher Ballios as Chris used all of his strength in his legs to run around the field until he jumped and skidded across the field on his belly until he managed to reach home base before the Ballios managed to catch the ball.

"Safe!" Decoe announced.

Chris looked up and saw that his hands were now on home plate, "I… I did it! I did it guys!" Chris shouted happily.

"Good job, Chris!" Sonic shouted as he gave him a thumbs up and winked.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all!" Deadpool cheered.

"We did it! We won! Alright!" The heroes cheered loudly for Chris as the baseball match finally ended, with Sonic Team, 56 and Eggman's baseball team, 53.

The Sonic Team have won!

"Damn them!" Eggman cursed as he was furious for losing. "Those bumbling clowns! Bocoe!"

"Right here!" Bocoe said as he handed Eggman a remote.

"They won't make a fool out of me!" Eggman said as he pressed a button on his remote.

One of the Ballios' detached it's head from its shoulders and flew up high using its thruster. It flew toward Sonic and attached itself on top of his head using a pair of spider legs.

"What's that?!" Sonic gawked as he tried to remove the Ballios' head off.

"Oh dear! My robot! It's malfunctioning! It will explode any minute now!" Eggman said sarcastically while pretending to be in a panic, with Bocoe, "Run Sonic! Hurry! Run away!"

"Sonic, what are we gonna do?!" Chris gawked in shock.

Sonic struggled to remove the robot's head off his own head, "He's trying to get us to forfeit the game! I've gotta get rid of this thing quick!" he shouted as he started running around the baseball field, trying to get the robot head off, but it wasn't working, "Hey, you're really hanging on!"

"Don't worry! I got an idea!" Deadpool said as his eyes started glowing red, preparing to fire his optic blast at the robot head.

"WAIT!" Vanessa yelled as she tackled Deadpool to the ground, causing him to fire his optic beams directly into the sky. Deadpool quickly shut off his blast.

"That'll kill him too!" Vanessa said.

"Hey, Sonic! JUMP!" Knuckles shouted.

"Okay!" Sonic shouted as he did what Knuckles said and jumped high into the air.

Then Knuckles jumped up high and did an attack on the robot's head, "Hey, watch it, will you?!" Sonic shouted as he braced himself. The echidna did a whammy on the robot's head, knocking it right off of Sonic's head before it exploded to pieces.

Sonic sighed in relief, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" he said.

Knuckles simply smirked.

"Dammit! My plan failed!" Eggman cursed as he got onboard his Egg Mobile. "You may have beaten me at baseball, but with these shiny new Chaos Emeralds stucked ever-so-safely in my pocket, _I'm_ the real winner after all! Aren't I?!" he laughed maniacally as he flew away, followed by Decoe, Bocoe and the remaining Ballios in their hovership.

"Now he has both the Chaos Emeralds!" Amy exclaimed in worry.

"Goddammit!" Deadpool cursed as he threw his cap to the ground in anger. "How could this get any worse?"

CRASH!

A random satellite landed right in the middle of the field. It turned out that Deadpool's optic beam hit the satellite in space after Vanessa tackled him.

"Why do you keep humiliating me, narrator?" Deadpool asked.

I'm just doing my job!

Anyway, Chris and the others looked around and saw the huge crowd cheering loudly from the audience, "Good job! That was so much fun! What a great match! Yeah, encore! Way to go! Yeah! Yay!" each person in the crowd cheered loudly.

"As you can see, there's been quite a turnout for this event." Scarlet said as she spoke to the camera with her microphone, "The game was, of course, the last to be played in this stadium." then she noticed someone coming in on the field, "Could that be…?" she wondered as the camera showed the man who entered the stadium.

It was an African American man with grey hair and beard, with dark brown eyes. He wore a cobalt blue shirt, a yellow tie, a grey jacket and pants and black shoes.

"That's Elmer Johnson!" Chris exclaimed.

"I was watching it from home. I must say that that was a remarkable game." Elmer said to Albert, "It's all thanks to you, Al and I- well Al, I can't help but think how much you've done for the Diamonds over the years and what a great friend you really…"

"Thank you." Albert said.

"I'm thinking about moving the Diamond turf over to the new stadium intact. I sure could use your help." Elmer said as he lifted his hand.

"Sure thing!" Albert happily said as he took Elmer's hand as they shook.

The crowd cheered even louder as the Sonic Heroes, Deadpool, Vanessa, Chris, Chuck, and Tanaka watched with a smile.

Chuck smiled with his arms crossed, "Well, we might have lost the Chaos Emeralds, but I think we've learned an important lesson about working together. And I'm sure you'll agree that we'll be even stronger next time we meet Eggman."

"You're right. We all sure put some maximum effort into it today, guys!" Deadpool said.

"Yeah! It was fun!" Chris smiled.

Sonic smiled as he watched everyone happy. He looked up to the night sky as the camera zooms out into a full view of Diamond Baseball Stadium.

Eggman may have escaped with the Chaos Emeralds, but they still managed to save an old Baseball Stadium from being destroyed and it shall remain standing for many future events. They must keep working together to get the stolen Chaos Emeralds back from their enemy. Until then, rest for the moment heroes…

"By the way, who's gonna pay for that satellite?" Deadpool suddenly asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had some more schoolwork to attend to, but now it's finally here. Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14: Old Enemies Return

It was nighttime in the city of Station Square. Mostly everyone turned in for the night, as they needed a good night sleep, except for our heroes whom after the baseball game, have gotten hungry and decided to eat dinner. Knuckles however, didn't stay with them and went off on his lonely journey in search of the Chaos Emeralds.

In the dining room of the Thorndyke Mansion, everyone was eating dinner, except for Wade, who had already finished up his food and had gotten bored as he lay in the bed of his and Vanessa's room.

With a sigh, he walked up to his closet, opened it, grabbed his suit and put it on before heading downstairs to the front door. The others noticed this as they stopped eating.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to Casinopolis." Wade answered. "See if there's any nuts to crack, money to gamble, chicks to play with…"

"I'm still here, Wade." Vanessa pointed out with a glare.

 **A vein stuck out her forehead**

"Heh. Good ol' anime humor right there." Wade said to the readers before turning his attention back to the gang. "Anyway, toodles!"

With that, he closed the door and hopped on his motorcycle before making his way to the city.

* * *

Wade got to Casinopolis within ten minutes. He parked his motorcycle and entered.

He saw many people sitting at the machines or playing poker or any other casino game like in Vegas. A blonde waitress walked by him and Wade's eyes popped out of his head. She walked by him and he fell to the ground and looked at her walk away.

"Nice ass toots!" he said out loud. As he got back up, he felt something soft press against his back. He chuckled and guessed what it was.

"If you want me to give you a motorboat, all you gotta do is ask, miss." Deadpool said as he turned around, only to be greeted by someone he'd never expect to see again…

It was a young woman with black hair who wore a vest with straps on her shoulders with a black long sleeved shirt underneath that showed a bit of her cleavage. She also wore black gloves on her hands. She wore black pants with brown boots.

"I'm not asking for a motorboat." the woman said with an evil smile.

"Ah, shit!" Deadpool cursed. "Not less-angry Rosie O'Donnell!"

Angel Dust swung her fist into Deadpool's chest, sending him flying into a slot machine, which then spilled out dozens of coins. The people in the building stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene before them.

"Thank you!" Deadpool said as he started gathering coins and putting them in the pockets of his pants as quickly as he could.

"Don't spend your money all at once." a voice growled in a British accent.

It took a moment for Deadpool to recognize the voice. He stopped collecting the coins and looked up at the speaker.

In front of him was a man with barely any hair. He wore a bulletproof vest with a grey long sleeved shirt underneath. He also wore some gloves, silver pants with several pockets and black shoes. In his gloved hands were two silver tomahawks.

The man grinned evilly at him and asked, "What's my name?"

Deadpool recognized him and glared daggers as he answered, "Francis."

Ajax laughed. "You still remember me. I'm touched." he said sarcastically.

"How'd you find me this time?" Deadpool asked as he clenched his fists and released his blades for battle.

"Saw you on the news an hour ago." Francis answered. "I have to say, that was quite a game back there."

"Doesn't matter, 'cause I can still take the both of you!" Deadpool said as he got into a battle stance.

"You might want to count again." Ajax commented, making Deadpool raise an eyebrow.

Just then, a roar came from behind him. Deadpool turned around and was met with a clawed hand to his face that sent him flying a few feet away. As soon as he got back up to his feet, he looked up at the assailant and couldn't believe who it was.

It was a man with short black hair with sideburns. He wore a long black trenchcoat with a black shirt underneath. He also wore some black pants and some black shoes. His fingernails were sharp, almost like a feline's. The man smiled evilly, showing some fangs.

"Miss me?" the man asked smugly.

"Ah, shit." Deadpool cursed.

Victor Creed grabbed Deadpool by the neck, digging his sharp claws into it, before slamming him into a wall, while the patrons began running for the exit.

"Why are you working for that British shit-stick, Victor?" Deadpool asked, his voice gagging as Victor choked him.

"Turns out he has more adamantium than that sucker Stryker does." Victor explained. "Once we're finished with you, I'll be more stronger than Jimmy _and_ you!"

"And maybe a little more furrier than him?" Deadpool asked.

Victor growled at the little quip and threw Deadpool to a wall. The merc attempted to get back up to his feet, only for Ajax to grab him by the collar of his suit and lift him in the air.

"Let's take this outside!" he said as he threw him through the glass window.

Deadpool landed on his back and did a back roll that brought him back on his feet as a few civilians began to run.

Ajax exited the casino with an evil smirk on his face, Angel Dust pounded her fists together, and Victor roared like a lion, all ready for battle.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Once everyone has finished their dinner, they threw away any leftovers before washing their plates. Chris, on the other hand, sat on the couch in the living room while resting his cheek on his hand. Chuck came in and noticed the bored look on his grandson's face before walking over to him.

"Hey, I know you're upset about losing the Chaos Emeralds, but we did do a great job at the game." Chuck assured him.

"Thanks, grandpa." Chris said.

"How about a little TV to cheer you up?" Chuck asked, holding the remote.

"I'd like that." Chris said with a smile.

Chuck smiled back and turned on the TV. The news was currently on.

"Residents are advised to stay indoors!" Scarlet Garcia announced. "The streets have been turned into a battleground as Deadpool and three unknown assailants are duking it out just outside Casinopolis!"

The camera zoomed in, and Deadpool is seen fighting Ajax, Angel Dust and Victor.

"Guys! You gotta come see this!" Chris called to the others.

The Sonic Heroes, Ella and Tanaka came in and observed the battle on the news.

"Who are those guys?" Tails asked, referring to the three supervillains.

They watched as Deadpool teleported in front of Ajax and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face before teleporting in front of Angel Dust and delivering a dropkick to her stomach, sending her falling on her back. Lastly, he teleported behind Victor and slashed his back with his blade before teleporting in front of him and slashing him across the stomach.

"I think he's got the hang of this!" Sonic said.

As Deadpool teleported behind Victor once more, however, the latter managed to turn around quickly and grab him by the neck and digging his claws into it. Deadpool retaliated by ramming his blade into Victor's stomach, only for Ajax to ram the sharp back of his tomahawk into Deadpool's back and tossing him right into a car.

"Or not." Chris said meekly.

As Deadpool was about to get up, however, Angel Dust grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face down to the ground several times before picking him up, wrapping her arms under his, and placing both hands on his head, holding him in place as Ajax and Victor advanced on him.

Victor ripped off Deadpool's suit, revealing the markings on his bare torso, before slashing at the merc's abdomen several times while grinning sinisterly.

"We gotta help him!" Tails said.

"Where's Sonic?" Chris asked.

The group looked around, and Sonic was nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Deadpool was still getting slashed by Victor. As soon as the scars sealed, Victor would give him more. Right before the clawed mutant could deliver another slash, Deadpool planted his feet on the ground and jumped, while in Angel Dust's hold, before kicking Victor's arm away with his left foot and delivered a kick to his face with his right one.

Deadpool then rammed the back of his head into Angel Dust's face, causing her to release him from her hold, before delivering a roundhouse kick to her face.

With those two dealt with, Deadpool turned his attention to Ajax, who ran at him with his tomahawks ready. Deadpool released his blades for battle and ran at him as well.

Ajax swung his tomahawks at him, but Deadpool countered them with his blades. The two combatants locked their blades together, struggling to push the other back. Deadpool grunted as he tried holding the axes back and, using his strength, swung his arms up, sending Francis's axes flying into the air.

Deadpool rammed his blades into Ajax's chest and swung him head first into the concrete floor before jumping on top of him and punching his face several times, rage starting to build up as he continued punching him for what he did to him in the past.

As he finished punching Ajax, Deadpool clenched his right fist, releasing his blade and prepared to swing it into Francis's neck.

"You don't wanna kill me." Francis growled. "I'm the only one who can fix your ugly mug!"

Sure enough, Deadpool stopped.

He turned around to a fist from Victor hitting him right in the face. Deadpool flew backwards a bit due to the punch. He got up and was pulled into a headlock by Angel Dust. Ajax walked up to him and started to continuously punch him in the face.

As soon as Ajax finished, Victor ran up to Deadpool and slashed at his face. It connected and Ajax followed up with another punch. Angel Dust then threw Deadpool to the ground and placed her foot on his back, holding him down.

Before Deadpool can make a move, Ajax rammed a piece of rebar through the merc's back and through the concrete ground, thus trapping him in place.

"Let's see you teleport yourself out of this one." Ajax taunted as he positioned one of his axes on Deadpool's neck. Once it was positioned neatly, he raised it slowly in the air.

"Any last words, Wilson?" Ajax asked smugly.

Deadpool looked at him with a mouthless smirk.

"Yeah." he answered. "BALL!"

Ajax raised his eyebrow in confusion, but then heard something coming from in front of him. As the sound got louder, Francis looked up, only to be greeted by a blue ball nailing him directly in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

The blue ball unfurled, revealing it to be Sonic, who had a smirk on his face.

"That's my pal!" Deadpool cheered.

"So, you're the rat I've been hearing about." Victor said to Sonic. "You came just in time to feed the cat!"

He lunged at Sonic, who used his speed to get out of the way in time.

"Sorry, but this rat's not on the menu!" Sonic quipped as Victor lunged at him again, only for the hedgehog to use his speed once again.

Angel Dust ran at Sonic and swung her left fist at him, but the hedgehog quickly used his speed to dodge the strike. Angel Dust swung her right fist at him, but the hedgehog ran behind her and performed his spin dash attack on her back, sending her flying into a wall.

As Sonic took care of Victor, Deadpool saw Chuck, Chris and Vanessa running to him.

"Are you okay, Wade?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Deadpool said. "Just having trouble getting up! Get me outta here!"

Chuck grabbed Deadpool's left hand, while Chris grabbed his right one, and Vanessa grabbed his left leg before all three began pulling him up from the rebar.

"Oh, that's disgusting." Chris said as his face turned green from seeing the blood spilling on the rebar from pulling Deadpool.

"Hold it in, kid." Deadpool said. "Keep pulling!"

Meanwhile, Sonic dodged another swipe from Victor, but as he sped behind him, Victor quickly grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air, pressing his claws into Sonic's neck.

"Drop him!" a girl's voice shouted.

Victor looked behind him and saw an angry Amy swinging her Piko Piko Hammer at him before he can react, hitting him directly in the side and sending him flying into a building and forcing him to drop Sonic, who breathed heavily, regaining his oxygen.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Never better." Sonic said with a smile and a thumbs up, and Amy hugged him tightly, squeezing the air out of him. "Not again."

As Amy kept hugging Sonic, Ajax emerged from the rubble behind them with a pissed off look on his face. He slowly raised one of his axes and threw it at the two animals. Right before the axe could hit them, Deadpool teleported in front of the axe and swung his blades at it, sending it flying in the air. Sonic and Amy looked back and went wide-eyed at the close call.

"That was way too close!" Sonic said.

"Trust me, blue. I've been there." Deadpool said.

Suddenly, a roar got their attention. The trio looked and saw an enraged Victor baring his teeth and ready to strike.

"Gonna need some help here!" Sonic said as Victor ran at him on all fours.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Deadpool said as Ajax charged at him with his single axe.

"Same here!" Amy said as Angel Dust charged at her, yelling as she did.

Victor lunged at Sonic and roared.

"Gimme your hand!" Deadpool shouted to Sonic.

The blue hedgehog complied and grabbed Deadpool's hand, who then spun him around. Sonic kicked Ajax in the face before Deadpool threw him at the lunging Victor, and Sonic curled up into his Spin Dash form and nailed Victor in the chest, sending him flying into a brick wall.

Angel Dust swung her fists at Amy, who dodged every single one before hitting her in the side with her Piko Piko Hammer, sending her flying into a car.

"Guys, we got company!" Deadpool said to Sonic and Amy as he pointed at the sky.

They saw it was Tails flying the X Tornado, with the machine guns ready.

"Out of the way, guys!" Tails yelled as his friends ran out of the way, and the X Tornado fired the machine guns at the three super villains.

Ajax blocked a few shots with his axes, while a few of them penetrated his body. Of course, he didn't feel anything as he was immune to pain. Victor took cover as he had too many bullets lodged in his torso, but just like Deadpool, he slowly healed.

Angel Dust, on the other hand, took cover behind a car to avoid the shots, but then got an idea. She placed her hands under the car and, using her super strength, picked it up so that it was over her head. Grunting, she threw the car at the X Tornado, but it dodged at the last second.

"Guys, we gotta get outta here!" Chris yelled as he hopped in Chuck's car with him and Vanessa.

"Right behind you!" Sonic yelled as he sped back to the Thorndyke Mansion, while Amy hopped in Chuck's car, who then stepped on the pedal and drove off.

Deadpool took one last glance at Ajax, glared, and hopped on his motorcycle, riding after his friends.

"They're getting away!" Victor yelled as he was about to run, only for Ajax to stop him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Let them go for now." Ajax said. "Besides, did you see the way Wilson looked at me?"

"Yeah." Victor said.

"He's gonna look for me for a way to fix his little mug." Ajax said. "And when he does, we'll know how it's gonna turn out."

Victor suddenly grinned, and chuckled darkly. Angel Dust then joined in.

"This is gonna be fun." she said.

* * *

 **Oh, no! What do these villains have in store for our hero? Will Deadpool get his cure? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, ladies and gentlemen. I was busy coming up with another chapter for my recent story, The Spider and the Hedgehog. Anyway, as always, stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Hunt for Francis

The group got back to the Thorndyke Mansion as quickly as they could. Chuck parked his car in the garage, while Wade parked his motorcycle next to it.

The gang all met up in the living room and told Ella, Mr. Tanaka and Cream of the encounter earlier, while Wade sat on the couch, with a far off look on his face.

"Does Francis really have a cure?" he pondered to himself. "Either way, I don't know if I even want to stay like this."

"Wade?" a voice behind him asked. He looked back and saw Chris and the others looking at him.

"Can you tell us who those guys were, and why they attacked you?" he asked.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Wade said as he got up. "Lights, please!"

Suddenly, the lights in the living room went off.

"Uh, who did that?" Sonic asked.

"Wasn't any of us." Chris said right as another light turned on behind them. Everyone turned and saw Wade standing next to a projector that was on the table.

They looked back and suddenly saw a projector screen being held by a tripod.

"How is he doing all of this?" Tails asked. Everybody shrugged.

"Alright." Deadpool said, catching everyone's attention. He suddenly stood next to the projector screen. "Who are the villains, you ask? Let's find out."

The first slide showed Victor Creed's image.

"First off, we have Victor Creed." Wade began. "A highly dangerous mutant who can grow fingernails of a bag lady at will." the gang chuckled at the little joke before Wade moved on. "He's also gifted with heightened senses, super strength, and a healing factor just like mine."

"Wait, did he get that from you?" Chris asked.

"Nah, he's had that for almost a hundred years." Wade said.

"WHAT?!" the gang all exclaimed.

"He's lived that long?!" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Wade said. "Not only him, but his brother Logan, aka Wolverine, aka my best frenemy in the whole wide world, also lived with that power, except he's got bone claws by his side. And he's got that attitude just like your red friend."

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "Is he more gullible than him?"

"A little." Wade said. "Well, there was that one time when he thought Victor killed his girlfriend and agreed to have adamantium infused with his skeleton, and make his claws more sharper to beat him. Then he found out she was alive and that they were trying to erase his memory…" he chuckled a bit before calming down, "…which I definitely feel bad about right now."

"What's adamantium?" Chuck asked.

"It's an indestructible metal we had to obtain in our last mission in Lagos." Wade explained. "After Logan had it infused with his skeleton, they also used it on me."

"Interesting." Chuck said with awe.

"Now the next two people who attacked me are not mutants, but mutates." Wade continued.

"What are mutates?" Chris asked.

"They're humans turned into mutants through experimentation in order to activate their X-gene." Wade explained. "Kinda like an imitation of the creation of Frankenstein's monster with superpowers. You know where I'm going with this. Next slide, please. If you will, Tanaka."

"Oh, certainly." Tanaka said as he pressed the button on the projector. The next slide showed Angel Dust's image.

"Next, we have Christina, aka Angel Dust." Wade said. "A mutate with super strength that allows her to lift anything heavy, probably anything the size of a tank."

"Well, I think we might need one just in case we cross her next time." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I don't think that'll work." Wade said. "She may be strong, but she's fast enough to dodge a tank's aiming. Gotta admit, even after meeting her, she _still_ packs quite a punch!"

"Well, this may be something not even Knuckles can handle." Tails whispered.

"Next, please." Wade said.

Tanaka pressed the button on the projector. The last slide showed an image of Francis.

"Last but not least, Francis, aka Ajax." Wade said before looking at it and chuckling. "Hold on one sec."

He clenched his right fist, releasing his blade and slashing the projector screen in two. The whole group looked on with shocked and surprised looks on their faces.

"Sorry you had to see that." Wade apologized as he calmed down. "Anyway, Francis." he hissed the name with venom in his voice. "He's a mutate with brute strength and can't feel pain. So, whatever you throw at him, a punch or a kick, he'll just feel a tickle. What he'll do to you, it won't feel that way."

"Well, what do you have against this guy, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Let me break this down for you." Wade said as he pointed at his mouthless face. " _He did this to me_."

"Well, can you give us a story on how that happened?" Chris asked.

"Alright." Wade said. "After Team X broke up, I took a job in protecting girls from their would-be stalkers. A few years later, I met my lovely flower, Vanessa." he gestured at Vanessa, who winked. "And one year after, I was diagnosed with cancer, and it couldn't be cured."

"Didn't you try going for a surgery or something?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I tried once in Guadalajara." Wade said. "But it turned out it was a scam, and it didn't end well for the doctor."

"Oh." Chris said as he and the group began to picture the scene.

"Not to mention I was there." Vanessa added.

"Anyway, I decided to give up, until one of Francis's agents, whom I call Agent Smith because he almost looks like one, came to me one night and said they could help me. Make me stronger. A superhero." Wade continued. "I had to leave Vanessa in order to do it. Sorry, babe."

"It's alright." Vanessa said. "On the bright side, you're better… sort of."

"Thanks." Wade said before continuing. "So, I went to their lab, and there I met Francis. The moment we met, he really hated me, and so did Christina. They knocked me out after a few 'tests', and then I woke up to this." he pointed at his mouthless face. "And this." he added as he put his hand on his bald head.

"They sewed your mouth shut _and_ shaved your head?" Tails asked, cringing a bit as he pictured the scene.

"Yep." Wade answered. "He couldn't understand what I was saying, but he did catch one sentence from me like, 'What have you done to me?!' It turns out they weren't making superheroes. Instead, they made super slaves. To be sold to the highest bidder. My old boss, William Stryker was the highest to buy me."

The group had shocked looks on their faces.

"Turned out he was behind the whole gig, and Francis was just running a different operation. He locked me in a cell for days, maybe weeks." Wade continued. "I escaped a few times, but they always got me and put me back."

"I'd never imagine someone like you would have to go through that kind of torture." Ella said.

"Neither do I." Wade said with honesty. "When it was time, they knocked me out. While I was out, they added the DNA of other mutants into mine. Laser eyes of a teenager, teleportation from John Wraith, one of my teammates, and finally, retractable blades and a healing factor from Logan. That's how I got the name, Deadpool. A 'dead' mutant with powers of other mutants 'pooled' together."

"Ah, now I get it!" Chris said.

"But they didn't just name me 'Deadpool'." Wade continued. "They called me Weapon XI. Logan was Weapon X. Anyway, when Logan came to free the mutants, they activated me despite not being finished yet and I completely owned him at first, until Victor showed up because he wants to kill Logan first. It took a lot of maximum effort from them, but they finally beat me."

"How?" Sonic asked.

"Logan was able to get to my head." Wade answered.

"You mean the old heart-to-heart chat?" Chris asked. "Well, that's not bad."

"No, he literally got to my head." Wade said. "And it's been hurting ever since!"

He put a hand on his neck for emphasis, and the whole group got the hint before they shuddered at the scenario.

"But I survived, and I was free." Wade continued. "And I decided to put these powers to good use. But I never forgot what Francis did to me, and I'll never forgive him for it. He says he's got a cure for this."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Why would you want a dumb cure?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you have the power. Everything!" Chris said.

"Well, how do you explain those questions on how I eat or how I drink?" Wade asked.

Chris opened his mouth to speak up, but stopped.

"You got me at that one." Chris said, looking down.

"Exactly." Wade said. "But that's not my point. Remember the hundred years I mentioned paragraphs ago? I won't be seeing any of you anymore in those years, not even Vanessa." he looked at Vanessa, who had a saddened look on her face.

"You're right." Chris sighed.

"Here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna work through his crew until someone gives him up, force him to fix this, and put a bullet in his skull!" Wade said.

"But how?" Tails asked. "We don't know where he is, and your suit's all torn up."

"I've been waiting for something like this." Wade said before turning to Tanaka. "Tanaka, get the sewing machine."

"Right away." Tanaka said.

"Chris, grab some cloth." Wade told Chris.

"Got it!" Chris said.

"And everyone else…" Wade said to the whole group, then paused. "…uh, go back to your own thing."

Everyone nodded and exited the living room.

* * *

 **Cue 'Deadpool Rap' by Teamheadkick**

Wade was in his room cutting the white cloth that Chris gave him with some scissors. He carefully tore the cloth when he was done cutting. When he finished, we see that he has formed the cloth into a mask that only showed his eyes, which were covered by some shades.

He grabbed a grey hoodie (while his red pants were replaced with the same color of the jacket), and walked up to a collage of a map of Station Square on the wall. On top of the map was a picture of Francis, who had a drawing of what looked like a chicken's comb on his head, with arrows pointing at it. There were also three pictures of men on the map. He wrapped a red thread around the pin that held Francis's picture, so that the thread connected to the picture of the man in the left.

"This shit's gonna have nuts in it!" Wade said gleefully to the readers.

* * *

We cut to Deadpool, who now wore his cloth mask, slamming a man's face into a pinball machine, which was covered in a large plastic bag along with the other games.

"Where's Francis?!" Deadpool demanded as he punched the man's face several times before another man ran up to him and hit him with a stick, which broke in two upon impact. Deadpool retaliated by hitting the man across the face with a glass bottle before releasing his right blade and ramming it into the man's stomach.

As he rammed his right blade into the man's chest and lifting him up in the air, Deadpool stopped in his tracks as another man fired his pistol at the merc, the bullets causing blood to run down the front and back of his hoodie. Deadpool retracted his blades, causing the body of the dead man to fall to the floor before slowly turning to face the terrified man.

"Where's Francis?" he asked threateningly as he released his blades again and walked towards the man, who then ran for his life.

* * *

We cut back to Deadpool's room, where the merc, who currently had his mask off, threw a knife at the picture of the man he had just killed and took a deep breath as he walked towards the collage. He then looked at his hoodie, which was all covered with blood, except for the sleeves, and pulled it.

* * *

We cut to Wade in the living room, where he was using a red sharpie on his blood soaked hoodie, while Chris and Sonic watched.

"What do you say?" Chris asked. "Seltzer water and lemon for blood?"

"Better yet, just wear red, Wade." Sonic insisted.

Wade looked at the two for a moment before shrugging.

"Eh, that'll work." he said.

* * *

We then cut to Wade in his room, where he was sewing black eye pieces on his now red mask.

* * *

We cut to Deadpool, who now wore a red hoodless jacket with black shoulder pads, along with his usual red pants, and his new mask, with two holes with the black pieces around them so that they showed his eyes. He was walking in a huge cheering crowd, where two women wearing boxing gloves were fighting in a boxing ring.

He then noticed a man leaning his hand against a wall and began walking towards his way, shoving a few people aside in the process.

As he got there, he took out a combat knife from a sheath on his right hip. The man quickly took out a pistol, only for Deadpool to throw his knife into the man's hand, pinning it agains the wall and making him scream in pain. Deadpool punched the man across the face before taking the pistol from him and shooting in the air, sending everybody running.

"Don't make me ask twice!" Deadpool said as he removed his combat knife, releasing the man, who clutched his hand while the merc pointed his pistol at him. "Where… is Francis?"

* * *

We cut back to Deadpool's room again, where he rammed a screwdriver through a picture of the man he had just killed, while a gunshot was heard as soon as he did.

"He made me ask twice." Deadpool said before removing his mask and turning to the readers. "Is the mask muffling my voice?"

* * *

We see him sewing a new suit. Then we see him retracting his blades through his now gloved hands and loading a pistol.

* * *

We cut to an unknown area, where a group of men were trying to run up some stairs, only for one going up to be shot in the head. We see Deadpool, who now wore a red and black spandex, the mask using the same material of the spandex while the eye holes in the black pieces were now white, and some combat boots, while he now wore a belt with a buckle that resembled his mask, a gun holster attached to his right hip, and some patches across the belt, running down the stairs with his pistol in hand.

"Where's Francis?!" he demanded as he ran across the wall and shot another man in the head. He then jumped off, rolled and shot two other men in the heads. The man who was shot earlier tried to get back up, only for Deadpool to quickly turn around and shoot him in the head again, this time killing him.

* * *

We then cut to an office where a man was thrown across a desk and onto the floor as Deadpool ran in.

"Where the hell is Francis?!" he demanded as he jumped over the desk and kicked the man in the face, while an old man sitting in another desk watched.

* * *

We then cut to another location, where Deadpool impaled a man holding a crowbar with his left blade. Another man ran up to him with a crowbar and swung it, only for Deadpool to slice through it with his left blade and stab the man through the head with his right blade.

* * *

We cut back to Deadpool's room, where he rammed a knife through the man he just killed.

* * *

We then cut to an ice skating rink, where a man was slowly crawling across it, leaving a trail of blood as he did. Far behind him was Deadpool, who was riding a zamboni and laughing maniacally.

"You're-you're about to be killed by a zamboni!" Deadpool laughed.

* * *

We then cut to a woman being thrown into a pile of crates.

"Where's Francis?!" Deadpool demanded as he kicked the woman into the crates, but then put his hands to his face in shock.

"No, please!" the woman pleaded.

"Oh God!" Deadpool gasped. "I am so sorry!"

Suddenly, another woman behind him jumped on his back.

"Ah! Little spider monkey!" Deadpool yelled as he threw the woman across the room.

* * *

We then cut to Deadpool exiting a bathroom with a piece of toilet paper sticking out of his right boot. Behind him was a dead man, who had his pants down and was sitting on the toilet, with a huge blood stain on the wall behind his corpse.

* * *

We cut back to the office, where Deadpool was beating the man with a door to the face, while the old man at the desk watched with an unconcerned look on his face.

"Where! Is! Francis?!" Deadpool demanded with each hit, the final one killing the man.

* * *

We cut back to Deadpool's room, where he rammed another screwdriver through the picture of the man he had just killed.

* * *

We cut back to Deadpool and the woman, who was sitting on the floor.

"This is confusing!" Deadpool said. "Is it sexist to hit you? Is it-is it more sexist to not hit you?" he then pulled out his pistol and cocked it while the woman whimpered. "I mean the line gets real… blurry!"

* * *

We then cut back to Deadpool fighting the men, killing the one behind the man he is fighting by throwing his combat knife through the back of his head, while he slashed the other man's crowbar with his blades.

"Donde esta Francesca?!" Deadpool demanded in a Spanish accent as he slashed the man.

* * *

We cut back to the ice skating rink, where the man was STILL crawling, while Deadpool was still on the zamboni.

"TELL ME WHERE YOUR DAMN BOSS IS, OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Deadpool shouted. We cut to a full view of the rink, and we see that Deadpool is a little far behind.

"IN FIVE MINUTES!" he corrected himself.

* * *

We cut back to Deadpool's room, where he rammed yet another screwdriver through a crude drawing of the "Zamboni Guy". We then get a full view of the collage, which was now covered with the pictures of the men Deadpool had killed for the past few days, and numerous threads connected. But there was still one last person who knows Francis's location; the man who had recruited Deadpool in the first place.

* * *

 **Later…**

The Recruiter handed a black card with his phone number to a man who was next to a life support system. He then exited the room with two men by his side, and we see that it's a warehouse. As the Recruiter and his men continued to walk towards the exit, we see Deadpool sitting on a pile of crates with his legs crossed and supporting himself with one hand.

"Nice to see you, Jared." Deadpool said, catching the Recruiter and his bodyguards' attention, and they looked up. "I'll take the foot-long." he did a gun motion with his right hand. "Fully loaded."

The Recruiter started running for the exit, while the bodyguards whipped out their pistols and fired at Deadpool, who quickly teleported out of the way and reappeared between them. He rammed his blades into both their chests and slashing them to their chins vertically, causing the men to fall dead. Deadpool retracted his blades and ran after the Recruiter.

The Recruiter ran as fast as he could through a market, knocking down a civilian in the process, but then Deadpool suddenly rushed out from the market and rammed the Recruiter into a car, breaking its window in the process.

Deadpool roughly picked up the Recruiter, who had blood running down both sides of his face, and pinned him against the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the Recruiter pleaded.

"41 confirmed kills!" Deadpool said. "Now it's 89. About to be 90."

"Mr. Wilson?" the Recruiter asked, recognizing his voice.

"Ding ding!" Deadpool said, imitating a game show bell.

"You're looking very… alive." the Recruiter said.

"Ha! Only on the outside!" Deadpool snickered.

"This isn't going to end well for me, is it?" the Recruiter asked with fear in his voice.

"This is not gonna end well for you, no." Deadpool said. "Where's your boss?"

"I can tell you exactly-" the Recruiter was stopped when Deadpool put a finger to his lips.

"Ah, da, da, da, da, da, da, da." Deadpool stopped him. "Oh, you'll tell me. But first…" he then looked at the camera and put his hand to it, "…you might wanna look away for this." he pushed away so that it only focused on the bystanders.

"Now this little piggy went to…" Deadpool's voice said, and the sound of bones crunching and the Recruiter screaming in agony was heard while the bystanders cringed at the unseen sight.

* * *

We finally cut back to Deadpool's room, where he sticks a knife in the picture of the Recruiter.

"Thank you, Agent Smith." he said.


	16. Chapter 16: Highway Showdown

The next day, Chris, Chuck, and Deadpool, who now wore his new red suit, were riding in Chuck's car through Station Square.

"I don't get it." Chris said. "Why did you want us to bring you to the highway when you had your motorcycle?"

"Well, I can't leave my baby all alone!" Deadpool said. "She might get towed away, or stolen, or worse… the junkyard."

Chris looked at him for a moment.

"Well, that's good to hear." he said, but then remembered something. "By the way, where'd you get your guns?"

"Oh, my old friend, Weasel, gave 'em to me." Deadpool said. "He used to work at a bar back where I'm from, but now he works in one around here. Remind me to give him a raise, will you?"

"I'll take a note of that." Chris said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In an unknown location, there were several men next to some black SUVs and motorcycles, among them was none other than Francis. He and his men watched as a helicopter landed a few yards away. Some armed men get off, while one in particular approaches him. Francis smiles and taps on a crate, standing up.

"Your boys won't disappoint." Francis said.

"Trust me, they won't." the man said. "What about our payment?"

"There won't be one." Francis answered. "You're not the only one with a war to win."

"That won't do." the man said. "So, what do you need my soldiers for?"

"See, there's this speck getting in the way of our business." Francis said as he suddenly grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"So I expect more from your boys when they deal with him." Francis calmly said.

"Okay!" the man gagged.

"We'll pay in full the following month." Francis said as he dropped the man, who choked a little.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Francis said as he walked away, his men following.

"Freaking mutant." the man growled.

The man's soldiers get back on the helicopter while Francis's convoy drives off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Deadpool began patting his costume, looking for something. He looked in the backseat and his eyes widened.

"Dammit! I forgot my ammo bag!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Shall we turn back?" Chuck asked.

"Nope, no time. I got this." Deadpool said as he started counting his bullets. "…Nine, ten, eleven, twelve bullets, or bust. We're here!"

Chuck slammed on the brakes as he heard this. They're on the middle of a bridge over a highway.

"Are you sure that Francis will be here?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Agent Smith told me he would before I chipped his teeth out." Deadpool said as he exited out of the car, earning surprised looks from Chris and Chuck.

"Well, good luck." Chuck said as Deadpool closed the door, prompting him to drive off.

* * *

Some time later, Deadpool is sitting on the railing of a bridge, singing to the song "Shoop" by Salt-N-Pepa on a small radio with his name labeled on it. He also drew on a piece of paper with some crayons as he continued to sing. It was a picture of him shooting Francis's head with his pistols.

"You're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back, Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that (thanks, Mom), Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie? If looks could kill you would be an uzi, You're a shotgun - bang!" he then turned towards a few black SUV's driving down the hallway below the bridge, along with men riding motorcycles next to them. "Hey! Right on time!"

Inside the lead vehicle, four men are listening to the song "Angel of the Morning" by Juice Newton, not knowing what was coming to them.

"Maximum effort." Deadpool said as he got up and jumped off the railing.

The four men continued to drive, when someone crashed through the backseat roof mirror of the vehicle.

 **(FIGHT MUSIC: Deadpool OST - Maximum Effort)**

Deadpool began attacking the men in the vehicle with an elbow to the goon to his right, punched the one to his left, and kicked the front goon. He slammed the one on his left face first into the driver's back seat, delivered a punch to the right sided goon's crotch, grabbing him and slamming his head into the other goon's head before throwing him out of the back of the car, but the man barely held on.

Deadpool pointed and laughed, only for the goon on his left to grab his head and slam it into the seat.

"Rich Corinthian leather." Deadpool complimented as he got out of the hold, wrapping his leg around the man's neck, and snapped it.

"I'm looking for Francis!" Deadpool said as he took out his drawing. "Have you seen this man?"

The goon next to the driver only responded by slamming Deadpool's head into the car radio repeatedly, changing the channel.

The goon riding the motorcycle stepped onto the accelerator, speeding past a few cars in order to catch up with the lead vehicle.

Back in the SUV, the goon finished up slamming Deadpool's head before taking out a pistol, only for the red clad mercenary to grab hold of the goon's arm.

"Yanky, yank yank!" Deadpool taunted as he fired the pistol and shot the driver's leg, causing him to scream in pain, but he kept driving.

The goon in the motorcycle eventually caught up with the SUV and began firing a uzi at Deadpool, only shooting the goon on his left instead, killing him.

Deadpool took advantage of this as he kicked the dead goon out the door and into the motorcycle goon, sending him flying. However, the dead goon's ankle got caught on the seat belt, thus causing his corpse to be dragged across the road.

Deadpool looked back and saw the goon holding on to the back of the car starting to pull himself up. The merc hit the driver's shot leg, causing him to scream in pain and lift his foot off the gas pedal. Deadpool then pushed the gas pedal down, pressing the cigarette lighter in the process.

The driver punched Deadpool in the face and caught hold of his neck as the goon in the back finally got on. Unfortunately, they crash into the car in front of them, causing the goon in the back to fly forwards.

Deadpool pressed his right foot on the driver's face while holding the other goon in a headlock. He takes out the cigarette lighter, and brands the goon's forehead, causing him to scream at the burning sensation, until Deadpool shoved it into the his mouth and held his jaw shut.

"I've never said this, but don't swallow!" Deadpool warned.

Just then, another car pulls up beside them. Inside, more men are preparing to shoot.

Deadpool grabbed the wheel with his foot, which released the driver from his hold, and caused the SUV to tumble around. Another motorcyclist in front of the incoming vehicle noticed this and took out his machine gun before opening fire at the approaching vehicle.

As the vehicle approached him, the shooter can see, through the roof window, Deadpool in the backseat. The merc grabbed the motorcyclist by the underwear, giving him an EXTREME wedgie, holding him in the air and causing the front wheel of his motorcycle to fly off, also causing the chain in the wheel to break and swing directly towards the goon's head.

Suddenly, everything slowed down a bit, and Deadpool peeked through the roof window before turning to the readers.

"Shit." he cursed before raising an eyebrow. "Did I leave the stove on?"

Everything returns to normal speed, and the chain slices the biker's head clean off. The SUV started spinning in the air wildly. The body of the dead goon being dragged is sent flying into a highway sign, crashing into it feet first, the sudden force crushing his entire body. The two surviving goons fell out of the car and got run over by the incoming vehicles. Finally, the car came to a stop sideways, causing all the cars to screech to a halt.

* * *

Xavier's Institute for Exceptionally Gifted Youngsters, known to others as the X-Mansion, is a school where young children with extraordinary powers known as mutants are brought to learn how to control them in order to protect mankind, and to prove to the public that they're not a threat.

In the kitchen, one mutant in particular was sitting at a table eating a nice bowl of cereal.

He was huge and had a muscular figure. His entire skin was made of steel. He also had flat black hair and white eyes. He wore a black tank top with a small "X" symbol and some black pants.

His name is Piotr Rasputin, or by his mutant codename, Colossus, of the X-Men. He is able to withstand any gunshot as long as his steel skin stays on, and is able to lift anything heavy with his strength.

As he ate his cereal, he attentively watched the news, seeing a wreckage in the middle of a highway that he seemed familiar with.

"Residents are advised to remain in their homes." Scarlet Garcia announced. "The assailant has been identified as new and improved mercenary, Deadpool, who we believe just sabatoged some sort of terrorist activity."

Colossus stopped short in his breakfast at the mention of Deadpool. So _that_ was it. He slammed his hands on the table and got up from his seat.

"Deadpool." he sighed in an annoyed tone before calling someone in another room.

"Negasonic!" he called. "Come. We have mission."

* * *

Elsewhere in the mansion, Colossus, who now wore a sleeveless uniform that was black with red patches, some black pants that were held with a belt that had an "X" in the middle, and black boots, walked through a long hallway towards a door that had an "X" on it. Behind him was a young teenage girl who had barely any hair and wore all black. She also wore black makeup and a long black trench coat.

"Colossus. Wait up." the girl, whose name is Negasonic Teenage Warhead said as she caught up with Colossus.

The duo reached the door, which opened automatically, revealing a huge hangar bay. In the hangar was a huge black jet, known as the X-Jet, that was slightly bigger than the X Tornado itself.

"Ever since Deadpool came to that city, I've given him every chance to join us." Colossus told Negasonic. "But he'd rather act like a child. A heavily armed child. Sure, killing high level criminals is good for him, but that's just not enough to being a real hero. When will he grow up and see benefits of becoming X-Man?"

"Which benefits?" Negasonic asked. "The matching unitards? The house that blows up every few years?"

"Please. House blowing up builds character." Colossus said.

"Well, what about those animals?" Negasonic asked.

Colossus thought about it. She did have a point. He had been hearing reports about a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog by the name of Sonic and other strange creatures that wore different clothing for the last few days. He had also seen Deadpool with them, including one occasion where they both played a baseball match against a villain by the name of Dr. Eggman. Maybe _they_ would be interested in joining the X-Men.

"Perhaps we should ask them to join us." Colossus insisted.

"Sounds like a good idea. If we know where they live." Negasonic replied.

"You ate breakfast, yes?" Colossus asked. "Breakfast is most important meal of day. Here. Protein bar."

He then pulled out a strawberry protein bar from his pocket and handed it to Negasonic.

"Good for bones." he said as he walked towards the jet. "Deadpool may try to break _yours_."

With that, they got on the jet and took off towards Station Square, where they could eventually find Deadpool.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the wreckage, civilians got out from their vehicles and ran back towards Station Square to safety, while the goons armed themselves and slowly advanced towards the damaged car.

They saw the window open and prepared to fire. A few moments later, Deadpool peeked out from the window.

"Hey!" he shouted, but then ducked as the goons opened fire.

They stopped, and one goon turned to the other and gave a nod before their comrades started advancing towards the vehicle.

"Wait!" Deadpool shouted, holding his hands in the air fro the window, while the goons pointed their guns at him. "You may be wondering, 'Why the red suit'? Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed!"

He then pointed to another goon on his left.

"This guy's got the right idea!" he said, causing the goon to look at his pants. "He wore the brown pants!"

The goon frowned and fired his weapon at the merc, who retreated his hands back down.

"Fine! I only have twelve bullets, so you're gonna have to share." he said before taking out both his pistols and looking at the readers. "Let's count 'em down."

 **(FIGHT MUSIC: Deadpool OST - Twelve Bullets)**

He leapt into the air and fired his right pistol, in which the casing was labeled "12". He spun around and fired his left pistol, with the casing labeled "11". Both bullets hit two goons in the heads, killing them.

Deadpool landed behind the overturned vehicle and leaned back as the goons fired their assault rifles.

Suddenly, another goon in a motorcycle showed up and sped past an armed goon until he reached the overturned vehicle and shot Deadpool in the right arm as he sped past him. Deadpool grunted in pain as he clutched his arm before looking at the wound, revealing a hole going straight through.

"Shit!" Deadpool cursed as he wiggled his index finger through the hole before looking through it. Through the hole, which was slowly sealing thanks to his healing factor, he saw the goon on the motorcycle coming back.

"Oh, it's on." Deadpool growled as he fired his right pistol at the goon. "Ten!"

However, the goon quickly dodged the bullet by ducking his head to the right.

"Shit!" the merc cursed as he quickly fired his left pistol. "Nine!"

The motorcycle goon also dodged the bullet by ducking his head to the left.

"Damn!" Deadpool cursed again as the goon fired his assault rifle at him as he sped past him. Deadpool fired his right pistol again. "Eight!"

Unfortunately, he missed as the goon sped away from him.

"Shit! Damn!" Deadpool cursed as he jumped over the overturned SUV and aimed his left pistol at the goon, but it was too late as the goon drove off.

"Bad Deadpool." he said sadly, looking down until he noticed an armed goon, who is unaware that Deadpool was no behind the car. The merc fired his right pistol into the goon's head, killing him. "Seven. Good Deadpool." he beamed with a shrug before ducking as a goon started firing at him.

Deadpool ran for cover while jumping over a car as the goon continued firing. The merc quickly leapt over another car before taking cover next to an SUV.

The goon continued firing until he ran out of bullets. He quickly leaned onto the SUV as Deadpool looked through the window. After quickly reloading his gun, the goon got back up and aimed through the window at Deadpool, who gasped in surprise and ducked as the goon began firing at him.

The goon jumped on the SUV and found Deadpool laying on the ground in a womanly pose. He started firing his assault rifle, only to the sound of clicking replacing the sounds of bullets firing.

"Someone's not counting." Deadpool said, while not looking at the goon before firing another bullet with his left pistol into the goon's head, causing him to fall off the car and onto the ground. "Six."

Two more goons quickly took cover behind a car as Deadpool looked from his cover. One goon took out a grenade before he and his partner got up from their cover and pulled the pin. Before he could throw it at Deadpool, the merc quickly got up from his cover and aimed his right pistol at the grenade sideways before firing, with the casing labeled "5".

The bullet hit the grenade the goon was holding, blowing him to bits and burning the armed goon to a crisp while the car blew up. As soon as the explosion cleared, Deadpool began dancing victoriously.

"Me gusta cinco!" he said in a Spanish accent as he continued dancing, only for another goon to shoot from behind him and shot him directly in the ass, causing him to drop face-first to the ground.

The goon slowly approached the seemingly dead merc, until…

"Four." Deadpool groaned as he aimed his right pistol from under his leg and fired the bullet into the goon's head, killing him.

"Gotcha." he said as he got up to his feet while groaning from the pain in his ass. "Ah! Right up main street."

He put his right hand on his ass and hobbled towards the dead goon before shooting his corpse with his left pistol.

"Three! Two! Stupid!" he cursed himself. "Worth it!"

He quickly took cover behind a car as three goons began firing at him. The lead goon leaned on the same car as he motioned his two comrades to come over, to which they complied.

As soon as they came over, Deadpool teleported on the hood of the car, catching the goons' attention, before spinning in the air and fired a single bullet from his left pistol, which went through all three goons' heads, and causing them to drop to the ground, dead. The casing from the pistol rolled on the ground, revealing it to be labeled "1".

Deadpool got up and inhaled the smoke from his pistols, groaning as he finished. "I'm touching myself tonight."

With that, he skipped like a little girl towards the SUV.

"Francis!" he called out in a sing-song tone, shutting the SUV's door with his left hip as he opened the back door, but there was no one there. "What the shit biscuit?! Where you at, Francis?!"

From behind him, one of the goons he shot at earlier slowly got up to his feet. Instead of killing him, the bullet was only lodged in his forehead.

Deadpool groaned in irritation and looked behind him, frowning upon seeing the goon. "You're not Francis."

The goon slowly pulled the bullet out of his forehead and dropped it to the ground before looking at the merc and rolled up his sleeves.

"Really? Rolling up the sleeves?" Deadpool asked in disbelief.

The goon took out two knives from the pouches on his hips before running at Deadpool with them.

Deadpool clenched his fists, releasing his blades before ramming them into the goon's torso, lifting him up in the air and running his blades through the goon's sides, ripping him in half. Deadpool then retracted his blades.

"Now, if I were a two-hundred pound sack of assholes named Francis, where would I hide?" Deadpool asked himself until he heard the sound of a motorcycle starting. He turned around and saw the same man on the motorcycle he failed to shoot.

"Oh."

Francis sped past the merc and fired his machine gun at him, but Deadpool quickly deflected the bullets with his blades before running after Francis. He jumped on the hood of a car and leapt into the air before throwing his combat knife at the front wheel of Francis' motorcycle, causing it to go out of control and causing Francis to fly out of the seat and crash into overturned SUV.

Deadpool landed on the ground and began walking over to Francis.

* * *

 **In the author's room…**

Deadpool suddenly bursted through my door, catching my attention.

"What the-?!"

"Let me take it from here, author!" Deadpool said excitedly. "I've been waiting for this moment!"

I looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Eh."

I got off my chair and let Deadpool sit on it before typing his own words in the story.

* * *

 **Back to the story…**

 _A hush falls over the crowd as rookie sensation Wade W. Wilson out of Regina, Saskatchewan lines up the shot._

Deadpool formed "L" shapes with both hands as he saw Francis beginning to get back up before raising his left hand.

 _His form looks good!_

Deadpool kicked Francis in the face, sending him back down.

 _Oh! And that's why Regina rhymes with fun!_

Francis raised his machine gun and prepared to shoot, only for Deadpool to grab it and raise Francis's hand in the air before kicking him in the face again and throwing the gun away.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, what you're witnessing is SWEET…_

Deadpool kicked Francis twice in the face.

 _…dick-kicking REVENGE!_

He teleported on top of the overturned vehicle and delivered a body slam to Francis.

 _Give him the business!_

He grabbed Francis by the back of his jacket before dragging him and throwing him to the side of the bridge.

 _Incoming!_

He delivered a kick to Francis's helmet, knocking it off and revealing his face before grabbing piece of rebar from the ground.

 _This is taking unsportsmanlike conduct to a whole new level!_

He rams the rebar through Francis's shoulder and into the bridge barrier, pinning him down.

* * *

 **Back in the author's room…**

"Are you done yet?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you the little party pooper." Deadpool remarked. "Of course I'm done."

"Finally." I said as Deadpool got off my chair and exited my room.

"By the way, I ate a few slices of your pepperoni pizza when I got here." Deadpool said. "Is that fine?"

I tried to hold in my annoyance (as there were only six pieces of my pizza left) as I turned to him.

"Yeah." I answered. "Wasn't hungry anyway."

"Well, toodles!" Deadpool said as he waved goodbye and closed the door.

With a sigh of relief, I got on my chair and began typing again.

* * *

 **Back to the story…**

Deadpool crouched down to Francis's level and placed both fingers on his forehead, lifting his bloodied face up.

"Looking good, Francis. Well rested." Deadpool said sarcastically. "Like you've been pitching, not catching." he then noticed the look of confusion on Francis's face. "Ringing any bells? No?" he asked before lifting his mask up where it only revealed his nose and mouthless face. "How about now?"

Francis grinned and chuckled darkly.

"Huh. Wade freaking Wilson." he said, smirking as Deadpool put his mask back on. "Well hello, gorgeous."

"Yeah, like I got bit by a radioactive Shar-Pei." Deadpool said sarcastically. "Yeah, and whose fault is that, Francis? Time to undo what you did to this butterface."

"You should thank me." Francis said. "Apparently I made you immortal. I'm actually quite jealous."

"Yeah, but this ain't a life worth living, is it?" Deadpool asked as he wiggled the rebar pinning Francis. "Now, I'm about to do to you what Limp Bizkit did to music in the late '90s."

He raised his right fist up, only for it to hit something hard and metallic behind him. He stopped and felt what appeared to be a crotch area. He looked up and asked this one question:

"Dad?"

Colossus looked at him for a moment before grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into a car, when everything went in slow motion.

"I think we can all agree that shit just went sideways in the most colossal way." Deadpool said in midair.


	17. Chapter 17: Introducing the Duo

"Okay, let's pro/con the superhero thing." Deadpool said to the readers as everything went back into normal speed and he landed forcefully on the hood of the car before rolling onto the concrete floor. "Pro: they pull down a gaggle of ass, local dry cleaning discounts, lucrative film deals, both origin stories and larger, ensemble team movies. Con: they're all lame ass teacher's pets!"

"You know I can hear you." Colossus pointed out.

"Wasn't talking to you." Deadpool said before turning his attention back to the readers. "I was talking to _them_."

"Stay right here." Colossus said to Ajax before walking towards Deadpool. "You've been warned before, Deadpool. This is a shameful and reckless use of your powers. You will _both_ be coming with us."

"Look, Colossus," Deadpool said as he got back up to his feet. "I don't have time for the goody two-shoes bullshit right now!" he turned to a teenage girl who walked up to him. "And you are…?" he asked.

"Negasonic Teenage Warhead." the girl answered.

"Negasonic Teenage… What the shit?!" Deadpool exclaimed. "That's the coolest name ever!"

Negasonic Teenage Warhead raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"So, what? You're like, uh, his sidekick?" Deadpool asked her.

"No. Trainee." Colossus answered.

"Oh, like in a restaurant!" Deadpool said. "Where the waiter brings around the trainee and he stammers out the soup of the day. 'Minestrone, clam chowder…'"

"Consider doubling your daily dose." Negasonic quipped.

"'Gazpacho, a good Japanese soup.'" Deadpool continued, saying the names of both foods in a Spanish accent and in a Japanese one respectively. "So, what's your power?"

"I can see the future." Negasonic answered.

"Cannot!" Deadpool scoffed.

Negasonic put two fingers on the side of her head and closed her eyes. A few moments later, she opened them and said, "You're about to say something stupid."

"No, I'm not." Deadpool stammered. "Will not say… Be saying- ARGH! Get outta my head!"

Deadpool then turned his attention to Colossus.

"Let me guess." he said. "X-Men left you behind on what? Shit detail?"

"What does that make you?" Negasonic asked while sitting on top of a car.

"Pretending you're not here, Negasonic Teenage Warhead." Deadpool said, stepping right in front of the trapped Francis. "Can we trade names?"

He then punched his nemesis in the face, causing him to spit blood.

"Can we go?" Negasonic asked in an irritated tone.

"'Look! I'm a teenage girl!'" Deadpool mocked, strutting towards Negasonic. "'I'd rather be _anywhere_ than here! I'm all about long sullen silences, followed by mean comments, followed by more silences.'"

He moved his face in front of Negasonic's so that they looked each other in the eyes.

"So what's it gonna be, huh?" the merc asked. "Long sullen silence, or mean comment? Go on."

Negasonic only stared at him with a raised eyebrow until she answered: "You got me in a box here."

"AHA!" Deadpool cackled, pointing at Colossus.

"We can't allow this, Deadpool." he said. "Please, come quietly."

"You big chrome cock-gobbler!" Deadpool snapped, throwing a piece of rubble at him.

"That's not nice." Colossus said.

"You really gonna screw this up for me?" the merc asked. "I'm only living by Deadpool's golden rules! What you do to others, I do to _you_! Trust me," he then turned his attention to Ajax and pointed at him, "THAT wheezing bag of dick-tips has it coming! He's _pure evil_! Besides… nobody's getting hurt!"

The splattered body of the goon from earlier fell from the sign and onto a car.

"That guy was already up there when I got here." Deadpool said.

"Wade, you show great potential." Colossus said. "With qualities like yours, you could join us. Use your powers for good. Be a superhero."

"Right!" Deadpool said sarcastically. "'Defender of the universe!' I've heard this spiel before! Some executive in a thousand dollar Armani shows up and says, 'Hey, do you want to be a superhero? We don't have a script yet, but we promise it's gonna be awesome.' But what he _doesn't_ say is that the release date is totally unmakeable and the super suit is _animated_! Like a freaking Saturday morning cartoon, like the one we're in for example!"

He then grabbed a metal disc that was laying on the ground.

"And we all know the sad end to that one." Deadpool said before throwing the object like a frisbee at Francis, which hit him directly across the face.

"So, that's a, uh…?" Colossus spoke up.

"Listen!" Deadpool interrupted. "The day I decide to become a crime-fighting shit swizzler, who rooms with a bunch of other little whiners at the Neverland Mansion of some creepy, old, bald, Heaven's Gate-looking pansy, on THAT day… I'll send your shiny happy ass a friend request."

Unbeknownst to them, Ajax silently pulled the rebar out of his shoulder.

"Until then," Deadpool continued, "I'm gonna do what I came here to do. Either that, or slap the bitch outta you."

"Wade." Colossus said, while Negasonic noticed something behind them.

"Hey." she said.

"Zip it, Sinead!" Deadpool snapped while raising his fists up at Colossus.

"Hey, Douchepool!" she yelled, pointing behind him.

"And I hope _you're_ watching!" Deadpool said, turning around and pointing at Ajax… who was already gone, and the sound of a motorcycle driving off was heard. Deadpool gasped and put his hands to his cheeks.

"Quite unfortunate." Colossus said, trying to console him.

Deadpool looked at the spot where Ajax was, and then back at Colossus, and then back eight times, until he finally looked at Colossus with a furious expression.

"THAT DOES IT!" he shouted before jumping into the air and swinging his right fist at Colossus's face, only for it to break and bend. Deadpool yelled in pain as he dropped to his knees and clutching his broken hand.

"Canada!" he shouted as he watched his fingers twitch and his hand slump every time he moved it. "That's not good."

"Wade, please." Colossus said.

"Cock-shot!" Deadpool shouted before delivering an uppercut to Colossus's groin with his left fist, only for it to break as well.

"Your poor wife!" Deadpool squeaked, looking at Colossus's crotch area.

"You really should stop." Colossus said, trying to stop the merc from hurting himself further. Deadpool then looked over to the readers while waving his slumped and broken wrists.

"All the dinosaurs feared the T-Rex." he said before jumping into the air and swinging his right foot at Colossus's face, only for his entire knee to bend upon impact. Deadpool screamed and fell on his back while Negasonic couldn't help but giggle.

"I promise this gets worse for you, big boy!" he shouted, groaning from the pain.

"This is embarrassing." Colossus said. "Please, stay down."

Deadpool gathered enough strength to pull himself up and started hopping on his left leg to keep balance of himself.

"You ever hear of the one-legged man in the ass-kicking contest?" the merc asked while hopping around and facing Colossus.

"Do you have off switch?" Colossus asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, it's right next to the prostate, or is that the _on_ switch?" the merc asked slyly.

"Enough!" Colossus snapped, delivering a smack to Deadpool's face that sent him flying into a car. Negasonic continued to laugh at Deadpool's misfortune.

Deadpool groaned in pain as he fell to the ground on his back. Colossus then walked up to him.

"Let us go talk to the Professor." he said while snapping some handcuffs on the merc's left wrist, which was healing at the moment, with his own left, and started dragging him towards the X-Jet.

"McAvoy or Stewart?" Deadpool asked, still groaning. "These timelines can get so confusing."

Colossus ignored him and continued to walk while Negasonic got off the car and walked with him.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me!" Deadpool groaned, despite knowing the fact that _he's_ the one being taken alive.

"You will recover, Wade." Colossus said. "You always do."

As Deadpool was being dragged, he suddenly got an idea.

"Wait!" he said, and Colossus stopped while Negasonic groaned with irritation.

"What is it now?" Colossus asked.

"You can't take me just yet!" he explained. "There are these guys that need our help. Well, technically they're not guys, they're animals."

"Let me guess: they're from another world?" Negasonic asked.

"How'd you know that?" Deadpool asked.

"We saw them on the news back home." she pointed out. "We can tell by what they're wearing."

"Oh." Deadpool simply said. "Anyway, they need help finding these seven little magical jewels called Chaos Emeralds so they can use them to get back to their world."

"Chaos Emeralds? What are they?" Negasonic asked.

"As long as I can remember, they're colorful little jewels that can power up any machines or give you special powers." Deadpool explained. "If you collect all seven, then you'll have the power to create or destroy anything depending on the users' wishes, and once you use 'em up, they'll scatter into different places, which I _still_ believe is an idea from Dragon Ball."

Colossus and Negasonic were intrigued by this knowledge.

"Well, are you gonna help or not?" Deadpool asked, expecting an answer.

"Well, if it's all the same to you…" Colossus said as he took out a key and unlocked the handcuffs. "So, where are these animals that you mentioned?"

"They're at this mansion that probably looks way better than yours, no offense." Deadpool answered. "Let's just get in the jet and head there. I'll show you the way."

With that, the trio got in the X-Jet and flew off, with Deadpool giving the directions.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

The whole group, with the exception of Chris, was gathered in the living room and observed the news.

"Approximately 10 minutes ago, Deadpool had just single-handedly taken down an entire group of armed men here on the highway." Scarlet Garcia said. "Luckily, there were no civilian casualties. Stay tuned to SSTV for future updates. God bless you, Deadpool."

"Guys!" Chris said as he entered the room, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I got a message from Wade." he said. "He said to meet him in the garage where the X Tornado is."

"What for?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know." Chris said. "But he says it's urgent."

"Then let's go!" Sonic said, and everyone got up and headed to the garage.

* * *

 **Later…**

The whole gang waited five long minutes in the garage watching the runway, until Sonic gave up.

"What's taking him so long?" he asked.

"He'll be here." Vanessa assured him. "Sometimes he can get distracted whenever he goes one place to another."

"Look!" Chris said as he pointed at the runway.

Everybody turned and saw the X-Jet in the sky heading towards the runway.

"Is that a jet?" Sonic asked.

"It's huge!" Cream said in awe.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped in agreement.

"Well, we better make room for it." Tails said.

Everyone stood back as the X-Jet gently entered the runway and slowly landed next to the X Tornado. Suddenly, a door opened on the bottom, and Deadpool peeked out.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted.

"Wade, is this yours?" Chris asked.

"Nah, it's _theirs_." Deadpool said, pointing somewhere in the jet.

"Theirs?" Chris asked.

Suddenly, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead stepped out from the X-Jet and walked down. The entire group were awestruck at Colossus's size.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Colossus," Wade introduced.

"Hello, friends." Colossus greeted.

"And Negasonic Teenage Warhead."

"What's up?" Negasonic greeted.

"Negasonic, huh?" Sonic said. "Cool name."

"That's what I said when I met her!" Deadpool said. "Anyway, sorry for taking so long." he randomly pulled out a Taco Bell bag that had his order in it. "I got hungry on the way."

"So you know these guys?" Chris asked.

"I only know Colossus." Deadpool answered. "Ever since I came here, he came all the way from Xavier's school in New York to get me to join his little boy band, the X-Men."

"It is not boy band." Colossus said.

"Yeah, whatever." Deadpool said.

"X-Men?" Chris asked. "What are they?"

"Well they're a group of super powered mutants that help protect mankind whenever the time calls for them." Deadpool explained.

"When you mentioned 'Xavier', you meant _Charles_ Xavier?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, why?" Deadpool asked.

"I've always respected his view of mutants, and accepting them into his school." Chuck said.

"What's Colossus's power?" Chris asked.

"Glad you asked." Deadpool said before turning to Colossus. "Show 'em, Chrome Dome."

"Don't call me that." Colossus said.

"Whatever." Deadpool said.

Suddenly, Colossus's steel skin began to disappear, showing normal human flesh. The entire group stared wide-eyed.

"Awesome!" Chris said.

"Thank you, young one." Colossus said as he made his skin steel again.

"What's her power?" Sonic asked, gesturing to Negasonic.

"She can see the future." Deadpool said.

"REALLY?!" Amy asked excitedly. "Can you see if Sonic and I are dating?"

"Oh no." Sonic said, wishing he hadn't asked.

Negasonic put both fingers on the side of her head and closed her eyes. A few moments later, she opened them.

"Sort of." she answered, and Amy squealed with glee, while Sonic blushed in embarrassment.

"By the way, Wade." Chris said. "Did you get Francis?"

"Oh, why don't you ask them?" Deadpool asked, pointing at Colossus and Negasonic.

"We said we were sorry! Jeez!" Negasonic said defensively.

"Anyway," Deadpool said, "Make yourselves at home, guys."

"We have two more guest rooms for you." Tanaka said to Colossus and Negasonic.

"Thank you, sir." Colossus said.

"Yeah, thanks." Negasonic said.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the kitchen eating my taco. Then I'll be in the bathroom cleaning myself. It's been a long day today." Deadpool said as he made his way towards the exit. As he walked past Colossus, he farted.

"Hashtag drive by." Deadpool said as he went to the exit, while Colossus sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Francis drove his motorcycle through an alley. He jumped off, causing the motorcycle to crash a bit into a wall. He ignored it and entered a door, which was an entrance to a large warehouse.

* * *

 **Inside…**

Christina was punching a punching bag, grunting as she did so, while Victor calmly carved a smiley face on the wall with his claw. A few men in the room were sitting in a table having drinks.

As they continued to do their own thing, they stopped at the sound of a door opening. They turned and saw Francis, who looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"Found out who our friend in the red suit is." he said.

* * *

 **Later…**

Christina was stitching up the wounds on Francis's back, while Victor watched.

"Freaking Wade Wilson." Francis said, making Christina glare and Victor growl at the mention of the name. "Of course, I'd wear a mask too with a face like that." he continued. "I only wish I healed the same. Still. We'll put him out of our misery. On our terms."

"Right." Christina said as she finished stitching Francis's wounds. "And when he heals?"

"Yeah." Victor said. "What do you think of that?"

"He won't. Not if there's nothing left of him to heal." Francis said as he put his grey shirt on before walking towards Christina, who had a match in her mouth at the moment. "You know, it's funny." he said. "I almost missed the little moron. I like a challenge." he then gently snatched the match from Christina's mouth. "But he's bad for business."

Just then, one of the men came in with a newspaper in his hand.

"Sir, you might want to see this." the man said, holding up the newspaper.

Francis took it and looked at a picture of Dr. Eggman, the headline reading "Eggman Still At Large", and smiled before chuckling.

"And I think I found our solution." he said, and Victor and Christina smiled evilly.


	18. Chapter 18: Honor Among Thieves

It was nighttime in the city of Station Square. Everyone turned in for the night for a good night sleep.

However, near Station Square's State Museum, a certain someone was watching the building from within the trees, as she looked through a scouter-like device, scanning it for treasures. She smiled as she took the device off.

Her name is Rouge the Bat, a self-proclaimed treasure hunter who seeks to make all of the world's gems her personal possessions.

Meanwhile, in the museum's Security Control Room, three security guards were working late at night. One was looking over the security cameras while reading a book at the same time, while the other two were sitting at the table playing a game of Black Jack.

"Anybody hungry?" the guard who was watching the cameras asked.

Then, out the corner of his eye, he noticed something on the security camera, as he saw the shadowy figure of an anthropomorphic bat walking up toward the glass case containing a large diamond inside it. The figure then jumped over the barrier line around the case and stepped onto the pedestal which that glass case stood on, setting off the alarm.

"Huh!?" the guard reacted.

"What's that? What's going on?!" the other two guards rushed over to see the cameras.

The figure, who turned out to be Rouge, as she stepped into the light, placed her hands over the glass case, admiring the large diamond, like a child looking at a store's window.

"It's so pretty!" Rouge said dreamingly, before she stood back, flew up and sliced the glass case open in half with a single kick. She took the diamond out as she continued on staring at it. "Hello, gorgeous."

The guards who watched from the security room were not pleased by this. "We'll lock down the place!"

The guard pressed a few buttons on the control panel, activating the emergency security lockdown, as large steel doors block off every hallway and every window in the building.

"Nobody's getting out of here now!" the guard shouted.

"Let's go!" the other two guards shouted as they pulled out a night cane and a gun each. The third guard pulled out his gun as the three guards rushed out of the office and headed straight down to the large diamond's display room.

"Hands in the air!" the security guards shouted as they pointed their guns and night cane.

However, they noticed that there was no one around. All they saw was the glass case sliced open in half and there was now something inside it in the large diamond's place. One of the guards walked up to it and examined it.

It was a calling card with the shadowy figure of Rouge on it and the message "Thank you" written on it, in a rather feminine writing.

"'Thank you?'" the guard gawked as he glared at the card in his hand. "What? Is this a gag?!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Rouge was flying through the night sky of Station Square with the diamond in her hand.

"You may not be a Chaos Emerald, but you'll do, for now…" she said.

* * *

Today, it was a peaceful morning at the Thorndyke Mansion…

At Chuck's room, Cream and Cheese were sitting down on their puff pillows, while Wade and Vanessa sat on two chairs as they watched the news on TV.

"I'm coming to you live from the National Museum where officials say that the world's largest diamond was stolen late last night." Scarlet Garcia stated her report. "Long-enforced authorities are baffled by the outbreak of precious gem robberies, but private sources tell SSTV that they believe that this was merely the biggest in a series of jewel thefts that have plagued Station Square in recent days."

Wade, who was wearing his red tank top and black shorts, and Vanessa were listening closely. This thief almost sounded familiar.

"Stealing jewels…" Wade wondered. "Sounds like someone we heard of."

"Oh yeah, what was his name again?" Vanessa wondered.

"I think his name was… um…" Wade tried to remember.

"Gambit?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah!" Wade confirmed.

"Gambit?" Cream asked. "Who's that?"

"He's a mutant thief who escaped from Stryker's island." Wade said. "He also goes around cheating people out of their money in poker."

"Do you think he's…?" Vanessa asked.

"Nah, it can't be… this thief's gotta be more skilled than him." Wade said.

"Sonic?" Amy came into the room while carrying a platter with pizza on it as she looked around for Sonic, "Hey guys, have you seen Sonic?"

"Nope." Wade said.

"Sorry." Vanessa also said.

"The last time we saw him he was with Chris and Tails, but I'm not sure where they went." Cream explained.

"Chao, chao." Cheese chippered.

"That's too bad." Amy said disappointed. "Hey, feel like having some pizza?"

"Yes! Are you sure it's okay?" Cream asked in excitement.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese chippered in excitement as well.

"You bet it is!" Amy said. "Sonic's loss is your gain!"

"YAY!" Cream cheered, while Cheese chippered in excitement.

"What do you say, you two?" Amy asked Wade and Vanessa.

"I just ate breakfast this morning." Vanessa said.

"Too late!" Wade said as he pulled out a chimichanga and took a bite out of it.

"Where did you get that from?" Amy asked.

"Randomness, pinky." Wade said. " _Pure_ randomness."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In the skies of Station Square, Tails was piloting the X-Tornado while keeping his eyes on the Emerald radar along with Chris. Sonic was lying back on the outside of the plane while spinning a baseball on top of his index finger.

"Tails, see anything down there?" Chris asked Tails.

"Well…" Tails said as he looked at the radar. However, he accidentally veered the plane to the left, causing Sonic to lose balance and nearly drop his baseball as he ended up falling off the plane. No one seemed to notice though.

"Sorry, nothing…" Tails said.

"Don't worry, we're gonna find those emeralds." Chris said, "Isn't that right Sonic?"

When Chris turned to see Sonic, he noticed he wasn't where he last was lying, "Huh, Sonic?" he asked as he looked around, "Where did Sonic go!?" he asked in confusion.

They didn't notice Sonic hanging on for dear life under the X Tornado, as well as holding onto his baseball.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the President's office…**

"Something has to be done, gentlemen!" The President said. "We must take action, Eggman is a threat to our nation security. We've no choice but to launch an attack!"

"Mr. President, I want to stop this Eggman as much as you do but it's not so simple." one his agents said.

The other agent was skipping through some files, "I'm afraid the chairman is right, sir. After examining the remnants of one of Eggman's robots, we've determined that his technical capabilities and military hardware far surpass our current weapon system."

"That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that something must be done." Jerome Wise, the President's secretary, said.

"At this point, our only hope to stop Dr. Eggman would be Sonic and Deadpool." One of the assistants said.

"Sonic and Deadpool?" the President asked.

"Whenever Eggman attacked, the only ones who were able to stand up against Dr. Eggman's robots were a creature that resembles a hedgehog and an immortal mutant mercenary, both referred to as 'Sonic' and 'Deadpool' respectively." The assistant said. "They just might be the only hope we have, Mr. President."

"That's true, but how do we even communicate with a hedgehog?" the President asked.

"Our operatives have observed the hedgehog speaking with the young boy he's staying with." The assistant admitted, "He understands the language."

"As for Wilson?" the President asked.

"They've also observed that he has been hunting down a man by the name of Francis, or Ajax as he is called, for the past few days." the assistant said. "He was one of the assailants that ambushed Wilson a few nights ago. According to our agents, this Francis has brute strength and the inability to feel pain. We were able to get the names of his two accomplices, Angel Dust and Victor Creed. There's no doubt that they will likely join forces with Eggman sooner or later. We also received word that there are three people that hold extraordinary powers you've ever seen."

"Such as…?" the President asked.

"One is a man with the ability to change his entire body into steel," the assistant began, "the other is a teenage girl with the ability to see the future, as we heard, and the last one is a young woman with the ability to shapeshift. What do you say?"

The President was skeptical about that idea, and yet, he still wanted to put an end to Eggman's reign of terror once and for all. Seeing no other option, he let out a deep sigh as he turned to his assistant, "Fine, then we'll do it."

"Sir, I think you've made the right decision." The assistant said.

* * *

 **The next day…**

At SS Elementary School, Chris was back to his usual everyday school life, while the Sonic Heroes and the Mutant Quartet remained back at the mansion. With Chris' class, they were now having art class and the theme Mr. Stewart chose for today's class was "Things that I want" as he wrote it on the chalkboard.

Danny was drawing a soccer ball, Frances was drawing a star, while the rest of the class drew a puppy, or piece of candy, or a slice of cake, or a flower pot with a flower growing on it, etc.

Chris, however, was a bit less discrete as he drew the Red Chaos Emerald. Both Danny and Frances noticed this as they looked at him curiously.

"Hey, I bet that that's that Chaos Emerald you and Sonic have been trying to find, Chris!" Frances said.

"Kind of." Chris replied.

"It looks like that?" Danny asked.

"Let's keep the chatting to a minimum and focus on the painting." Chris and Danny turned, while Frances looked up and saw Mr. Stewart looking at them while smiling.

"Oh, sorry!" the three of them said in unison as they went back to work on their drawings.

Mr. Stewart then noticed Chris's drawing, "Is that an Emerald?" he asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah…" Chris replied hesitantly.

"Aren't Emeralds supposed to be green?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Yikes!" Chris reacted in realization, "You're right! I'll just start over!"

"Oh, that's alright. Your emerald can be in any color you wanted it to be." Mr. Stewart reasoned. He then said, "Matter of fact, I heard a red emerald was found somewhere recently in around Silky Heights."

"Really?!" Chris shouted as he suddenly got up from his seat, accidentally knocking it back onto the floor, in excitement. This however attracted the unneeded attention of the rest of the class who stared at him in confusion. Chris realized this and said, "Ah, sorry." in an embarrassed tone.

Mr. Stewart cleared his throat as he continued, "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, they found that emerald in an old dilapidated factory not too long ago."

Little did they know, Rouge the Bat was listening in on their conversation, while she was hiding in a nearby tree.

"Hm, who knows what interesting little tippets you can pick up if you hang around long enough!" Rouge said with a devious smile as she quickly flew off before anyone could see her.

* * *

 **After School…**

As soon as the final school bell rang, Chris immediately rushed out of his classroom and stopped at the entrance.

"Hey, Chris! Wait for me!" Chris turned to see Danny rushing up to him.

"You ready?" Chris asked

"Yeah, and I wanna meet Sonic and that Deadpool dude!" Danny said.

"Alright, let's go!" Chris said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

In Chuck's workshop, Tails and Chuck were still researching the Chaos Emeralds. Colossus and Negasonic watched their progress. Meanwhile, Amy, Cream and Cheese were helping Vanessa try out some outfits, and Wade was in the living room playing Guitar Hero. He had chosen the song "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. He sang a bit loudly to the song, which probably annoyed everyone, while Negasonic bobbed her head to the beat.

"He may be annoying, but he sings so damn good." she admitted.

"Hey guys!" They heard Chris' voice calling.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Chris come into the room.

"How was school?" Chuck asked his grandson.

"It was fine, but you're not gonna believe this!" Chris said. "I heard rumors that there might be a Chaos Emerald in an abandoned factory in the Silky Heights area!"

"What?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed in surprise.

"That is very good news!" Colossus said.

"We should head there and get it before Eggman does!" Negasonic said.

"Before that, there's a friend of mine who would like to meet you." Chris said as he turned to the door. "You can come in now!"

Danny came in. He gasped in surprise and awe at seeing the mutant duo and animal trio, who looked back in surprise, but pleased to meet a new face.

"Danny, these are Sonic and Deadpool's friends." Chris said, introducing the Sonic Heroes to his classmate.

Danny walked over to Tails and shook hands with him, "Hey, I'm Danny. Chris told me about you."

"I'm Tails, pleased to meet you Danny." Tails said as he shook hands with him, "Over there is Amy, Cream and Cheese."

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose!"

"I'm Cream and this is my Chao friend, Cheese."

"Chao, chao!"

"Hi, I'm Deadpool." the merc greeted Danny. "Remember me? Saved you and the other kids about four chapters ago?"

"I know who you are." Danny said in an excited tone. "It's just that it's so great to meet you in person!"

"Anyway, I'd like you to meet my two new friends." Wade said, gesturing to Colossus and Negasonic. "This is Colossus."

"Nice to meet you, young one." Colossus said as he shook Danny's hand.

"You're so strong!" Danny complimented.

"Thank you!" Colossus said.

"And this is Negasonic Teenage Warhead." Wade said, gesturing to her.

"That's a cool name!" Danny said.

"Thanks, kid." Negasonic said.

"Looks like this is everyone." Wade said.

"Where's Sonic?" Chris asked.

"HEY!" Everyone jumped in surprise at the sudden shout, as they turned around to see Sonic by the window.

"Hey Chris." Sonic greeted his human friend, when he took notice of Danny, "Oh, hey, you are…?"

"I'm Danny, Chris's classmate!" Danny introduced himself, "Wow, I can't believe it! It really is you! Sonic, the blue hedgehog who bested Eggman so far!"

"So, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"A Chao Emerald was found inside an abandoned factory in the Silky Heights area!" Chris said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Negasonic shouted in excitement.

"But first, let's eat!" Wade said. "I'm hungry!"

* * *

 **After snack time…**

After everyone's finished eating, our heroes headed straight back to Chuck's Workshop. Tails, Amy, Chris, and Danny got onboard the X Tornado, Colossus and Negasonic got on the X-Jet, and Wade, in his red suit, got on his motorcycle. Cream, Cheese, Vanessa, Ella and Tanaka stayed behind as they watched them leave on their adventure.

"Let's take off!" Tails shouted as he piloted the X Tornado, as they took off into the skies, with the X-Jet flying next to it.. Wade started his motorcycle and drove off. Meanwhile, Sonic already went ahead of them at supersonic speed, while Wade drove after him.

"YAHOO!" This is so AWESOME, Chris!" Danny exclaimed in excitement in the X Tornado.

"Okay, cool it. Will you, Danny?" Chris asked trying to calm his friend down.

"Yeah, let's just focus on finding that abandoned factory and get the Chaos Emerald." Tails said.

Sonic smirked before noticing the sign saying "Factory" and an arrow pointing to the right, "Looks like the factory is to the right side." he said.

Sonic looked back and up, "And here comes the rest of the gang." He said as he noticed the X Tornado, the X-Jet and Deadpool's motorcycle headed toward him and waved at them, "Hey! Over here!"

Meanwhile, Tails and the others noticed Sonic, who was waving at them. "There he is!" Amy exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tails said as Sonic raced down the right road, while they followed him on the X Tornado, the X-Jet and Deadpool's motorcycle.

Once they were gone, however, the arrow on the sign fell off, as Rouge came out of the bushes, smiling mischievously.

"Ha! They fell for it!" Rouge gloated before spreading her wings and flying off towards the correct direction of the factory.

* * *

 **Later…**

Rouge soon arrived at an abandoned factory as shown by the deteriorating building with broken windows and a "Keep Out" sign attached to the gate.

Rouge flew over the gate and entered the building through one of the broken windows. She looked around the place as she walked down the catwalk. It was dark and covered in dust and spider webs, with piles of crates all over the place. Rouge noticed something shining on the ground below the catwalk.

"Well, what's this?" Rouge asked herself as she jumped down from the catwalk and walked up to the object. She picked it up and examined.

"It's… a glass ball?" Rouge asked in confusion.

"FREEZE!" The bat jumped as lights came on, flashing at them, followed by GUN soldiers pointing their guns at her. "Alright, stay where you are and put your hands where we can see 'em!" the captain of the team ordered while aiming his rifle at her.

"My, my... Trying to trap me?" Rouge asked.

"Don't make a move!" a female soldier yelled.

Rouge sighed as she raised both hands, "Whatever you like!" She said.

The female soldier walked up to them. She had peach-colored skin, a slim figure, blue eyes and sandy brown hair and, besides her GUN uniform, she was also wore earrings and lipstick. She pulled out a pair of hand cuffs as she grabbed Rouge's arm with the intent to cuff her, but…

"You know, you're pretty tough for an old lady!" Rouge taunted.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" the female soldier reacted in shock, as the other soldiers struggled to hold back their laughter.

The female soldier blushed in anger and embarrassment as she glared at her laughing colleagues, "What are you clowns laughing at?! Commander!" she shouted as she looked at the Commander, who was laughing as well, but stopped when he noticed her glaring at him.

"Um, right… my apologies." The Commander said, clearing his throat and causing all the soldiers to stop laughing.

Rouge giggled, "I'm not going anywhere. Matter of fact, I like being in the spotlight!"

"Forget the cuffs!" the Commander said as he walked towards Rouge. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rouge, that's Rouge the Bat!" she introduced herself.

The Commander looked at her in suspicion, "Hey, I've seen you somewhere before." he said, when suddenly, it hit him, "That's right! You're the one who snuck into the National Museum and stole that diamond, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Who me?" Rouge asked with an innocent look on her face.

"We set up a trap to catch Sonic and look." The Commander said, "Who do we wind up with? A jewel thief. Funny how things work out that way!"

Rouge simply smiled slyly as she played along, before leaving with the G.U.N. soldiers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with our heroes group…**

Our heroes have been heading down the path that they believed would lead them to the abandoned factory. They have been going on for hours but found no factory yet.

* * *

 **On the X Tornado…**

"Man, I'm starving…" Danny said in boredom.

"Me too!" Chris agreed.

* * *

 **On the X-Jet…**

"Do you see any factories?" Colossus asked Negasonic.

Negasonic used her future sight powers to see if the group made it to the factory, but they didn't.

"Nothing." Negasonic answered. "I think we're lost."

"Gee, you think?" Deadpool suddenly peeped from behind them, making them both jump in surprise.

"Wade?! What are you doing here?" Colossus asked.

"Yeah! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Negasonic added.

"Sorry." Deadpool said. "Anyway, I decided to teleport up here to see where the hell we're going! It's been hours already!"

"We'll get there. You'll see." Colossus said.

"Yeah, just sit tight." Negasonic said before turning to the view of the road, but then remembered a question:

"Wait a minute." she said. "If you're up here, then who's driving your motorcycle?"

She turned to where Deadpool was, only to find nothing. She and Colossus looked at each other for a moment before looking out the window and seeing Deadpool riding his motorcycle again.

"How is he doing this?" Negasonic asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Colossus said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Rouge…**

Rouge was taken to the President's office. She was told to stay there and wait for the President to arrive as she took her seat, with the female GUN soldier and her Commander, both now wearing formal uniforms instead of their combat ones.

"Boy, I could really go for a cup of coffee." Rouge told the soldier.

"What?! Listen, missy! This isn't a country club. You're in deep trouble." the female soldier said, as she glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, so I've heard, but all I want is a cup of coffee. Don't be such a nag!" Rouge said.

"A what?! A nag, huh?!" the female soldier gawked in shock and anger.

"Hey, get her a coffee, Topaz." The Commander said calmly.

The female soldier, known as Topaz, gritted her teeth in anger before she calmed down as she complied, "Aye Aye, sir." She said reluctantly as she went to get Rouge's order. "She doesn't deserve it if you ask me!"

Rouge stared curiously at Topaz, who was busy preparing the coffee, "My, my, Topaz eh?" She asked herself, "Isn't that the name of a gem?"

The sound of a door opening was heard. Rouge looked to the other side of the room and saw the President and his secretaries come into the room. Topaz looked back while she was pouring coffee into the mug, as she accidentally poured it all the way up as some coffee spilled on her hand, "AH! HOT!" she cried in pain as she burned herself from the hot coffee, dropping the mug on the floor and spilling the coffee all over the floor. Rouge giggled.

"Case of dinginess, Topaz?" the President asked as he took his seat at his desk.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Mr. President, sir…" Topaz apologized as she used a towel to clean up the spilled coffee.

"So, you're Rouge." Jerome Wise spoke up.

"Hi!" Rouge greeted cheerfully.

"Well, Rouge, I imagine that you must be wondering why we brought you here today." Jerome said

"Uh-huh." Rouge said.

"We are willing to offer you a complete immunity of your crimes. That is, if you decide to join our team." the President said.

"Join your team? As what?" Rouge asked.

"You'll work as an undercover agent, for the President." the advisor said.

"Wow!" Rouge exclaimed. "Imagine me, a real-life secret agent! Tell me, why would you want a naughty little jewel thief like me on your team?" she asked.

"That is none of your business, young lady!" the President scolded her. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm, let me see…" Rouge said as she thought about it, ' _Who knows, working as an agent, I might get closer to the Chaos Emeralds!_ '

"Mr. Pres, you got yourself a deal!" Rouge said.

"Congratulations, agent!" the President said before shaking hands with Rouge. "Welcome aboard."

"Does this mean I don't get to keep my diamond?" Rouge asked.

The President thought about it as he looked at Jerome, "Well, what do you think?"

"Well, the case is still considered unsolved, as long as you promise not to talk." Jerome replied.

"There you have it." the President said to Rouge, who smiled.

"Oh, there's somebody we'd like you to meet." he said before turning to Jerome. "Bring him in."

Rouge turned to see a young brown-haired man with brown eyes, dressed in a brown trench coat over a dark purple shirt with black shoes, and playing with a deck of cards entering the office. The way he looked and smiled actually made her blush a bit.

"Good day, _chérie_." the young man greeted her in a Cajun accent.

"This is Remy LeBeau, or as he calls himself, Gambit." the President introduced.

"We met him at Casinopolis two weeks ago." the Commander said. "He was about to get an ace of spades until we interrupted him. We originally gave his position to resident vigilante mercenary named Wade Wilson, who calls himself Deadpool."

He handed a picture of Deadpool to Rouge, who examined it. As she examined it, she was surprised that this man had no mouth.

"You noticed it, did you?" the President asked. "To make it more surprising, he calls himself the 'Merc With A Mouth'. Simply because he talks a lot."

Rouge raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"One week after Deadpool came to the city, we offered him a chance to join us." the Commander explained. "He decided to give it a try at first, but we had to kick him out for… difficult reasons."

"Like what?" Rouge asked.

"For starters, he wouldn't stop talking, even when he slept." Topaz said. "He also flooded the bathroom every damn day, and he wouldn't stop flirting with me! He even watched me sleep, that I had to bring a gun with me to keep him out!"

Rouge couldn't help but giggle at Topaz's misfortune.

"So, we decided to hire him instead." the Commander said, motioning to Gambit. "He's a thief just like you, but he mostly cheats people out of their money in poker."

"Trust me, _chérie_. I only play for the keeps." Gambit said as he held out his hand to Rouge's. She took it and shook, and right as she did, he lifted her hand to his lips, and planted a soft one on her.

Remy had seen reports of Sonic and the rest of his friends, but this one was rather better looking in his opinion.

Topaz couldn't help but look a little jealous.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic arrived back at the fork in the road where the sign pointing to where the factory was, only to notice that the arrow had fallen off the sign. He picked it up and inspected it.

"Looks like I'll have to take my chances." Sonic said before running off towards the correct direction.

As Tails, and the others catch up on their vehicles, Sonic signaled them as he took the left road. Onboard the X Tornado, Tails, Amy, Chiris and Danny were able to maintain their ground. With Deadpool, the merc was irritated as hell.

"I knew there was something up with that sign!" Deadpool complained to the readers as he kept driving.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Rouge has accepted becoming a government agent working under the President's orders and for her first assignment, she along with a team of G.U.N. agents were to infiltrate Eggman's base, locate its engine room and destroy it. She was now currently riding a G.U.N. airship on its way to the island where the base was located. Topaz, Gambit and their Commander (back in their combat uniforms) were among the team she has been assigned with.

Topaz had placed a golden bracelet with fake red gems around them on the bat's left arm.

"What's this thing?" Rouge asked looking at the bracelet.

"That is a bomb." The Commander said.

"A bomb?!" Rouge exclaimed as she looked at the Commander.

"That's right." The Commander said as he showed her a remote, "If we push this remote control here, it's bye bye, batty. See, we don't exactly trust you so maybe you'd be a good little girl and maybe we won't have to use it."

"Just think of it as a little bracelet." Topaz assured her as she put on her helmet.

"A bracelet that _explodes_!" Rouge corrected.

"It's supposed to be functional, not fashionable!" Topaz said.

"Looks like something an old lady would wear! Why don't _you_ try it on?" Rouge asked, giving Topaz a sly grin.

Topaz reacted in shock and anger, "What does that mean?!"

"Just what you are thinking, just-grandma!" Rouge taunted.

Gambit only smirked in amusement at their bickering before turning to the Commander, "Women these days." he said, chuckling.

The Commander rolled his eyes before turning to Rouge and Topaz, who were still bickering, "Ladies, please!" he scolded them.

"Approaching drop point, Commander! Straight ahead!" the pilot announced.

"Roger that." The Commander said, "Everyone, get ready!"

"Aye Aye, sir!" the G.U.N. soldiers said in unison.

The scene cuts to the airship flying through the night sky as it slowed down for a landing on Eggman's island.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The sun had already set and nighttime had fallen. The heroes had finally arrived at the abandoned factory as Sonic stopped by the gate, while Tails landed the X Tornado nearby, with the X-Jet landing next to it, and Deadpool stopped his motorcycle close by.

Deadpool slashed the gates open with his blades as they headed inside the abandoned factory. It was all dark and abandoned like with broken windows and crates all over the place, not to mention dust and spider webs.

"What is this place?" Amy asked as she looked around. "It gives me the creeps."

The heroes split up and searched the entire factory for the Emerald.

* * *

 **An hour later…**

The heroes all gathered by the entrance after they finished searching the place, "Find anything?" Tails asked.

"Nothing." Colossus said.

"We didn't find anything except for some dust bunnies and cobwebs." Negasonic said.

"All I found were some vending machines." Deadpool said as he pulled out a bag of corn chips from behind him. "I'm surprised that these things are still working for some reason."

"I'm not even gonna ask where you got that from." Tails said.

The rest just shook their heads, as they didn't find anything.

"What's going on here? Was this all just a hoax?" Amy asked.

"Who knows?" Sonic said.

"Well, I hate to say it, but this turned out to be one pointless Emerald hunting expedition." Deadpool said.

Chris and Danny both starting yawning.

"Well, it's getting late." Sonic said. "We should just go home now."

"Great idea." Deadpool agreed. "Besides, this chapter's not gonna focus on us anymore."

The group raised an eyebrow at the merc's comment, but shrugged as they left the abandoned factory and headed back home on their vehicles, while Sonic went on foot as always.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

After landing successfully next to the island's jungle area, Rouge and her team snuck toward the tower through the trees and other vegetation. Once they reached the edge, they stopped and hid behind some rocks and bushes. The Commander took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them as he inspected the tower.

"I don't see an entrance anywhere! Come on, where is it?" he asked himself while looking through the binoculars.

Rouge sighed, "Do I have to do everything?" she said as she snatched the rope from the captain's belt and flew up toward the tower.

"Dammit!" The Commander cursed as he was about to press the button, but Topaz stopped him.

"Wait!" she said as she looked up to see Rouge fly up to a certain part of the tower.

"She's good." Gambit commented, while Topaz blushed angrily, showing another sign of jealousy.

On the tower's wall, Rouge flew up toward a door with a small handle next to it and attached the rope onto it. She then dropped the rope down for Topaz, Gambit and the others to climb up.

She looked down and signaled Topaz and the others with a wink and thumbs up. Topaz signaled back in a similar fashion, while Gambit winked back at the bat.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Rouge and her team were now inside the tower, as the bat thief lead the way, "This way!" she said, but the Commander stopped her, "What the?!"

"Hold on, where are you going?" the Commander asked.

"Don't be so jumpy!" Rouge retorted. "You want me to help out or don't you?"

"No funny stuff!" The Commander said as Rouge broke her arm free of his grip.

"I'm on your team now!" Rouge reminded him.

"Alright, just checking!" the Commander said as he activated his map scanner, "Alright, let's move in!"

With that, Rouge continued to lead the way, with the rest of the team following behind her. Because Eggman was asleep, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were in standby mode to recharge, they were all unaware of the intruders that snuck inside. And because of Rouge's knowledge of the place, due to having snuck inside before, they were able to avoid all the traps or set off any alarms. About three hours later, the team managed to cover about 90% of the base as the captain checked his map scanner.

"The map is almost complete." The captain said, "Now, if we could just find the power output sector."

"Any idea where that might be?" Topaz asked Rouge.

"I guess I must've left my map at home!" Rouge simply said.

Topaz looked at her watch, "Well, it's almost dawn. What do you think we should do, Commander?" She asked.

"We don't have much time, let's keep looking!" The Commander said.

The others complied as they started to leave, but Rouge on the other hand looked at one corridor, that she seemed to recognize, "Commander." she called him. "Mind if I have myself a look around?"

"Are you kidding? How do I know I can trust you?" The Commander said.

"You can!" Rouge said, "I'll be right back!"

Topaz ended up volunteering in joining her, "I'll go with her just in case." She said.

"Whatever." Rouge said, glaring at her.

"Me too." Gambit said.

"Fine by me!" Rouge said cheerfully.

"Alright, then." The Commander said as he handed both the remote and the map scanner to Topaz, "Remember, don't do anything reckless!"

"Yes sir…"

"Aye Aye, sir!" Rouge said as she saluted, much to Topaz's annoyance, but to Gambit's amusement.

While the Commander and the rest of the team decided to leave the base and wait for them on the airship, Rouge, Gambit and Topaz went down the corridor, but also avoiding triggering any traps or set off any alarms. Rouge signaled the rest as they stopped in front of a closed door.

"This should be it." Rouge said, "This could get messy, especially for an old gal like you!"

Topaz growled in anger at being called out once again, while Gambit chuckled.

Rouge was about to kick the door open with one of her trademark kicks, only to be stopped by Gambit.

"Hold on there, _chérie_." Gambit said. "You don't wanna hurt yourself."

"Oh, please." Rouge scoffed. "My kicks can smash anything into oblivion!"

"But you haven't seen what I can do yet." Gambit said as he pulled out a bo staff.

"What's a bo staff gonna do to help break down that door?" Rouge asked.

"Just watch." Topaz said.

Suddenly, the bo staff started to glow purple as Gambit gripped it tightly and, after a few seconds, smashed the end of his bo staff against the door, causing it to break into pieces.

Rouge stood there speechless at what she just saw, as Gambit walked next to her.

"Ladies first." Gambit said.

Rouge recovered from her shock and smiled at Remy before entering the room. Topaz followed.

"So, is this the Engine Room?" Topaz asked.

Rouge however ignored Topaz as she focused her attention on the large pillar-like console in the middle of the room, with a familiar looking light blue gemstone, "My, my…" the female bat squealed with joy as she flew over to the console as she leaned her hands against the glass, admiring the gemstone, "It's beautiful…"

Gambit and Topaz walked up to her, as the former looked at the Emerald curiously.

"So, that's a Chaos Emerald?" Gambit asked, "Never seen anything beautiful like that in my life."

"That's what I always say." Rouge said, still keeping her eyes on the light blue Chaos Emerald.

"I have the strangest feeling that we're being watched." Topaz said.

Suddenly, Topaz screamed as she was grabbed and lifted up in the air by a large robot claw. Rouge and Gambit turned and noticed this and dodged another robot claw.

What they saw was a tall, red robot, with a single red glowing eye on the top side, very short legs and large feet, and robot arms coming out of its hips, each with robot claws, the left one holding Topaz hostage. It came equipped with ultrasonic wave generators.

Its name was E-70, Codename: Noizi.

"H-Help me!" Topaz pleaded.

"Hang in there!" Gambit yelled.

"Geez, what a klutz…" Rouge sighed as she and Gambit dodged Noizi's robot claw attack. Gambit pulled out a deck of cards and levitated them in the air.

"Pick a card!" Gambit yelled as he shot the cards at Noizi once they had enough energy in them, but the robot just brushed them off with its claw.

Rouge flew up high and dove down toward the robot. She yelled as she aimed her foot toward Noizi and spun like a tornado, while Gambit aimed an ace of spades at the robot.

However, Noizi was ready to counter their assault as it summoned a large megaphone-like device from the top and aimed at the two thieves. Before their attacks could land, powerful ultrasonic sound waves were shot out of the megaphone. Rouge and Gambit cried in pain as their assault was stopped, while being forced to cover their ears. Topaz also screamed in pain as she covered her ears as well.

* * *

 **Outside…**

The noise was sound loud, the Commander and the other soldiers covered their ears.

"The hell is that noise!?" the Commander demanded while covering his ears.

* * *

 **Control room…**

Eggman cried in surprise as the noise caused by Noizi, waking them up from his sleep, "GAH! The hell is going on!? It's way too early in the morning!" Eggman complained.

But then he realized something.

"It must be… intruders!"

* * *

 **Console room…**

Rouge and Gambit flinched in pain as they were forced to cover their ears as they were being subdued by Noizi's attacks, while Topaz was still being held by the evil robot's grip.

"This thing… seems to be equipped with ultrasonic wave generators…" Rouge said as she struggled against Noizi's assault, "Have to… destroy that… device… on top…"

Rouge and Gambit struggled to stand on their feet and reach the robot, but Noizi wasn't going to make things easy for them as it turned the volume dial on its chest with its free claw, increasing the volume and power of its ultrasonic sounds.

"Help!" Topaz cried in agony as she covered her ears.

* * *

 **Control room…**

"That scream is coming from Noizi!" Dr. Eggman said to himself while covering his ears, "Someone's trying to make off with my Chaos Emerald, and we can't have that now, can we?"

He pressed some button on his console, "Guard robots, move out!" he ordered.

After issuing the orders, Eggman took the elevator down, while still covering his ears. "Blast that infernal voice!" Eggman grumbled under his breath, as he began to wonder why he built such a noisy robot.

* * *

"We have to do something… quickly!" Rouge grunted.

"I think we've got company!" Gambit exclaimed when he noticed three robots coming into the room.

The first one was a giant humanoid robot, with a grey and yellow color scheme, and a single pink rose eye, known as E-12, codenamed: Behemoth.

The second one was basically a machine gun turret on tank treads with a single yellow eye in the middle with the number "13" on its chest, known as E-13, codenamed: Guardbot.

And the third one was a gray robot with a light gray, red and dark gray color scheme that had treads which enabled it to move. It wielded two boxes of missile launchers that act as its "arms" and also had a missile launcher on its head. It was known as E-14, codenamed: Sneezer.

"Look out!" Rouge shouted as they dodged Guardbot's machine gun shots and Sneezer's missiles, which exploded upon impacting the floor or walls.

"Rouge! Remy!" Topaz shouted in concern, but then noticed that one of Sneezer's missiles destroyed a part of the floor, revealing another room below it. There was some kind of machine in it that looked like a large engine, "The power generator!" the female G.U.N. agent exclaimed.

Rouge and Gambit continued on dodging Guardbot and Sneezer's shots at them, as Behemoth charged in for a melee assault, but the two theives intercepted it as they dodged its robot claws. Gambit pulled out an ace of spades before throwing it at Behemoth once it was charged with enough energy, dealing some damage to the robot.

Rouge flew up toward the wall and jumped from it toward Noizi as she tried to use her Screw Kick move on it, but Noizi turned up the volume even more as it unleashed its ultrasonic waves, causing her to scream in pain once more.

"This thing is really starting to piss me off!" Rouge cursed under her breath while covering her ears.

Guardbot fired rounds of bullets at Rouge as she dodged with her acrobatics, as she backflip jumped over Sneezer, tricking the machine gun turret robot to hit its own ally.

The missile launching robot was now filled with led as it fell, but not before firing two more missiles. One of them was headed for Gambit as the Cajun thief shouted, "Jesus!" as he dodged the missile, which ended up hitting Behemoth, destroying it. The second missile however ended up hitting the console containing both the Chaos Emerald, much to Rouge's horror.

"Oh no! The Chaos Emerald!" Rouge shouted in concern.

Noizi continued on with its assault, as Rouge, Gambit and Topaz were forced to cover their ears once again.

While struggling to cover their ears, Rouge just remembered the bracelet that was given to her, "Wait a minute…that's it!" she shouted as she slice kicked the bracelet off her arm before throwing it into Noizi's megaphone, clogging it.

"Topaz! Push that button!" Rouge yelled.

Topaz realized what Rouge meant by that, "Oh, right!" she said as she pulled out the remote and pressed the button.

This caused the bracelet clogging Noizi's megaphone to explode taking it with it. Noizi reacted in horror as it could no longer use its ultrasonic wave generator against them, dropping Topaz in the process.

Gambit ran up and caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground.

"You alright, _chérie_?" Gambit asked.

Topaz looked at Gambit and blushed heavily.

"Yeah. Thanks." Topaz said.

Guardbot fired its machine guns at them as the three scattered. Gambit placed Topaz in a safe spot before he ran back towards Guardbot and leapt into the air with his bo staff, spinning it like a helicopter propeller and then ramming it through its chest, destroying it completely. Gambit landed on the ground by slamming the end of his bo stoff on the concrete floor.

Rouge yelled as she unleashed her Screw Kick attack on Noizi, drilling right through the robot's chest. The bat came out from the other side.

Rouge flew up to Topaz and Gambit. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" the two said as they ran out of the room. Topaz tripped, but the bat picked her up and flew out of the room.

Meanwhile, Eggman was on their way to the room, when suddenly Rouge and Topaz flew right past him, while Gambit ran after them, "Move it!" Rouge shouted.

"Excuse me…" the mad doctor immediately got out of their way, unaware that he just let the intruders escape until it was too late, "Wait a minute, what the hell…!?" Eggman said.

Eggman looked and then noticed Noizi's damaged remains as sparks flew out of its hole just before it started to glow and…

 **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Eggman screamed in horror as he was caught in the explosion caused by Noizi's destruction. Meanwhile, Rouge, Topaz and Gambit managed to reach the exit and escape from the base before the blast could catch them. The Commander and the rest of the G.U.N. team saw them escape, giving them a sense of relief.

"Thank you, Rouge… and you too, Remy." Topaz said.

"Don't mention it." Rouge said.

"Glad you're okay." Gambit said.

"I don't know how to thank you." Topaz said.

"I do. Lose some weight!" Rouge teased, much to Topaz's annoyance, while Gambit chuckled at this as the sun rose in the horizon, as a new day started.

* * *

 **Back in the base…**

After the explosion, the whole place was in shambles and smoking. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun arrived at the scene after waking up from their stand by modes, once their batteries were fully charged, only to find their master just standing there, covered in soot and ashes.

"D-Damn it all…" Eggman coughed as he fell unconscious.

The three robots just stared at him before staring at each other, and then they break the fourth wall by looking at the screen with 'What the hell just happened!?' expressions.

* * *

 **Later that morning…**

At SS Elementary School, both Chris and Danny had fallen asleep in the middle of class.

Last night, the heroes arrived very late at home and empty handed. In the end, everyone concluded and agreed that the whole story about a Chaos Emerald hidden in the abandoned factory on Silky Heights was nothing but a hoax. Chris and Danny were extremely sleepy.

Danny was sent back to his home, while Chris went straight to bed after dinner. This was one adventure that felt completely fruitless for our heroes. Chuck and the others comforted them, assuring them that they will have better luck next time. The heroes thanked them for the encouragement, as they went to sleep for the night and pray that the next time they learn about an Emerald's location, it is legit.

Mr. Stewart noticed both of his students sleeping in class as he walked up to them and nudged them, "Uh, Chris, Danny…"

Both Chris and Danny wake up as they got up from the seat and shouted. This caused the rest of class, except for Frances to stare at them in confusion, making Chris and Danny to feel embarrassed as they turned to Mr. Stewart, "Sorry Mr. Stewart."

"Now Chris, I get the feeling that you and Danny didn't get enough sleep, last night." Mr. Stewart said, then he whispered to Chris, "It's okay to have adventures, just make sure to get to bed on time."

"Huh? How did you know, sir?" Chris asked.

"Just a wild guess." Mr. Stewart said.

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart." Both Chris and Danny said as they all laughed together.

As the camera zoomed away into a full view of the school, the rest of the school day proceeded as normal, without anymore "incidents".

As for Rouge, thanks to the success of her first mission as a G.U.N. agent, she has gained the President and the government's trust, as well as the trust of her fellow agents Topaz, Gambit, the Commander and others. Will they succeed in taking down Eggman? Only time will tell…

 **A/N: Hope you were all happy to see Gambit in this story, and I hope you caught the Suicide Squad reference in this chapter, considering Rouge had a bomb on her and Deadpool was singing Bohemian Rhapsody. Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	19. Chapter 19: Beating Eggman - Part 1

Today, it was a peaceful morning at the Thorndyke Mansion…

Sonic was lying on the roof of the Thorndyke Mansion reading a book.

"I guess I must've seen every place there is to see on this planet, except for the places I have to swim to." he said, shuddering at the thought of swimming before turning the page.

Inside the mansion, everyone was pretty much doing their own thing. Tails and Chuck were researching the Chaos Emeralds. Colossus and Negasonic called the Professor, who was surprised at Deadpool's willingness to help despite his killing tendencies, and told him that they would be staying at the Thorndyke Mansion to help the animals get back to their world. Wade was in the guest room with Vanessa, who watched him as he loaded more bullets into his guns for his future battle with Ajax.

"Are you sure want to give up your powers, Wade?" Vanessa asked.

"What choice do I have?" Wade asked as he stopped loading his guns. "I don't wanna live the rest of my life without you. And catching Francis is the only way to prevent stuff like this from happening to anyone else."

"You'll get him soon, Wade." Vanessa assured him, kissing him lightly on his mouthless spot.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Cream and Cheese were watching their show. As soon as it ended, Ella came in holding a pie on her hand.

"I thought you two might like a little snack." she said as she set the pie next to Cream and Cheese.

"Thank you, Ella." Cream said with a smile, right as the show changed to the news.

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to go live to our SSTV correspondent, Scarlet Garcia." the T.V. reporter said as Scarlet Garcia was shown in front of the White House with a whole crowd of people.

"The President's top aid is going to make a statement before taking questions from the press call." Scarlet said as the camera focused on Jerome Wise.

"The President has decided to take action to stop Dr. Eggman!" Jerome announced.

Cream, Cheese and Ella looked up in wonder.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Eggman's base…**

Eggman just so happened to be watching the news as well, grinning evilly.

"As the administration develops a concrete plan to stop Dr. Eggman." Jerome Wise finished his announcement.

"Oh yeah?!" Eggman chuckled. "Well, I hope they come up with a disaster management plan because they're going to need it!"

He then broke into maniacal laughter, when Decoe and Bocoe came in.

"Dr. Eggman! There's something you should see!" Decoe said.

"What is it?" Eggman asked.

"There's a helicopter headed towards here!" Bocoe explained.

They all looked at the computer screen and saw a large helicopter headed for the island.

"Must be those G.U.N. punks again!" Eggman deduced before taking the speaker. "Robots, take aim!"

Outside the fortess, robots guarding the place heard the order and aimed their guns at the helicopter.

Back inside the fortress, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe looked at the helicopter, when they noticed someone peeking out the door of the chopper and waving before giving a thumbs up.

"What's that guy doing?" Eggman asked curiously.

"Guess he's a fan." Decoe deduced.

"Finally, someone who appreciates me!" Eggman said excitedly before taking the speaker. "Robots, hold your fire!"

Outside the fortress, the robots heard the order and held their weapons down.

"We should go and see them right now!" Eggman said as he ran out the control room, with Decoe and Bocoe following him.

* * *

They eventually got to the top of the fortress, where there was a helipad in the center. They saw the helicopter coming and waited patiently for it to land on the helipad.

As soon as it landed, a large group of armed men came out, and out came none other than Ajax, Angel Dust and Victor.

"We apologize for the intrusion, Dr. Eggman." Ajax said to Eggman. "We were just eager to meet you."

"Such 'fans' I have right now!" Eggman said to himself. "Anyway, who are you, and what brings you here?"

"My name is Francis Freeman, but you can call me Ajax." Francis introduced himself before gesturing to Angel Dust and Victor. "These are my associates, Angel Dust and Victor Creed. We couldn't help but notice that you've been having a bit of a rat problem."

"Boy, do I!" Eggman agreed.

"I'm also having a bit of a rat problem myself." Ajax continued. "And he just so happens to be working with your rats."

"Wait, you mean Deadpool?" Eggman asked.

"Yes." Ajax replied. "He's been after me for the past few days, and it's starting to get on my nerves, which I can't feel, of course."

"What do you mean?" Eggman asked curiously.

"I was a patient where Wilson was… made, you know." Ajax explained. "The treatment affects everyone differently. It made Angel here inhumanly strong." he gestured to Angel Dust, who smirked and flexed her muscles, while Vicor watched amusedly. "In my case, it enhanced my reflexes, and scorched my nerve endings so I no longer feel pain. And in fact, I no longer feel anything."

"Huh. Superpower experimentation. I should make a note of that." Eggman admitted. "Anyway, what exactly did you come here for?"

"To form an alliance." Ajax answered. "Together, with my forces and your intellectual skills, we can crush our enemies to the ground. Interested?"

Eggman smirked.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Somewhere in the forest, Knuckles climbed up a tall mountain using the spikes on his gloves to help him. As soon as he reached the top, he looked around for a bit before looking at a full view of Station Square from the ledge of the mountain.

"Alright, where's that emerald?" he asked himself, when something caught his eye.

He looked up and saw the X Tornado flying overhead. Seeing no other option, he decides to follow it.

* * *

 **On the X Tornado…**

Tails piloted the jet across the city. In the back seat was Chris, but he wasn't the only one to be on the X Tornado.

In the back cockpit, Amy sat on the front, while Frances, another one of Chris's friends, sat in the back.

"Amy, there's my house down there!" Frances exclaimed, pointing her finger down in the city.

"Which one?" Amy asked, trying to look for the house.

"Do you see the one with the red roof?" Frances asked, and Amy saw it and smiled.

"Yeah, that's great, Frances!" Amy complimented.

"You should come for a visit sometime!" Frances said.

"I will! Thanks!" Amy said, as Frances turned her attention to Chris in the front cockpit.

"Hey Chris, do you think we can fly over our school?" she asked.

"Uh, well I… maybe…" Chris stammered.

"Guys, this isn't a sightseeing trip." Tails reminded them. "We've gotta hurry and track down the next Chaos Emerald or Eggman will get it before we do!"

"I know, Tails. Sorry." Chris apologized.

"It's alright." Tails said with a smile, when he noticed the yellow goggles on Chris's eyes. "Hey, Chris, where did you get those new high-tech goggles? From your grandpa?"

"Mmm, no, my teacher Mr. Stewart gave them to me. Like them?" Chris asked.

"Mmmhmm, they look pretty cool!" Tails complimented.

"Yeah, they're one of the best gifts I've ever got!" Chris said.

Unbeknownst to them, the goggles were more than just a gift…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at SS Elementary School…**

Outside of the school, Mr. Stewart was in his car hearing the conversation from the X Tornado in a speaker. Those goggles he gave to Chris were actually a tracking device and a microphone. He listened to the conversation carefully.

"Amy, look! There's the school Chris and I go to!" Frances said to Amy in the speaker.

Upon hearing this, Mr. Stewart looked up from his window and saw the X Tornado flying overhead of the school. He immediately starts up his car and drives off in the direction of the jet.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the White House…**

The G.U.N. Commander, Rouge, Topaz, and Gambit were in the President's office with the President himself, showing him a map of Eggman's base on the desk.

"The power generator is where Eggman's base are located under the tower, Mr. President." the Commander explained. "This information came to us from Rouge, Topaz and Gambit."

"Well Rouge, I'm glad that my confidence in you wasn't misplaced." the President said to Rouge.

"This spy stuff is right up my alley!" Rouge said cheerfully.

"We're all very grateful." the President said. "Now, let's review our attack plan."

"Right." the chairman said as the Commander stood up from his seat and went to look at the map, leaving Rouge, Topaz and Gambit sitting together.

"You're taking all of the credit, I see." Topaz said to Rouge.

"I _did_ do all the work." Rouge remarked.

"So did I, chérie." Gambit added.

Topaz frowned, while Gambit chuckled in amusement.

"It will be a two-pronged assault from both sea and air." the military advisor explained.

"Yes, but what if Dr. Eggman's robots counterattack?" the President asked.

"These forces are merely a diversion." the military advisor explained. "Eggman will deploy his robots against this frontal assault. Meanwhile, a special forces team will approach the angle on the opposite side and sneak into the base from the rear. Once they break into the generator room, they'll cut off Eggman's power supply."

"They will be back up by a team from the intelligence agency including Rouge and some other agents." the advisor said.

"Good." the President said.

"How come _she_ gets top billing?" Topaz asked, gesturing to Rouge.

"You know how it works, Topaz!" the Commander reminded her. "There's a star in every show; we're just bit players!"

"Um, now up to the subject of Sonic." the President said, moving on.

"We are ready to capture him and force him to work with us." the advisor said.

"I don't think you'd want to do that." the Commander warned. "Wilson is still there, and we don't want to endure his wrath. Remember that street gang that always prowled at night to ambush hapless civilians that come across their territory? They all found out the hard way when he confronted them."

"True." the advisor said, cringing as he remembered the details of what happened to those gang members.

"Actually, it won't be like that." the President said. "I've sent someone to try a more diplomatic approach."

"Who, sir?" the advisor asked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Everyone was doing their own thing until a knock came at the door. Ella, who was at the living room, was quick to answer as she opened the door.

"Good day, sir." Ella greeted, but she yelled in surprise as the visitors were Jerome Wise and two agents. "Ah! You're… the President's aide!"

"Is Sonic at home?" Jerome asked.

Ella's eyes widened as soon as Jerome mentioned Sonic's name. Thinking quickly, she cleared her throat and did her best to act normal.

"Err… I don't know…" she lied. "Who's he?"

"I'd like you to let Sonic know that I didn't come here to capture him." Jerome explained. "I simply came at the request of the President to ask for his cooperation. You should also tell Sonic that if he does agree to work with us, he'll be rewarded. The President gave his pledge that Sonic and his friends will be offered citizenship, and they'll be paid for their services."

"That's all very nice, but I don't think I know no Sonic." Ella continued to lie.

"We know you know Sonic," Jerome grabbed a book and began flickering through pages until he reached the one he was looking for, "Ella."

"But how do you know my name?!" Ella demanded.

"We know all about you, this house, and your visitors." Jerome said.

"I already told you, I don't know nothing!" Ella said defensively. "So why don't you put an end in your shoe and beat it?"

"I can cause a lot of problamers for you, lady. Get Sonic!" Jerome demanded.

SLAM!

Ella's response was by closing the door on Jerome's face. Jerome attempted to open it, but it was locked.

Just then, Ella came back with a bucket of water and threw it all over Jerome before slamming the door.

"Argh... what kind of security is this?!" Jerome shouted. "You weren't supposed to jump in front of me, now I smell like forwag!"

Mr. Tanaka, having heard the conversation, came in and saw Ella with an angry look on her face.

"Ella, who was it?" he asked.

"Just because he's the President's "big-shot" assistant, he thinks he can threaten me!" Ella huffed. "Well, I just showed him he's all wet!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the White House…**

The President was on the phone with Jerome, who reported the incident to him. Needless to say, he was a bit disappointed.

"Yes, I see. Bye." the President sighed before hanging up. "He couldn't even get on the door to see him."

"Who knew hedgehogs were headstrong?!" the chairman said.

"It looks like we'll have to stop Eggman ourselves, Mr. President." the advisor insisted.

"I suppose we'll have to count Sonic out." the President admitted.

"You don't need him in the game!" Rouge suddenly broke in.

"Huh?" the President asked.

"Not when you've got me going a bat for you!" Rouge said with a confident smile.

"Ah! You're right, Rouge!" the President said.

 _'I'm not going to let anything stop me from getting my hands on the Chaos Emerald this time!'_ Rouge said in her head.

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

After the little incident, everyone just continued to do their own thing. Vanessa came into the guest room, surprising Wade.

"Ness?" Wade asked. "What is it?"

"I checked the fridge and it's almost empty." Vanessa said. "Think we can go to the supermarket?"

"Sure thing!" Wade said before moving towards the closet and grabbed his black hoodie. Vanessa went after him, and grabbed a red cotton shearling jacket before going downstairs with Wade.

In the living room were Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Cream, and Cheese.

"Guys, Vanessa and I are off to the store." Wade said.

"Alright." the group said as they turned around, and they took a second to admire Vanessa's jacket.

"That's a nice jacket you have, Vanessa." Cream said.

"Chao, chao." Cheese chirped in agreement.

"Thanks!" Vanessa said, blushing a bit.

"Where'd you get it from?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, it used to be my jacket." Wade said. "I've given it to her as a gift since we've met."

"That's so sweet!" Ella exclaimed.

"Anyway, we're off." Wade said as he and Vanessa walked towards the door.

"Bye." the group said as the mutant couple exited out. Wade and Vanessa hopped on the former's motorcycle, who then gave her an extra helmet before starting the motorcycle and driving off.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by someone with binoculars. It was one of Ajax's men, who then grabbed a walkie talkie.

"The birds have left the nest, sir." the goon said through the walkie talkie.

"Perfect." Ajax said through his walkie talkie. "Just as we planned."

* * *

 **Soon…**

Wade and Vanessa had reached the supermarket within ten minutes. Wade parked his motorcycle in the parking lot and entered with Vanessa.

There were a few people in lines checking out their orders, while a few checked for some fruits and vegetables on the counters.

"You have that list?" Wade asked Vanessa.

"Uh-huh." Vanessa said, nodding her head.

"This shouldn't take long." Wade said.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later…**

Wade and Vanessa were at the end of the line to check out, the former had two bags of groceries under his arms. They both had bored looks on their faces, as the line was too damn long!

"This is gonna take forever." Vanessa groaned. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, my sexy shapeshifting flower… We're gonna get to the front of the line by use of lazy transitions." Wade said.

"…What?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Well the author came up with this very convoluted way for us to get to the front, but quite frankly I don't give one single shit, so I'm just going to transition us to the front."

* * *

"And here we are!" Wade said.

Vanessa saw that they were already at the counter. She looked back and saw the same people in the back behind them.

"How did you…?" Vanessa asked, but Wade silenced her with the wave of a finger.

"No time, baby." Wade said. "We got some groceries to check out."

Vanessa blinked a few times before shrugging and helping Wade set the groceries on the counter.

"Welcome back, Wade!" the female worker said.

"Hello again, Diane!" Wade greeted her.

"You know each other?" Vanessa asked.

"Saved her from a mugger a few weeks ago when she was headed home." Wade said. "His limbs have yet to heal for another week or two."

"Again, thank you." Diane said before noticing Vanessa. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Vanessa Carlysle." Wade said. "She's my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Diane asked, surprised. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Wade said with a mouthless smile. "Well, we better pay up."

BANG!

A loud gunshot echoed throughout the supermarket, and panicked screams were heard. Wade, Vanessa and Diane looked and saw six armed men wearing masks enter the store, while everyone ducked for cover.

"Nobody move!" the lead robber yelled.

"Do these assholes know who I am?" Deadpool said as he clenched his fists, causing his long blades to spring out before turning to Vanessa. "Vanessa, find somewhere safe. Get anyone to safety."

"Right!" she said as she ran towards the aisles.

"Diane, take cover." Deadpool said to Diane.

"Okay!" Diane said as she ducked behind the counter as Deadpool left to deal with the robbers.

* * *

Vanessa ran through some aisles, hoping to search for anybody, but there was no one. As she continued to run through the aisles, something caught her eye.

She turned around and her eyes went wide.

Right there, across the aisle was Victor, who smiled evilly and slowly walked towards her in a menacing way. As he advanced on her, he ran his sharp claws across the wall, leaving claw marks and creating a screeching sound.

Vanessa made a run for the other aisles, while Victor continued to walk calmly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Alright, nobody move!" the lead robber ordered as the other goons pointed their guns at the hostages.

"You came to the wrong store, my friend." a voice said from above. Everyone turned and saw Deadpool sitting on one of the shelves with his legs crossed.

"Shoot him!" the lead robber ordered his comrades, who then fired their weapons at Deadpool. The merc quickly teleported behind one of the robbers and delivered a drop kick to his back, and teleported on top of another robber, sitting on his shoulders. He delivered a few punches to the robber's head before hunching forward and arching back, sending the robber flying into a wall.

* * *

 **With Vanessa…**

Vanessa ran through the cereal section of the store and was about to make it to the end of the aisle, when she saw Angel Dust blocking her way.

"What's the rush, honey?" Angel Dust asked.

Vanessa turned around to make it through where she came from, only to see Ajax blocking that way as well.

Now caught in between the two super villains, Vanessa had nowhere to run.

However, she saw another escape route.

She quickly climbed up the shelf on her left, as Ajax and Angel Dust watched. As she reached the top, she jumped from shelf to shelf until she reached jumped into an aisle. She turned and saw Victor across the aisle behind her, and made a run for it.

Victor only walked across the aisle. Once he reached the end, Vanessa was nowhere to be seen. He only saw Ajax and Angel Dust emerging from one of the aisles.

"It's a huge place." Ajax said. "She could be anywhere."

"A tracking device could be useful right about now." Angel Dust quipped.

"Lady, I _am_ the tracking device." Victor said with a fanged smile.

He started to sniff the air, while Ajax and Angel Dust watched. As he stopped sniffing, he pointed to an aisle with a long corridor.

"That way." Victor directed as he walked into the aisle. Ajax and Angel Dust followed.

* * *

 **With Deadpool…**

"Cock-shot!" Deadpool yelled as he delivered an uppercut to another robber's crotch, making him scream in pain and clutch his groin.

The hostages cringed as some of them clutched their crotches as well, as if they felt they pain.

Deadpool delivered a flying kick to the robber's chest, sending him to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Victor, Ajax and Angel continued to search for Vanessa through the aisle, as Victor's senses led the way. Suddenly, Victor held out an arm, signaling Ajax and Angel to halt.

"She's near." Victor said as he looked through the corridor, when he saw a bag of bread fall from the shelf.

"Found you." Victor said with a fanged grin as he, Ajax and Angel slowly advanced towards the end of the aisle.

As they moved in closer, one of the robbers suddenly fell on the ground, surprising and irritating the three super villains.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ajax demanded. "You're supposed to distract Wilson!"

"I tried to catch Wilson's girl, but she kneed me right in my family jewels!" the goon explained as he got up and clutched his crotch, groaning as he did.

"Looks like your tracking device worked out well." Angel said sarcastically as Victor walked towards the goon casually.

"Maybe you're right." Victor said, right before grabbing the goon by the neck with his claws and holding him in the air.

Suddenly, the goon started to change, before his form changed into none other than Vanessa.

"Got something else to say, Angel?" Victor asked; Angel growled in response.

"We have everything we need." Ajax said. "Let's go."

Ajax then left for the exit, with Angel and Victor following him, while Vanessa was being dragged roughly by Victor.

"Careful, you big pussycat!" Vanessa snapped at Victor.

"Watch your mouth, you copycat." Victor shot back as he continued to drag her. "That should be your name from now on."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Five of the robbers are shown on the ground, bruised, twitching, and groaning and clutching their injuries. The camera panned up to reveal Deadpool punching the leader in the face, gut, and crotch several times before throwing him to the ground and holding him by the neck. He positioned his right blade into the robber's face."

"Alright, you dick stain." Deadpool growled. "Hand back whatever money or jewelry you have and stay the hell down!"

"You don't get it, Wilson!" the leader grinned. "This ain't just a robbery, it's a distraction!"

"What distraction?" Deadpool demanded.

"Wade!"

Deadpool looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Vanessa being dragged by Victor, who followed Ajax and Angel to the exit.

"Aw, shit!" Deadpool yelled as he got up and ran towards them.

However, this gave the leader an opportunity as he grabbed his gun and aimed it at Deadpool, who was about to reach the super villains.

BANG!

Deadpool fell to the ground as the lead robber shot him in the back of the head. The hostages and Vanessa gasped in horror as the merc fell to the ground.

"Wade!" Vanessa yelled, but Deadpool laid there, motionless.

Ajax chuckled and walked up to Deadpool's motionless body before picking him up by the neck.

"What's my name?" Ajax asked, not expecting an answer. When Deadpool didn't respond, he chuckled and dropped him before heading out the exit, while Victor and Angel walked out with Vanessa in toll.

* * *

On top of the parking lot, they got to huge helicopter guarded by five armed men, who waved at them.

"Let me go!" Vanessa yelled at Victor, who kept dragging her to the copter, and one of the goons pointed his gun at her.

"Be a good girl and shut the hell up." he said.

Vanessa said nothing, but glared and was pushed into the helicopter by Victor as he, Ajax and Angel got in. The helicopter then took off to Eggman's island.

* * *

Back in the supermarket, the lead robber was about to get back up.

BONK!

He fell back down as Diane hit him across the head with a frying pan, knocking him out.

Diane turned her attention to Deadpool and ran towards him. She saw a bullet wound on the back of his head, which was sealing at the moment. She sighed in relief before holding Deadpool up.

"C'mon, Wade! Wake up!" Diane begged, and Deadpool groaned as his senses came back.

"Dammit." Deadpool groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, which has now healed. "Good thing I have an unbreakable skull."

"Wade, they took Vanessa!" Diane said, and Deadpool's eyes widened.

"Aw shit, you're right!" Deadpool yelled as he jumped to his feet. "I gotta tell the others, and fast!"

He then ran to the exit and left out the door, but a few moments later, he came back.

"But first let me pay for the groceries!" he said as he teleported to the counter where the groceries he and Vanessa gotten were.

"You know what, it's fine." Diane said.

"You sure?" Deadpool asked, and Diane nodded. "Sounds good to me."

With that he grabbed the groceries and teleported to the parking lot. He then got to the spot where his motorcycle was. He then walked up to it, but then he noticed something.

Upon inspecting it closely, his eyes widened as he saw something.

"No…" he whispered.

On the side of his motorcycle were claw marks. Deadpool placed his groceries on the ground and clenched his fists, as this meant one thing…

" **VICTOR**!" he yelled to the sky at the top of his lungs.

His scream echoed across the city, confusing a few citizens before they shrugged it off and continued with their daily lives.

* * *

On the helicopter, Victor heard it perfectly, thanks to his heightened senses, and grinned, catching Vanessa's attention.

"What?" she asked.

"I think your boyfriend loved the decorations I put on his bike." Victor said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Mr. Stewart drove his car around the city, still following the X Tornado.

"Hmm, I wonder where they could be heading to now…" he wondered as he continued to drive.

* * *

 **On the X Tornado…**

Tails continued to pilot the X Tornado across the city, when the green Chaos Emerald began to flash all of a sudden.

"The Chaos Emerald's picking up something!" Tails exclaimed.

"That's great!" Chris exclaimed, as he looked over.

"See at that locater screen?" Tails asked.

Chris looked at the radar and finally found which direction to go to.

"South-east." Chris said.

"Chaos Emerald, here we come!" Tails said as he steered the X Tornado around.

"Hmm, they turned again!" Mr. Stewart said as he turned his car around and followed the X Tornado to the other direction.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Tails landed the X Tornado at the Tingalin Villa corn field.

"The stopes says that there is a Chaos Emerald somewhere in this field." Chris said as he looked out the window. "We beat Eggman to it! Open up so we can start looking!"

"We can look from here!" Tails said.

"Hm?" Chris asked curiously.

"Wait and see!" Tails said before pressing a button on the lever and pulling it back.

Suddenly, the jets began stand, while the cockpit Frances and Amy were in began to stand.

"What's this?!" Frances asked as she and Amy watched as the jet boosters convert into feet, and the X Tornado was now standing up. "Wow!"

"Wow Tails!" Amy exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"Heh-heh! I turned it into an all-purpose robot called the X Cyclone!" Tails explained. "What do you guys say we take it for a little stroll?"

"Uh huh!" Chris said.

"Now let's find that Chaos Emerald!" Tails said as the X Cyclone began to walk across the field.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Mr. Stewart drove his car through the highway, hearing the conversation through the speaker.

"A Chaos Emerald, eh?" Mr. Stewart said before putting his hand on the gear stick, pulling the top off and revealing it to be a small device. "This is Chalkboard Charlie calling homeroom! Over!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Tingalin Villa…**

The group had stopped to a spot where they got off the X Cyclone.

"Looks like there's the Chaos Emerald right under our feet!" Chris deduced.

"But we didn't bring a shovel." Amy said.

"That's okay, because we've got the X Cyclone to dig for us!" Frances assured her before turning to Tails, who went wide-eyed. "Isn't that right, Tails?"

"Hey, yeah!" Chris agreed. "You said it was an all-purpose robot!"

"I... didn't include a digging function." Tails said sheepishly, making Chris, Frances and Amy surprised.

"It's not all-purpose, is it?" Amy asked.

"Not exactly." Tails admitted, while Chris calmed down.

"Guys, I bet the farmhouse we saw has a shovel we can borrow." he said before running off.

"I'll go with you!" Frances said before she took off after Chris.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the White House…**

"This may be well our only opportunity, Mr. President." the advisor said. "If Eggman leaves to chase after that Chaos Emerald, we can attack the base while he's gone will improve the odds of our success."

"Then we'll have Eggman on the run." the chairman added, before the advisor turned to the President.

"Mr. President?" he asked.

"Let's get this job done!" the President announced.

* * *

 **At the G.U.N. military base…**

The troopers scrambled to their fighter jets in preparation for the war.

Meanwhile, at the edge of a cliff not far from the base, who observed what was happening.

"I wonder what's up now." Knuckles said to himself.

At the sea, naval forces start moving along. Some agents station themselves to receive signals.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Sonic was lounging in the living room with Cream and Cheese, while Ella was washing the dishes, Tanaka helped her out, Negasonic was playing with her phone, and Colossus was chatting with Chuck about how things were doing at Xavier's school.

Just then, a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sonic said as he used his speed to get to the door. As soon as he opened it, he saw Deadpool holding two bags of groceries in his arms.

"Guys, Wade's back!" Sonic called to the group, who greeted him when they came at the door, but then they noticed that Vanessa wasn't with him.

"Where's Vanessa?" Chuck asked, when he noticed an angry look on Wade's mouthless face. "What happened?"

"Francis." Wade growled as he set the groceries on the table. " _Francis_ happened."

"Oh, dear." Ella said in concern.

"He's trying to screw me." Wade growled. "And you don't want to know what Victor did to my motorcycle!"

The gang looked out the window and saw the claw marks on the side of Wade's motorcycle.

"Oh, boy." Sonic said.

"Don't worry, Wade." Colossus assured him. "We'll get Vanessa back."

"We better." Wade said. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room, skulking away my pain."

He then went upstairs as everyone watched him go. As he closed the door of his room, the gang suddenly heard angry screaming and the sound of him punching something.

"Chocolate!" Wade was heard yelling. "Jimminy!"

Just then, Wade came out, holding a dummy's head with a picture of Ajax's face on it and breathing heavily.

"Tanaka, you got that spare dummy?" Wade said as he held the dummy head up.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Eggman's base…**

Ajax's men loaded bullets into their guns, while a few checked the place out. In Eggman's room, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe were observing the commercials. Needless to say, they were bored.

"Now folks, let's see how a single application of V-10 Stain Remover handles this gooey stain!" the ad voice said. "Hah! Wow, look at that!"

"That's rad!" Bocoe exclaimed. "Let's call and order some!"

Eggman growled at the robot's stupidity.

"I wish that stuff got rid of commercials, too!" Eggman sneered as he changed the channel.

"Just think, you'll save a fortune with just one bottle of-"

Eggman changed the screen to another channel.

"A Chaos Emerald buried in a corn field near Tingalin Villa."

Upon hearing the mention of the Chaos Emerald, Eggman stopped right before he could change the channel.

"What kind of show is this?" Eggman asked as he stepped closer to the screen and put a hand to his ear.

"Yes, near Tingalin Villa, a giant jet landed there and they're starting to dig right now." the voice said on the screen as it changed to the commercial.

"Call in the next ten minutes and receive a bonus bottle with no extra cost."

Eggman sat back on his seat and pressed a button, revealing the Selection Machine on the screen.

"Bring the cards!" Eggman ordered Decoe.

"Here you are, doctor." Decoe said as he handed the tray with the card deck on it.

"Now then…" Eggman picked up the deck and looked over the cards. "I'm not sure."

Unable to decide, he places the entire deck in the slot-machine and pulls the lever. The wheels slide and in a few minutes, all of them stop, all showing the picture of a yellow bird-like robot with a giant fan on its chest.

"Funfun! Perfect!" Eggman decided.

"Hey, watch it!" he heard a female voice shout.

Eggman turned and saw Ajax, Angel and Victor entering, and Vanessa was still struggling to be free. Eggman chuckled as he walked up to the prisoner.

"Ah, Vanessa Carlysle." Eggman said. "Who would have thunk that you'd still grown attached to your boyfriend, Weapon XI."

"Don't you ever call him a weapon!" Vanessa hissed. "And I'm pretty sure dickless here was quite the tattle-tale."

"Watch your mouth, missy." Angel growled.

"And I'm talking to you, Francis." Vanessa corrected as Ajax chuckled.

"I was merely trying to perfect him. Make him the ultimate soldier." Ajax said. "But now I realized… I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

Ajax motioned for a guard holding a case to come over. The guard set the case on the table and opened it, revealing vials of blood inside.

"Ajax, Angel and Victor have agreed to let me use their blood samples to create a true ultimate soldier, Weapon XII." Eggman explained. "I just need more samples from freaks like Wilson to complete this experiment."

"He'll stop you." Vanessa said. "You'll see."

"I don't think think that will be happening." Eggman said as Funfun emerged from the base. "I found out that Sonic's other playmates are searching for the other Chaos Emerald already. So, either Deadpool helps Sonic stop Funfun, or help _you_."

"He's gonna go with the second option." Vanessa said. "He always does for me."

"Huh. You really get around." Eggman admitted. "Well, I'm off!" he walked out of the room.

Outside the base, the grass floor suddenly opened, revealing a hatch. Inside was Funfun which then started its engine and flew through the open grass floor. Eggman flew next to it on his Egg Mobile.

From another part of the island a group of G.U.N. agents watch this from their station..

"There he goes." one agent announced. "Get ready to mobilize!"

"Squadron A is away!" the military voice announced. "Squadron B, get set for your run on the island."

* * *

At the military base, a large squadron fighter jets took off to the skies towards Eggman's base, while Knuckles watched from the other side of the fence.

"They're attacking Eggman's base!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Tingalin Villa…**

Mr. Stewart was driving across the road next to the cornfield towards Chris' location, checking the white dot on the map.

Meanwhile, Tails, Chris, Amy, and Frances dug into the spot where the Chaos Emerald was supposedly at, and they've already dug a hole.

"It must be deep." Tails said.

"Just keep digging." Chris said, a loud sound caught everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Frances asked.

"Sounds like a jet!" Amy said, as a huge shadow flew above them.

They turned and saw Funfun descending and landing at a spot distant from the heroes.

"Who's that?" Frances asked as she saw Eggman hovering next to Funfun on his Egg Mobile.

"Oh no, it's Dr. Eggman!" Chris exclaimed.

"Do something!" Amy shouted to Tails, who nodded and hopped into the X Cyclone.

"Have you found my Chaos Emerald yet?" Eggman asked.

"We're not going to give it to you!" Tails shouted.

"That's right!" Amy agreed.

"Very well, I'll just take it then!" Eggman growled.

"Hey, I'd better find a phone and call Sonic!" Chris said.

"Tell him to hurry!" Amy shouted as Chris turned his attention to Frances.

"Come on, Frances!" Chris said as he took her hand and ran off with her.

"Go! Get them, Funfun!" Eggman ordered the robot.

"Stop 'em, X Cyclone!" Amy shouted.

"Let's go!" Tails shouted before pulling the lever, causing the X Cyclone to lift off the ground using the jet boosters before flying towards Funfun.

However, Funfun activated its fan on its chest, blowing up a powerful current that sends Amy flying away as she screamed.

"Amy!" Tails shouted as he watched her get blown away.

However, he lost his focus as the X Cyclone was blown to the ground.

"You're blowing those brats away! Good work!" Eggman said to Funfun as the current created an opening in the field.

"Uh oh!" Tails said as he braced himself for the incoming current.

Meanwhile, Chris and Frances continued to run, when they see the current and dive towards the ground. The wind destroys the settlement that was a bit far from them..

"This is the most "fun fun" I've had in a long time!" Eggman laughed evilly as the X Tornado continued to get pushed away by the current.

"The control stick is jammed up!" Tails grunted as he tried to pull the control stick.

Meanwhile, Chris and Frances held to the ground, when Chris' goggles get blown away by the wind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Mr. Stewart continued to drive his car across the road.

"That corn field must be around here somewhere." he said to himself, when he noticed the white dot on the map moving the other direction.

"They're heading the other way! Alright!" Mr. Stewart said before turning his car around and driving off into the direction.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base…**

The air and naval forces begin their attack. The fighter planes and battleships began to fire their rockets at the base.

Inside the base, small piles of rubble are dropping.

"What's happening?" Bocoe asked.

"It's an attack, you bolt brain!" Decoe shouted. "Those fighter planes are firing at us, and there are battleships, too!"

"We will show them!" Bocoe said. "Let us launch a counterattack!"

A sealed hatch opens, revealing E-11 Beacon and E-14 Sneezer. E-14 Sneezer bombards the battleships while Beacon attacks the fighter planes. From another section of the island, Rouge was watching the fight. Behind her were Topaz, Gambit, and several other G.U.N. agents.

"They're putting up quite a fight!" Rouge quipped before turning to her comrades. "Now let's knock out the power!"

She gave the signal for Topaz, Gambit and the special forces team to move into the base.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the White House…**

The President was in his office practicing his announcement in front of a camera crew.

"'My fellow civilians'- err, I mean, 'My fellow citizens'," he stuttered. "Today our millinery- no, our 'military'-"

"You're in live in 15 seconds, Mr. President." the cameraman reminded him.

The President adjusted his tie and cleared his throat.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Station Square…**

The citizens looked up at a screen on a building. The screen changed to the news, revealing Scarlet Garcia in front of the White House.

"We interrupt our regular broadcast to bring you this live, emergency address from the President." Scarlet said in her report as the camera went to the President.

"My fellow citizens, today our military forces launched an all-out assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman." the President announced.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Wade, Colossus, Negasonic, Cream and Cheese were gathered in the living room watching the news as well.

"Despite repeated warnings, Dr. Eggman has continued to threaten the peace and wellbeing of our nation." the President continued.

"If it's a war he wants, then it's a war he'll get!" Wade said before turning to Colossus and Negasonic. "Guys, let's suit up!"

With that, the mutant trio left to suit up.

"We have to tell Sonic about this!" Cream said as she stood up and left the room, with Cheese following her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at Eggman's base…**

The fight between the robots and the jets and battleships raged on.

"This conflict is unfortunate, but we cannot allow Dr. Eggman to achieve his goal for world domination." the President was heard continuing his speech. "We must stop him now before it is too late."

Beacon and Sneezer continued their attacks against the military naval and aerial forces.

Meanwhile, a bomb is seen going off, opening an entrance into the base. Rouge flew into the entrance, and signaled for Topaz, Gambit and the special forces to enter.

In the security room, Ajax, Angel and a few of their goons were watching them through the cameras. With them was a tied up Vanessa in a chair.

"They're coming in!" one of the goons reported to Ajax, who smirked in response.

"Perfect." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Rouge, Topaz, Gambit and the special forces were running through the halls, someone was watching from the vents, and grinning evilly.

"Fresh meat." Victor said silently, and took notice of Gambit. "Well, hello again, Remy."

Stealthily, he moved through the vents to follow them from above.

* * *

 **Back at the military base…**

Two soldiers were loading a missile into another jet.

Unbeknownst to them, Knuckles was hiding inside the jet, awaiting for it to take off.

A little while later, the pilot got in and took off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Sonic, Cream and Cheese went to the garage, hoping to find Tails.

"Hey Tails, let's go…" he trailed off when he noticed the X Tornado gone. "Huh?"

"How could they leave without you, Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Hi there, Sonic!" Chuck said as he walked down the stairs with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Tails went flying with Amy and Chris and his friend, Frances. I'm not sure where. They left quite a while ago so I don't think they'll be gone too much longer."

"Argh... lousy time for a joyride!" Sonic complained.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Tingalin Villa…**

Chris' goggles were seen lying on the ground, until Mr. Stewart picked them up.

"These are the goggles I gave Chris." he said as he looked around for Chris, but he was nowhere in sight. "I hope he's okay…" he then put the goggles in his pocket and walked back to his car.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The heroes were still having trouble with Funfun, who continued to blow its fan at them, keeping them on the ground.

"The wind's got this thing down!" Chris yelled, when he saw Amy hammering planks of wood down into the ground with her Piko Piko Hammer while holding on to the wood.

"Amy!" Chris shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm almost there!" Amy shouted.

Meanwhile, the X Cyclone stood back up.

"I won't let you win, Eggman!" Tails yelled, but Eggman laughed in response.

"That measly machine of yours is no match for my robot!" Eggman taunted.

"Oh yeah?!" Tails asked.

"Let's compete and see whose robot rules!" Eggman challenged. "Knocking your puny X Cyclone will be a breeze!"

With a click of his fingers, Funfun began to blow a stronger current as the fan on its chest went faster than before, causing the X Cyclone to get pushed back.

"It seems that Tails is in way over his head!" Eggman laughed evilly.

Tails struggled to get the X Cyclone to stick to the ground, but the dirt kicked up with the wind, sending the X Cyclone flying into the air.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Mr. Stewart continued to drive back to the right direction, when he noticed something in the air.

"Huh?" he wondered, when a pile of leaves suddenly flew into his car's windscreen.

"I can't see! It's like a tornado!" he shouted as his car suddenly began to get pushed back. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his phone, dialed a number and began talking into it, clearing his throat. "Is this the Thorndyke Residence?" he asked in a different voice.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Deadpool had already put on his red suit and loaded his guns into a Hello Kitty backpack, while Colossus and Negasonic have already suited up and met at the garage, where Sonic, Cream, Cheese, and Chuck were. Chuck was currently on the phone with someone.

"Yes, that's right." Chuck said through the phone. "Sorry? What did you say? Speak up!" his eyes widened. "They're in Tingalin Villa?! Thanks a lot, I'll send someone after them right away!"

He hung up the phone and turned to the group.

"Who was that?" Cream asked.

"He wouldn't say who he was…" Chuck said. "Chris needs your help in Tingalin Villa."

"Right!" Sonic said as he made his way out the garage, but stopped when Deadpool didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I'm going to Eggman's island." Deadpool said. "I'm gonna save Vanessa, take Francis down, and get my cure. This is between me and him."

"We're going with you, Wade." Colossus said as he and Negasonic stepped in.

"Who knew you had it in you, Chrome Dome?" Deadpool said, making Colossus sigh in annoyance at the nickname.

"Good luck, guys!" Sonic said as he ran out the garage.

"Let's go!" Deadpool said as he got in the X-Jet. Colossus and Negasonic followed and got in the pilot's seat. Colossus started the engines as the jet slowly lifted off the ground before it flew out of the hangar.

Can Sonic get to his friends fast enough to save them? Will Deadpool save Vanessa and get his cure? Find out, next time!

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long update. I'm almost done with this story! In the meantime, have a merry Christmas!**


	20. Chapter 20: Beating Eggman - Part 2

Last time, the President ordered an all-out attack on Dr. Eggman's island base. Rouge the Bat, now working for the government, was put in charge of a special forces team to sabotage Eggman's base from inside. Meanwhile, Vanessa has been kidnapped by Ajax and is being held prisoner at Eggman's base. Meanwhile, Chris and Tails discovered the location of the third Chaos Emerald, but their plan to unearth it was gone with the wind. Can our heroes hang on and capture the Chaos Emerald or will Eggman and his windy robot blow them away? Will Deadpool save Vanessa and get his normal life back?

* * *

Colossus piloted the X-Jet towards Eggman's base, while Negasonic leaned against the window, playing with her phone.

In the passenger seat, Deadpool was examining a picture of him and Vanessa before his transformation. His face consisted of a full set of short brown hair, and a handsome face.

"Thanks, narrator." Deadpool said, before getting up and moving to the front and looking out the window.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Not yet." Colossus said.

Deadpool looked through the window and saw a wide field from below. He then got an idea.

"Guys, should we make a stop right here?" Deadpool asked.

"Do you have to go the bathroom again?" Negasonic asked.

"Well, yes." Deadpool said. "But I gotta give the people a message." he held out a camera labeled SSTV.

"Is that a camera?" Colossus asked.

"Yep." Deadpool said. "It's a gift from SSTV after an interview on how I took down that street gang."

"Well, we'll go down first." Colossus said as he piloted the X-Jet down to the field.

"Alright let's do this." Deadpool said. "Right after I squeeze the lemon in that tree."

Colossus and Negasonic looked at him with awkward looks on their faces, but they shrugged and lowered the X-Jet.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Station Square…**

The citizens of Station Square were looking at the President via a screen.

"My fellow citizens, the assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman has begun." the President announced as the screen showed the battle. "Our military forces will press on until Eggman is no longer a threat to the world. We will not fail. Dr. Eggman must be stopped now."

"Woah, this will be a heavy-duty fight." Danny said.

"What's that?" the President asked his advisor. "Him? Okay." he cleared his throat. "I've just received word that Deadpool himself is broadcasting a live message. We now take you to him."

The screen then changed to a wide shot of Deadpool in an open field. He was adjusting his pants at the moment.

"Greetings to you, my beloved citizens. Deadpool here." he greeted before grabbing the camera and moved it the other direction, so that Colossus and Negasonic were now in the shot.

"These are my pals, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead of the X-Men." he introduced them. "We're here to tell you that we're about to take on Eggman's forces as well, but not just for that. Ajax, the guy who made me who I am today, has my girlfriend."

The citizens gasped.

"That's not the only reason I'm after him for." Deadpool continued. "This is the reason why."

He peeled off his mask, revealing his mouthless face to the citizens, who now had looks of shock.

"He almost took my life away from me, and he's the only one who can fix me." Deadpool said. "He has a cure and I'm gonna get it."

"Cure?" the citizens asked, wondering why their hero would want to give up his powers.

"Point is I don't wanna stand by and watch you grow old until you wither away while I have my healing factor." Deadpool said.

At a bar, the patrons, including Jack Hammer, aka Weasel, watched the news as well.

"If I get this cure, you're gonna have to do what I did for your city: help the innocent my way." Deadpool continued

The citizens now wore inspired smiles, and so did the patrons.

"I'm going to Eggman's base, save my girl, take down that British fart, get my old life back, and maybe even put a bullet right between his eyes." Deadpool said, his voice raising. "Give these crooks an ass-kicking they won't ever forget! Maximum effort! Say it with me!"

"Maximum effort!" the citizens shouted.

"Louder!" Deadpool yelled.

"Maximum effort!" the citizens repeated, a bit louder this time.

"I can't hear you!" Deadpool shouted once more.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!" the citizens shouted, now louder.

"No, seriously. I can't hear you." Deadpool said. "Are you saying it?"

Colossus and Negasonic face palmed. The citizens in Station Square did the same.

"Ah, nevermind." Deadpool said. "You probably got my message already. So wish me luck, stay safe, and you can all start cheering now. Deadpool out."

As soon as the transmission ended, the crowd broke into cheers at Deadpool's inspiration.

At the bar, the patrons slammed their glasses to the ground and began cheering.

"That's my pal!" Weasel said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base…**

More fighter planes and battleships approach the coast. Several E-14 Sneezer robots keep appearing and fired their rockets in attempt to repel the invaders.

The fighter plane which has Knuckles hiding with one of the plane's missiles opened, revealing the echidna on the missile. The pilot presses the button, firing the missile across the air. As soon as the missile got close to the tower, Knuckles jumped off and attached himself to the wall with the spikes on his gloves and began to climb it.

* * *

 **Inside the base…**

Rouge, Topaz, Gambit, and the special forces team continued to infiltrate through the base, when Rouge heard something coming their way.

"Hold it!" Rouge said as she signaled for Topaz, Gambit and the special forces to stop.

"Why did we stop?" Topaz asked.

"Because we're about to get a visit from Eggman's welcome wagon." Rouge said as an E-12 Behemoth approached the forces. "I'll take it!"

"I'm right behind you!" Gambit said as he took out his bo staff and charged towards Behemoth.

"Guys!" Topaz yelled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Tingalin Villa…**

Mr. Stewart was in his car, which was still being affected by the powerful current caused by Funfun.

"Poor Chris, he's out here too!" he said in concern. "This is terrible…"

* * *

 **With our heroes…**

The X Cyclone fell to the ground. Funfun moves closer towards Chris, Amy and Frances who are being pressed by the wind, while Amy held onto the wooden planks.

"We can't stay here!" Frances yelled.

"Just hang on!" Chris shouted.

"Frances, get down now!" Amy shouted.

Frances suddenly lost her grip and was blown away, only for Amy to grab her by the hand and pull her back down to the ground.

"Stay down and don't try anymore stunts!" Amy shouted.

"Sorry!" Frances apologized.

"I hope Tails is alright!" Amy said.

Inside the X Cyclone, Tails regained consciousness when the ground nearby seems to shake.

"Hey Tails!" Chris yelled.

Funfun lifted its left leg and placed it on top of the X Cyclone before proceeding to crush it under his foot.

"That's right, Funfun." Eggman laughed evilly. "Show that furry wretch who's in charge! Put your foot down!"

Eggman continued to laugh as he watched Funfun press its foot harder on the X Cyclone.

Meanwhile, Sonic was running through Tingalin Villa as fast as he could. He sped past Mr. Stewart's car, who watched in awe as Sonic ran faster.

Tails screamed as Funfun continued to crush the X Cyclone.

"Ha ha! Ta-ta, Tails! It's crunch time!" Eggman taunted.

Suddenly, Sonic ran past Frances, Amy and Chris before stopping next to the X Cyclone.

"Ergh, it can't be!" Eggman yelled angrily.

Sonic smirked before jumping and delivering a blow to Funfun's face, sending it tumbling back and falling to the ground. This also directed its current at Dr. Eggman, who screamed in horror as the current blew him towards the sky.

"There he goes!" Chris yelled.

"Stop it, Funfun! Shut down your motor!" Eggman yelled at Funfun, but it was too late as he disappeared into the sky, and Funfun's motor turns off.

Tails jumped off the X Cyclone.

"You've saved us all!" Tails said, but then noticed something. "Where's Wade?"

"He went off with Colossus and Negasonic to Eggman's island." Sonic explained. "Ajax has Vanessa."

"What?" Chris asked. "We gotta help!"

"Alright." Sonic said before turning to Tails. "Tails, why'd you wind up way out here?" he asked.

"We've found out that the third Chaos Emerald is here." the two-tailed fox explained, but then remembered. "Woah, that's right, I almost forgot!"

He ran towards the spot they were digging began to quickly dig further.

"Easy, pal!" Sonic said with a smile, right before a rumble got everyone's attention.

Funfun's eyes flickered back on as it started to get back up, and Tails screamed in panic.

"Cool your jets, big guy!" Sonic yelled at Funfun. "Just let him dig up what he came here for and we'll all go away!"

Funfun's motor began spinning once again.

"Guess I'll have to knock the wind out of ya!" Sonic yelled at Funfun, who was already up on its feet.

Chris quickly climbed up the X Cyclone.

"Sonic!" he yelled before pressing a button on the dashboard, realeasing a ring, which Sonic eventually caught.

"Got it!" Sonic yelled as the ring glowed in hs hands before he curled into his Spin Dash form and flew at Funfun, piercing right through its chest and out its back.

Funfun stumbled back for a moment before falling forward, disabled.

Meanwhile, Tails kept digging until he saw the yellow Chaos Emerad.

"Oh wow!" Tails said in awe as he picked it up.

"Oh, Tails, you shouldn't have!" Eggman suddenly shouted from somewhere.

Tails looked around while a claw reached out and grabs the Chaos Emerald from Tails' hand. Tails looked at his hand and screamed when he saw the Emerald gone.

The heroes looked up and saw Eggman on his Egg Mobile, laughing as the claw went into its hatch, still holding the yellow Chaos Emerald, before Eggman and took off.

"Let's go get it back!" Sonic said as he ran to the X Cyclone.

"Huh, yeah!" Tails said as he snapped out of his shock before he, Chris, Frances, and Amy ran to the X Cyclone.

"Frances!" Chris yelled as Francis got on the back cockpit.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"Umm… I think… it might be better if you stay here." Chris insisted.

"How come, Chris?" Frances asked curiously.

"It's gonna be dangerous!" Chris warned her.

"Hey, Chris!" Amy called out.

"You're not staying behind, are ya?" Tails asked.

"Alright! Let's just go!" Chris yelled in defeat before taking his seat.

Just then, the X Cyclone transformed back into the X Tornado.

"Let's go get 'em!" Sonic yelled.

The X Tornado took off into the direction Eggman went.

Meanwhile, Mr. Stewart got out of his car and watched the group go.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in Eggman's base…**

Rouge and Gambit continued to fight against Behemoth, jumping out of the robot's attacks. Gambit threw some of his energy-filled cards at the robots, sending it tumbling back a bit.

"Hurry, set the charges!" Rouge yelled to Topaz.

"Do it quick!" Gambit added as he saw Behemoth starting to get back up.

Topaz quickly set an explosive charge on Behemoth's leg before running out of the way.

"Okay!" Topaz yelled as she shot a thumbs up at Rouge and Gambit, who returned the gesture.

Topaz pulled out a detonator and pressed the button, setting off the explosive, destroying the ground beneath Behemoth, and causing it to fall. The other agents cleared the smoke away, while Topaz and Rouge high-five each other.

"What? No victory kiss for me?" Gambit joked at the two ladies. "I'm a little bit hurt."

"Save it, ragin' Cajun." Rouge quipped. "We still gotta focus."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in Station Square…**

The citizens were continuing to observe the battle on the screen.

"The attack on Eggman's base appears to be failing." Scarlet Garcia stated in her report, right as the screen switched back to the battle, but then it showed something else joining the fray.

"Wait, what's that?" Scarlet asked.

"Huh?" Danny wondered as he saw the screen, but he turned excited when he saw what it was.

It was the X-Jet, which was flying towards the base.

"A new aircraft is on the scene!" Scarlet said. "Is that one of ours?"

"The X-Jet!" Danny shouted in excitement.

"There's something on top of the craft." Scarlet said as the camera zoomed in on top of the X-Jet. As it zoomed in, it showed Deadpool riding on top of the jet with his blades out.

"It's Deadpool!" Scarlet shouted, and the citizens cheered.

* * *

 **With the mutant trio…**

(BATTLE MUSIC: X-Men 90's Theme)

Deadpool held onto the roof of the jet as it soared past the other fighter jets.

The pilots turned and saw Deadpool, who waved at them, until the X-Jet sped past them, leaving them with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Suddenly, Beacon came speeding towards the X-Jet.

"You again!" Deadpool said as he clenched his fists, causing his blades to spring out. "Can't wait to shoot you down again, you metal duck!"

Inside the Jet, Colossus saw this and piloted the jet downwards, making Beacon miss its target.

Deadpool jumped off the jet and ran across Beacon's back in slow motion to show just how badass he was before he reached the end and jumped back on top of the X-Jet.

He turned and saw Beacon making a turn back, giving the merc an idea.

"Silver Balls, turn the jet around!" Deadpool said to Colossus through the earpiece. "I got an idea!"

Colossus and Negasonic were confused at first, but complied as the former steered the X-Jet around.

As soon as he did, his and Negasonic's eyes widened as they saw Beacon headed right towards them.

"Keep it steady!" Deadpool yelled through the earpiece.

"Are you crazy?!" Negasonic gawked as they neared Beacon.

"Hell yeah!" Deadpool yelled cheerfully. "But trust me, I know what I'm doing! Just keep going. Wait 'til I give the signal, Colossus!"

"This better work, Wade." Colossus said as he steadily flew the X-Jet towards Beacon, which was getting near.

"Steady… steady." Deadpool said as he narrowed his eyes at Beacon, and once the robot gained enough momentum… "NOW!"

Colossus steered the X-Jet downwards, and flew it below Beacon.

Deadpool held his right blade up, slicing across Beacon's underbelly, until it reached the end. As Beacon flew up to get way from the attack, Deadpool responded by firing his optic blast at the robot, causing it to blow up in mid air.

Back in Station Square, the citizens cheered at the mutant trio's strategy.

"Cooked your ass again, birdy!" Deadpool cheered back at the battle, watching Beacon's remains falling down into the sea.

Colossus and Negasonic chuckled at both the merc's quip and in relief.

"I always thought you'd acted like a heavily armed child, Wade." Colossus said. "I guess I was wrong."

"Glad you think so, Chrome Dome." Deadpool said. "Now let's land the jet somewhere safe."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Decoe and Bocoe were observing the battle through the cameras, and they were beginning to panic.

"Our situation is becoming dangerous!" Decoe panicked. "Those soldiers have us outnumbered!"

"We must formulate a new strategy quickly before they deactivate us!" Bocoe said when he and Decoe noticed something on the radar approaching the base.

"Another enemy ship is approaching! This one must not get through!" Bocoe yelled.

"Blast them!" Decoe yelled as Bocoe began to input commands to fire missiles at the enemy ship.

Unfortunately, that enemy ship was none other than Eggman, who screamed in horror when he saw the missiles coming towards him.

"Cease fire! It's me, you scrap heads!" Eggman yelled as he steered his Egg Mobile out of the missiles' line of fire. "Ergh… the President thinks he's got me in his sights! Hah! Well, I hope you didn't rehearse a victory speech because I'm back in command now!"

Eggman screamed again as more missiles were fired at him.

"Hey, those are my missiles!" he yelled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Deadpool, Colossus and Negasonic have already landed the X-Jet in another section of the island, and set it into Stealth Mode, which made the jet invisible.

They reached the base in five minutes, and were 20 feet away from the entrance. They also saw that the base was almost destroyed, the area was on fire, and balls of fire began falling from the sky.

"What a party!" Deadpool quipped before rubbing his hands together. "Time to make the chimi-fuckin'-changas!"

"You sure you wanna do this?" Negasonic asked.

"Well, not often a dude ruins your face, skull stomps your sanity, grabs your baby momma, and personally sees to four of your five shittiest moments." Deadpool said. "Let's just say… it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

 **Cue "X Gon' Give it To Ya" by DMX**

Deadpool, Colossus and Negasonic began walking towards the base in slow motion with determined looks on their faces, while balls of fire fell behind them in the background to add to the badassery of this scene.

As they continued to walk, however, Negasonic noticed something.

"Hey."

 **Whrrp!**

Deadpool and Colossus stopped walking as soon as they heard Negasonic.

"Where's your duffel bag?" she asked Deadpool, whose eyes widened before he turned around. He then remembered that it was in the X-Jet… which is currently in Stealth Mode and somewhere in the jungle part of the island where they landed it.

"Goddammit!" Deadpool cursed. "I'm gonna do this the old fashioned way. With two swords…" he cracked his neck, "…and maximum effort."

He turned to the readers.

"Cue the music." he said.

The music resumed and the trio start to walk again. Right before they could reach the entrance, a large group of armed men emerged from their hiding spots and aimed their guns at them.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens gasped as they watched the armed men aiming their guns at the mutant trio.

"It appears that Eggman has brought in the backup." Scarlet said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on Eggman's island…**

The mutant trio stood their ground as the men kept aiming their guns at them.

"WADE WILSON!" they heard a voice from above yell Deadpool's name.

The mutant trio looked up and saw Ajax at the top of the tower.

"What's my name?!" he shouted to Deadpool.

"Ooh, I'mma fucking spell it out for you." Deadpool threatened.

Just then, Angel Dust walked next to Ajax.

"Go get some." Ajax said with a smirk.

"Superhero landing." Deadpool said as he patted Negasonic's arm excitedly, which made her move her arm away. "She's gonna do a superhero landing! Wait for it!"

Angel Dust jumped off the tower and landed on her feet and slammed her fist to the ground, making a short crater.

"Woo! Superhero landing!" Deadpool said, clapping before turning to the readers as Angel got up. "You know, that's really hard on your knees. Totally impractical. They all do it."

Angel Dust began walking up to the trio.

"You're a lovely lady, but I'm saving myself for Francis." Deadpool said before gesturing to Colossus. "That's why I brought him!"

"I prefer not to hit a woman." Colossus said as he walked up to Angel with a pair of handcuffs. "So please, pla-"

POW!

Angel threw her fist at his face, sending him flying over Deadpool and Negasonic, who ducked.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens gasped in shock as they watched Colossus slide across the dirt ground, groaning.

* * *

 **Back on Eggman's base…**

Deadpool got up and looked back at Angel.

"I mean… that's why I brought her?" he said, turning to Negasonic, who was texting on her phone.

"Oh, no, finish your tweet." Deadpool said before turning to Angel, who watched in amusement. "Just give us a second. There you go, hashtag it."

Negasonic finished and threw her phone away.

"Go get her, tiger." Deadpool said.

Negasonic began to run at Angel, as a fiery aura began to form on her body, burning away her coat. As soon as she reached Angel, the aura sent the strong mutant flying into the wall of the tower.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens gasped in awe at Negasonic's power and began to cheer and whistle.

* * *

 **Back at the battle…**

Negasonic got up, breathing heavily after her attack. She now wore a yellow and black spandex with an "X" on the collar.

"Oh, I so pity the dude who pressures her into prom sex." Deadpool quipped.

"Alright, then." Angel said as she got up before turning to the goons. "Fire!"

The goons followed the order and fired their guns at Deadpool and Negasonic, who ducked for cover. Colossus got back up and shrugged off the bullets bouncing off his metal skin before grabbing remains of a Sneezer robot and threw them at two goons, who were thrown off their perch by the force. Angel began to run at Colossus.

"Hurry up, metal dick!" Deadpool shouted at Colossus, who turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"Language, please!" he scolded him.

"Who the hell cares?!" Deadpool shouted.

Colossus turned and saw Angel Dust, who wrapped her arms around his waist and began pushing him back with her strength. Colossus tried to get her off by delivering a series of punches to her back, but Angel didn't give up. Colossus dug his feet to the ground to try and stop her.

Colossus spun around and wrapped his arms around Angel's neck, while Angel grabbed the back of Colossus' neck with one arm. Colossus lifted her into the air, but Angel swung her feet up in the air before throwing them down, throwing Colossus over her and onto the ground.

Angel swung her fist at Colossus, who rolled out of the way at the last second, causing Angel to hit the ground. He swung his right fist at Angel, who grabbed it at the last second with her left hand. She then yanked his arm down, making him yell in pain, before she began to throw a series of punches at the chrome mutant.

Meanwhile, Deadpool and Negasonic continued to duck from the armed goons, when the former got on idea and turned to the latter.

"Look away, child." Deadpool said, earning a confused look from Negasonic. "LOOK AWAY!"

Negasonic simply shrugged and looked away. While this happened, Deadpool reached into his pants, grabbed his white underwear, and began to pull them. Deadpool cried in pain as he did so, until he completely pulled them out of his pants.

As the goons continued to fire, they saw Deadpool's underwear attached to a stick as a makeshift flag.

"Wait! Wait!" he yelled.

The lead goon pulled his mask covering his mouth and held his hand up to the other goons.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" he shouted, and the goons followed the command, as Deadpool popped out from cover.

"Hey, you only work for that shit spackled Muppet fart!" Deadpool said, pointing at Ajax. "So I'mma give y'all a chance to lay down your firearms, in exchange for preferential, borderline gentle, possibly… even lover-like treatment."

The goons responded by firing their guns at him again, forcing him to take cover.

"Fine! Commando." Deadpool said before clenching his fists, releasing his blades and jumping out of the hiding spot.

An armed goon ran at Deadpool, who swung his right blade at the goon's right leg, slicing it off. He then swung his blade at another goon's torso, killing him. He then reached for his dagger and tossed it into another goon's face, killing him and causing his corpse to keep firing the gun.

He teleported next to another goon and swung his blade through his torso, making the goon kneel down and giving Deadpool an opportunity to swing his left blade into the goon's neck, decapitating him and sending the head flying into the air. Deadpool kicked the head into the face of another goon.

Meanwhile, the battle between the two strong mutants continued as Colossus swung his fist into Angel's stomach, sending her flying into a tree and landing on the ground.

Angel got up when she saw Colossus walk up to her. The chrome mutant swung his fist at her, but she caught it at the last second and punch him across the face before kicking him in the knee, making him kneel before grabbing him by the head and slamming it several times onto a boulder.

Colossus got up and swung his fist at Angel, who dodged it and grabbed him by the shoulder before throwing him to the ground. She swung her fist at the chrome mutant, who dodged it and threw a punch to her back, sending her flying into the wall of the tower face-first. Angel groaned in anger is she slid off the wall.

Meanwhile, Deadpool teleported in front of a goon and slashed his face in an "X" fashion with his blades before slashing another goon across the neck, stabbing another one through the stomach, and stabbing the other through the chest before delivering a kick to the other goon's chest.

He then ran across the wall dodging the goon's bullets as he kept firing.

Meanwhile, Negasonic hid behind a the remains of a wrecked robot, and spotted two armed goons searchinf or her. Seeing her chance, she charged up another fiery aura, creating another blast that pushed the wrecked robot towards the goons and crushing them against the wall before they could even react.

Meanwhile, Colossus grabbed Angel Dust by the neck and slammed her to the ground before delivering a punch to her face. Before he could deliver another one, Angel caught his fist and pressed her right foot against his chin, holding him back.

However, Colossus lifted her off the ground and slammed her twice on a wrecked Sneezer robot before slamming her back to the ground. He then grabbed her by the neck and threw her into some wreckage.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens continued to watch the fight with awe.

"It seems that the mutants are putting up a good fight!" Scarlet said, right as the screen changed. "What's this?"

"Huh?" Danny wondered.

"Another aircraft has entered the scene!" Scarlet announced.

"Ah, the X Tornado!" Danny shouted as he recognized the jet.

"Tornado?!" a male citizen gawked.

"Where did it come from?" a female citizen asked.

The screen then changed to a close-up on the X Tornado, and there was someone on top of the jet.

"There's something on the nose of the craft." scarlet said as the camera zoomed in, and it revealed Sonic on top of the X Tornado. "It's a blue- it can't be… a blue hedgehog?!"

"It's Sonic!" Danny shouted.

"Who is that dude?" a male teenager asked.

"What's his name again?" another female citizen asked.

"His name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Albert, Elmer and Danny said in unison.

Sonic was smirking as the X Tornado flew towards Eggman's base.

* * *

 **Inside the base…**

Rouge, Topaz, Gambit, and the special forces continued to run through the base.

"There!" Topaz shouted as she saw a metal door in front of them.

Suddenly, another E-12 Behemoth crashed through the wall behind them, catching their attention.

"There's another one?!" Topaz gawked.

"Don't sweat it, sweetie, I'll handle this robot." Rouge said.

"Not without me you're not, chérie." Gambit said as he took out a deck of cards, ready for battle.

"Whatever." Rouge said before turning to Topaz. "You lead the team to the generator room and set the charges!"

"Alright guys, follow me!" Topaz said to the agents before leading the team to the generator room, leaving Rouge and Gambit to deal with Behemoth.

The two thieves began their assault as Rouge flew in front of Behemoth and flew out of the way as it swung its arm at her, while Gambit threw a few energy-filled cards at it.

Topaz and the special forces team were about to reach the metal door, when several E-13 Guardbot robots suddenly appear in front of them and began to fire their weapons at the agents.

Rouge and Gambit continued their fight with Behemoth, who swung its giant arm at Rouge, who ducked.

"Missed me, slowbot!" Rouge taunted before flying towards Behemoth, only to get caught by its other claw. Rouge grunted, gathering enough strength that broke Behemoth's arm. Gambit finished the job by spinning his energy-filled bo staff before ramming it into Behemoth's back, causing the robot to explode into a million pieces. The two thieves see Topaz and the special forces team in trouble.

Topaz and the special forces team dived to the ground just in time to avoid the Guardbots' gunfire.

Suddenly, Knuckles bursted through the wall before charging at the Guardbots.

"Knuckles!" Rouge shouted.

Knuckles jumped from wall to wall, avoiding the Guardbots' shots, before delivering powerful punches and kicks that destroyed all the Guardbots.

"Wow, thank you!" Topaz said as she walked up to Knuckles. "You're one of Sonic's friends, aren't you?"

"We're not friends!" Knuckles snapped.

"Sounds like somebody I know." Gambit silently mused to himself.

"But you do know him, don't you?" Topaz asked.

"Maybe…" Knuckles said. "By the way, what are you and your crew trying to do here anyway?"

"We came here to destroy Eggman's base." Rouge explained, walking up to the echidna. "In fact, we're on our way to sabotage the generator room right now."

"There's no way you could do it!" Knuckles said. "That room will be impossible to get into!"

"Really…" Rouge challenged.

"We have to try!" Topaz said.

"You'll fail, unless you have me along!" Knuckles said with a smile. "I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face when he finds out that I helped to defeat Dr. Eggman while he missed out on the glory! That would mess with his ego!"

"Sounds like you've got an inferiority complex!" Rouge quipped silently.

"Huh? I have a what?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, nothing! Never mind…" Rouge lied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Deadpool jumped on top of a goon, with the goon's face between his legs.

"Teabag!" Deadpool quipped before rolling to the floor and delivering a kick across the goon's face. Right before he swung his right blade into his neck, Deadpool stopped short when he noticed the goon's face.

"Bob?" Deadpool asked, as the goon named Bob took off his mask.

"Wade?" Bob asked.

"I haven't seen you since-" Deadpool began to say.

"Jacksonville." Bob finished.

"TGI Friday's!" Deadpool and Bob said in unison, as the former retracted his blades

"Well, what the hell?" Deadpool asked as he helped Bob up to his feet. "God, come here, you!"

Suddenly, he delivered a head butt to Bob, knocking him out cold.

"How are the kids? Good?" Deadpool asked before grabbing him by the ankles and dragging him off. "And Gale, she still fixing that tuna casserole? So good. Bad for the waistline if you know what I'm talking about."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Eggman was berating Decoe and Bocoe for their carelessness and for almost killing him.

"That was me!" he shouted angrily at them. "You tin-canned turkeys nearly wiped out the evilest genius in the universe! Bah!"

"Sorry, doctor…" Decoe and Bocoe apologized sheepishly as Eggman turned to the screen showing the X Tornado.

"I'll wipe that smirk off of Sonic's face!" he growled before pressing a hell of ton of buttons in a quick manner. "This time, I'm not holding back!"

The ground outside the base opened, revealing more missiles, which were then launched at the X Tornado.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"Hang on tight, Chris!" Tails yelled.

"Uh oh… look out!" Decoe said.

Eggman's seat suddenly began to transform so that it took the shape of a jet ride, complete with steering control.

"This time, the doctor really means business!" Bocoe said excitedly.

Eggman madly pushed a hell of ton of buttons and spun around in his seat.

The X Tornado evaded all of the missiles through a tailspin.

"We're gonna crash!" Chris yelled.

"Relax. We're fine!" Tails assured him.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens watched the fight with worry.

"They're done for!" a citizen yelled.

"No, they're gonna make it through okay!" Danny assured.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Colossus dug through the wreckage where Angel Dust was. As soon as he found her, he looked away and put his hands out.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens gasped in shock and surprise as they saw a bit of Angel's left breast popping out of her shirt, though it was blurred out, and Colossus' hand was covering it as well.

The men present had their jaws drop to the floor, while the women covered their children's eyes. A few citizens couldn't help but giggle at the situation.

"We're experiencing a bit of a wardrobe malfunction." Scarlet said sheepishly, before she looked at the cameraman offscreen with an angry look on her face.

"I saw you staring, you pervert!" she scolded the cameraman.

"Uh, we're still rolling!" the cameraman stuttered.

"Oh!" Scarlet said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Colossus continued to look away from Angel.

"You are, uh…" he stuttered, pointing at her breast while not looking, making Angel surprised before she began to adjust her shirt and put her breast back in. "Very beautiful woman."

"You are so sweet!" Angel said, seemingly touched by his kindness as she fixed her shirt. "Thanks!"

Suddenly, she threw a HUGE punch at Colossus' crotch, sending him flying a few feet away from her.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" All the people watching exclaimed loudly at the sight.

Most of the men present impulsively reached for their own crotches as if the unimaginable pain was felt by them as well.

* * *

 **Back on Eggman's base…**

The X Tornado continued to dodge a few more missiles targeting the plane, while more were headed straight for them.

"There's more coming!" Amy shouted.

"Well, watch this!" Tails said with a smirk before steering the X Tornado around and shot the missiles down with the jet's guns.

"Yay!" Frances cheered, while Sonic laughed in joy.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sonic asked through the screen.

The citizens then broke into cheers.

"Go Sonic!" Danny shouted.

* * *

 **Back on Eggman's base…**

Ajax pulled Vanessa by her tied wrists towards the edge of the tower.

"Yoo-hoo!" Deadpool called out from above.

Ajax looked down and saw the corpses of his goons spelling "FRANCiS"; the goon's corpse forming the "i" was mooning at him, while the head of the decapitated goon formed the dot on the lowercase "i".

"Does he write notes to you, too?" Ajax asked Vanessa as three armed goons came beside them and imed their guns at Deadpool. "He's such a romantic."

"Don't worry, baby, I'm coming." Deadpool said as he looked at Vanessa.

Vanessa swung her tied fists at Ajax, who caught them and began pulling her to the pole of the tower.

"Fire!" he ordered the goons, who fired their guns at Deadpool.

Deadpool ran for cover behind the remains of a Sneezer robot as the goons kept firing.

"Hey!" Negasonic called out, catching Deadpool's attention before pointing to the top of the platform she was hiding under. "Climb on!"

Deadpool nodded and made a run for the platform, dodging the bullets from the guns before jumping on the ground with his hands and landing on the remains of another Sneezer before jumping on the platform with a flip.

Negasonic charged another blast before releasing it, causing the platform Deadpool was laying on the be launched into the air towards the top of the tower.

Deadpool screamed like a girl all the way as the platform flew towards the three goons, who are about to run, but the platform knocked them away and landed on two of them, crushing them under its weight.

Deadpool, however, had managed to grab on to the ledge of the tower with his right blade. He grunted as he grabbed the ledge with his left hand before teleporting to the top.

As he got to the top of the tower, he saw Ajax pacing back and forth, while Vanessa was tied to the pole.

"Motherfucker should've worn his brown pants." Deadpool growled before turning to Vanessa. "You're right, beautiful! Red really is my color."

"Wade!" Vanessa shouted.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna get you out." Deadpool assured her.

"What better way to get inside that head of yours." Ajax growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, you never left." Deadpool quipped.

"But you did!" Vanessa reminded him annoyingly.

"Just hold tight, darling." Ajax said to Vanessa before grinning sinisterly. "Oh wait, wrong choice of words."

He swung one of his axes at the pole, cracking it a bit and causing it to slowly break.

"I hope they've locked pain to your every last nerve, cause I'mma go looking!" Deadpool yelled at Ajax.

"Heard from Victor that you had your head cut off once." Ajax said as he spun his axes. "You grow back body parts now, Wade? When I'm finished, parts'll have to grow back you."

"Good one!" Deadpool said before turning to the readers. "Yeah that was a good one." he admitted as Ajax began to advance on him.

"Let's dance!" Deadpool said before clenching his fists and releasing his blades. "And by dance, I mean let's try to kill each other!"

With a yell, Ajax swung his axe at Deadpool, who countered it with his left blade. The two combatants swung their blades at each other before locking them together.

Ajax swung his axes up and head butted Deadpool, who retaliated by delivering a spinning kick up Ajax's chin. Meanwhile, Vanessa struggled to free herself from her bonds, while the pole she was tied to was almost coming loose.

Ajax swung his axes at Deadpool, who ducked and ran behind him, only for Ajax to swing his axes across Deadpool's torso in an "X" motion. The two combatant continued to swing their blades at each other, when Ajax rammed the sharp end of one of his axes onto Deadpool's back before slamming him face-first to the floor of the roof of the tower.

Ajax swung his other axe at Deadpool, who rolled out of the way just in time to punch him in the face. Ajax used his other axe to block Deadpool's blade, when the latter rammed it into the former's leg, pinning him down momentarily.

Ajax swung his axe at Deadpool, who rolled out of the way, but then kicked the merc in the face, sending him flying across the platform and landing on his back.

Ajax jumped back up to his feet and threw one of his axes at Deadpool, who caught it before throwing it back at Ajax, who blocked it with his other tomahawk. Deadpool performed a spin-kick in mid-air at Ajax in the same motion when he threw the axe. The kick connecting is enough to send Ajax a few feet backward.

Meanwhile, Vanessa still struggled to free herself from her bonds, while the pole looked like it was about to break loose.

Deadpool quickly saw this and, thinking fast, teleported on top of Ajax and kicked him in the face before grabbing his remaining axe and teleporting behind Vanessa.

He swung the axe at the ropes, finally freeing Vanessa, who fell onto the platform, but Deadpool caught her just in time as the pole finally broke loose and fell towards the ground.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The crowd broke into cheers at Deadpool's success.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The X Tornado flew closer towards the tower wall.

"Hey Sonic, will that work?" Tails asked Sonic, who smirked.

"Perfect!" Sonic shouted before jumping off the X Tornado and smashing through the tower wall. Sonic then ran throughout the corridor and smashed his way into a room where he suddenly skids to a stop as he saw Eggman smiling evilly at him on his Egg Mobile.

"That's close enough!" Eggman taunted. "It was a fluke that you pushed it this far, but now your lucky streak is over!"

Suddenly, a door labeled "E-18" opened before Sonic, revealing a huge robot that had blue legs and arms connected to its torso with silver-plated metal alloys. Its torso is black with a red, rounded blade with edges that point upward. Its lower part of its torso is black with a stripe of yellow directly above it.

Its name was E-18 Guerra-Hard.

"Eggman flew above the robot's head and landed the Egg Mobile on top of it while laughing.

"Looks like you have no Deadpool to defend you this time!" Eggman taunted.

"He's got a personal score to settle with Ajax!" Sonic smirked.

"Now, I have a score to settle with you!" Eggman shot back. "Ready, hedgehog?!"

"You bet, Dr. E!" Sonic said with a smirk.

Guerra-Hard swung its fist at Sonic who jumped out of the way.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the generator room…**

The agents finished placing the bombs on the walls, as one of them ran to Topaz.

"The demolition charge is all set, ma'am!" the agent reported.

"Good work! Well, looks like we're ready, Rouge!" Topaz said before turning to Rouge, but she wasn't there. "Hey, where did Rouge go?"

"I saw her go that way." Knuckles said as he pointed upwards, where Rouge was looking around for something.

"What in the world is she doing there?" Topaz asked.

"Maybe she dropped an earring." Gambit quipped.

"Aww… Eggman must be keeping the Chaos Emerald someplace else, now!" Rouge groaned as she looked around where she probably saw the Chaos Emerald fall into last time.

"Hey Rouge!" Topaz called out from below, catching Rouge's attention.

"Yeah?!" Rouge shouted back.

"Get down here! We've gotta go!" Topaz shouted.

"Go on, I'll catch up!" Rouge said.

"We need you!" Topaz shouted.

"There's something I've gotta take care of first!" Rouge said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Decoe and Bocoe were observing the situation through the cameras in the security room.

"They appear to be working on opposite sides, but are any of them working for us?" Decoe asked. "You should lock them all in until we can figure out who is who."

"Good idea." Bocoe said before pressing a button.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Rouge's ears perked up as she saw the several doors in front of her closing.

"Uh oh, not good…" Rouge said as Topaz climbed up.

"Hey, what are you up to, Rouge?" Topaz asked as Gambit, Knuckles and the agents climbed after her.

"They locked us in, but not for long!" Rouge said before jumping at the door and delivering a series of kicks to it, but it won't budge. "I can't kick through!"

"Leave it to me!" Knuckles said before jumping at the door and delivering a series of punches at it, but met with the same results

"Huh?! I didn't even make a dent…" Knuckles said before continuing to punch the door.

"Is there time to defuse the charge?" Topaz asked one agent, who shook his head, making her and another agent gasp in shock.

"Well, that's it…" Topaz said.

"We're not giving up yet!" Knuckles said.

"He's right!" Rouge agreed. "Together, we've got a fighting chance! Ready?"

Knuckles and Rouge began to punch and kick the door respectively.

"Wait for me!" Gambit shouted before ramming his energy-filled staff repeatedly at the door.

"We just gotta sit tight!" Topaz said to the agents.

Suddenly, a scream got their attention.

Everyone turned around and saw Victor lifting one agent by the neck before slashing him across the stomach and throwing him into a wall. Luckily for the agent, the wound wasn't that deep, so he was fine.

"Creed." Gambit said.

"Looks like you're stuck in here with the beast." Victor said with a fanged grin.

"Put your hands or we will shoot!" one agent threatened as he pointed his gun at Victor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mon frére." Gambit warned.

"He's unarmed, what's the problem?" Topaz asked as the agent shot Victor in the chest. As he stopped firing, however, the group minus Gambit looked in shock as Victor didn't go down. Instead, the wounds sealed by themselves.

"Wade's not the only one who can heal, and he ain't the only one, either." Victor grinned.

"Dammit! Engage!" Topaz shouted at the agents, who fired their guns at Victor, who ran out of the bullets' range on all fours.

"Hold him off while we get this open!" Knuckles shouted before continuing to punch the door, while Rouge kept kicking.

Victor jumped on top of another agent and slashed him non-fatally across the chest with his claws before throwing him into a wall. He then leapt towards another agent and delivered a kick to his chest.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Angel Dust walked up to Colossus, who was struggling to get back up. Angel grabbed a steel rope next to Colossus and wrapped it around his neck like a noose before placing her foot on his back and pulling the rope, strangling the life out of the chrome mutant.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"You alright, babe?" Deadpool asked Vanessa, who nodded, when they turned and saw Ajax getting back up to his feet.

"You might wanna grab on." Deadpool said to Vanessa, who grabbed onto the place where the pole once was before Deadpool walked towards Ajax

"Fine. Fists." Ajax said with a grin before walking up to Deadpool.

"Oh, sounds like your last Saturday night." Deadpool quipped before Ajax swung his fist at him, only for Deadpool to block it with his arm and deliver a punch to Ajax's face.

Deadpool kicked Ajax in the shin before performing a roundhouse kick to Ajax's face, only for Ajax to grab his ankle at the last second and throw him across the platform on his back.

Deadpool rolled back and tried to get back up, only for Ajax to punch him across the face, sending him falling back on the ground. Deadpool flipped back up, only for Ajax to punch him in the face again and then punched him in the hip before rolling to the ground and grabbing Deadpool's leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

He pulled out Deadpool's dagger from the pouch and swung it at him, but the merc threw a roundhouse kick at Ajax, who dodged it and swung it at Deadpool, who dodged it before grabbing his arm and pulling him to a headlock.

Ajax, however, bit Deadpool's fingers before throwing him across the platform on his back. He then ran up to him and rammed his knee into Deadpool's face, sending him back on the ground before ramming the dagger into the right side of Deadpool's head.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens gasped in shock as Deadpool was being punched in the face repeatedly by Ajax.

* * *

Back on Eggman's base…

Vanessa gasped as well, but then she noticed Ajax's remaining axe used to free her laying next to her. Thinking quickly, she grabbed onto the pole and began to slowly reach for it, careful not to let go of the pole.

* * *

 **Back inside the base…**

Victor finished punching another agent in the face before throwing him into the wall. On the ground were several of the agents, who were clutching their injuries inflicted upon them by Victor.

With them out of the way, he moved onto the main course. He turned and saw Gambit, who spun his bo staff around like a helicopter.

Victor smirked before lunging at Gambit, who swung his bo staff into Victor's face, sending him flying back. With a growl, Victor did a kip-up that got him back on his feet, but was then hit by a flying deck of energy-filled cards thrown by Gambit.

Victor jumped and stuck to the ceiling using his claws and ran across it until he was above Gambit and jumped on top of it, knocking the thief's bo staff out of his grasp. Victor began to deliver a series of punches to Gambit's face before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Victor walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt once more, and was about to swing his claws into his face, when he felt a series of bullets hitting him in the back, causing him to drop Gambit and turn to the source of the bullets.

He saw Topaz reloading her gun with a glare on her face.

"I like a girl who plays rough." Victor said with a grin before walking up to Topaz, who finished reloading and began firing at him again, but Victor didn't seem to flinch as he kept walking. When he reached her, he snatched the gun from her hands and hit Topaz on the stomach with it, sending her flying into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Victor lifted his knee up and broke the gun in two with it before advancing towards the unconscious Topaz, when Rouge suddenly kicked him in the side, which sent him flying across the room. Nonetheless, he got back up to his feet and snarled at Rouge.

"Bad kitty." Rouge quipped before spreading her wings and flew towards Victor, who jumped out of the way. As soon as Victor landed back on the ground, he turned and saw Rouge flying back towards him with her signature Screw Kick, but Victor ducked at the last second and grabbed her ankle before spinning her around.

A few seconds later, he let go, causing Rouge to crash into the wall and land on the ground with a thud. Victor slowly advanced on her, when Knuckles delivered a powerful punch to his side, which sent him flying into the wall.

Victor got back up and growled at Knuckles, but then took a moment to eye the spikes on the echidna's gloves before looking at him with a grin.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Victor said. "And that attitude of yours just adds to it."

"That's what Deadpool said to me." Knuckles said before charging at Victor with a yell. He threw a series of punches at Victor, who blocked a few of them before jumping over Knuckles and delivered a slash across his back, making him yell in pain before grabbing the echidna by the ankle and threw him at Rouge, who just so happened to get back up, only to be pushed back down when Knuckles crashed into her.

Victor walked up to the two animals and grabbed them by the necks before pinning them against the wall, as they struggled to break free.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic continued to fight against Guerra-Hard, who kicked him up into the ceiling. As he fell, Guerra-Hard kicked him again towards a wall, while Eggman laughed evilly.

"He's crushed!" Eggman yelled.

"Not yet!" Sonic shouted before charging towards Guerra-Hard.

"The pressure's on now, Sonic!" Eggman yelled before Guerra-Hard threw its fist at Sonic and crushes him into the wall.

"I've gotten out of tighter squeezes!" Sonic grunted as Guerra-Hard crushed him.

"That's true, but this time, you've finally met your match!" Eggman said triumphantly. "Guerra-Hard's the ultimate combat robot because it's got the ultimate power supply: two Chaos Emeralds!"

"So that's it!" Sonic finally realized.

"I've been looking forward to this Sonic!" Eggman said, right before a phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello." he said.

"Sorry to bother you doctor, but we have a problem." Decoe said through the phone. "A group of intruders is locked in the generator room. We're unable to determine on who's side they're on."

"Huh?" Eggman asked as he pressed on the screen, which showed Knuckles being held up by the neck by Victor. "Knuckles?! Those are our enemies, you dumb bot!"

"Then we will eliminate them!" Decoe shouted through the phone.

"What are they doing in the generator room anyway?" Eggman asked.

"I am not certain, but they did mention something about demolition charges." Decoe explained.

"They what?!" Eggman gawked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Knuckles and Rouge continued to struggle to break free from Victor's grasp, while the timer read 5:00.

"We're… running out of time!" Topaz shouted as she struggled to get back up on her feet.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Ajax continued to punch Deadpool in the face mercilessly, while Vanessa successfully reached the axe and ran at Ajax and struck him in the side with the tomahawk, causing him to release Deadpool from his hold and causing Ajax and Vanessa to roll to the ground. Vanessa fell in front of Deadpool, who fell to the ground as well.

 **Cue "You're The Inspiration" by Chicago**

He looked at Vanessa and saw a cute little cartoon unicorn walk shyly into the frame and lick her face, while a blue cartoon bunny and a yellow cartoon bunny poked out of her hair, and an anthropomorphic heart walked in.

Deadpool made a little "Hi honey!" wave at her, while Vanessa looked fondly back at him.

Deadpool made an inept attempt at a heart-shape with his fingers.

Vanessa looked at him with an increasingly incredulous look on her face as she is surrounded by more tiny cartoon animals.

Deadpool then put his pointer finger inside a circle he made on his other hand with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Aaaaaaassssshooooooole!" Vanessa shouted at him in slow motion as the anthropomorphic heart exploded into a skeleton and the unicorn suddenly had the flesh melt off its body and its skeleton turned to dust, while the other cartoon animals scurried away as fireballs fell from the sky.

Ajax walked up and grabbed Vanessa by the jacket before throwing her across the platform, wher she landed with a thud.

Deadpool got back up and put his hands on the handle of his knife, as the music became distorted as he did, but then returned to normal pitch as he took it out, while Ajax took his axe out of his side.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Angel Dust continued to strangle Colossus with the steel rope.

* * *

At the same time inside the generator room, Victor continued to pin Knuckles and Rouge as they still struggled to break free.

* * *

Outside, Negasonic got out of her hiding spot behind Angel.

* * *

In the generator room, Gambit regained consciousness and saw Victor pinning Knuckles and Rouge to the wall before silently grabbing his bo staff and getting up as his eyes glowed red.

* * *

Outside Negasonic charged up another fiery aura before releasing the energy that sent her flying into the air.

* * *

In the generator room, Gambit leapt into the air while spinning his energy-filled bo staff before heading towards Victor.

* * *

Outside, Negasonic charged up another fiery aura as she flew towards Angel, and then…

BOOM!

* * *

At the same time in the generator room, Gambit slammed the end of his bo staff onto the ground, sending a ground trembling force that sent Victor flying into the ceiling and hitting his head, causing him to release Knuckles and Rouge from his grasp.

* * *

Outside, Negasonic's energy created a huge explosion that sent both Colossus and Angel flying, the former rolling on the ground and the latter hitting her back against the tower wall.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic continued to get crushed by Guerra-Hard, when he got an idea.

"This will be a cinch!" he said with a smirk before putting his hands against the wall and pushing Guerra-Hard's hand with all his might before he was completely free and ran across the wall.

"Get Sonic!" Eggman yelled at Guerra-Hard as Sonic ran towards the robot.

"Run all you want! Guerra-Hard will still pulverize you!" Eggman yelled at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog only chuckled as Guerra-Hard threw a kick at him, only for Sonic to break and jump onto the robot, avoiding Guerra-Hard's attack.

"Get him!" Eggman yelled angrily at Guerra-Hard, but then screamed in horror when he saw Sonic running along the robot before jumping. "Gah! Stop him!"

Sonic charged through Guerra-Hard's chest and out htrough its back, holding the blue and yellow Chaos Emeralds.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted triumphantly.

"No, bring them back!" Eggman shouted at Sonic.

The two Chaos Emeralds in Sonic's hands glow. As the Emeald's energy coursed through his body, Sonic rapidly blasted through Guerra-Hard in every direction before blasting through a door.

"Oh no!" Eggman panicked before steering his Egg Mobile off of Guerra-Hards head while the robot exploded.

* * *

The top of the base suddenly exploded, sending Deadpool tumbling towards Ajax, who swung his fist at him, only for the merc to duck and deliver a dropkick to Ajax's chest, which sent him tumbling off the tower, yelling all the way down.

Vanessa was sent tumbling back by the explosion, and she began to slide off the tower as she held on for dear life.

"Wade!" she shouted to Deadpool, who ran to her.

"Hang in there, baby!" Deadpool shouted before grabbing her hand at the last second. "I got ya!"

He then began to pull her back up. They turned and saw Sonic blasting through the base.

"Hey, buddy!" Deadpool shouted at Sonic, who shot him a thumbs up before continuing to blast his way through the base.

* * *

 **In the generator room…**

As Knuckles and Rouge caught their breath, and while Gambit helped Topaz and the other agents up to their feet, the rubble began to drop from above them as the demolition charge read 2:30.

"Ah, there's not much time to get out of here!" Topaz shouted.

"We're still locked in!" Rouge said.

"Don't worry, I'll punch us out!" Knuckles shouted before punching through the door once more, revealing a hole. "Alright!"

"Look out!" Rouge shouted as she grabbed Knuckles in a flying tackle to the ground as Sonic bursted through the generator room.

"What a show off…" Knuckles growled before turning to Rouge, who was on top of him. "Get off! I wanna fight too!"

"Don't give me orders!" Rouge snapped at him. "I'm in charge of this operation! You follow my lead!"

"Yeah?!" Knuckles growled. "Well, following you is what trapped us to start with!"

"You're cute when you're angry." Rouge teased him.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Topaz shouted at the top of her lungs, breaking their argument.

Everyone proceeded to leave through the door. However, Gambit stopped, looked back and saw Victor laying under some rubble.

"Remy, come on! We gotta go!" Topaz shouted.

"We're taking Victor with us, too!" Gambit said.

"What?!" Rouge gawked. "He's dangerous!"

"I know, but we can't leave him here!" Gambit shouted before running towards Victor. He lifted some rubble off of him before putting Victor's arm around his shoulder and lifting him up.

"Why are you helping me?" Victor asked, groaning.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, mon ami." Gambit said before carrying Victor out of the generator room and running after Rouge, Knuckles, Topaz, and the other agents.

The demolition charge finally expired, creating a huge explosion. Topaz, Rouge, Knuckles, Gambit, Victor, and the other agents, who are outside the base, ducked for cover as the light expanded.

* * *

On top of the tower, Deadpool and Vanessa looked around to find away to escape, when the former noticed something.

"I got a plan, but you're not gonna like it." Deadpool said.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

Deadpool responded by suddenly lifting her up bridal style, making her yell in surprise.

"Maximum effort!" Deadpool shouted before throwing Vanessa off the tower.

Vanessa screamed as she fell all the way down, but before she could reach the ground, she suddenly landed in the front cockpit of the X Tornado.

"Oh, god!" Vanessa sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys!"

"No problem, Ness." Tails said before piloting the X Tornado away from the tower.

Meanwhile, Colossus carried both Negasonic and Angel over his shoulders as he ran for cover in the jungle.

BOOM!

The explosion sent a wind that sent a few trees blowing away. At the beach section of the island, Topaz, Rouge, Gambit, Victor, and the other agents sheilded their eyes from the blast and the sand.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens cheered loudly as they watched the tower explode.

"But... where's Sonic?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, did you think he made it out okay?" Elmer asked.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Chuck, Cream and Cheese were in the garage are watching the event.

"That fireball's huge!" Chuck exclaimed. "I hope Sonic wasn't still in there…"

"I bet we'll see him any second!" Cream said before turning to Cheese. "Right Cheese?"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped in agreement.

* * *

 **Back on Eggman's destroyed base…**

The X Tornado flew towards the destroyed tower as another explosion occurred. The smoke cleared, revealing it to be Sonic, who held the two Chaos Emeralds and landed on the X Tornado.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic!" Tails, Amy, Chris, Vanessa, and Frances shouted in unison.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens broke into cheers at their new hero.

* * *

 **Back at Eggman's destroyed base…**

The gang continued to celebrate at their success on the X Tornado, when they noticed something.

"Where's Wade?" Chris asked.

Vanessa's eyes widened as she looked down at the destroyed tower.

"Dammit, he's still down there!" Vanessa said.

"And so are Colossus and Negasonic!" Amy added.

"I'm sure they're fine!" Tails assured them. "We'll just go down there and see."

He then piloted the X Tornado towards the island.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Tails landed the X Tornado somewhere in another part of the island near the base and the gang made their way to the base.

As soon as they reached the base, they saw a huge amount of debris everywhere.

"Guys!" a female voice called out.

The gang turned and saw Negasonic and Colossus walking towards them.

"Guys! You're alright!" Tails said in relief.

"But where's Wade?" Sonic asked.

"Wasn't he with you?" Colossus asked, but the gang shook their heads.

Suddenly, Topaz, Rouge, Gambit, and the agents entered the scene.

"That was one hell of of a fight you guys put up." Topaz admitted, when Sonic noticed Knuckles.

"Hey, Knuckles!" he said as he waved at him, as the echidna only smiled.

"What are you doing here, Rouge?" Amy asked the bat suspiciously.

"I was just helping even the odds, is all." Rouge said.

"Well, have any of you seen Deadpool?" Chris asked them, but they shook their heads.

"Yoo-hoo!" a voice called from above.

Everyone looked up and saw Deadpool standing atop of the demolished tower.

"Oh, God!" Deadpool laughed. "That was so awe-"

Suddenly, Ajax tackled him from the side, sending them tumbling down.

As soon as they reached the ground, Ajax attempted to get back up, only for Deadpool to punch him back down before getting on top him him and grabbing him by the neck. Ajax put his hands on Deadpool's face to hold him back, only for the merc to punch him a few times in the face before breaking his right arm.

Ajax put his left hand on Deadpool's face to hold him back, but the merc grabbed and rammed his arm against his leg, breaking it and leaving Ajax immobilized for Deadpool to punch him in the face a few times.

As he finished, Deadpool breathed heavily to calm himself as Ajax lay there, bloodied and beaten.

"There are no words!" he breathed. "Me and you… are headed to fix this butterface."

"What?" Ajax asked, before slowly beginning to laugh, much to Deadpool's confusion. "You stupid fucking idiot. Did you really think there was a cure… for that?"

"What?" Deadpool asked softly.

"You heard me." Ajax said with a grin.

"No… NO!" Deadpool shouted as Ajax kept laughing. "So you mean to say… after all this… you can't fix me?"

"It sounds a bit stupider when you say it." Ajax said.

"Like the kind of stupid who admits he can't do the one thing I'm keeping him alive for?" Deadpool asked before taking out a small pistol.

Deadpool looked at the gun for a few moments before pointing it at Ajax's forehead.

"Any last words?" he asked.

Ajax lifted his head up so his forehead touched the tip of the pistol. "What's my name?" he asked.

Deadpool cocked his pistol. "Who fucking cares?" he growled as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"Wade!"

Before his finger could pull the trigger, Deadpool stopped at the sound of Colossus calling him.

"Four or five moments." the chrome mutant said.

"I'm sorry?" Deadpool asked, not understanding what he meant as he still pointed the gun at Ajax.

"Four or five moments, that's all it takes." Colossus continued.

"To…?"

"Be a _hero_." he finished for him, causing Francis to groan in irritation as Colossus walked up. "Everyone thinks it's a full-time job. Wake up a hero. Brush your teeth a hero. Go to work a hero. Not true. Over a lifetime, there are only four or five moments that really matter. Moments when you're offered a choice. To make a sacrifice, conquer a flaw, save a friend… _spare_ an enemy."

He gestured to the wounded Ajax, who looked at Deadpool with an expression that almost read "Seriously?" Deadpool nodded at him a bit.

"In these moments, everything else falls away." Colossus continued. "The way the world sees us… the way we-"

BANG!

Colossus wasn't able to finish his sentence as Deadpool shot Ajax's head, killing him instantly. The chrome mutant's cheeks puffed out before he turned around and puked. As he finished, he looked back at Deadpool with a disgusted look.

"Why?!" he asked, before puking again.

"You were droning on!" Deadpool said with a shrug as Colossus wiped the rest of his puke from his mouth. "Sure, I may be stuck looking like pepperoni flatbread, but at least fuckface won't heal from that!" he tossed his pistol aside and stood up from Ajax's corpse as Sonic, Tails, Amy, Chris, Frances, Vanessa, Negasonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Topaz, Gambit, and the agents arrived. "If wearing superhero tights means sparing psychopaths, then maybe I wasn't meant to wear 'em. Not everyone monitors a hall like you."

"Just promise…" Colossus said, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Deadpool cut him off. "I'll be on the look-out for the next four moments."

Vanessa ran up to him and hugged him, and Deadpool returned it.

"Y'know, Wilson's got a point." one of the agents spoke up. "The crooks he's killed shouldn't get away unpunished. They deserve something better than a jail cell."

"Maybe you're right." Chris agreed. "He may not be the hero we expect him to be, but at least he's doing more justice to the system."

Colossus sighed in defeat.

"Perhaps you're right." he admitted to Deadpool. "You are your own hero, Wade."

"Aw, thanks, Chrome Dome." Deadpool said before turning to Gambit. "Gambit! How are you doing?! Come here, ragin' Cajun!"

"Good to see you all well, Wade!" Gambit chuckled as he and Deadpool did a fist bump.

"You know each other?" Chris asked.

"He was a prisoner from the island where I was 'created'." Deadpool explained, quoting the word "created" with his fingers. "Anyway, where's Victor?"

"We last saw him with us when we took cover from the blast." Knuckles explained. "We don't know where he is."

Suddenly, a shadow flew above them. They looked up and saw a fighter jet headed back to Station Square.

"Dammit! He took one of our jets!" Topaz said.

"Don't worry. You can hitch a ride on our jet." Negasonic assured her.

"And where's Angel?" Deadpool asked Colossus.

"She is in the X-Jet, all safe and sound." Colossus assured him. "We'll hand her over to the authorities when we get back."

"I guess that's it, then." Sonic said.

"There may not be a cure, but at least I'll still look over my city." Deadpool said.

"Wade, you're still perfect even with your new face." Vanessa assured him. "Now, I wanna see the new Wade under that mask."

"Alright." Deadpool said as he peeled off his mask, revealing his mouthless face.

"Well, here's the new Wade Wilson." he said.

"Hey, after a brief adjustment period, and a bunch of drinks, it's a face I'd be happy to sit on." Vanessa said with a smile.

"I'm not the same underneath this suit either." Wade quipped. "Super penis."

"Come on, Wade, language." Colossus lightly scolded him. "Young ones are present."

Wade turned his attention to the gang.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked. "Get outta here! I'll catch up with you guys!" he turned to Colossus. "You, go be a really big brother to someone. And you, chicken noodle," he turned to Negasonic, "Nothing compares to you. Sinead O'Connor, 1990."

"That's alright. You're cool." Negasonic said with a shrug before she went with the rest of the gang to their jets, leaving Deadpool with a shocked expression.

"What in the ass?!" he gasped. "That was not mean! I'm proud of you!"

"We will make an X-Man of you yet, Wade." Colossus reminded him.

"You know, for a second there, it felt like we were three mini lion robots coming together to form one super robot." Wade quipped, causing Negasonic to come to a halt.

"There's the stupid." she mused before going after the group, and the only ones who stayed behind were Gambit, Topaz, Rouge, Knuckles, and the other agents.

"Yeah. And now, for the moment I've all been waiting for." Deadpool said, turning to Vanessa, who chuckled.

"Come here." she said before pressing her lips against Deadpool's mouthless face, and the two started making out. As they continued to make out, "Carless Whisper" by George Michael suddenly began to play. Vanessa stopped making out with Wade, who pulled out his phone which was playing the song.

"Wham! As promised." Deadpool said.

Vanessa only laughed before making out with Wade again.

Topaz looked on with a smile before turning to her left, and saw Gambit with a playful smile on his face. She knew exactly what that meant.

"No way!" Topaz said, looking away, but then gave in. "Oh, what the hell?"

She pressed her lips against Gambit's, and the two started making out, while the agents cheered and whistled.

"Fine by me." Rouge mused before removing her mask and pressing her lips against Knuckles', whose eyes widened before he gave in.

Meanwhile, the gang was watching with smiles on their faces, Amy was the most happy.

"Do you just love happy endings, Sonic?" she asked before looking beside her, but Sonic wasn't there. She looked back and saw Sonic running off.

"Come back!" she shouted before running after him. "Don't you wanna feel this moment?"

The gang only laughed as Amy chased Sonic to wherever his feet took him.

The camera zoomed up towards the sky, the Sonic Heroes having succeeded in earning the citizens' trust and respect, and Deadpool having succeeded in taking down his biggest enemy and saving his girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is! The final chapter, and the longest chapter I've written so far! I was planning on posting this yesterday, but it was too long. Anyway, Merry late Christmas!**


End file.
